All For One
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: Now that Overlord has been awaken, and Garmadon is stronger, the ninja are getting ready for the fights of their lifes. But when Sensei reveals that there are three more ninja, everything becomes more complicated. With new enemies emerging, secrets slowly being revealed, and love interests, everything has just become a strength and a weakness. ¡Warning! Few chapters may be rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Secrects Revealed

**Ok...umm I need to say something. I'm gonna be writing this fanfic, and Paper planes, but I'll be working on this one a little bit more. Why? Because for some reason I think that my creative juices won't run out on the Ninjago stories. No worries I'm still working on paper planes, but I just love Ninjago. ( I still love Sonic, but right now Ninjago is like my thing right now) Ok? Ok. **

**One more thing, this includes ColexOC, KaixOC, LloydxOC, and ZanexOC. Also JayxNya. Maybe other characters later on, but ya, on with the story.**

**OoooO**

"So what?" Kai had said in an irrupted yell. Crossing his arms, he tapped his foot impatiently, awaiting an answer.

Cole groaned slightly at Kai's foolishness, and rolled his eyes. "Kai must we go over this again?" Staring at him, more like glaring, his patients was running thin.

Zane was watching from a far, while Jay glanced at the two. Lloyd was reading a comic book, but from time to time he'd look up and wondered what would happen.

Kai kept his gaze upon Cole, not backing down. Cole glared back, not putting much effort, but enough to where he knew eventually Kai would back down. Both opponents kept the gaze long enough to where the tension just kept building and building.

Right as it seemed as though one was going to back away, the door opened and a there Nya stood. She then said, "Guys! Sensei wants to talk to you, now."

Jay being the first to rise and walk out, he smiled a Nya, hoping to in a way impress her. Zane followed with Lloyd not far behind. While Cole and Kai kept glaring at each other.

Nya rolled her eyes at the two, then grabbed a single cookie that rested on the table between the two. Taking a bite, she mumbled, "Come on guys, Sensei _needs_ to see you."

As she walked off, Cole and Kai looked as though the world ended. The reason they were glaring at each other was for the last cookie. Slowly walking to meet Sensei, Kai mumbled, "I should have ate the damn thing."

XxxxX

Sensei Wu was looking out the window, he was about to reveal a secret that he had kept from his students. A secret that he needed to say. Now that Lloyd had learned the four elements that the first ninja knew, Lloyd was ready to learn the other elements he had to learn.

He slowly walked over to his drawer and opened it. Grabbing a small reddish pink box, he set it upon the drawer top, and opened the top. He reached in and grabbed a picture.

The picture showed a young girl who looked about 17, 18 years old. She had long river flowing wavy hair that was a mid-back length. Her hair was dark reddish brown and it was parted at her left side. She wore a light cherry pink kimono, with a darker red sash that tied around the front. A white tree with cherry blossoms was the design that lied upon the kimono. She had cherry red lips, and hazelnut brown eyes.

Her hands were in front of her body, and the wide sleeves of the kimono covered them. Her head slightly tilted towards the left a bit, while her body was sideways. She had a smile upon her face and a cherry blossom in her hair.

Sensei gently touched the picture and muttered something softly. Grabbing another picture, the same girl was in it, but he was in it as well. He was younger though. They were smiling and he had his arm around her shoulder.

Staring at the picture, a knock interrupted his thoughts. Quickly placing the pictures back in the box, and placing the box in the drawer, he called, "Yes? Come in."

His nephew and four students came in. Looking at him with slight concern and interest, they sat down and stared. Cole then asked, "So umm….Sensei, what's wrong?"

Sensei looked down and grabbed his staff. Sighing he said, "As you know there is the green ninja and his elemental teachers."

They had all nodded. He then continued, "And now that Lloyd is able to harness the elemental properties of you four…I feel that he is ready for the next step."

"NEXT STEP?!" Lloyd screamed. Confusion over took his eyes, and betrayal fell over his face.

Sensei nodded slowly and muttered, "I must tell you, there are three more elemental properties for you to learn."

Zane's eyes widen, "But that means…"

Sensei nodded, "There are three more ninja."

All shocked and confused, Kai ran out. He didn't care if he just left like that; he just wanted to get away.

Zane just looked down, trying to process everything. Jay sat puzzled and shocked. Cole didn't know what to say. Lloyd a bit frustrated, and lost, he sighed.

Sensei looked at his students and nephew with complete regret. He slowly exited the room; a look of sadness filled his face. Misako, who was waiting outside, saw him leave. "Wu!" she called.

Grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him to face her. "Wu, you did the right thing." She said in an attempt to comfort him.

He shook his head, "I know, but that means I have to see _her_ again."

Misako gave a confused look, then mumbled, "Her? Who is she?"

He sighed, "She is my…." He looked away and looked as if he were about to cry, "My daughter…"

**OoooO**

**Wha? Say what? I know, I know. Don't diss me cause I'm making Sensei Wu have a daughter. Bleh! You know nothing! **

**Alrighty, well first off, yes this fanfic will have Sensei Wu having a daughter. No, I am not a Misako and Wu lover. Yes, other characters will be revealed. Yes, I love GarmadonxMisako. **

**One more thing, river flowing wavy hair is hair that's wavy like you put your in braids, then take them out, but naturally.**

**This is the first chapter of this, please review and tell me if it was ok. Thank you :) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Aqua and The Purple Ninja

Kai leaned against the edge and sighed. This couldn't be true. Other ninja? Kai didn't believe it, he couldn't, he wouldn't. Shaking his head, he let his stubbornness get the best of him.

Nya watched her brother shake his head and saw some betrayal in his eyes. She knew of his feelings, that he didn't believe there were more ninja. She slowly walked towards her brother, and stood next to him.

"Face it." She said in a stern voice.

Kai startled by her voice, turned around and muttered, "Wha?"

Nya rolled her eyes, then crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Kai looked at the ground and sighed again. Nya gave her brother a sympathetic look, "Kai, face it. There are more ninja, not just you. I understand that it's a lot to absorb, but it's true."

Kai rolled his eyes, "I just don't get it. Why didn't Sensei tell us before?"

Nya thought about this, and finally she came to a conclusion. "Maybe it was too much for Lloyd to handle. Maybe he knew it would stress him out."

Kai sighed, "Maybe."

Nya gently shoved Kai, "Come on big bro, it might be fun." She tried to encourage him to find this experience more entertaining.

Kai shrugged, "Just give me a few minutes."

Nya nodded, and slowly walked away. Knowing that her brother would get over it so easily.

XxxxX

Leaning against the window seal, Lloyd looked at a picture he holds near and dear to his heart. (A/N: This part makes more sense if you read 'Just Like Any Other Day')

Gazing at the picture he sighed. Remembering her laugh and smile so well, her stubbornness, her soft, strawberry scented hair, her enchanting green eyes. He recalled that she had said she was 12, and now he was 17. Funny how that worked out.

Now if he were to find her, it probably wouldn't work out. Nope it wouldn't. He was too old now. He felt his heart drop, and his stomach sink.

He gently touched her picture self, and wished it was the real her. "Jazmine..." He mumbled softly.

Sensing the door open, he quickly placed the picture in his suit. He turned to see his mother, and smiled, "Hi mom."

Misako smiled at her son and then asked, "What's wrong Lloyd?"

Lloyd shook his head and sighed, "Nothing, just...I thought I didn't have to train anymore, but now..." He's voice faded as he lied. Truthfully he only cared about Jazmine, and not on his training, but he didn't want anyone to know the truth.

Misako nodded, "Oh, Lloyd, it will be ok. Trust me. It will, your uncle knows what he is doing."

Lloyd sighed, "Yea...I know."

Misako closed her eyes as she remembered the life she had chosen. She felt slight regret, but she looked at Lloyd, and the regret quickly washed away.

As Misako was about to say something, the door busted open and Jay ran in. "LLOYD!" He yelled. "Come on! Ninjago is being attacked again! We got to make sure there is no one in danger." Jay waved frantically giving Lloyd a worried stare.  
Lloyd got up and nodded, "Sorry mom, got to go."

Misako shook her head, "Go do what you must."

Lloyd nodded, then looked a Jay. They both ran out, ready to fight.

XxxxX

They hid behind the building. "Well? Anything Zane?" Kai asked.

Zane shook his head, "No, my friend, hasn't found anything." He switched back to normal vision, and sighed.

Cole nodded, "Well we can always just kick some butt and hightail it out of here."

Kai smirked, while Jay rolled his eyes. Then Zane froze. "There is a young girl in danger." Zane had said.

Lloyd felt a bit of worry, then asked, "How old does she look?"

Zane sighed, "About 12, maybe 13."

Lloyd's eyes widened, then he asked, "Where?"

"By the bank." Zane responded.

Then before anyone could say something else, Lloyd took off running. He run as fast as he could, not caring. The only thing that lied on his mind was the fact that the girl could be Jazmine.

"WAIT!" Cole had screamed, but Lloyd kept running. "Ugh! Come on guys let's go!" Cole said while running.

Zane, Kai and Jay followed not too far behind. Running into living stone warriors, they fought. Spinning, punching, kicking, and diving.

"There are too many!" Jay said while punching one.

"Yea, and only four of us!" Kai shouted, then flipped one.

Cole kicked a warrior, and slid into one, "I know guys, but we can't just give up!"

Then out of nowhere another wave of warriors came. Looking as though the odds were against them, Cole closed his eyes, as the leader he had to do what was right. "Are you guys with me?"

Zane nodded, "Of course, we are brothers."

Jay agreed, "Yea, always."

Kai sighed, "Yea..."

Cole opened his eyes then took out his normal scythe, "Then, we got to stay and fight."

Jay's eyes widened, "You're crazy!"

Earning a glare from his three friends, he laugh awkwardly, and took his nunchucks out, "Hehehe...just kidding guys."

Thy all got in fighting positions and glanced at each other. Their weapons out and ready. Then they all called at the same time, "NINJAGO!"

XxxxX

Lloyd ran to the bank in search of this girl. He had to protect her, he had to know if it was her. Coming to a stop, he looked around. Looking through the rumble, and the ruins, he then heard a scream.

Loud and high-pitched.

Quickly he ran in the direction it came from. Jumping over stones, and fallen pillars, he stumbled upon two stone warriors, and the young girl. He felt his heart sink, it wasn't who he had hoped for.

Pushing his feelings back, he charged at the warriors and then used his spinjitzu. The girl leaned against the wall and curled up in a ball, hoping not to get injured. While Lloyd fought the warriors, kicking one backwards, and punching the other off the edge, he glanced at the girl.

She stared at Lloyd, her eyes full of utter and complete terror. He offered his hand, when other scream escaped her lips.

Right as Lloyd turned, he was knocked off his feet. His back crashing upon the ground. Barely able to rise up, the stone warrior kicked Lloyd against a wall. Another warrior was after the girl, her scream rang out in the dust filled air.

Lloyd saw the warrior raise his sword, aiming to hit Lloyd. Closing his eyes, preparing for the worse, he let out a groan. Then a thud was heard and the screaming stoped.

He opened his eyes to see a person dressed in a black and white suit, the suit coldly resembled a ninja suit, but had a skull mask and a black belt around the waist.

It seemed as if the person had single handedly knocked-out the stone warriors. He slowly got up and gripped his side. The masked person glanced at Lloyd as it helped the young girl up.

Lloyd stared at the person and muttered, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." A deep voice came from behind the mask.

Lloyd now knew it to be a boy. He inched closer to the guy, when another stone warrior charged at them. The masked man, quickly spun around and raised his sai daggers.

The warrior revealed a sword, but the masked man didn't even flinch. The masked man then said, "Go now. Leave. Take her with you."

Lloyd shook his head, "No. I'm not gonna leave you."

The masked man turned around and charged at Lloyd and the girl. Spinning, he grabbed Lloyd and the girl, then threw them off the ledge, sending them to land on a soft spot.

The masked man returned to the stone warrior and said, "Let's see what you got..."

XxxxX

"You are kidding me." Cole spoke softly, slowly breathing.

The stone army just got worse every second. Hurting each one of the ninja. This could be the end, but no, the ninja weren't going to give up. Not now. Not ever.

Hurling himself into a warrior, Cole used his scythe to break the warrior in half. Cole panted, as he glanced over at his friends. Then as he slowly arched himself to strike another warrior, a aqua color tornado appeared attacking some warriors.

Then a purple colored tornado joined the aqua colored one. Spinning insync, the tornadoes stopped. A aqua colored ninja was revealed, and a purple colored ninja was revealed. Both revealing weapons.

The aqua one held hoops around their hands, but the hoops were fairly large and were steel blades. The purple one held kamas. One in each hand. The two fought the stone warriors.

Once the fight had settled, Cole took a step towards the other ninja. Zane, Kai, and Jay inched closer as well.

The aqua ninja removed its hood, only to reveal a girl. Her blonde hair, straight and down to her shoulders, bangs that run across her forehead, barely touching her thin eyebrows, light aqua blue eyes, and pale pink lips, proved her to be, a sight to see.

Winning the attention of a certain fire ninja, she closed her eyes and smirked, "Nothing better than a good fight in the morning, huh?" She gently punched her purple companion.

The purple one nodded slightly, then removed its hood as well. Long, two inches past the shoulders, wavy, light reddish-brown hair fell down. Parted at her far left side, it shaped around her face. Eyes the were a hazel brown, with a hint a sky blue, and pearl pink lips, another beautiful girl was revealed.

Cole stared at the beauty in purple, while Kai stared at the beauty in aqua. Both girl smiled at the for boys and then the aqua one said, "My name is Lillian. Or Lily. I am the ninja of water."

Putting her hand out, Kai quickly took it and smiled, "Name's Kai. Ninja of fire."

The purple ninja spoke softly, "I am Mitsuki. The ninja of air."

She bowed, and then put her hand out. Cole took it and smirked, "Cole. Ninja of earth, and team leader."

Nodding the two looked around. Then Mitsuki spoke, "Where is the green ninja?"

Cole sighed, "He ran off."

Zane closed his eyes, "I sense he is near." Opening his eyes, he shifted his body in the direction and said, "This way."

All running in the direction, they found Lloyd and the young girl. Lloyd gave a small smile, "Hi."

Cole sighed, and shook his head. Jay decided to introduce Lloyd to his new teachers. "Hey Lloyd, meet your new teachers!" Jay smirked.

Lloyd looked to see two new ninjas, both female. His eyes grew wide.

"I'm Mitsuki." Mitsuki had said.

"I'm Lily." Lillian said with a smile.

Lloyd nodded shyly, "Lloyd."

**OoooO**

**Well? A bit rushed? Yea, I know. But all well….enjoy. **

**=) **


	3. Chapter 3: Behind The Mask

Chapter 3: Behind The Mask

**I'm sorry for the spelling errors and the grammar errors. I'm writing most of this on my iPod and yea...so I'm sorry, I'll try to fix it before I update it, but oh well...sorry.**

**Oh yea and this chapter is after The Last Voyage. Set Lillian and Mitsuki in the episode. **

**Sorry again.**

OoooO

Slowly she pushed the boulder to the side. Revealing a cave that lied behind the boulder. She slowly entered the cave, when the boulder covered it back up.

Sighing she reached into her backpack and pulled out a flash light. Clicking the light on, she was able to see things better. Grabbing a scroll from her backpack, she glanced around the cave, taking a step forward, she fell.

Free falling down, through the tunnels that were made, she crashed upon the ground. Lifting herself up, she glanced around.

Her flash light was showing something gold. Quickly picking herself up, she ran to her flash light. She grabbed it, and still aimed at the gold.

Brushing away some dirt, it revealed a golden scythe. Lifting the scythe up, she pondered. She shined her light around the area and realized there was more gold shining.

Grabbing a golden sword, golden nunchucks, and golden shurikens. She quickly looked through her scroll and let out a frustrated sigh. This isn't what she was looking for. Not even close.

She was about to set the weapons down when a loud explosion was heard. Hearing an evil laugh and the march of stone warriors, she searched for another tunnel. Placing the shurikens in the loops on the sides of her pants, putting the sword in her backpack, swing the scythe around her shoulder and the nunchucks lied in her backpack as well. She ran off.

Turning into a tunnel and running through different ones, she didn't stop. Why? Because she knew that Lord Garmadon was here, and most likely for the same reason she was.

XxxxX

"Ugh! This is so difficult!" A completely drenched Lloyd said.

"Come on, just try again." Lillian sighed.

Lloyd shook his head, "No. I'm not gonna get it right."

Mitsuki grabbed Lloyd shoulder, "Lloyd, please. Try again."

Sighing, he slowly lifted his arm over a vase full of water. He concentrated on the water, then it slowly rose into ball. He was about fire the water ball outward, when it exploded and drenched him once again.

Frustrated, he screamed. "Ahhh! I DON'T GET IT!" He kicked the vase, getting Cole, Jay, and Mitsuki wet. "WHY IS IT THAT I COULD DO THE ELEMENTS THEY HAD SO SIMPLE, BUT NOT YOURS!" He pointed at Zane, Kai, Jay and Cole, then to Lillian and Mitsuki.

Mitsuki stared at Lloyd, then muttered, "Because you were always around them."

Zane had nodded, "It seems that you were able to retain the elemental powers, by being around us. You see, you've been so used to have us around, that it came naturally to you, but because you haven't been used to these elements."

Lloyd sighed, "But still...I just..."

Lillian smiled, and held Lloyd's shoulder, "Let's just take a break, ok tiger?"

Lloyd nodded, and walked off. Cole sighed, "I wish he didn't have to have so much weight put on his shoulders."

Mitsuki nodded, "Sadly he does...and he still needs to learn for the other ninja."

"Other ninja?" Kai had muttered.

"Yes. There is other ninja, one that is stronger than the rest and is suppose to protect the green ninja." Mitsuki replied.

Llillian rolled her eyes, "So like a guardian?"

"Exactly."

The ninja looked down. There was another ninja. And none of them knew where that ninja was. It seemed in a way strange. How could they not find the ninja that would be of more service to Lloyd? How?

A loud clank was heard and then explosion. Far off, on a tiny island smoke arose. The ninja all looked at each other and nodded.

Lloyd who had just dried off, walked back up to train again, noticed that all of them were gone. He sighed, and looked over the bounty, he saw his friends swimming in the sea.

He quickly froze some of the ocean, and ran upon it. He was gonna go with his friends whether they wanted him or not.

XxxxX

"This is so weird." Jay said, while looking around on the island.

The island was barren. Only a few trees and bushes lied upon the island. Then the ninja noticed the cave and black marks that proved it was blown up.

Nodding to each other, they all went into the cave. Lloyd had grabbed a few log and lit them on fire, creating torches. "Here." He had said while handing Cole, Kai, and Zane one, keeping one for himself.

Cole took a step toward in the cave, and then fell. Straight down. Landing with the torch still in hand, he got up and yelled, "GUYS! WATCH-" But before he could finish all his friends came falling down. "Your step."

Kai got up and muttered, "Thanks for the tip."

Mitsuki stood up and questioned, "Where are we?"

Lillian who was still on the ground, said, "I'm pretty sure we are in some kind of tunnels."

Mitsuki socked Kai, thinking it was Lillian, "Thanks a lot captain obvious."

Kai turned holding the fire and looked at Mitsuki. Mitsuki blushed in embarrassment and mumbled, "Sorry I-I thought you were Lil-Lillian."

Kai smirked, "I don't look like a girl do I? Or does Lily just look like a dude?"

Lillian heard this and this pissed her off. She quickly got up and faced Kai, "Do I look like a dude?"

Kai resisted the temptation to say, no, and went for it. "Yea...Lily, you don't have too much curves."

This really got her pissed. She slapped Kai, "At least I beat you in spinjitzu." A smirk played upon her lips as she said this, and she slowly waltzed away.

Kai rubbed his cheek, "Not true."

"It so is!"

"Not a chance."

"Yea!"

Right as both of them were going to say something else, Cole covered their mouths, "Shut it. Now come on, I heard something."

As they walked through the caves, they found Garmadon and the stone army. It looked as if they were searching for something. They had heard Garmadon yell, "FASTER! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! FASTER!"

"Should we stop them?" Jay asked.

"It would be best." Zane replied.

"But there are more of them, than us." Mitsuki said.

"So?" Kai remarked. He smirked, then jumped down.

Cole sighed, "He never thinks things through." He then followed him down.

XxxxX

As she found an exit, she noticed a fight had started between the stone warriors and the ninja. She kept walking, when she noticed the green one being punched in the face. Her eyes went wide.

For some strange reason she felt like she had to protect him. Sucking in a breath, she dropped her back pack, unzipped her jacket, and pulled a hood over her head, and placed a skull mask on. She grabbed the nunchucks and sword, and jumped down.

She quickly jumped in front of Lloyd, and used the scythe to hit the stone warrior. "Hey, you're the guy from before."

She said, "Yea. I guess." Her voice sounded like a guy's thanks to a voice changer in the mask.

Lloyd noticed the weapons and gasped, "Where did you get those?"

"What? The weapons?" she muttered, while punching a stone warrior.

"Yea."

"Somewhere. Why do you want to know?"

"Because they belong to me."

She pointed the sword at him and muttered, "Listen I don't know who they belong to, but I'm not just going to give them away. Got it?"

He nodded, "But…"

She pushed him down and hit a warrior. Then jumped up, and ran to help the red ninja. She attacked the warrior behind Kai, and flipped into the air using the sword to hit the warrior in front of Kai.

Kai noticed the golden weapons and his eyes grew wide. "Hey!" he screamed.

But she was already gone. Running towards Cole and using the nunchucks to attack other warriors.

Cole spun around and came face to mask with this mystery man. He reached for the golden weapons, but the mask figure pulled away, "Nuh-uh. This is not yours." A deep voice came from the masked man.

Cole shook his head, "You need to give me those."

"No." the mask said.

"Listen to me. I need those."

She shook her head, and then felt a rumble, quick she jumped up on the high ledge and disappeared. She ignored her feelings that told her to go back. She grabbed her back backpack and headed towards an opening. That's when she heard an evil laugh.

Cursing herself for turning around, she gasped. The ninja were revealed, but her eyes only fell upon one. "Cole." She whispered to herself.

She saw the ninja being held by the stone warriors and Garmadon faced Cole. Garmadon smirked, "The fearless leader of the ninja…"

Cole glared at him, "Thanks for acknowledging that."

Garmadon created an orb and said, "It is too bad that I must destroy you," the purple orb made of dark energy was as big a basketball, and then Garmadon looked at Cole, "Now!"

Jumping in a free fall, she landed in front of Cole. Taking her sai daggers out and putting them into an x, she was able to deflect the orb. Cole muttered, "Thought you left."

She glared through the mask and shouted, "SHUT IT!"

Cole kicked the stone warrior holding him, then he looked at her, "Now, give me the weapons."

"No way." She replied. She stared at him; _he has changed so much…_

Cole tried to snatch the weapons from her, but she moved away. Then she sensed a dark energy. She pushed Cole down and before she could reach her sai daggers, she was hit with a beam.

It sent her flying, and slammed her into a wall. "RETREAT!" was all you heard after that.

A mask lied on the ground, and Jay picked it up. His eyes widened, "It's got a voice changer built into it."

Lily stared at the girl and said, "Umm guys, this is a girl, not a dude."

"What?!" Kai yelled.

Gathering in a crowd, Cole pushed past the rest, then gasped. "BACK AWAY FROM HER!" He barked.

Moving away, they gave each other looks. Cole picked the girl up, then left. Leaving everyone completely and utterly confused.


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Ninja

**So? Umm I hoped ya enjoyed the last chappie. Very difficult, due to being behind on my Ninjago episodes. (Recorded them, and been busy Wednesdays) I had to have it tied in and must admit, too lazy to rewrite the episodes. Alright? Alright.**

Hope ya enjoy this chapter.  
  
OoooO

Cole watched her lie in the bed. Her motionless body lied still, only steady breathing disturbed her movement. Her hair still tied in a high pony, but fairly lose now.

She stayed still as she rested. He watched her with a hint of disappointment, sight anger and complete pain. He pulled up a chair and sat near her. He was waiting for his friend while watching her. Hoping that soon she would awake.

XxxxX

"What was up with that?" Kai muttered as they walked on the remaining pieces of ice.

"Beats me." Jay replied.

"I've never seen him this way before." Zane added.

Zane had been carrying her backpack. He didn't get to see her before Cole took her away. He only knew she was a girl with the golden weapons. He now had his golden weapon back and it made him smile.

He closed his eyes when he opened them he was in a dark place full of grey fog. "Zane!" He heard a voice call. Spinning around, confusion over took him. "Zane..."

He followed the echoing voice. It lead him to a dark figure. The figure turned around and revealed a beautiful girl. Long black hair cascaded down in curls and waves, dark grey eyes, long lashes, and crimson lips, that created her angelic face.

She stared at him as if she were trying to see through him. Her eyes showed sorrow, pain, and hurt. He felt something twitch within, like a twist in his circuits that caused him to hurt.

She muttered, "I am so sorry..." Then as if her life was taken away, she fell through him.

For some reason Zane felt the strange feeling to scream 'No!' And he felt broken, incomplete. Why he felt this way, he didn't understand. Then the smoke cleared, and he was back on the ice.

Far behind his friends and confused, he ran still holding the backpack. He shook his vision away, but her face kept appearing.

XxxxX

"So who could she be?" Lily said while sitting down.

"Who?" Lloyd asked while eating a sandwich.

"The mystery girl." Kai replied.

"I think she's like an old friend." Jay said. He earned confused looks for his friends. "You know like an old friend of Cole's."

A chours of 'oh's' filled the room. "Well I think she's an ex-girlfriend." Lily smirked as she said this.

Mitsuki's eyes went wide upon hearing this and she quickly said, "Well I think she's an old enemy."

"Really? An enemy?" Lily muttered as she folded her arms.

"I'm gonna agree with Lily here." Kai added.

Lloyd nodded, "Yea, Lily's idea is better."

Nya rolled her eyes, "Naw...she's an old friend."

Zane didn't want to say anything as they argued of who they thought this girl was. Screaming at each other and making predictions.

Zane noticed Cole walk down the hall, the opposite way of where she lied. Zane decide maybe he should see this mystery girl. So he snuck away and walked down the hall, towards the room she rested in.

Upon entering the room he shut the door carefully and turned to see her. He was shocked, the girl who was lying before him was the same girl he had seen in his vision.

Confusion over took his mind. He walked towards, her, unable to deny the fact he felt attracted to her. He gently brushed away some hair that covered her right eye. He mumble to himself, "Who are you? And why were you in my vision?"

He stared at her, when a yell interrupted his thoughts. "What are you doing here?!" Cole barked, while standing by the door.

Startled, Zane muttered, "I-I was just"

But before he could say another word Cole barked again, "I don't care! Just get away from her!" Cole walked to Zane and pushed him away from her.

Zane backed away. He was shocked. Never had he ever seen Cole act this way. Ever.

Cole looked at the girl and muttered, "Come on, Rosa. Wake up." Then he glared at Zane, "What are you still doing here?!"

Zane quickly walked out and looked back to see her stir. He walked up to the deck and sighed. Still confused and upset at who this girl was, he just sighed again.

XxxxX

She gentle fluttered her eyes open and fright over took her eyes. She quickly got up and looked around. She noticed Cole and backed away. She slowly stepped away as Cole inched closer.

"Rosa." He muttered.

But in a split second she ran. Unfamiliar with the area, and making different turns, she heard Cole call for her.

XxxxX

"Watch this!" Lloyd said while doing a jump kick.

Lily mumbled, "Cool..." She glanced at the girl's backpack and grabbed it. "Hmm...wonder what's in here."

"That isn't yours." Mitsuki mumbled.

"So?" Lily stuck her tongue out and reached in the backpack grabbing the scroll.  
"Aha!" She looked at the scroll and smirked, "Let's find out what it says."

Mitsuki snatched away from Lily and rolled her eyes, "This is snooping!"

"Point?"

Mitsuki muttered, "My point is this isn't right."

Then before she knew it the scroll disappeared, and she turned around to see raven colored hair flick her eye. She heard Kai scream, "She's awake!"

Cole barged in and looked around, "Where is she?"

"She went that way." Jay pointed towards the other door. Cole nodded, and ran out. "Wait!" Jay called while running after him.

Lily got up with a smirk and ran after them. Mitsuki rolled her eyes and ran after Lily. Kai glanced at Lloyd, Lloyd nodded, and they both ran to catch up.

XxxxX

She ran past Sensei Wu almost knocking his tea out of his hand, past Zane's father, and past Misako. All of them gave confused looks, when Cole ran in glancing around, then ran out. More confusion over took the room, when the rest of the ninjas came running in as well.

"What is going on?" Zane's father had asked.

"WellthegirlColeknowsisawakea ndsheisrunningawayandsoweare tryingtostopher." Jay muttered fairly quickly.

Kai pushed Jay out of the way and said, "That girl we found is running away from us, and we are trying to catch her."

"Oh." Zane's father mumbled.

The ninja looked around and ran out, with Sensei not far behind. Misako and Zane's father were right behind as well.

XxxxX

She ran out, still gripping the scroll. She made it to the deck and looked behind her to see if Cole caught up. She turned back around when she bumped into someone.

She shook her head as she heard a male voice say calmly, "My apologizes. I was lost in my thoughts."

Looking up she saw Zane. His blonde hair brushed up, with a handsome face to compliment his deep ocean blue eyes. She was definitely attracted to him.

He stared at her and gulped. He felt strange inside. Very strange. He was attracted to her and he wasn't used to it. He held his hand out and stuttered, "Ne-need so-some hel-help?"

She wanted to grab his hand, but she quickly picked herself up and backed away from him. "Rosa!" they both whipped their heads to see Cole and everyone else.

Her eyes got wide and she quickly ran to the edge and climbed on the side. Cole took a step forward and said, "Rosa, listen to me."

She shook her head. She looked over and realized they were above the sea, flying above it.

Cole sighed. Kai grabbed his shoulder and stared at him, "I thought you knew her?"

"I do." Cole sighed.

Kai gave a confused look, "Then why isn't she listening to you?"

Cole stared at her and muttered, "She either doesn't remember me, or…"

"Or what?" Jay questioned.

"She does remember." Cole responded.

The girl looked over again and sighed. Taking a breath, she stared at Cole, then mouthed, 'Goodbye'. Before Cole could react, she jumped down.

"NOOO!" Cole screamed.

As she fell, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her petite waist. Yelping, she realized Zane caught her. He used a rope to swing back on to the deck and rolled with her on the ground.

She quickly got up and got in a fighting position. She let out a sigh, when she heard a female voice say, "Hey we just want to help you."

"Yes, that is all." Another voice said.

Then Cole grabbed her arm and said in a stern voice, "That is enough."

She glared at him, as she felt her eyes get watery. She struggled to break free of his grip, but she knew that after these years he had gotten stronger. Still trying, she slowly started to spin, and then to everyone's surprise she did spinjitzu.

Sending Cole flying across the deck, the grey tornado stopped. Leaving everyone shocked, she slowly back away. Then Sensei Wu stepped in front of her and looked into her terrified eyes.

He then muttered, "This is the last ninja."

OoooO

**I am so sorry for not updating! . sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5: Family Ties

**Yes, this does take place before 'The Dark Island'. I'm planning on rewriting that episode.**

OoooO

Sensei had took her into his room. She stared down and sighed. Sensei Wu took a drink of his tea and looked up at her, "You do not believe that you are the last ninja, do you?"

She nodded. She didn't believe it. She couldn't.

Sensei nodded, "You are. What you had done, spinjitzu, only few can do." He stared at her and muttered, "You hold power, you may not believe it, but it is true."

She shook her head. He sighed, "You do not trust easily, is that not true?" She looked up at him and gasped.

He took a sip of tea, then looked at her. "You shouldn't fear the future. Or hide the past. You must be able to accept both in order to move on." He looked at her and then spoke softly, "You can speak now."

She shook her head, as if she couldn't. He raised a brow and asked, "Why not?"

She fidgeted and turned away. _I don't talk. I just can't. _Sensei awaited an answer and took another sip of tea. She turned back around, and then he noticed something in her eyes.

He straightened up his back, and sighed, "I understand your feelings." She looked up and gave a confused look. "How you feel towards your brother."

XxxxX

Cole sat on the ground, anger over took his face. Kai sat across from him, and whispered to Jay, "What's wrong with him? Shouldn't he be happy we found the last ninja?"

Jay shrugged, "I'm not sure. Maybe he'll tell us."

Lily stared at the ceiling and said, "Hey, Cole, why are ya so pissed? I mean we found the last ninja, smile."

Cole glared at them, then sighed, "You don't get it."

"Ten help us 'get it'." Mitsuki muttered.

Cole sighed, "Fine. But it's a long story." Everyone got a little closer and waited for Cole to start. Cole looked up and then muttered, "Her name is Deliah. Her middle name is Bella-Rosa. She is my younger sister."

"SISTER!?" They all had screamed.

Cole rolled his eyes then continued, "Yes, my sister. But she is almost the complete opposite of me. She is without a doubt the most anti-social, shyest, person in the world. We were more than brother and sister, we were like best friends. We did almost everything together. We fought and trained together. Talked about everything, shared secrets, we were tight. Then we were set to 'that' school. I vowed to myself a long time ago I'd protect her no matter what, but I could take 'that' school. So I did the one thing I regret so much….I left. I left her behind. And now I feel that I still have to protect her, but she's the last ninja, and…"

"There is nothing you can do." Zane muttered while looking at him.

Cole nodded, "Yea." He felt as if he didn't do everything. He got up and muttered, "I'll be back."

XxxxX

She looked at Sensei and mumbled, "I don't think you do."

"Disappointment." Sensei smirked and sipped on his tea.

"How do you know?" Deliah mumbled.

"Because I felt the same for my brother." He said and looked at her. "You are a ninja, please understand this." She nodded. "Good. Now come lets meet the rest." He got up and opened the door.

She walked out, and nodded, "Ok."

XxxxX

"This is Kai." Sensei said.

Kai held his hand out, "Kai, ninja of fire."

Lily shoved him out of the way and giggled, "Name's Lillian, or Lily. Ninja of water."

Jay bumped Lily, "I'm Jay, ninja of lighting and this is Nya." He showed Nya.

Mitsuki smiled at Deliah, "I am Mitsuki, ninja of air."

Lloyd held out his hand, "I'm Lloyd, the green ninja!"

Before Deliah knew it everyone crowded her. She hated crowds. Her heart raced and she closed her eyes. She covered her ears and screamed.

Everyone backed away from her; Cole took a step towards her and said, "She hates being crowded. She is shy, remember?"

She backed away from Cole, and turned to Sensei Wu. Sensei Wu sighed, "Come, come. I will show you to your room."

Nya sighed, "I think she is still upset about you leaving her."

Cole sighed, "I know, but she is my sister and it is my fault."

Zane looked down feeling slightly stupid, she didn't know him and probably didn't, but he wanted to know her more than he wanted to know anything. He sighed as he looked at the sunset. _Deliah…pretty name._

OoooO

**Short. I know. Sorry. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Three Silver Weapons

**Alrighty then! Continuing this story as promised. Ok I was reading some Ninjago stories and realized there is a story with a Deliah involved. Sorry...but I started to make this story up before Lloyd was even a ninja, just didn't have the time to post and actually take the time to write write it down, so yea...sorry again. I won't change her name, because I really like the name, so I'm sorry.**

**OoooO**

Deliah stared out at the sky and sighed. She leaned again the ship, while her thoughts were at a loss. Unable to believe that she truly was a ninja, she shook her head.

Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath. Then again it would explain why she felt the need to protect Lloyd. And her ability to use spinjitzu. And the visions that would always enter her mind.

She opened her eyes as soon as she heard a voice call her name. She slightly turned and saw her older brother. She turned back towards the horizon and muttered, "Yes?"

"Look at me." Cole had said.

"Why?" She replied.

"Deliah, listen to me." Cole started. He slowly walked towards her, "I need to know where you got the golden weapons."

She rolled her eyes, of course he would question that. She knew he would question the gold weapons more than why she wasn't at the school.

She still stared away from him, "Wouldn't you want to know." He then gripped her shoulder.

"Please Deliah. Listen to me." Cole started, but before he could continue, she moved away from him.

She looked down and sighed. "I can't believe you. After all this time..." She looked over the ship and looked back at him, "Why?"

Cole muttered, "What?"

"Why?" She repeated.

Cole inched closer, but she shook her head, then over the deck she went. But this time no Zane to catch her.

XxxxX

[Earlier...]

Kai was using his sword for practice. "Ah, how I've missed my sword of fire!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Of course you guys would get the cool weapons, while we get nothing."

Kai looked at Lily's expression and sighed, "Sorry, but there are only four golden weapons."

Mitsuki nodded, "Yes, there are only four golden weapons that the spinjitzu master had created Ninjago with."

Lily groaned, "Ugh! Still they get they're cool ass weapons and we get these." Lily pulled out her plain hoops.

Jay gave a small smile, "It's as Sensei Wu says, a weapon is only an extension of the mind." He tried to lighten the mood, but only received a glare from Lily.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Hey, I'm just trying to cheer you up." Jay folded his arms across his chest and stared back at her.

Lily kept glaring, and Jay kept staring. Finally Nya got in between the two and said, "Stop it. This isn't going to solve anything. Come on Lillian, it's not a big deal."

Lily sighed, "I guess it's better than having my room taken away." Everyone gave her a weird look, she rolled her eyes, "Really? Come on, Lloyd is going to be bunking with you four."

She point at Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane. All looking at each other, Lloyd questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Sensei has his own room. Your mother has a room. Zane's father has a room. Mitsuki, Nya and I share a room. So, now that Deliah is a ninja, and she is more of a 'I'd-prefer-to-stay-alone' type of person, someone is gonna get kicked out of there room. And who has there own room, and doesn't really need it?"

Lloyd groaned, "Me?"

"Exactly!" Lily smirked.

Mitsuki sighed, "Must you bring that up."

"Hey, I'm just stating a fact." Lily replied.

Kai stared at his golden weapon, "I want to know where she found these."

"The golden weapons?" Mitsuki muttered.

"Yea." Kai replied.

"I want to as well." Zane muttered.

Jay nodded, "Yea. How did she get these, I thought they turned into a star!?"

Lloyd looked at the ceiling, "I want to know her element."

"Dito." Lily chipped in.

Lloyd then said, "It explains why she saved me twice." Lloyd stared at the ground, recalling how she fought the stone warrior, protecting him.

Mitsuki sighed, "Well we will found out in good time."

Cole who had been quiet the whole time was thinking the same thing his friends were thinking. What was his sister's element? Where had she gotten the golden weapons?

He felt the need to be the older sibling and protect her, but she was destined to be the second most powerful ninja. He slowly got up. He needed some answers, and asking her would be the best thing, right?

XxxxX

Zane noticed Cole leave. Most likely to talk to his younger sister. For some reason, Zane was attracted to Deliah. There was something about her that made him want to be near her. No denying the fact that he thought she was absolutely gorgeous. But when he had looked into her dark charcoal grey eyes, that had reflected a dark green color in the light, had he felt a feeling he never felt before.

It was a million shocks of electricity ran through his circuits. As if he was hit by lighting. He couldn't explain the feeling, but he knew it was there. Ever since he had seen her in his vision, he could stop thinking of her.

Unable to withstand his emotions he arose from his seat and made his way out. He wanted to see her. He felt the need to.

Slowly exiting the room he heard Lloyd call, "Hey Zane, where ya going?"

Zane slight turned only enough to see Lloyd's face, "To the deck."

"Why?" Kai had asked.

Zane smiled at little, "To train a bit." He lied. He didn't like lying, but he preferred not to speak his true intentions.

Jay smiled a big smile, "We'll train with you!"

Lily nodded, "Yea. It'll be fun."

Zane nodded and continued to walk away. Sighing, he did not want his friends to come with him. He wanted to see Deliah alone. But you can't always have what you want.

XxxxX

Zane had walked upon the deck right as he saw Deliah go over board. His eyes widened, and he heard someone scream behind him.

He quickly ran across and looked over. Cole was looking over as well. Zane looked at his shurikens and back over board. It was solid ground down there. Just another mini island.

Zane nodded to himself and went over as well.

Kai looked over and yelled, "What the hell is he doing?"

Then Cole jumped off as well. Mitsuki looked over and screamed, "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

That's when it clicked. Kai tapped Jay and smirked, "Over board?"

Jay nodded, understanding him, "Over board."

Jumping over as well, they turned their weapons into 'The Blade Cycle', and 'The Storm Fighter'. Cole had turned his scythe into 'The Tread Assault'. Zane had turned his shurikens into 'The Snowmobile'. **(A/N: No lie looked this up and it is really called that. I will probably change it later on, but oh well.)**

Landing unharmed Deliah, looked around the small island. She was beyond mad. She was more than angry at the moment, she was pissed. She started to walk when she felt the earth shake, as if something had crashed upon it.

She turned around to see Cole in his Tread Assault. Rolling her eyes, she continued her walk. "Deliah!" she heard him call.

Shaking her head, she picked up the pace. She turned and ran into Kai. Kai looked at her and said, "De, you got to come with us, it's important."

She shook her head and ran away. Jay stopped her and said, "Please listen."

She looked away, and continued to run. She ran as fast as she could, only to run into the arms of Zane. Struggling to break free, Zane sighed. He spoke in a very mellow, calm voice, "Deliah, please listen to us, we are just trying to help you."

She started to calm down a little; she looked up to see Zane's eyes. Those deep ocean blue eyes captivated her. For some reason she felt safe around him, she felt more open around him, like she didn't need to hide. She felt comfortable around him and didn't mind the fact he was holding her. Then it clicked, _he was holding her._

A small blush crept across her face, and she scrambled out of his arms. This threw Zane for a surprise. He noticed that she was wearing grey jeans; a black shirt with white long sleeves and her hair remain in a high pony.

She remained in front of him and looked at the ground. Zane looked at her, _She is so beautiful, why do I get butterflies around her? _He looked at her and gave a small smile, "Thank you."

She looked up and gave him a confused look. He smiled wider, "For saving us. And for my shurikens." He showed the shurikens. Her facial expressions lightened a little and she actually gave a small smile.

He continued, "My name is Zane," then he held out his hand.

She cautiously reached to take his hand, when a hand grabbed her shoulder, tugging her backwards. "Deliah! Don't do that again!" she heard Cole say behind her.

She spun around to see the other three ninja. She glared at Cole and spoke in a very upset tone, "You stop! Stop acting like you can control me! Because you can't! You chose to leave! You chose to go! You didn't say goodbye or leave a note, no, you just packed up and left me alone!"

Tears started to escape her dark charcoal grey eyes, "And-and I waited. I stayed for a couple weeks. Bu-but you didn't come, so-so I left! I went to go find my place in this world… Co-Cole you left me, why? Was it because I was too shy? Too stupid? Unable to talk without you there? Why?"

She was sobbing now, all the pain she had buried down was now blossoming into tears. Cole couldn't stand to see her cry, the last time he had seen her cry was when their mother died. He tried to bring her in for a hug, but she turned away.

"Deliah, I-I don't know what the hell I was thinking, I just couldn't take it there anymore." He stated.

"I couldn't stand it either!" she backfired.

"But Deliah, I'll admit it, I-I was selfish, I should have stayed. I should have kept my promise, if I could go back in time and change everything. I would, believe me, I would. Please try and understand, that-that everything I've done has been for you. When I left I wasn't thinking straight and it is one of the biggest regrets of my life. I'm so sorry." Cole had said. He felt like the biggest jerk in the world. The last thing he wanted was to hurt someone he loved.

She looked down, "Sorry doesn't make the pain go away." She looked up and stared into his eyes. A few more tears cascaded down her face.

Cole grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, he hugged her and sighed, "I know, and I wish I could fix it all." She slowly hugged back and buried her face in his shoulder.

The other ninjas felt awkward for just staying there and watching the two battle it out, then hug and makeup. They remain still when a loud rumbling was heard. The ninjas looked to see huge boulders falling off a cliff coming at them.

Cole and Deliah pushed the other ninjas out of the way. The boulders had landed on them instead.

Jay felt a panic attack come on, "Oh no, oh no. They're crushed! What are we gonna do?" Jay ran towards the boulders and tried to pick it up, "Someone help me!"

Kai and Zane quickly tried to help Jay lift the boulder, when they noticed a glowing. They quickly backed away and saw the boulders fly into the air and spin in a circle. Cole wasn't Cole.

He was like a black rock, with molten magma running through him. His eyes, hair and eyebrows were practically gold. His ninja suit and armor black as soot, with red and orange magma. He was better than his full potential, but how did this happen?

The boulders were still spinning in the air, when Cole flicked his hand and sent then boulders flying away. Then more boulders came tumbling down the cliff. Before Cole could do a thing. The boulders froze. They just stopped in mid-air.

They all turned around to see Deliah, floating in the air. She was a very light grayish color and her eyes were a deeper grey. Her arms were extended out. She slowly came back to the ground and turned back to normal.

Cole turned back as well. The boulders that were in mid-air were still there. Deliah sighed and grabbed Cole's arm, "Come on, it won't stay like that forever."

As they ran, Kai asked, "What did you do Deliah?"

Deliah didn't answer, she couldn't. She was still too shy to. Cole answered for her, "She unlocked her full potential!"

Kai yelled, "YEA! I CAN SEE THAT, BUT WHAT'S HER ELEMENT?"

Deliah mumbled barely enough for Cole to catch, "I don't know."

XxxxX

Upon making it back on the ship, Deliah sat still as she was yelled at by almost everyone. She sighed and nodded, and sighed and nodded. She looked at her scroll, while Cole was telling Sensei about what happened to him.

"Well I guess it is time you know the truth, there is a difference between full potential, and true potential." Sensei spoke.

"What?" almost all the ninja said.

Sensei Wu nodded, "Cole you have unlocked your true potential, while Deliah has unlocked her full potential. You must understand, true potential is much more powerful than full potential. True potential lies deeper inside you, while full potential barely scratches the surface."

"Then what is my element?" Deliah mumbled.

Sensei Wu walked towards her and said, "You are special Deliah. Your element is powerful without a weapon, or unlocking any potential." Deliah stared at him with confusion. He continued, "Your element Deliah is…it is time and space."

Deliah felt as if everything came crashing down on her. She knew for a fact that it meant she was more than just important. She meant something big.

"You are important because you keep balance in the world." Sensei Wu stated.

Deliah sighed. She had a lot of pressure put on her. That was the last thing she wanted.

Cole decided to get her mind of what Sensei said and he asked, "So Rosa, where did you get the golden weapons?"

Deliah looked at him and replied, "On the island."

"Why were you there in the first place?" Cole questioned.

"Because I read this scroll." She showed the scroll, and sighed. "The scroll talked of weapons, legends. Of course not those weapons, but other ones. Ones that were created by Overlord."

As soon as she had said that Sensei Wu said, "The Silver Weapons."

Deliah nodded, "Yes. Legend says, that the three silver weapons were created by Overlord in order to use for destruction, but the first spinjitzu master had used the weapons for more than destruction, he used them to create." Deliah looked at the scroll and continued, "The weapons were powerful and because of them, just like the golden weapons, they had elemental powers, which spread their powers to someone who would be able to handle them. The first spinjitzu master had kept the weapons, so no evil could reach them, because just like the golden weapons, both weapons could be used for good or evil. The silver weapons were the kamas of air, the hoops of water, and the sai daggers of time and space. Each weapon, both golden and silver, shall belong to their elemental owner."

Cole muttered, "Still doesn't explain why you were there."

Deliah sighed, "Legends says that the weapons were hidden in a cave in a far off land away from Ninjago. So, I went to seek these three weapons to keep safe from the stone army. But it seems as though I found the golden weapons instead."

Lily quickly spoke before anyone else could, "So…does that mean that those weapons belong to us?"

Sensei nodded, "The kamas, hoops, and sai daggers, belong to you three, but you must make a choice, go to the dark island or find your weapons."

Before they could answer, Lloyd spoke for them. "We will look for the weapons."

"But Lloyd-," Mitsuki started, but Lloyd cut her off.

"No. I need to learn from all the elements in order to face my father, and if we need to find your weapons, then we will. This is for all of us, not just me."

Sensei nodded and smiled, "Well it seems that we will be changing our course."

XxxxX

Deliah looked out at the night sky while leaning against the ship's railing. Sighing, she felt empty and barren inside. Not completely sure why, she knew she was important for order and balance, but she felt incomplete inside.

Zane, who had been standing behind her for over a minute, was trying to figure out what to say, and work up enough courage to actually talk to her. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

He then mumbled, "Hi."

She turned around and smiled warmly. Zane felt so nervous and shy, unable to figure out why, because he never had this problem before. He held his hand out and said, "Like I was saying before, my name is Zane."

She took his hand and smiled a little more, "Deliah, but you know that."

Zane gave a sigh of relief and looked up at the night sky, "It's a nice sight, huh?"

Deliah nodded and went back to leaning over the railing. Zane leaned against the railing and stared at the sky, forcing himself not to stare at her. Deliah's cheeks were growing hot and her stomach was doing flips, never had she felt so awkward, yet so comfortable around a person in her life.

Without them realizing it they were falling for the other.

**OoooO**

**Omg…sorry for it being extra long. But eh. Next chapter might have Jazmine in it, so watch out! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: The Mountain Of Sorrow

Chapter 7: In The Mountain Of Sorrow

**Ok, here we go. **

**OoooO**

Kai and Jay were fighting with their weapons; Lily and Mitsuki were discussing how it would be with the silver weapons, Cole and Lloyd were training, Zane was meditating, and Deliah was just staring at the sky.

They all were on the deck and were getting ready for finding these silver weapons. Deliah noticed a shadow came over her and opened her eyes to see Sensei Wu. "What's wrong Sensei?"

Sensei tilted his head, which met to come. She got up and followed Sensei. They had made it down to his room, and entered the room. Deliah looked around, and noticed a picture of a young woman in a green kimono and a young man wearing a light blue shirt. She was about to say something when Sensei said, "This is yours."

He revealed a grey ninja suit, with golden armor. She looked at the suit and mumbled, "Mine?"

"Yes." Sensei nodded. He poured himself some tea and smiled, "You are the grey ninja. Time and space."

Deliah sighed, "Yea…"

Sensei Wu noticed the hint of sadness in her voice. He took a sip, then asked, "What is wrong?"

Deliah looked down, "How are you sure I'm the time and space ninja?"

Sensei looked at her, "I can sense your power. And you have proven yourself."

"But what if it's all wrong?" She was scared. Afraid of having the balance of the world of her shoulders.

Sensei grabbed her shoulder and sighed, "Once you touch the sai daggers, you will then know the truth."

Deliah nodded and said, "Ok."

XxxxX

Zane was done meditating and was now helping Lloyd train, since the other ninjas had went to discuss some battle tactics. Lloyd was throwing punches, while Zane was dodging them all. Lloyd was getting pretty annoyed at not being able to hit him once.

Zane slightly chuckled, "Having fun there?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "I know you are."

Lloyd swung a few more punches and missed. Zane smiled and laughed a little. Lloyd swung another punch, with more power this time. Zane was about to move when he saw Deliah come up onto the deck with her ninja suit on.

Never in his life did he ever think that anyone would look amazing in a ninja suit, well she just proved him wrong. She looked amazing. Zane stared in awe, oblivious to Lloyd's closed fist.

Then once the fist came in contact with his face, Zane jolted backwards, and fell down. Lloyd laughed in victory, while Zane felt embarrassed as heck.

Deliah heard Lloyd laugh and saw Zane on the ground rubbing his cheek. She rushed over towards Zane, and leaned towards him, "Are you ok?"

Zane felt even more embarrassed and felt a blush creep upon his face. He turned away from her, and mumbled, "Yea…I'm fine."

Deliah looked unsure and put her hand out, but Zane lifted himself up. He stared into her eyes, which were now reflecting a dark purple, and he said, "It's ok. We were just training. Nothing more."

Deliah nodded, "Well…ok."

Deliah grew to be more audible around the other ninjas. She was able to have a full on conversation with Zane and Lloyd, while she could answer simple questions around Nya, and Mitsuki, but she was only able to move her head around Kai, Lily, and Jay. Cole was a no brainer.

Lloyd smirked at Zane, "Hahahahaha! Who is having fun now?"

Zane crossed his arms, "At least I was beating you before-," he stopped not wanting Deliah or Lloyd to hear the truth.

"Before what?" Lloyd questioned.

"Nevermind." Zane responded.

Deliah looked at Zane and muttered, "Zane? What's wrong?"

Zane shook his head, "Nothing…nothing." He looked away from her, not wanting to face that beautiful face of hers.

Deliah wanted to say something, but the bounty stopped abruptly. Jolting the three down to the floor. Lloyd looked up and his eyes widened, "Umm…guys? Where are we?"

Deliah looked up and realized they had hit a mountain. Deliah gasped, "The Mountain of Sorrow."

Lloyd had given her a puzzled look, "What?"

"The Mountain of Sorrow, it was told in legends that this mountain contained more pain and sorrow than anything else." Zane replied.

"And it's were the silver weapons are." Deliah added.

All the other ninjas ran out and Lily shouted, "What was that?"

That's when Sensei, Misako, and Zane's father ran up on the deck. Sensei Wu looked out and sighed, "This is where the weapons are."

XxxxX

"Remember there is a guardian." Misako screamed as the ninjas were exiting the bounty onto the mountain.

"Yes! We remember." Lloyd called back.

As the bounty disappeared from view, the tension started to become thicker. Deliah put her hood over her head and tucked in her hair. Lily then asked, "How the heck do you tuck all that hair in and not have it looked deformed?"

Deliah shrugged. Cole put his hood on as well. Then the rest followed. As they came towards the entrance Zane and Deliah could sense something powerful.

"I sense something." Both of them said at the same time. They looked at each other, then blushed a bit.

"What is it?" Cole had asked.

"It appears to be powerful." Zane mumbled.

"Not just that, it has an aura." Deliah added.

"So not weapons?" Jay muttered.

"Afraid not." Zane replied.

They all remain quiet, then Cole sighed, "Let's just do what we must in order to get these weapons." Then he took a step in the cave, "Come on."

XxxxX

"Where are these weapons again?" Kai whined.

"I'm not sure, but I cannot sense them." Zane sighed.

"Great, for all we know we could be walking in circles." Jay pouted.

Deliah who was walking in front next to Zane, kept her guard up. Zane had kept his guard up as well. They both had keen senses. Able to see things, hear things, feel things, and sense thing that most people couldn't.

Both frozen upon hearing something like a clanking. They sensed something coming from the left, then screamed, "DUCK!"

Everyone did so. Then Lily called out, "What's wrong?"

Zane felt something shift, "Move!"

Then chains flew in different directs, spiraling from the top of the cave. Dodging and avoiding the chains was all the ninjas could do.

Kai spun around and said, "I'm not gonna run anymore." He showed his fire blade, and was about to strike the chain, when another chain wrapped around his leg.

Kai flew up while other chains wrapped around the rest of his body. "Kai!" Lily stopped running as she witnessed this.

Deliah noticed Lily stop, and sensed the chains. She ran at Lily and tackled her by grabbing her waist. They fell to the ground avoiding the flying chains.

Lily was freaking out and she quickly got up and dodged some chains. She spun around and then another chain went around her arm. She was sent upwards and engulfed by chains.

Deliah sighed, and jumped up as soon as she felt a shift in movement. She dodged the chains that shot out. Landing gracefully, she witnessed Jay and Mitsuki get taken by the chains.

XxxxX

Cole who had been dodging the chains like it was nothing. He was far away from his sister and Lloyd. He dodged another chain, when he heard a blood curling scream.

He spun around to see Mitsuki go upwards. Feeling a slight pain, he forced himself not to go help. He knew if he did he could be taken away himself.

He saw Zane dodging the chains as well. Only Deliah, Zane, Lloyd and he remained. He heard the loud clanks of the chains and jumped up avoiding them.

Then he noticed a few chains sneaking up on Lloyd, he started to run at him, when Lloyd was pushed to the ground, and Deliah was taken away by the chains instead.

He saw the chains snatch her ankles and another find its way around her waist. Her eyes went wide as she was sent upwards, but she remained silent as she was sent upward into the darkness.

Cole wanted to destroy these chains after that, then he noticed Zane looking just as pissed. Cole made his way to Zane avoiding the chains that were swing in different directions. He called out, "Zane!"

Zane slightly turned, then ducked. Cole ducked and slid on the ground. "What is the matter?" Zane questioned while quickly getting up.

Cole muttered, "Besides the chains flying from every direction, well everything is fine."

"Sarcasm is not welcome at this moment in time." Zane replied bitterly. He ducked again, and sighed, "How can we stop these things?"

Cole jumped upwards, "I don't know." As he landed, a chain gripped his arm and dragged him up.

Zane tried to grab Cole, but another chain got a hold of Zane's foot. Pulling him out in the open, more chains wrapped around Zane and he was shot upwards. Leaving Lloyd on his own.

Lloyd heard Deliah call, "Lloyd look out!" He quickly moved to the left, dodging a chain. He ran out towards Deliah's voice.

"Deliah?" he called.

"Lloyd! Duck!" he heard Kai call.

Ducking a blue beam of energy, Lloyd's eyes went wide. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Jay had yelled, while swinging in his chains.

Lloyd looked up to see the ninja hanging from the ceiling. Their bodies wrapped in chains, and they were upside down. "No worries, I'll get you down."

Deliah's eyes and Zane's eyes grew wide, "Lloyd!", they both screamed. Lloyd spun around to see and person holding a staff, with a dark navy blue dress on.

The dress was cut in a v-neck, revealing cleavage, and it had thin straps. The dress was slightly form-fitting, but flowing down from the waist. Wearing dark navy blue sleeves, that weren't attached to the dress and a mask that barely revealed the eyes, covered the nose, revealed the mouth and traced along the edge of the face, and wrapped around the braided hair of this person, completed the outfit.

Lloyd looked at this female and said, "What are you? Who are you?"

"Ba-do, noko dala eh-mado. leedee nokka chadano wahhhakage." Was the response he got.

"Uhhh.." he muttered.

"She said 'Do not disrespect me in such a way! I will let your friends go, as long as you leave.'" Deliah translated.

Lloyd looked at Deliah and back at the mystery woman. "Let them go now!"

"Bado neekajo. Kajonome deeca wakakaba." The woman mumbled.

Lloyd looked up towards Deliah. "She said 'Not unless you leave, or are you just looking for a fight?.'" Zane had replied this time.

"Since when do you speak crazy talk?" Lily muttered.

"It's an ancient language." Zane and Deliah said at the same time. Blushing they looked at Lloyd.

Lloyd stared at the women, "Let them go, unless you're looking for a fight."

"Ahjak enotama. Coda emnota kajane nodalatoo." She pointed her staff at him.

"You are a brave one. But this fight shall be quick and easy." Deliah and Zane said at the same time. Both looked away, too embarrassed.

"Glad you agree I'm going to win." Lloyd smirk, getting in a fighting stance.

"Haha, nodo-ehnok. Deemacha goda." The woman snapped.

Deliah looked at Lloyd, "She said, 'haha, I guess it is good to have hopes and dreams. But face it you don't want to face me.'"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Give me your best."

She smirked, then snapped her fingers. Loud cries of pain escaped his friends' mouths. Lloyd looked up to see his friends being squeezed by the chains. He looked at her and shook his head, "No."

Then he charged at her. Tackling her, the cries of pain was seized. He was kicked off of her, and slammed against a stalagmite. Then he looked up to see a green orb come at him. He quickly moved away, and was caught in the explosion of the orb crashing into the stalagmite.

He looked up to see the women standing over him. She waved her hand, and sighed, "Dooke dekk chakan."

"'I hoped for something more.'" Zane coughed.

Lloyd looked at her and got up. He created his own orb and shot it at her. She jumped up, and dodged the orb, but wasn't able to dodge another orb Lloyd shot out.

She slammed against a wall, and her staff flew from her hand. Lloyd charged at her, and shot another orb. She was able to avoid a full on hit, but got the side-effect of the explosion.

She landed face down, and Lloyd created a fire in his hand. He approached her carefully. He stood over her as she picked herself up. He looked at her and gasped once he looked into her eyes.

The fire disappeared from his hand. Her eyes were the same as Jazmine's. He was about to say something, when she put her arm out and a chain shot out of the sleeve. Wrapping around him, he was sent upwards, but only dangling where he was face to face with her.

She waved her hand and her staff flew into her hand. She shone her staff over Lloyd and her eyes widened. "Dabagee."

Lloyd gave a confused look, through his hood, "What?"

"Dabagee!" she barked.

"She said, 'Remove your hood.'" Deliah muttered. She was becoming dizzy, as the reszt of ninja were. They hand been upside down too long, and if they remained up there any longer they would die.

"Why?" Lloyd questioned.

"Dabagee! Dabagee, now!" she said sternly, with a hint of hope.

Lloyd sighed, "Fine."

She snapped her fingers, and Lloyd landed on the ground with a 'thud'. He got up and removed his hood, revealing his blonde hair, light sky blue eyes, and his now older face.

The girl gasped, then waved her staff. The other ninja were set free, but falling at a fast pace. She then muttered, "Ahgee."

Then the ninja gently fell the earth. Landing softly, they slowly got up. They stared at Lloyd and the mystery woman.

Lloyd looked at her and stared into her eyes, "Who are you?"

She smirked, "Oh, come on now. Don't tell me you don't remember me," she removed her mask, "Pip-squeak."

**OoooO**

**Muh-hahaha! Yes, Jazmine is back! If you do not know this OC, I suggest you read, 'Just Like Any Other Day'. ^-^ Yes her battle outfit is the dress, her color is navy blue. **

**Ok, so before anything else I'm gonna say that I'm giving the ninjas eye colors. So yea…**

**Kai: Dark brown with a hint of hazelnut**

**Nya: Forest green outlined with a lighter palm tree green**

**Lillian: Ice blue with specks aqua blue **

**Jay: Mixture of green and blue**

**Lloyd: Light sky blue with a bit of emerald green outlining**

**Jazmine: Pale green outlined with a lime green**

**Mitsuki: Hazelnut brown with a hint of sky blue**

**Cole: Charcoal grey- once hit by the light it reflects a dark blue or dark brown**

**Deliah: Charcoal grey- once hit by the light it reflects a dark purple or dark green**

**Zane: Deep/dark ocean blue or a deep sapphire blue**

**Sensei Wu: Deep sky blue **

**Misako: Light green with a hint of aqua**

**Zane's Father: Deep/dark navy blue **

**Yes, it's a made up language, I'm not trying to affend anyone.**


	8. Chapter 8: What Is True

**Chapter 8: What Is True**

**I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story! On with it now!**

**OoooO**

Lloyd's eyes went wide and joy overcame his face. He then tackled the mask less girl in a hug. She screamed in shock.

"Ok, ok. Get off me, pip-squeak." She said while giggling and trying to pry him off.

Lloyd released her and smiled, "I can't believe it's actually you!" He stared at Jazmine, and was shocked at her appearance. She was much older now, she looked about his age.

She smiled warmly, "I know, if I didn't realize you were the green ninja, I would have killed you."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Pfft…as if, the only reason I backed down was because I noticed your ey-….umm aura."

Jazmine gave him a look, "Sure, that's it."

Lloyd gently shoved her, "It is."

She gently punched him, "Mmhmm."

"It's true."

"Yea..yea."

"Umm, hope you don't mind, but umm Lloyd? Who the heck is this?" Lily said while tapping her foot.

Both Jazmine and Lloyd turned and faced the other ninjas. Jazmine smiled, "Hi, my name is Deebono Janigi."

Everyone gave her a confusing look, even Lloyd. Only Zane and Deliah understood her. Jazmine smiled even wider, "But in your language my name is Jazmine D'amor."

They all still gave a puzzled look. Kai then said, "So umm Lloyd mind telling us how you know her..?"

Lloyd smiled, "Yea, I met her at Doomsday Comics. That one day when I came home late." He laughed a bit, and scratched the back of his head. "She's an old friend."

"Well that's nice, but she did almost kill us, so yea, not good." Jay muttered sarcastically.

"I can explain why." Jazmine muttered.

"Oh, really?" Kai folded his arm across his chest.

Jazmine nodded. She snapped her fingers and all the chains disappeared. She waved her staff and light filled the cave, "Follow me."

As she walked in the cave with ninjas not far behind, she spoke, "I am the guardian of the silver weapons. I am a sorceress. It is my duty to protect them with my life."

Jay started to laugh a little, Kai nudged him, "What's so funny?"

"She said duty." Jay chuckled.

"Oh, grow up." Kai muttered.

Jay sighed, "Hey, it's funny, and lighten up."

"I've always lived within these caves, this place was my home. The weapons have lied in these cave even before I was born, my parents protected them then." As she told the story, the ninja looked around.

They had seen the walls that were covered in scratches, and some had blood stains. Chains dangled from the ceilings, and more blood stains lied on the walls and ground. "I'm sorry for the décor, it wasn't always like this."

"Wha-what happened?" Mitsuki muttered softly.

Jazmine stopped. She looked down and sighed, "Garmadon happened. I am sure you have heard of him."

"Yes of course, but what did he do?" Mitsuki replied.

Jazmine turned around, "Months ago, I was only 12 years old. My parents, my three older brothers, and I only lived here. We lived in secret; no one was to know we even existed; only the first spinjitzu master knew what and who we were."

She looked up and continued, "I wasn't born yet, but we were given the weapons to protect for evil. As I grew older I learned to fight and protect myself, so that one day I would be ready to protect the weapons myself. But then that day fell upon us…"

She sucked in a breath and let out a long sigh, "An army that had belonged to Garmadon had attacked us. I was too young to actually fight, so my father took me to hide within the caves with the silver weapons. He closed up the caves and told me, 'Havanji tadeno dekardo.'"

She looked down, "That was when all I heard were screams and yelling, explosions and clashing of metals. When it finally stopped, I opened up the caves. Then I saw them all dead. My parents and my brothers. Some stone warriors were destroyed, but it didn't matter, I was alone."

She looked up to face the ninjas, "I had to become the protector then, so I drank tomorrow's tea and now I'm older, and that's why I almost killed you."

She turned around, "Now let's continue." As the continued through the caves, they found themselves in front of a huge cave. "We're here."

"Where's here?" Cole asked.

"This is where the weapons lie." Jazmine sighed.

"Here?" Mitsuki said with a bit a fright.

"Beyond this cave." Jazmine replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jay said with a smile as he slowly made his way there.

Jazmine pulled Jay backwards, "Uh no. Only the elemental masters can past this point."

Lily, Mitsuki, and Deliah stepped forward. "On-only we c-can?" Mitsuki stuttered.

"Yes, only you can." Jazmine nodded.

"Well, come on then." Lily said while running in. Mitsuki slowly followed. Deliah stared at the cave, then she turned around, and bowed at Jazmine.

Deliah then quickly ran into the cave.

XxxxX

Lily had gone through a tunnel full of light and covered in ice. As she walked she felt slightly cold. She blew on her hands hoping to gain some warmth.

She knew she was alone now, and there was no one to help guide her, but this was how she would prove that the weapon was hers.

As she walked she heard a calling. Knowing it wouldn't be wise to follow, she still did. She ran through the tunnel and followed the voice that was calling her.

She stopped in front of a huge lake. Right in the middle of the lake were the hoops of water. She looked at the lake; it appeared to be frozen, so she took a step forward. She continued until it cracked.

She fell through the ice into the icy cold water. She was submerging into the depths of the icy water. She tried to swim, but the water was so cold it felt like ice shards were going through her body.

She was drowning now and she could do anything. The water was too cold for her. She was starting to lose sight of everything, when she remembered her mother.

Remembering how she had unlocked her full potential and how much pain that had caused her. She felt a hot tear drip down her face. She then spun in the water and turned the water warmer.

She was able to swim up and out. She landed on the ice gasping for air. She ran to the hoops and grabbed them. They shined brightly and almost blinded her in the process.

Smiling she started her way back to her friends.

XxxxX

Mitsuki was afraid. She was scared. She wished she didn't have to go alone. Her heart rate went up and she was concerned.

"What was that?" she muttered. She looked around, then called, "Hello?"

Her voice echoed in the caves, creating an eerie feeling. She gulped and continued walking. She heard a crumbling noise, and froze. "What was that?"

Then before she knew it the earth below her crumbled. She was falling and screaming, her eyes wide with fear. She stopped herself from falling by using air to soften her landing.

She looked around, and more fear overcame her, it was dark. "Uh…hello?"

"Hello…hello…hello…" Echoes were all she heard, no response, just echoes.

She felt so alone. Tears slowly trickled down her face. She put herself in a ball, and sobbed.

XxxxX

"Mitsuki, I'm sorry." Her mother told her.

Mitsuki looked away, "Just leave me alone."

Her mother sighed as she looked at her daughter. She slowly retreated away, but she gave a last glance before disappearing from sight.

Mitsuki had been crying. All she wished for was to be like everyone else, to have a father. Her whole life she hadn't had a father and now she understood why. Her father had left her mother, Nina. So, now she was torn.

She wanted a father so badly, but did she want a jerk like him? Tears slowly trickled down her face. "All I wanted was a dad, nothing more. But instead I get a jerk who doesn't care. A jerk!"

She slowly rocked back and forth, unknowing of her surroundings. She heard a scream far off.

She ran towards the scream and her heart stopped. Some smugglers were attacking her village and one held her mother. Before she knew she was consumed by wind and used the wind to attack the smugglers.

She had unlocked her full potential that day, all because she knew she would never have a father.

XxxxX

As she wiped her tears, she took in a deep breath. "I am strong, I have no fear."

She slowly walked in this new cave and noticed something shining. She quickly ran towards it and discovered it was the silver kamas. She smiled as she took the kamas. They glowed proving she was the one to own them.

XxxxX

The ninja stood with this sorceress that Lloyd knew. They waited for Lily, Mitsuki, and Deliah to return. As they discussed with Jazz how it was to be a sorceress, Lily came running out.

"Guys! Look, I got the hoops!" she said full of joy.

Kai smiled, "Great!" then he noticed her soaking wet suit, "But you are wet."

"Yea…I fell in a lake." Lily sighed.

Jazz smiled, "All that matters is that your safe and you have your weapon."

Lily nodded and smiled. Then Mitsuki came out, "Hey! Look!"

Mitsuki showed her kamas, "I found them, but I fell down in the process." She rubbed the back of her head.

Cole smiled at her, then looked at the cave. He waited for a while, but his sister didn't come out. "Where is Deliah?" he questioned Mitsuki and Lily.

"I didn't see her." Mitsuki sighed.

"Nope, haven't seen her since I went in." Lily muttered.

Cole sighed, "I'm going in after her."

"Don't." Jazz mumbled. She looked at Cole and muttered, "This determines her destiny, you cannot interfere, or else you could change everything for her."

Cole sighed, "Fine."

Zane looked at the cave and mumbled to himself, "Come on Deliah…"

XxxxX

Deliah was slowly walking through the dim lit cave. Relying on her senses, and keeping an open mind, she sighed.

What if she wasn't the time and space ninja? What if it was all a mistake? What if it was all wrong? Then what?

As she continued through the cave, she felt a sudden chill. She whipped her head around and noticed fog suddenly fill the caves.

She quickly walked ahead into a huge end where a huge temple like rock stood. On top she noticed a shine. She pulled out her sai daggers and stabbed each one in the rock.

She slowly used her sai daggers to climb up this temple like rock. As she made her way up she heard a voice call her. She slightly turned towards the voice, and there stood Zane.

Slightly confused, she muttered, "Zane?"

Zane gave her a small smile, "Hello Deliah, what brings you here?"

Before she could respond, she saw another her appear. She wasn't wearing her ninja suit or her normal clothes she was wearing a dark green dress. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Zane looked away, "Deliah, he isn't what you think."

"What?" Angry overcame her face. "How dare you say that, you know what you are, you're just jealous!" She poked his chest.

"Jealous? Really Deliah? Really?" Zane barked. He glared at her, "I am tying to protect you, can't you see that?"

Deliah rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you...I'd except this from my brother, not you." She gently started to walk past Zane, when he grabbed her arm.

Before he could say a thing the vision ended, leaving Deliah speechless. Shaking her head, she continued to climb up. Nothing was going to stop her right now.

Then she was stopped. Out of no where she felt like she was drowning. She pounded against the rock as if it was trapping her. She was living her vision.

She was trapped in a sphere, water was falling from above. She pounded the glass, but nothing. Water kept pouring down, faster each second.

She was at her last breath, when it all stopped. Back to hanging on her sai daggers and almost at the top of the temple like rock. Panting she collected herself. She finally made it to the top. There were the silver sai daggers.

Deliah slowly reached for them, but stopped. She was afraid of the result. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She went for the sai daggers and light shined. Brighter than the sun. Before she knew it she was no longer at the top of the temple like cave, but in space.

XxxxX

The cave started to shake. And then crumble.

"We have to get out of here." Jazz yelled.

"But my sister!" Cole screamed in response.

Jazz quickly pulled Cole, "I'm sorry, but we cannot risk your lifes just for hers. We can't have the green ninja die, it would be what she wanted as the grey ninja."

As they ran out, Jazz used spells and created force fields to protect them from fall boulders. Cole was able to stop boulders and pieces of rocks from hitting the other ninjas.

As they came towards the exit, Cole took one last look, before leaving.

XxxxX

Deliah looked around the dead space. She took a step when she heard a raspy voice say, "So this...is the...controller of my...sai daggers."

Deliah looked to see a purple aura float in the air. The aura continued to speak, "How would...like to be a ruler...beside me..."

Deliah stepped back and shook her head. "Then...a terrible fate...shall...be fall...you." the aura said, then disappeared.

Deliah then felt no ground beneath her and felt the sudden rush of falling.

XxxxX

Cole stared at the cave that was now rumble. He socked the rumble and let out a much needed cry of pain.

Mitsuki hugged him from behind and muttered, "It's ok...it will be ok."

Cole sighed, "It won't be."

Jazz felt the sudden urge to cry and before she knew it, tears cascaded down her face. Her placed her hands on her eyes hoping for the tears to stop, but they only continued to fall more.

Everyone just remained silent. Zane looked down, when he sensed her. He looked around, but she wasn't there.

Then he looked up to see her falling. Running, he held his arms out. He was able to catch her, but fell in the process. Deliah looked at Zane and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled, "It was nothing."

Before they knew it, they were tackled by the rest of the ninjas, and Jazz. Cole gripped her arm tightly, then hugged her tightly, "Don't scare me like that again!"

She giggled slightly, "I don't plan on it."

**OoooO**

**I'm sorry...it sucks! I know...I know. And I apologize for it. :(**


	9. Chapter 9: My New Roommate

Chapter 9: My New Roommate

**This chappie will involve POV's! yay!... Yea I wanted to give it a try, so enjoy**

**I'm sorry to say but i dont think i can finish this story before the last episode. sorry. **

OoooO Jazz's POV

It has been about a week since my home had been destroyed, and Lloyd had invited me on the bounty. And I got to say I like it here. Everyone talks to me and asks me about being a sorceress.

I guess the only down side is my room mate. Deliah. She does not talk! At all!

Why would they put me, a big talker, with the anti-socialist? I mean, really? Come on, I would have been fine with sleeping in the storage room, or the dining room, but with Deliah?

I don't even think the chick likes me. Whenever I ask a question she just shakes her head, or points. I've never felt so hopeless in my life.

In the beginning, I had tried so hard to make her talk. She won't! I should have listened to Cole, he told me 'she doesn't talk, so don't try.', but nooooo, I had to try.

Why must I be left like this?

XxxxX

It was dinner time and I took my usually sit. Next to Lloyd and Mitsuki. Laughter, and conversations filled the room.

"So as I was saying it takes a lot of courage and strength to beat the Noterth." I had said.

Cole smirked, "Well I bet I could take that beast on with my own bear hands!"

"As if!" Kai shouted.

Cole rolled his eyes, "I can, you can't."

Kai looked like he was going to explode with anger. Cole only grinned in satisfaction. I giggled along with Mitsuki and Nya.

Lloyd poked me and muttered, "Here comes dinner."

Zane and Deliah came out with huge plates full of food. Deliah and Zane set the plat es in the middle of the table for everyone to enjoy.

As soon as they sat down, everyone attacked the food. And I got to say, it was one of the best meals I've ever had.

Jay took a bite of some chicken and noodles then said, "Wow, Zane, what is this? It's so good!"

Zane looked up from his plate and smiled, "I'm glad you like it, but I did not make it."

Everyone stopped eating, except me, like it was a big deal. They all looked at him, "Then who did?" Nya asked.

Zane gestured his head towards Deliah, "She did."

"Really?" Almost everyone said.

Cole laughed, "Of course! She's always been a great cook!"

Kai slurpped up some noodles, "Never would have guessed."

"Why's that?" I mumbled.

Kai smirked, "Well cause Cole sucks at cooking."

Everyone laughed except Cole and Deliah, she only smiled.

Cole rolled his eyes, "So? My sister is the cook in the family, and-"

"You're the dancer!" Jay chuckled.

Cole glared at Jay, "Yea I am the dancer, I got the gift from my mother, and Deliah is the singer, she got from our father."

Deliah started to cough up some soup. She glared at Cole, "You promised not to tell!"

Ah, so she can speak.

Cole sighed, "Sorry, but they knew about me, they were bound to find out."

She kept the eyes locked on him, "A promise is a promise!" She ate a piece of chicken, and still stared at him. "Remember? You shouldn't break promises."

I knew I was missing something that everyone else knew. I was clueless of how their brother-sister relationship worked out.

Cole sighed, "I'm sorry. I know promises are promises."

Deliah rolled her eyes, "They mean nothing to you, they never did." Before anyone could react, she got up and walked off.

Cole sighed, "Damnit Deliah! Why do have to be so emotional?" And then he ran off.

Everyone slowly continued to eat, like nothing happened. I was defiantly missing something.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" I mumbled.

Mitsuki turned to look at me, "He promised her something a long time ago, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"He didn't keep it, and to her promises are everything." Zane continued for Mitsuki.

I nodded, "And she's quiet because of that?"

"Nope!" Lily smirked. "She is quiet because she was born that way, that's what Cole said and its true."

Everyone nodded in agreement. I sighed. Again, I'm not going anywhere with this chick.

XxxxX

Deliah's POV

I was scrubbing the life out of this plate. The pieces of food, and sauces were already off, my hand just wouldn't stop. I was angry.

A couple tears threatened to escape my eyes, but I shut them. Releasing the plate into the soapy water, sighing I wiped my tears.

My brother seemed to always make me cry. He didn't understand that promises mean so much to me. Too much.

I do not trust easily, but Cole is my brother, I should have faith in him. I do have faith, but he broke his promises. His promises not to leave me, to always be there, to protect me from harm.

That promise about my singing was only a test. He failed. Simple as that.

Trust truly is like a piece of paper, once it is torn, it will never be the same.

I dried the plates, then placed them in the cabinets. I tightened my high pony, and started to make my way out.

I opened the door and to my surprise Jazz was sitting out there. She appeared to be drawing. I continued to walk out when she shouted, "HEY DELIAH!"

I turned slightly. I admired her persistence at trying to have me talk, but I guess she didn't get the memo.

I raised a hand and still walked off. She called, "Wait up!"

I heard her scramble to grab her stuff and get out. She came up beside me and smiled wide, "So, what's up?"

I sighed and pointed towards the ceiling. She laughed, "Good one, good one."

I kept walking and made it to our room, she opened the door. "Listen Deliah, I know you don't like me. You probably think I'm annoying, but I'm just trying to be your friend, nothing more. I mean, everyone else thinks I'm cool, and its the first, no, second time I've ever been accepted for who I am."

I looked at her, her face rang truth. I stared at her for a while, then sighed. I shook my head and walked out the door.

I'm sorry Jazz, but I can't talk to you if you are begging for me to.

XxxxX

I didn't understand why I woke up. Why I am in here staring at the mirror.

I looked at my reflection. Ugly. That was me. After all the years of torture, all the bullying, it is still engraved into my mind.

I closed my eyes when I heard a voice, "Why so sad?"

I opened my eyes and looked around, no one. "Behind you." The voice taunted.

I turned around and came face to face with the mirror, only difference is that my reflection was smirking at me. Fear struck my like a bolt of lightening.

"What's wrong? Don't you recognize yourself?" She said so smoothly, and yet with a hint of satisfaction.

I shook my head. "You aren't me..." I mumbled.

She laughed, "I am you. Don't you see that, I am the part of you that you try and hide, I'm the darkest part of your heart."

I closed my eyes and let a hand run through my long curly hair.

"Everyone has a dark side. Some let their dark side rule them, some have a balance. Some just seem to completely have their light side over power their dark side. So why do you act like you've never seen me?"

I opened my eyes and bit my bottom lip. "Because I haven't."

"Don't lie. Don't you remember the pain? Don't you? All the suffering you had to go through? All those years of torture? I know you do."

I pressed my hands against my head, "Shut up!"

"I can prove it too. Look at your arms."

I did. I rolled up my long sleeves and looked at my arms. "You have the scars that scream the truth." She said with a smirk. "They lie on your legs too."

And I knew she was right. There were scars...lots of scars. All healing. None were brand new.

Tears slowly fell down my face. I shook my head as the memories I desperately wanted to forget, resurfaced into my mind. My knees started to grow weak and my hands covered my eyes.

"Face it, you are weak. Ever since you were young and now you are actually going to protect him?"

I slowly looked at the mirror where my face no longer showed, but Llyod's face. I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Or your only brother?" Cole's face appeared. "Or him?" Then Jay. "Or her?" Nya appeared. "Or her?" Then Lily. "What about him?" Then Kai. "Or her?" Mitsuki appeared. "Or her?" Then Jazmine. "Or them?" Sensei, Misako, and Zane's father appeared.

I shook my head. "And are you really gonna? I mean do you really want to risk his life?" Then my heart stopped. Zane's face appeared.

Tears fell like waterfalls. I didn't want to believe it, I didn't care for Zane, I didn't. Yet, it hurt so much. My knees gave up on me and I fell onto the ground. My knees crashed against the wood.

"Don't cry. It's who you are. Nothing more than an ugly emo bitch." The word stung me. Punctured my heart with extreme force.

I slowly got up and stared at the mirror. She smirked, "Why do you bury the pain deep inside? Tell me. Why hide all the pain and suffering you've had all these years?"

I shook my head, "Shut up!"

"Why did you act like you've never seen the scars you have inflicted upon yourself?"

"Shut up!" I barked. My hands trembled at her words.

"Why do you pretend and act as if it doesn't matter? Why do you act as if no one is a source of pain? Why? Why can't you just give in to the temptation, like you have before?"

I snapped. My hand slammed against the mirror, causing it to shatter. The broken pieces fell down creating the lovely sound of broken glass.

Tears slowly filled my eyes as I looked at my hand. Blood gushed out of the open wound that was across the palm of my hand.

Then the sound of knocking and a voice called, "Deliah? Deliah are you ok?"

Quickly I said, "Yea...I'm fine, just fine."

"You sure?" Jazmine asked, "Because I thought I heard something break."

I looked at the broken mirror. "Nope. Nothing is broken."

Jazmine sighed, "Ok then."

I raise my other hand and mumbled softly, "Rewind." The mirror slowly went back to its beauty and my face smirked.

"Pain is what you feed off of." I shut my eyes as I pressed some toilet paper around my bleeding hand. "It is your only true friend." I made sure no blood was left on the ground. "This Deliah, is who you are."

XxxxX

"Good morning Deliah!" Jazmine's voice called as she entered the training room.

I smiled at her, "Good morning Jazmine."

She stopped. She turned and looked at me. "Are you ok?"

I smiled and lied through my teeth, "Yup, never better."

OoooO

**Well yea, there ya go.**

**Deliah is a cutter, if you did not understand that. Why? Well it is an outlet for pain and depression. Deliah is a very depressed and misunderstood girl. Her dark side, which everyone does have, but for the ninja and certain people, dark sides are more extreme. Her's isn't like most where they crave power and control. It prefers to hurt her. Her cutting at first was just an outlet, which it still is, but once she tried to stop, her dark side always came out at certain times and took control of her. She will stop for months, then at the perfect moment, when her depression and pain is at its peak, her dark side will come out.**

**Later on there might, I mean might, be some scenes of where it goes into her past. And such, but if I do that it will be rated M for blood, and violent scenes. Not sexual stuff. Got it?**

**Yes, the other ninja have a dark side which will be revealed in later chappies.**

**Please review, I would like to know how the POV's worked out. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Best

**Chapter 10: The Best**

**Ok, umm please don't hate the last chappie. If you didn't like it, then I'm sorry. **

**OoooO**

Deliah's POV

I slowly dressed and quietly exited the room. I didn't want to walk Jazz up.

I made my way up the steps and to the deck. I stared out at the sky, the sun barely rising, and the beautiful colors came out.

I smiled slightly.

XxxxX

Zane's POV

I usually got up early, before the sun rose up, and I would meditate. I did. I was when I noticed her come out and stare at the sun rise.

I smiled. Her long wavy, curly hair that was always put in a high pony, cascaded down in choppy layers. Her charcoal eyes gleamed a dark green, and her angelic face softened. Her crimson red lips formed a small smile, barely revealing her pearly white teeth. Her cheeks were naturally rosy, and lashes were naturally long. Her thin eyebrow formed a perfect arch, while her bangs fell across her forehead, choppy and went from side to side. Starting on the left, barely touching her eyebrow, then growing longer while going to the right. Her voice so smooth, rich, and flowing, not nasally, nor high-pitched, it was perfect. She had curves and beauty.

I slowly got up and walk towards her. I grabbed her shoulder and muttered, "Is it a religious practice that you must do every morning?"

She turned slightly, "What's that suppose to mean?"

I laughed, "You always come out here and watch the sun, it's like a tradition."

She gently pushed me, "As if."

I smiled, then sighed. She was too perfect for me. Way to perfect. As I stared at her beauty, I felt more humanly. I had no heart, so it was impossible for me to have a heartbeat.

Around her I didn't feel different, I felt as if I wasn't a robot, as if I was human, but then again, she didn't know.

I looked away and started to walk away. Her voice called, "Zane? What's wrong?"

I slowly turned with a smile, "Nothing."

XxxxX

"So who's the best?" Jazz asked.

"What?" Lily mumbled.

Jazz smirked, "Out of all of you, who's better?"

We all looked around, "Well Lloyd is." Jay shrugged while saying this.

Jazz then said, "Whose next?"

"Umm, me." Kai smirked.

"As if!" Cole shouted.

"Yea right!" Lily folded her arms.

Jazz sighed, "Why not find out?"

Deliah mumbled, "How?"

Jazmine's lips formed an evil grin, "Fighting!"

XxxxX

Normal POV

Deliah stood in the circle, she stared at Cole and asked, "Why must I go first?"

Cole smirked, "Cause we don't know how well you fight."

Deliah rolled her eyes. She knew this would happen sooner or later. She just waited till they finally decided who would fight her first.

Then out of nowhere Jay ended up in the circle. He shrugged and sighed, "Sorry."

Once they bowed, Jay charged at her and threw a fist. Deliah sensed this and caught the fist. She then spun around and pinned Jay to the ground. Jay sighed, "You win."

Deliah stayed still as she waited for the next person. Lily stepped in, "De, I'm not gonna go easy!"

Deliah smiled, "Kay."

Lily ran at her, but stopped and then jumped. Deliah quickly rolled on the ground before Lily could do a kick from the air. Once Lily landed on the ground, Deliah gave her a kick to the side.

Lily felt a sharp pain, before receiving another kick to her other side. In the end she fell and groaned. Deliah grew worried and said, "I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

Lily nodded, "Yea, I'm fine. You won fair and square."

XxxxX

Deliah had beat Kai with an upper cut to the face. And defeated Mitsuki with backwards flip.

Now she was going against Zane. She didn't exactly want to, but she would not back down. Zane did not want to fight her, but he did not want her to think he was soft.

As soon as the battle started, both of them did nothing. They just stood. Staring at each other. Finally, she took a shot, and ran at him.

Zane prepared to move to the right, but to his surprise, right as he moved, she threw a punch at him.

Being knocked on to his butt, he shook his head. He quickly got up and flipped backwards, hitting her in the gut. She flew back a bit, but shook it off.

Her bangs covered her face; she then blew them out of her eyes. A smile played upon her lips. She then took a step forward and cracked her knuckles.

Zane nodded, then ran at her. He slid down, ready to make her flip, but she jumped. She came down and kicked his gut, then flipped backwards landing gracefully.

Zane was done. He got up while holding his side, and said, "She wins."

Cole chuckled, "My turn."

Deliah actually smirked at this, "Alright."

Cole laughed, "I know all your tricks, so you know."

"Yea I know, but remember I know yours." She back fired.

Cole threw a punch, then allowed himself to get caught. He then flipped her, causing her to scream a bit. She glared at Cole, then she quickly gripped his arms. She flipped herself up, and spun him around.

Cole was defiantly shocked. Deliah smirked, "What's wrong big bro? Didn't thinkni could lift you?" a hint of mockery lied in her voice.

She released him and he flew into the wall. He got up with a pissed look, then ran at her. She got down and rolled towards him. He ran into her and fell down hard. She got up and stared at her brother, he was knocked out.

She hugged her brother, "I'm so sorry! Wake up!"

Cole was still out. She panicked, "Cole, Cole? Please wake up."

Zane took Cole and muttered, "Let him rest."

Lloyd then stepped in, "My turn."

Deliah shook her head, "I can't.

Lloyd was shocked, "Why?"

"I just can't." Deliah mumbled.

Lloyd walked up to her then socked her gut. Deliah punched him back in the face. He flew, and he held his eye. Deliah gasped and ran over to him.

"I am sorry! Let me see." She said while holding her breath.

His eye was swollen and everyone gasped. "Oh, snap." Lily mumbled.

Deliah touched his eye and whispered, "Rewind."

She removed her hand and his eye was back to normal. "How did you do that?" Lloyd asked.

She giggled, "Time."

"Well I guess Deliah's the best." Jazz mumbled.

Deliah shook her head, "No."

OoooO

**Short…I knows. Bleh. :P I hate this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11: Nice Surprises

**Ok….umm hiya! Well, welcome to my 11****th**** chapter! Yay! .^. **

**Now on with the story. **

**OoooO**

"Wakey wakey." Deliah said while shaking her older brother. Cole groaned and stirred.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

Deliah shook him a little, "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

Cole rolled over and stared at Deliah, "First you knock me out, now you are getting me up early?"

Deliah smiled, "Yea, I guess. But I knocked you out three days ago."

Cole slowly rolled out of bed and Deliah looked away. "What?" Cole barked.

"You are only wearing boxers." She replied.

Cole shoved her out of the room, "I'll be right out."

XxxxX

"Keep your eyes closed." Deliah smiled while covering her brother's eyes.

"I am. I am." Cole mumbled lowly.

Deliah slowly opened a door, and turned on the light. She slowly removed her hands and said, "Ok, now open them."

Cole did and shock over came his face. "SURPRISE!" His friends all screamed.

He walked into the room, where a huge banner said, 'Happy B-Day Cole!', a huge cake lied on the table, all his friends had smiles, and there were presents. He turned around and faced his sister, "What's this?"

Deliah smiled, "Your birthday party."

Kai put his arm around Deliah's shoulders, "Yea, she was working all night on the décor, and the cake, we helped a little."

Cole was beyond shocked. He looked back at the cake and smiled, "What kind of cake?"

Deliah smiled, "Your favorite."

Cole turned back around and hugged his little sister. "Rose, man do I love you!"

Deliah giggled. "Ok, ok. Now go eat some cake and open your presents."

XxxxX

While Deliah was washing some dishes, Cole was opening his gifts. Cole was now 18 years old. Deliah still remained 17, she was nine months younger than him. He was born in January, and she born in October.

She heard the door open, and slightly turned. "Hi Jazmine."

"Hey Rosy." Jazmine mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Deliah asked. She set down some dishes and turned around and faced Jazz.

Jazz shrugged, "I don't get you." She grabbed an apple and threw it in the air.

Deliah looked puzzled and waited for Jazz to continue. Which she did. "I mean how can you forgive him so easily? How can you throw this party for him and act like he didn't hurt you?" She squeezed the apple.

Deliah sighed, "Jazmine, he's my brother and I forgive him because I forgive people."

Jazz squeezed the apple so hard, it broke. "But it gives them permission to do it again."

Deliah shook her head, "No it doesn't. Forgiving means you won't allow that person to control you. You can either let hatred fill you and have that person control you in a way that consumes you, or you can forgive them and continue your life."

Jazz looked down and shook her head, "But he is your brother and he hurt you."

Deliah nodded. "Yea, and despite the fact he hurt me, I do wish he never left, but in a way I'm glad he left, because it kind of made me stronger." She gave a light smile.

Jazz nodded, "But how do I forgive someone who destroyed my life?"

Deliah hugged Jazmine, "That's your choice, you have to figure that out on your own." Deliah sighed as she thought, _It is a really hard choice…_

XxxxX

"So you guys are cool with my sister?" Cole asked while throwing a dart.

Lloyd gave a wide smile, "Yea! She is so cool!"

Kai agreed, "Man she is so awesome! Now that's she's talking to me, we are tight."

Jay nodded, "Yea, she is really fun to hang out with. And did you know she is actually funny."

Cole smiled, everyone was accepting his sister. That's all he really wanted, for his sister to feel at home.

He turned towards Zane and shoved his shoulder, "Hello? Zane? You didn't answer my question."

Zane turned to look at Cole and sighed, "My apologies, I was thinking." Zane closed his eyes, then muttered, "What was your question, again?"

Cole rolled his eyes and plopped himself on a bed. "I asked, if you were chill with my sister."

Zane nodded. Then he started to ramble on about her, "Of course. She is smart, funny, an amazing cook, a very skilled fighter, a great person to hang out with, she cute, especially when she is shy."

But before Zane realized what he had just said, Kai practically shouted, "Did you just say she's cute?"

Zane didn't tense up or anything, he didn't seem to realize what he was saying once again, "Well yes, but it doesn't cover the basis, she's more than that, she's beautiful. Gore-" he stopped himself. He realized what words that were escaping his lips.

All the other guys looked at each other and started laughing. Cole than said between laughs, "I...never...thought you...would...have a...crush...on my...sister."

Zane felt his cheeks grow hot, and quickly he turned away from his friends. "I don't have a crush on her."

Kai mumbled sarcastically, "Oh, sure you don't. Truth is you hate her."

"Yea. He doesn't even care about her. He just acts like he does." Jay added.

Zane rolled his eyes, "I don't like her in that way."

Lloyd stopped laughing and decided to join in the fun. "I mean it would explain a lot. Ever since she came aboard, all Zane does is talk to her. He is always with her."

All the guys kept laughing and nodded in agreement. Zane just shook his head. "Just because I think she's beautiful doesn't mean I like her."

Cole got in front of him, "True, but saying she's amazing and rambling off about her is completely different. Admit it, you like my sister."

Zane looked away. Jay appeared in front of him and said, "It's not bad to like one of your friend's sister, I mean look at me and Kai, he's like one of my best friends. And I'm dating his sister."

Kai gently socked Jay's arm, "Yea and if he ever breaks Nya's heart, I'll murder the guy in a way that it looks like an accident. Remember that lover boy." He glared at Jay while saying the last part.

Lloyd smiled at Zane, "Yea, its not bad to have a crush on Deliah, she's a really cool person. And for a while I kinda had a crush on her too, but then something happened."

"She socked you in the eye!" Jay shouted.

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "NO. I met Jazmine again." But as soon as he said that, he covered his mouth.

Zane smirked at Lloyd, "Well that explains why you were so happy to see her, and you tackled her with a hug."

Lloyd blushed, "What no, I didn't mean it like that."

"So Lloyd likes the sorceress Jazzy, how cute." Cole teased.

Kai chuckled, "Isn't that adorable."

Lloyd glared at Kai, "At least I don't go and try picking fights with my crush."

Kai's eyes grew wide, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means." Lloyd smirked. "Kai and Lily sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Kai glared at Lloyd, while the rest of the guys were laughing there heads off. Lloyd smiled while Kai gave him the death glare.

Then a knock disturbed them. Everyone hid, while Cole got up and opened it, "Hey Rose, what's up?"

Deliah walked in, "Did I leave my black ribbon in here?" Her hood was on.

"Umm, I'm not sure." Cole responded while Deliah looked under the beds.

Kai gently shoved Zane and pointed towards Deliah. Zane rolled his eyes and looked away.

Deliah got onto the bed and looked. She then said, "Cole, when are you going to tell her?"

Cole's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

Deliah kept searching, "You know what I mean."

"No I don't." Cole gulped.

Deliah went on the top bunk, "I'm your sister and I know when you have a crush on a girl, trust me it's the way you look at her."

Cole felt his heartbeat increase, he closed his eyes. "Bella, I don't like anyone."

As Deliah climbed down, she gave him a look that said, 'Why you lying?' She looked under the bed again and said, "Don't act like you don't like Mitsuki. You give her that look, and that smile, and that voice and that tone. I've seen you do it before, so I ask you again, when are you gonna tell her?"

Cole felt himself get smaller. He looked at Deliah and sighed, "I don't know."

Deliah hugged her brother, "Love you, and thanks." She walked out and said before closing the door completely, "You can come out of hiding now."

They all came out and sighed. Jay rolled his eyes, "Man you can't hide anything from her."

Kai elbowed Cole, "So you like them windy, huh?"

Cole socked Kai's arm, "Shut up."

Jay smirked, "So you all like a girl who happens to be here."

They all looked at Jay as if he were a idiot. Jay continued, "And you guys can't figure out how to have them like you back."

They all sighed, "Your point?"

Jay smirked, "Let the love ninja help you."

They all exchanged glances and looked back at Jay. Kai muttered, "Really? The love ninja?"

Jay smirked, "Listen I happen to have a girlfriend who is simply amazing, so if you don't want help with getting your girl, then it's fine with me."

Cole rolled his eyes, "Jay what is your advice?"

Jay smirked, "Simple. The way to a girl's heart, is through her art." (A/N: yea...sorta got that line from Open Season 3)

"What?" Lloyd asked completely confused.

Jay smiled, "Here's an example, Nya and I. She likes to invent, I like to invent, sure we are practically complete opposites, but because we share a common thing and we completed the other, we are perfect for each other."

"I guess it makes sense." Zane muttered.

"Exactly. And you guys just need to speak their art, and vuwala!" Jay smiled.

"Ok then. What's their arts?" Kai questioned.

Jay smirked, "Lloyd Jazmine loves to draw-"

Lloyd mumbled, "I can't draw."

Jay sighed, "And she likes to pull pranks."

Lloyd smiled a little, "I can do that."

Jay nodded. "Cole, Mitsuki just happens to love dancing. And you just happen to be a great dancer."

Cole shrugged, "I guess."

Jay looked at Kai, "Kai, Lily loves blacksmithing. If that's what you call it, so all you got to do is be the blacksmith you were."

Kai looked a bit scared at the idea, but said, "Yea, course."

Jay smirked, "And Zane, Deliah told my she loves cooking and to tell you the truth she is bomb chef!"

"And she loves singing." Cole added.

Jay nodded, "And that, so you just got to be that master chef, and I guess become a song bird."

Zane looked away, "I think I'll stick with cooking."

Jay smiled, "See the love ninja knows what he's talking about."

XxxxX

After Deliah tied her hair up with a red ribbon. She went into Nya, Mitsuki, and Lily's room.

There all the girls decided to have a girl's night. Deliah sat next to Jazz and Lily. "So what do we do now?" Deliah asked.

"Well we do what you do at sleepovers." Lily said. She gently shoved Deliah.

Deliah looked down and mumbled, "What exactly do you do?"

Nya looked at Deliah, "Wait, are you saying you've never been to a sleepover?"

Deliah looked up and forced a smile, "Of course!" Mitsuki and Jazz gave her a look. Deliah sighed, "No...I have never been to a sleepover."

"Well then we have to give her the best sleepover experience ever!" Mitsuki shouted.

"Yea!" All the girls agreed.

XxxxX

After several pillow fights, pretending to be a part of soap operas, and dancing in the room to music, they decided a nice game would be fun.

"Let's play who did you like!" Mitsuki suggested.

"Ok, you start." Lily mumbled.

Deliah then asked, "How do you play?"

"Easy." Nya said. "All ya got to do is ask and answer questions."

Mitsuki nodded. "I'm going first which means you guys ask me questions, and I must answer them honestly. Then you guys can guess if you think you know."

"Ok then..." Deliah nodded.

Mitsuki nodded, "Ok, now ask away."

Jazz quick raised her hand, "Is he on this ship?"

Mitsuki nodded, "Yes."

"Is he handsome?" Lily asked while drinking some soda.

"Yup." Mitsuki responded with a lovestruck smile.

Deliah observed her, and recalled that smile before. She started to think of the possibilities. As the questions continued.

"Is he funny?" Nya had asked.

Mitsuki nodded. "Is he taller than you? Is he smart?" Jazz questioned.

"Yes and yes." Mitsuki responded.

"Is it my brother?" Deliah asked.

Mitsuki looked a bit shocked, "Ummm...yea, how did you know?"

Deliah smiled, "The way you look at him and how you always blush around him."

Mitsuki became as red as a tomato, "What? Really? I do that?"

Deliah nodded. Jazz rolled her eyes, "Rosy, since you are so observant, tell me who I like."

Deliah looked at Jazmine, "Green, blue, grey, or brown?"

Jazmine smirked, "Blue."

Deliah nodded, "Light or dark?"

Jazmine smiled, "Light."

Deliah gave a lite giggle, "Lost or found?"

Jazmine's eyes showed her feelings and her smile spoke for her, "Lost."

Deliah nodded, "You like Lloyd."

Jazz's eyes grew wide, "How, how did you know?"

Deliah smirked, "You thought of his eye color."

Lily started laughing. Mitsuki and Nya were shocked. Deliah smiled, then said, "And Lily likes Kai."

Lily stopped laughing, "What?! No!" Her cheeks were growing hot.

Deliah rolled her eyes, "You keep arguing with him to gain some attention." She folded her arms across her chest.

Nya smirked, "How do you know all this?"

Deliah smiled, "One thing about being shy, and having keen senses...is that you tend to read people, just by observing them. Their actions, their sudden movements, everything. It is a gift I guess, I've been able to do it since I was really young." She looked down.

"So who does Rosy like then?" Jazmine asked slyly.

Deliah looked away and gave a small smile. "I'll never say, and what if I don't like anyone?"

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Fine be that way. I'll fine out sooner or later."

Nya and Mitsuki giggled, while Lily yawned, "Well night guys, that's enough excitement for one night."

They all got onto the blankets and pillows that lied on the floor, giggling they turned the lights off and fell asleep.

XxxxX

Deliah woke up early like she always did and got up. She made her way into the kitchen. She slowly started to make breakfast and heard the door open.

She turned around, but no one was there. She shook her head and continued to cook.

When she heard a noise. She quickly turned around and muttered, "Hello?"

She took a step forward when she was pinned to the ground. She struggled, but it didn't work. She looked up to meet red eyes that swirled.

Realizing it was a serpentine that was holding her, she struggled when a vile voice said, "Jussst look into my eyesss girl."

Deliah closed her eyes tightly, when the snake lifted her body up a bit, then slammed her down. Her eyes went wide, and the serpentine made sure to stare into her eyes.

"No!" Zane screamed while his body lifted upwards. He panted realizing it was only a nightmare.

He looked around and sighed. He closed his eyes, he hoped it was a dream, because he knew nindroids don't dream. He knew it was a vision, but still hoped it was only a dream.

**OoooO**

**I'm sorry that I was not able to finish this story before the season finale of Ninjago. Sorry. :c**

**But I decided to give you some OC backround and bio.**

**Lillian Thyme-Aqua Ninja**

**Element: Water**

**Age: 17**

**Weapon: Silver hoops**

**Appearance: Pale blonde hair, light pink lips, ice blue eyes with specks of aqua blue.**

**Art: tinkering with metal**

**Normal Outfit: Aqua V-neck tee, blue jeans, brown belt.**

**Personality: Very loud, sometimes has a temper, loves adventure, and thinks things through.**

**She lived with her mother and father, until she turned 3. Her father died in a fire. Her mother and her started to work in a tea shop. She met sensei, when she was 13 and remained in hiding till she unlocked her full potential at the age 17. She lost her mother to a couple theives and she unlocked her full potential.**

**Secrets: Has a huge crush on Kai, liked him since she saw him fighting the stone warriors. She has a teddy bear named Teddy.**

**More bout my OC's next chappie.**


	12. Chapter 12: Under The Water

**Chapter 12: Under The Water**

**Here's chapter 12. And note the bounty is still flying in the air.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the story line, and my OC's**

**OoooO**

"Are you guys really fighting again?" Nya said slightly annoyed.

Kai and Lily both shouted, "YES!"

Lily pointed at Kai and glared at him, "It's his fault!"

"My fault?!" Kai said defensively. "Are you kidding me? Your the one who keeps going off about it!"

"I wouldn't be if you would just listen to me!" Lily shouted back.

"What are they fighting about now?" Mitsuki mumbled quietly.

Nya sighed, "Not sure."

Deliah walked up with Cole, discussing something. Then they heard Lily scream, "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, WE WOULD HAVE WON!"

Kai glared at her and yelled in response, "WELL IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST WENT ALONG WITH IT, THEN WE WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE!"

Deliah and Cole exchanged glances. Then looked back at each other, both knowing what it was the two were arguing about.

Cole got in between the two and shouted, "STOP IT! SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

The two glared at Cole and then at each other. Then they both muttered, "He started it." "She started it."

Deliah sighed, "Please don't fight, it will not get you anywhere."

Kai and Lily both gave her a look that said 'really'. Deliah looked away, while Cole glared at the two.

Cole sighed, "You guys really shouldn't be fighting. I mean you need to work as a team, not fight."

Lily folded her arms across her chest, "We would work as a team if Mr.'I'm too good to make a plan, but I'll just go my own way' here would just listen." She stomped her foot as she said the last part.

Kai growled lowly, "Well if she would just go along with it and stop trying to be a control freak, then we would work as a team!" He pointed his sword at her, when he accidental shot out a fireball out.

Lily ducked, as the fireball flew over her and into the ocean. Lily tackled Kai and screamed, "Were you trying to kill me?"

Kai quickly pinned her down, "No. But now I wish I was!"

Deliah, Cole, Nya, and Mitsuki pulled the two apart from each other. Cole and Nya holding Kai back, while Mitsuki and Deliah held Lily back.

Both glaring at each other, mouthing, "I hate you." To the other. While in truth they both had cared deeply about the other.

Kai shook Nya and Cole off him and muttered, "Get off me." He looked back at Lily, then quickly walked away and down off the deck.

Lily shook Deliah and Mitsuki off her then she looked over the ship. Cole looked at Deliah, and she nodded to him. He nodded back, then left to find Kai.

XxxxX

Kai was in the training room beating the life out of a poor punching bag. He kept punching the bag, anger fueled each punch. He muttered, "Shit." with every punch he released.

Jay stopped his training with Lloyd, and stared at Kai's anger grow. Zane was meditating, while Jazmine was working on a couple spells. Both stopped to see Kai beat the punching bag.

Then Cole slammed the door open, "KAI WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD?!"

Jay, Lloyd, Zane, and Jazz all looked up at Cole and then at the ground. Cole walked over to Kai and stopped the punching bag from swinging. He looked at the other four, "You three stay, you go." He pointed at Jazz when he said to leave.

Jazz quickly slipped out without even saying goodbye. Cole glared at Kai and gently shoved him, "Why did you just do that?"

Kai looked away. Jay poked Cole and mumbled, "What's going on?"

Before Cole could answer, Kai shouted, "I ALMOST HURT LILY!"

Jay's eyes went wide. As everyone else's, but Cole's. Lloyd looked at Kai with sympathy, "What happened?"

"A stupid argument..." Kai barely said loud enough for anyone to catch.

Cole sighed and looked at his hotheaded friend, "It's ok, you just let your temper get to you."

Kai shook his head, "No. That's not an excuse, what if she didn't dodge the fire?"

Zane gripped his friends shoulder, "But she did dodge it."

Kai felt sorrow fill him. He felt his eyes become watery, but he shut them tightly, refusing to cry. He bit his bottom lip and hung his head down.

Before anyone else could say a word, Nya came running in. "Umm...guys we have a problem."

Jay looked at Nya and quickly mumbled, " What's wrong?"

Nya shook her head, "See for yourselves."

XxxxX

Lily had crumbled into a ball and started to sob as soon as Cole left. Tears fell from her eyes, and she covered her face with her hands.

Deliah gently rubbed her back and mumbled, "It's ok. It will be alright."

Lily shook her and continued to cry. Mitsuki and Nya tried comforting her as well. Lily just kept crying. She just felt so broken inside.

She felt so lost.

Deliah then heard something shift. She then got up and looked around. "What's wrong?" Jazmine asked while coming onto the deck.

Mitsuki muttered, "She got into a fight with Kai."

Jazmine sighed, "Oh..." She then tried to comfort her friend.

Deliah on the other hand, quickly looked overboard. She stared at the ocean, she sensed that something was completely wrong.

She closed her eyes for a second and hoped to create a vision of what she sensed. "Deliah? Are you ok?" Nya asked, while staring at her.

Deliah turned around and opened her eyes. She nodded, "Yea, just thought of something."

Deliah took a step forward when she heard something come out of the water. Then Mitsuki's eyes went wide and she screamed bloody murder.

Deliah slowly turned around to see a sea dragon. Blue eyes, with darker blue scales. She took a deep breath, and said, "Nya, go get the guys."

Nya nodded slowly and made a run for it. The dragon sucked in some air, then shot out water.

Deliah dodged it, and screamed, "Mitsuki, show him some wind power!"

Mitsuki nodded, "Happily!" Then she revealed her silver kamas, and smirked. She jumped up and swung her kamas around the mouth of the dragon. Hooking on the others blades, she pulled on her kamas on her way down. She swung the chains connecting to her kamas around, then she blew some air out, creating a huge gust of wind.

The dragon was blown backwards, while Mitsuki made sure to unhook her kamas, and pull them away from the dragon. It seemed as if the dragon would leave, but instead, it shot water at Mitsuki.

She was hit and slammed against the main mast. She groan in pain, while the dragon was preparing to make another shot. Rigging as it shot out water, Deliah got in front of Mitsuki, while holding her sai daggers in an 'X'.

Deliah then shouted, "Jazz! Quickly shoot a stun orb!"

Jazmine quickly got up and raised her hand, she aimed it at the dragon and took a deep breath. She created a red orb, and shot it at the dragon.

The dragon screeched in pain and fell back into the ocean. Deliah quickly looked back at Mitsuki and helped her up, "Are you ok?"

Before Mitsuki could answer, a voice had said, "Where did it go?"

They both turned around to see Nya and the guys there. Deliah was about to say something, when Lily muttered, "It's gone."

She looked at them, her eyes weren't red, nor puffy, she looked as if she didn't cry. Deliah sighed, and nodded.

Jazmine sighed and muttered, "It scared me. I was afraid Mitsuki was going to get hurt."

Cole quickly muttered, "What?"

Mitsuki blushed a little, "I'm fine. I'm fine. If Deliah didn't lead us like she did, that thing would still be here."

Cole looked at his younger sister, "You lead them?"

Deliah shrugged her shoulders, "Aww shucks, I wouldn't say lead them. I just helped them by telling them what moves would be more effective."

Cole muttered, "So, leading them."

Deliah shook her head, "I didn't lead. I'm not a leader."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Could of fooled me."

Deliah shot her a look, then looked back at her brother, "No. I didn't lead them."

Jazmine giggled, "She so did. She would give you a run for your money Cole."

Deliah looked down. Jay laughed, "That'd be funny. Cole gets lead by his younger sister."

Jazmine started laughing with him. Soon Mitsuki joined, and Lloyd. Then Nya and Zane. Cole, Deliah, Kai, and Lily remained silent.

Then Lily looked overboard, and then looked back at the group. Deliah then sensed something wrong. Zane sensed it as well.

Deliah looked at Lily and realized the dragon's tail was right behind Lily. She quickly ran towards her. Then she screamed, "LILY!"

Lily spun around, but Deliah push her away. The dragons tail had wrapped around Deliah's waist, then pulled her into the water.

"DELIAH!" Cole shouted, as he ran to look overboard.

Nothing, besides the waves. Cole could feel pain strike him. He muttered, "We have to go after her."

"But how?" Mitsuki mumbled.

Cole shook his head, "We'll find a way, but she can only hold her breath for so long..." He looked back overboard.

"How long?" Jazz questioned.

Cole sighed, "Nine, ten minutes." Everyone gave him a look. "What? She trained herself to hold out long, to male our parents happy."

"Well we have to find a way and fast." Nya said while looking overboard.

XxxxX

Deliah's POV

I struggled, trying to break free of the dragons tail. But it only tightened. I could hold my breath for about nine in a half minutes, but then I would need air.

What this dragon want? Drown me? The bounty is no longer in sight and it was almost two minutes, most people would have died by now.

I noticed the different kinds of fishes and sea creatures lived here. Then the dragon made a sharp turn. Jolting me, I realized the dragon was going into a cave.

The dragon went through, then we resufaced. There was air. Oxygen, but how?

The dragon released me and looked around. I stayed on the ground, and saw what appeared to be the gate way to the sea and here.

I wanted to leave, but I was scared of how the dragon would react. I slowly made my way to the gateway, when out of nowhere a hand appeared from out of the water.

I stumbled backwards, and almost fell, luckly I caught myself. A guy had appeared, his eyes a pastel green, his skin a light sky blue, he wore a dark blue outfit, that seemed to be covered in silver armor.

He gave a peculiar look, and he went towards the dragon. He had coral red hair, and it looked as if he had gills?

I stared at him, while he talked to the dragon. He looked back at me and said, "I would leave now. Once she comes, you won't be able to leave."

His voice full of honesty, it was kind, sincere, it wasn't to deep, nor high, it was more like a low tenor's voice. He directed the dragon to go another way, and then he walked towards me.

"You are human. She won't be pleased at all." He shook his head, then grabbed my arm. "You must go, now."

I wanted to pull away, but the way he looked at me, made me feel safe in a way. He quickly brought me to the lake, when a woman's face slowly surfaced out of the water.

His eyes went wide and he quickly let my arm go. He went on one knee and rested his arm on his knee. He lied his head on his closed fist from the hand that lied on his knee.

She slowly stepped onto the land, and soon more warriors that we dressed like the guy who tried helping me appeared behind her.

She wore a long dress, that was tight from the chest to the mid-waist. Then from then on it was poofer than anything else in the world. Her hair was a bright golden yellow hair that cascaded down past her shoulders.

Her skin a deep sea green, her eyes a coral red, and her dress was coral red, orange, and a light blue. She spotted me and rolled her eyes in disgust, "Another wench?"

She walked past me and to the guard who tried helping me, "Tell your dragon I require a king, not another wench!" She had smacked him across the head.

"I am sorry my lady." He muttered in anger. He slowly rose up and muttered, "What shall we do with her then?"

She quickly turned around and slammed him across the face. "What do you think? Get rid of her, drown her, kill her, think of something."

He held his cheek and slowly looked at me, his eyes told me to run. I slowly got up and made a run for it. A couple other guards grabbed my arms. I struggled, then swung my leg up and kicked a guard in the face.

Then I flipped the other guard holding me. I tried to run again, then another grabbed me around the waist, I kicked him in the face, then flipped out of his arms, making sure to kick his jaw.

I thought I was going to escape when five guards tackled me. Two held my arms, one held my waist, one held my legs, the other was ready to strike, if I managed to get away from these guys.

She came towards me and snatched a sword from a guard, "ALL OF YOU ARE HORRIBLE! I MIGHT AS WELL KILL HER MYSELF!"

She was about to strike me, when he got in front of me and said, "Don't kill her, she could be of some use."

She stared at him, the guy who tried to help me earlier. "What do mean Typhoon?"

He looked back at me, "Why not make her a solider?"

She stared at me, "Her?"

"She can fight." He responded.

"She is a girl." She replied. She examined me and muttered, "Fine, but you need to take her to the dungeon and make sure she fights for us." She pointed the sword at his neck, "Understood?"

He nodded, and smiled, "Completely understood."

She put the sword away, and slowly walked away, "Take her away then."

He slowly came up to me and chained me up, "Come on," he mumbled.

XxxxX

Once he put me in the dungeon, he sighed, "I am sorry." He looked at me with his pastel green eyes, and slowly closed the door, "My name is Typhoon." He put his hand through the bars.

I grabbed it and mumbled, "Deliah."

He smiled, then mumbled, "I'm going to help you escape."

I looked into his eyes and all I saw was truth, nothing more. I nodded, and for some strange reason I felt completely safe around him.

**OoooO**

**So? Good or bad?**

**Here is Mitsuki's bio:**

**Mitsuki Yano: Purple Ninja**

**Element: Air**

**Age: 17**

**Weapon: Silver Kamas**

**Appearance: Reddish brown hair, hazelnut brown with a hint of sky blue, pearl pink lips**

**Art: Dancing**

**Normal Outfit: Dark purple long sleeve, denim jeans**

**Personality: Very kind, considerate, timid, scared easily**

**Lived in a small village, not too far from where the monastery was. Lived with her mother, Nina, but her father is unknown. Met Sensei Wu when she was 12, and learned the skills of spinjitzu, but was told to stay in her village until she was called upon. Reached her full potential when she discovered, she would never have a father. She had become an amazing dancer for her village, in order to win a competition to save the village. She loved to dance ever since. **

**Secrets: Really likes Cole a lot (love at first sight as she would put it), hates the dark, dislikes frosting**


	13. Chapter 13:A Typhoon Within The Kingdom

**Chapter 13: A Typhoon Within The Kingdom**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANNUKKAH! Sup? Sorry for the delay, but hope you enjoy my present to you guys! More chapters!**

**I am happy you all like the story, I would like to give a special thanks to KittyCatLover57, and Jojo the magic poptart! You guys are awesome!**

**Anywho, on with the story!**

**OoooO**

Cole was walking back and forth on the deck, trying to come up with a way to save Deliah. An hour had pasted and he knew that everyone else thought she was gone, but he knew in his heart that she wasn't.

He knew she was alive. He could feel it.

"Cole," Mitsuki touched his shoulder, "What if, she's….not….you know." Her expression full of sorrow.

Cole shook his head, "No, she is alive, I can feel it."

Mitsuki nodded, "Well, we better find a way to get down there and help, fast."

Cole sighed, "I know."

Lilly looked at the waves, then it hit her. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Jazz mumbled.

Lily then created a bubble. She smiled wide, "This is what's gonna get us down there."

Everyone looked a bit unsure. "What is it?" Jay asked.

Lily smirked, "Its air bubble. It supplies air."

"But what happens when it runs out of air?" Nya asked.

Lily smiled lightly, "That is the beauty, it never runs out of air."

Cole sighed, "Ok, Lily make me one."

Lily nodded, "I'm going with you, she saved my life, so I'm going."

Cole nodded, "Ok."

Mitsuki raised her hand, "I am going as well."

Cole looked a bit unsure, but nodded. "Here," Lily said while handing Mitsuki a bubble.

Zane stepped forward, "I'll go as well." Cole nodded while putting his bubble on, Lily was about to make a bubble for Zane, but he shook his head, "I can hold my breath for ten minutes."

Lily nodded, "Alright."

The four prepared to dive when Cole looked at Jay, "Don't tell Sensei, last thing we need is for anyone else to be worried."

Jay nodded, "No worries."

Cole sighed, then jumped in.

XxxxX

Deliah's POV

I slowly took a bite of my bread and looked at Typhoon. He looked around and looked back at me. He gave a small smile. I smiled a little in return.

He handed me some water and sighed. He looked around again and back at me.

I could tell he was pretty jumpy, "What's wrong?"

He sighed, "I am trying to come up with a way for you to escape without causing so much attention."

I nodded and drank some water. The cell was actually kind of cozy. Sure there was no bed, it was cold and pretty dull lit, but it was quiet, away from everyone, and Typhoon always visited every five-ten minutes.

But I did wonder why he would want to help me. I removed the glass from my lips and then asked, "Why are you going to help me?"

He was scanning the room, but once he heard the question, he turned all his attention towards me. He sighed and looked at me, "Because I don't want to be here as much as you do."

I looked down, "Why not?"

"Because," he looked around again, "I'm tired of this….unruly life. You aren't the first female to come here, you are the first to live this long."

I gasped and looked at him, "Wha-what?"

He nodded, "She wants a king, so she forces me to send my dragons to find her one, but either he is dead by then, or it's a girl who is here and is alive."

"But-but why does she kill them?" I almost choked on my bread.

He stared at me, "She has this obsession with being the most beautiful girl there is."

I looked down, "Oh…but that isn't a good reason to kill them."

He lifted my head and stared into my eyes, "Is there any good reason to kill? Any real good reason?"

It made me think, was there? Was there, really? I didn't know the answer. I looked at him and muttered, "But what will happen to you if I'm gone?"

He smirked, "I'll be gone too." He looked around, "I don't want to be here at all. The only reason I'm a top guard is because I wanted to get revenge on her."

I gave him an off look, "What do you mean?"

He looked back at me, "She ruined my life."

I knew that feeling. My life was ruined a few years ago, only a while after Cole left me alone. I stared at him and then asked, "What happened?"

He sighed, "My father was a farmer, in the kelp gardens, he went to war as a volunteer solider, but he never came home. He died a hero, he risked his life to save others, he jumped on a grenade to save his men." He looked around again.

"I was only ten. My mother had to take care of us. My sister was four years older than me, and she decided to become a scholar. Most of the money we made went to her school, so she could become educated. Then when I was twelve, my mother became very ill. Her highness had just became queen. I begged her highness for some money to get the medicine my mother needed, but she refused. My mother died several days later." He looked down.

I gasped, I held my mouth, and tried my hardest not to cry. "I was left to care for the farm myself, which I did. The queen is three years older than me and on her sixteenth, she wanted a king. She had her sights set on a warrior named Nekano, he was two years older than her, but he had his sights set on a far more smarter, more beautiful girl. My sister, Kari."

He still looked down and sighed. "They met after she was done with a class and he was done training, it was love at first sight. My sister was only seventeen. They were in love and the queen grew jealous. She then arrested them-"

I then said in an outburst, "Under what charges?"

He looked at me and sighed, "She said they were terrorist. Planning on killing her. I witnessed their execution. I then attended the warrior academy. I became the top of my class, and earned the nickname 'Typhoon'."

I was shocked, "Your name isn't Typhoon?"

He shook his head, "No. They had given me the nickname and it stuck. So, I just kept calling myself that."

"What is your real name then?" I questioned.

He smiled, "My name is Tero."

I smiled a little. He smiled back, "The only reason I had become a top warrior was to destroy her life, just had she did to mine, but….revenge wouldn't change anything, it wouldn't bring anyone back…so I'm waiting for the perfect chance to leave." His face became dead serious.

I nodded and took a bite of my bread. He took the plate and said, "I'll get some more water, ok?" I nodded again.

He started to leave when a couple guards walked in, "Hey, Typhoon! Brave of you to defend that human, but must admit it she is a hottie. Planning on having some fun with her?"

I looked at how his expression went from being ok, to pissed. He shook his head, then one of the guards smirked, "Well can I have some fun with her?"

Then in a split second the plate crashed upon the ground, and Typhoon's hand was gripping the guard's throat. The other guard was scared.

The guard tried to pull Tero's arm away, Tero glared at him, "Don't you ever talk about a woman like that again. Ever."

The guard nodded, "Ok...got...i-it..."

Tero let him go and turned away and walked off.

The guard walked towards me and glared. "I sure hope the queen let's you live that way I can have my way with you. I'll make sure that Typhoon hears every scream, and watches every little thing that causes you pain."

He gripped the cell bars and muttered, "And then I'll slit your throat right in front of him and then I'll kill him during your last breaths. I'll tell her majesty that you killed Typhoon and that it was my only choice."

He smirked evilly and then walked away. I shivered at the thought, and looked away.

My heart was beating fast at the thought of it all. I closed my eyes and sighed. I heard Tero's voice call my name softly, kindly. I turned around, but he wasn't there.

I shook my head trying to thing about something else. Someone else. Thing of someone smart. Jay, Nya, and Zane popped into my head. I smiled.

Think of funny, Zane popped into my head along with the rest, and then Tero appeared. Think of bravery, Zane again, and Tero? I shook my head and kept my eyes closed. Think of caring, Zane and then Tero.

Everything started to become Zane and Tero. Before it was only Zane. No one else. Why now does Tero pop into my head along with Zane?

My eyes snapped open as I outstretched and took in a deep breath. I rolled backwards onto my stomach and rested my head to the side on my hands. I wondered how the others would react to see me with Tero on a dragon.

I giggled a little, mostly at how protective my brother was. Even more so once it was discovered I was the grey ninja. He would probably question ever single thing. Who was that? What were you thinking? What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you smiling?

My lips were curved into a small smile, just lips, no teeth. My eyes slowly closed, I was tired, so tired. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

XxxxX

Cole's POV

As we swam down into the sea, deeper under the water, I couldn't help but wonder if this was a waste. What if my gut was wrong? What if she was gone?

I shook my head, no, she was alive. She had to be. She was my sister, she was strong and brave. She was Deliah Bella-Rosa Blacksmith. And I was her brother. I wouldn't give up on her, I will protect her from harm. I am Cole Tulio Blacksmith.

I noticed Zane stop and turned. He gestured for us to follow, and we did. I wasn't used to being in the water this long, I felt like by the end of this I would be as wrinkled as a prune.

Zane led us into underwater cave. Once we hit the surface we realized there was air. The bubbles popped and we looked around. "Where are we?" Lily asked.

I shook my head, "Not sure," I looked around then noticed a couple guards, "Come on."

I ran behind a wall as the other followed. We over heard the two guards talking. "Man Typhoon almost killed you."

"Pffft...as if. Once that land wench is in my hands I'll make sure to make him pay!"

They left. "Land wench? You don't think they were talking bout Deliah," Mitsuki mumbled softly.

"If they are, we need a plan." I muttered. If they did have my sister, we would wait for the perfect time to strike. I wasn't going to let them have what wasn't even close to theirs.

XxxxX

Tero's POV

I gently knocked on the door. Her unmistakable loud high-pitched voice called out, "Yes? Who is it?"

I rolled my eyes slightly, happy this door kept us a part. "One of your top guards, Typhoon."

Her door opened and her eyes scanned me. She worn a deep coral orange dress that was tight to show her curves. She stared at into my eyes with her coral red ones, "What do you want?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Mirran. Listen to me when I say that you must give her a chance."

Her highness rolled her eyes, and gestured for me to enter. She sat upon her huge bed and shooed her maids away, so we could talk.

She patted the bed signalling for me to sit there, I shook my head after I closed the door and leaned against it. She growled lowly and quickly got up and went to a small closet full of wine and different drinks.

She poured herself a glass of red wine and looked back to me, "Would you like some?"

I shook my head and she groaned, "Oh, you are no fun." Closing her closet, she went back to her bed and took a sip of her drink, "What did you want to tell me?"

I looked up and muttered, "She said she will fight for us," I looked at her to see her reaction.

She was swirling her glass and staring at it. She then placed her finger upon the top of the glass and traced the edge. She sighed and muttered, "And?"

I sucked in a breath and stared at her, how I disliked her with a great passion, I could kill her right now if I wanted. I then said, "Since there is a feast tonight, why not have her be there as you know an introduction to everyone."

She glared at me with her cold eyes. She slowly arose from her bed and made her way towards me. "Why would we do that?"

She gently pressed her bpody against mine and her face barely touched my neck. She always tries to seduce men to do what she wants. I never fall for it.

She gently touched my chest and my abbs, then mumbled, "Work out more? I can feel your abbs through the fabric." I could feel her heavy breathing upon my skin and her lips gently trying to play along my neck.

She had a thing for me since I was assigned to protect her on a mission. She wanted to marry me, but I refused by proclaiming I wasn't ready for a relationship, she didn't kill me, she just pretended to not care.

She had once had me and I didn't fully please her temptations. I was going to kill her then, but I just stopped and left her alone. She still wants more of me, that's why she doesn't kill me, but I want nothing of her.

No girl here ever caught my eye, then a human girl caught my eye. I was able to save her life, but I'm not sure for how long. She is different, and nothing like anyone I've met before. Maybe it is because she isn't, I quickly pushed Deliah from my thoughts and looked back at her highness.

She licked her lips and wrapped her arms around my neck. She lifted her feet off the ground, so my neck was holding her off the ground. I may have been younger than her, but I was taller, and much stronger.

She inched closer to my face, "Kiss me," she whispered, and leaned in. I pulled backwards, looking at her outstretched lips awaiting a kiss.

I slowly pulled her arms away from my neck and said, "No."

She pulled my collar aggressively and pulled me towards her. I tried to resist, but that only caused her to stumble backwards, dropping her glass and have her crash onto her bed. She didn't let go though, she caused me to land on top of her.

She quickly wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, before I could even attempt to move away. She bit her bottom lip in attempt to look attractive, and blew into my ear.

I closed my eyes a forcefully tried to push myself up, but she kept a tight grip. I lifted her up with me. She stared into my eyes and messed with my hair.

She then pressed her tongue against the side of my face and licked across my face until she got to my lips. She pulled my head forward with great force and tried to force her tongue down my throat.

I quickly peeled her off me and sternly said, "I am not like them."

She giggled while lying on her bed, making she to spread her body out in a seducing pose. "That's why I like you Typhoon. You are different. I want you."

I shook my head, "I don't care."

She sighed and slowly got up, "Fine. She can come to the feast, make she is dressed for it."

I nodded and opened the door, then I heard her say, "Typhoon, one of this days you'll be mine."

I turned slightly, "I highly doubt that..." Then continued to walk away.

XxxxX

Once I made it to Deliah's cell she seemed to be sleeping. I opened the cell and shook her a bit. "Wake up Deliah. Come on."

Her eyes slowly blinked a couple times, before completely opening. She got up and mumbled, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. We need to get you ready." I grabbed her hand gently, as if it were silk. Then I led her through the halls to the room full of fabrics and clothing.

I closed the door and turned around. I let out a groan and banged my head against the wall. No dresses for her.

I kept banging my head until, a hand gripped my shoulder, I looked up to see Deliah give me a small smile. "I'll just find something."

She looked through all of it and nothing would be good for her. None. I quickly noticed a couple newer fabrics, and some needles and threads. A smirk slowly spread arcoss my face. I glanced at Deliah and back at the supplies.

"Deliah." I shouted.

She spun around and muttered, "Yes?"

I placed a chair on the ground and said, "Stand here."

She slowly climbed upon the chair and muttered, "What's going on?"

I slowly grabbed some measuring tape, and smirked. "Nothing." I took her measurements and wrapped a few fabrics around her perfect female body and pinned it up, making sure not to stab her in the process.

Once I was able to get most of it finished I removed the fabric and continued to sow the dress on the table. I heard Deliah say, "Is there anything you can't do?"

I chuckled, "Get a girl." I was too focused on the dress to see her reaction.

"What do you mean?" Her voice lingered with surprise.

I sighed as the needle and thread went through the fabric. I looked up at her, "Yea. It's not that no girl wants me, its just they all are full of themselves."

She laughed. "Really? Wow...that's just sad."

I chuckled a bit, "Yea, you're telling me."

She playfully pushed me. I continued to make the dress when she mumbled, "Where did you learn to sow?"

I smirked a little, "Mother did take care of me for two years, by herself. And my sister was never really home, so yea."

She giggled, "You never cease to amaze me."

I smiled, "Don't get too amazed yet." Once I finished the dress, I lifted it up and examined it. "Here," I handed her the dress, "Try it on."

She took the dress and her cheeks started to become pink. I realized my own words and my cheeks grew warm, I quickly pointed to where a dressing room was and muttered, "Over there."

She nodded and made her way over there. I sighed and leaned against the door. After a few minutes she called out, "Tero! Tero, I think the door is stuck."

I made my way to the dressing room door and sighed, "Ok, I'll pull it, you are going to need to push, ok?"

"Ok," she replied.

I pulled with all my might, assuming she pushed with all of hers, then a loud click was heard. Before I knew it, I fell backwards while something crashed upon me. I opened my eyes, as my heartbeat started to speed up. Deliah was on top of me.

XxxxX

Deliah's POV

I looked in the mirror at myself and sighed. This was one amazing dress. A deep sea green with a shimmer of the see through fabric, gave it that look. It was a strapless, but wasn't too revealing, it wasn't too tight, but tight enough to form fit. It was looser at the lower waist.

I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I tried again and again. Finally I called out for Tero. He told me to push, while he would pull the door.

I pushed with all my strength. I hoped he was pulling with all of his. I closed my eyes, before I felt nothing to keep me up. I crashed to the ground.

My eyes opened only to meet Tero's pastel green ones. I gulped in embarrassment and my cheeks grew hot. I froze. I wasn't sure how to react. I stared at him and for some strange reason I had the urge to lean closer to him, maybe even have my lips touch his.

Without warning I started to lean closer to him. As I leaned in, my eyes slowly started to close. Right as my lips were barely about to brush his, he muttered, "Maybe we should get going."

I nodded, backing my face away from his. I felt stupid. Completely and utterly stupid. I slowly got up and looked away.

He slowly took me back to the cell without speaking. He barely mumbled, "I'll be back soon." Then he left.

I closed my eyes, I could feel my heart ache and tears slowly slip past my defense and trail down my face. I didn't want to be hurt like this, especially by someone I fell for so quickly.

XxxxX

Cole POV

I waited leaning against a high arch, watching these people set up for a feast of some sort. I waited with Mitsuki, while Zane and Lily stayed across from us hiding above another arch.

I was waiting to see my sister and no one else. I saw a woman walk out wearing a dark blue dress with a huge red bow in the back. She was barking commons at everyone else and adjusting her hair and tiara?

She looked up and yelled about the chandelier hanging near us. I quickly gestured for Zane and Lily to move away. Then I pushed Mitsuki away and leaned in closer to the arch.

The loud noise of heels disappeared along with the orders that were being barked. I signalled to keep moving above. Which we did, I looked at Zane and asked, "Is she here?"

I had feeling that she was here, but I had to be completely sure. Zane nodded. I sighed in relief. "Alright, let's keep move."

XxxxX

Deliah's POV

I heard the clank of the door opening, I slowly turned, excepting Tero, but instead that guard was there. "Now aren't we looking cute tonight?"

He slammed the door shut and he smirked, "How bout you and I have a little us time...hmmm?"

I slowly backed away, as he took a step closer. I shook my head as he laughed like a maniac. I shut my eyes as my head started to hurt. Loud noises filled my head, images flashed in my mind. I curled up in a ball while covering my ears.

I screamed, "Leave me! Go away!" But as if he didn't hear me, he came closer.

I shook my head, "No, no, no, no, no..." This felt too familiar, too painful. I couldn't move, my body was paralyzed.

He barely touched my hair, and I screamed. Louder than I've screamed in my life. I've only had more fear once in my life than I did right now. Tears slowly escaped my eyes, his dirty hands wiped them away, "Don't cry. Don't, I only want to help you," he cooed.

I sobbed, "No." He didn't listen. Then before anything else happened, he was slammed against a wall and Tero threw him to the ground.

I practically leaped from my ball and wrapped my arms around his neck. I sobbed into his chest. I cried and cried and cried. Tero gently ran his hand through my hair and whispered, "It's ok, trust me. It will be ok."

Before I knew it I stared into his eyes, and he stared back into mine. My heart felt like it would explode, but I remained quiet. Then I was pulled backwards and I realized a silver blade lied against my throat.

Tero glared and muttered, "Max, don't do this."

He laughed from behind me, the grip of his arm around my ribs tightened, "Don't you do this."

He gently dug the blade nearer to breaking through my skin. Tero shook his head, "Max I do not want to hurt you, just let her go."

I felt him shake his head, "No. She dies now."

Before I knew it Tero pulled out his sword and quickly removed Max's from his hand. I was pushed towards Tero, while Max ran for his sword.

Tero held up his sword as Max charged at him. Max swung at him blindly, Tero only defended himself. Then once Tero spun, Max swung to the side and was able to slash Tero's arm.

Tero let out a cry of pain, but only glared at Max. He fought, while Max smirked. I wanted to help, but there was no other weapon in view.

I leaned against the wall as the fight got worse. Tero was growing weaker, he was losing too much blood. Then Max tripped Tero, he fell backwards.

Max clashed his sword, while leaning over Tero. Tero grunted in pain while Max growled, "Once I'm done with you, I'll kill her."

Tero then kicked Max away, and placed his sword against his throat, "I should kill you...but I won't."

He slowly walked towards me, in a small limp. He gave a small smile while walking towards me. I smiled back, but it quickly faded once I saw Max run at him, sword in hand.

I was about to warn him, but Tero already held out his sword a sliced Max's chest. Max fell down, in a puddle of his own blood, blood dripped from Tero's sword. Tero took in a deep breath and fell onto his knees.

I quickly ran to him and looked at him, he stared at me. I had to help him. I had to.

XxxxX

I rung out a wet towel as I cleaned up his barley bleeding wound. He groaned in pain, but tried his hardest to smile. "Thank you," he mumbled.

I sighed, "I should be thanking you." He smiled a little, and shook his head. I nodded, "Yes, you saved my life, I didn't save yours."

He sighed, "Deliah, why must you be unlike other girls? Not accepting compliments, or thank yous, or anything. Why must you be like that?"

My voice started to raise a little at his words, "Why must you be unlike most guys? Always being kind, and caring, making sure I'm ok, looking out for me, making me this dress, saving my life. Why must you be like that?"

He stared at me and slowly muttered, "Because..." His voice trailed away, then he continued, "I am like that, it is who I am."

I stared at him and mumbled, "It's who I am as well."

We stared at each other for so long, until he looked away. "You know," he said softly, "I never imagined I would become friends with a lander. And I never thought a lander would be more of the type of girl for me."

He looked back at me, I was surprised by his words, "I never thought you would be my type of guy." As those words escaped my lips I thought about Zane for a split second, then only Tero came to mind.

Tero leaned in towards me gently brushing away a strand of my hair, he whispered, "Deliah."

I wasn't sure what to say back, I just remained still. He slowly brushed his lips against mine, my heart fluttered slightly at the touch. He gently held the back of my head, his hand in my hair. He slowly angled his own head, and then he pressed his lips against mine.

XxxxX

Tero's POV

I gently held her soft lush hair, and angled my head to lean closer towards her. Then I pressed my lips against hers, and slowly moved them against hers.

I felt her arms slowly find their way up towards my neck. Her hand barely touched my cheek, and her other hand ran through my hair.

Once we both pulled away, I slowly caressed her cheek. She gently held the arm that I was caressing her cheek with. I then gently said, "Stay here I'll be right back."

I slowly got up, I gripped my arm tightly and opened another door to my actually room. I quickly wrapped a white clothe around my arm and bit my bottom lip in pain. I slowly changed into my dark blue button up with a white tux, with black brass buttons. Black slacks and black shoes.

I slowly exited, and walked back to Deliah. She was staring down and messing with her dress. She seemed to be worried about something, or maybe concerned. I tapped her shoulder and gave a small smile, which she returned fully.

I held put my hand, which she took and she leaned her head on my shoulder, "Tero?"

I looked at her, "Yes."

"Is this our escape?" Her eyes gleaming with a dark green.

I sighed, "Maybe...maybe not." Then I opened the door and we both walked out.

XxxxX

Cole's POV

Before I knew it the chandelier broke on us. It crashed upon the ground, while we came down with it. We avoided the terrible fate that the chandelier had, but still all eyes fell on us.

Guards surrounded us, we were definitely over powered. Out of no where a loud yelling was heard, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

All the attention fell upon the women with the giant red bow. She looked around at everything and her eyes fell on us, then on me. She walked towards me with a goofy smile, and her eyes shined.

"Well hello there," she tried to sound appealing. She run her hand on my chest, "I want him and only him!" She proclaimed.

She looked at everyone else and shouted, "Throw them into the cells, but he," her eyes fell upon me again, "He stays with me."

I was about to object when she spoke again, "Be my king and I'll let them live."

I couldn't argue that, they all had to live. I looked back to where I met Mitsuki's hazelnut brown eyes, with a bit of sky blue, that expressed all the confusion that lied in her head.

The woman's hands lied on my shoulders, "You are mine now. All mine."

XxxxX

Her servants dressed me up, in clothes not even my father would wear. The party had already started, but this woman kept nagging me.

All about this wedding I don't have a choice but to be in. Her hands lied on my shoulders. She whispered, "I can't wait to show everyone who my king will be!"

I shrugged slightly and sighed. She inched closer to me and ran a hand through my hair, "Oh, Cole, what's wrong?"

I looked at the ceiling and mumbled, "Will you let them go if I stay and be," I shivered at the thought, "Your king?"

She giggled in a mater of fact tone, "Of course, I have no use for them, especially the wenches. Both are so ugly. That one with the purple is so, well disgusting."

Her words stung. I wanted to slap her for talking about Mitsuki that way. I kept myself calm and sighed. She smiled and then leaned against me. "I can't wait to marry you...tonight."

XxxxX

Tero's POV

Once we walked out into the main hall, laughing and giggling proceeded as we walked by maids. I shrugged it off and continued to the doors. Once opened everyone was dancing and music played on, food was being consumed, as well as alcoholic drinks.

Deliah stared at me in surprise, I was surprised as well. I slowly walked with her clutching my arm, once we made it to an empty table, I held out a bag. She looked confused, "This is your outfit, we will make our escape tonight."

She gripped the bag and set it under her chair, "What now?"

I smirked, "Have a little fun, act as if we will be her tomorrow."

A small giggle escaped her lips, she glanced at me, "What do you mean?"

I bowed before her and extended my arm, "May I have this dance?"

I felt her hand grab mine, then heard her say, "Do you even know how to?"

I smirked as I went back to standing, "I always know how to amaze you."

XxxxX

Kai's POV

The sun was already starting to set and still no one has come back. No signs, no signals, nothing. I looked over and sighed, "What's taking them so long?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I slightly turned to see Nya giving me a lite small, while Jay was as considered as I was. I shook her off. This was all my fault. If I didn't let my stubbornness get to me, let my anger control my actions, then this would not have happened.

I shot the fire ball, that hit the dragon, that took Deliah, now Cole, Zane, Mitsuki, and Lillian are searching for Deliah. Lillian...why can't I just listen? I never wanted anyone to be hurt, especially Lily. Not her of all people.

She is utterly the complete opposite of me, but I actually like her. Besides the fact that she is drop dead gorgeous, something about her. She can be hotheaded at times (not like me though), she thinks everything she does through, she is patient, she listens, she is expressive. She is practically everything I'm not.

Jazz was leaning against the mast, and her head was in her heads. Was she crying? I walked towards her just to see what was wrong, Lloyd would have done this, but it was his turn to keep everyone else occupied.

She didn't even acknowledge me. Then sun slowly start to fade, while the night started to creep into the sky. I gently touched her knee and her head shot upshe looked at me with frightened eyes.

"Calm down it's only me," I said trying to calm her down. "What's wrong?" I asked her with concern.

She looked away and sighed, "What happens if them don't come back?"

I felt as though she punctured my heart with a knife. Like she was able to penetrate through my skin and past my bones and straight to my heart. I was bleeding as those words echoed in my head.

"What if we never see them again? What then? I can't live through that, not again. I won't lose more people I love, no, I won't." I saw the tears that started to trickle down her cheeks.

I gently rubbed her knee as her tears continued to fall. I rest her head on my shoulder ad she cried. "They will come back," the words spilled for my lips without warning.

Jazz gently lifted her head and wiped away a few stray tears, "You-you really think so?" Her voice cracked sharply, from both pain and shock at my words.

I nodded, "I know so. Cole may be a pain in my ass for ass at times and we may not meet eye to eye all the time, but I know for a fact, he won't just die on us. He won't let anyone die, especially his sister."

Jazmine gave me a small hug and muttered, "Thank you."

I gave a small smile, but I wasn't sure if it was at her hug or at my speech about Cole (the words I never thought I would ever say in my life), or that it was hope that powered my little smile.

XxxxX

Deliah's POV

I never would have guessed that Tero was such a good dancer. If Cole and him were to have a dance off I wouldn't be sure who would win.

First the party music played. He started to fist pump, and I only laughed. Then he started to do the cat daddy, and pin dropped. I was shocked, I only die the running man for a while, when he started dougie, and he slowly started to shuffle his feet while moving his body to the beat.

He noticed my still body, when he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "I don't dance."

He slowly moved to the beat a little more and mumbled, "Just move to the music."

I sighed, "I do, but the music moves the wrong way."

That's when cumbia music started to play. My eyes widened, not cumbia music. My hips started to move in a circular movement, my arms slowly raised into the air. I was doing the washer machine.

Tero smirked, "See, better."

He slowly held my waist and started to move with me. He spun me a couple times and twirled me around the waist. We were face to face and both our bodies moving to the beat, our hips in sync.

I slowly pulled away as the song changed and I started to drop down slowly. My waist and hips moving to the beat as I went down. Then I came up slower and booty-popped on my up.

I wasn't sure how Tero was taking me, downing down, and popping up, or my popping and locking. Or my hips swinging from side to side like a belly dancer.

All I know is that I felt free and wasn't afraid.

The song ended and my sure snapped open, Tero was gone. I was in the middle of the dance floor as a slow song started to play. I froze, when a hand spun me around, "Ready?"

My eyes met Tero's, "What for?"

He smiled, "This dance."

XxxxX

Tero's POV

Once I saw Deliah let lose and dance, I slowly exited the dance floor. I made my way to the band and asked one of them for a slow song. They all nodded.

The music ended and the slow beat started. I continued to make my way back to her, the dance floor became empty, right as I said, "For this dance," to her.

She looked unsure, her eyes and shaking revealed her nervousness. I placed her hands on my shoulders and held her waist.

I slowly took a step backwards, and she followed. At first she stumbled and stepped on my feet, but then by the end of the song she wasn't scared anymore.

She smiled slightly as some more slower beats played. It was more like a tengo beat, and smirked ran across my face. She shook her head, but I quickly gripped her closer and nodded.

I dipped her, then slowly stepped backwards, while her back was arched towards the ground. She slowly rolled herself back up and clicked her heels aggressively against the ground making me stop.

She quickly pushed away, and then to my surprise gripped the ends of her dress and start to create a butterfly. She moved as a butterfly skirt dancer would and clicked her heels against the ground as a challenge.

I smirked and stomped my foot, and started to tap my feet while moving my body. I quickly stole a cape for a wasted guy and used it as a prop in my body movement. I swirled, and twisted with my upper body, while my feet moved in such a way I had to put extra pressure for it to create a stomping sound.

Deliah held her skirt still and clicked her heels while shaking her hips. She slowly waltzed over to me while moving her hips and tapping her heels.

I did the same while going towards her. I swung the cape over my shoulders and clapped several times to show her I wasn't playing.

She arched her back and slowly turned around while stomping her feet proving she wasn't afraid.

I stomped. She stomped. I stomped and move my arms with the cape. She flared her dress in butterflies, and stomped.

I pulled her waist towards me and she stepped back, I followed. I spun her around, and extended her out. She came back holding on the both my hands, her body facing away from me.

I spun her several times while we stepped forward. She halted and spun her hips around, which I knew caught every guys' attention. I slowly circled around her and made sure not to miss a step.

Everyone was watching us. They were no longer drinking and laughing, but their eyes were fixated on us and only us.

I gently held her hips and rolled my own body, then dipped her backwards. Once she came back up, we moved our hips in sync. She shook her hips aggressively as we waltzed towards the side, both looking into each others eyes.

Then as the last note played, I dipped her and panted. She panted as well. Beads of sweat slowly dripped from my face and sweat beads slowly fell like tears off Deliah's face.

I slowly lifted her towards me to where our lips were so close to touching. Then a loud high pitched voice rang out, "EVERYONE ONE! MY ROYAL SUBJECTS!"

I turned to see her highness with a huge smile on her face. She slowly walked towards the center of the room and giggled, "I finally have a king! Tonight we will marry!"

My eyes widened in shock. She giggled again, "There he his!" She pointed towards the main door, "Cole Blacksmith!"

I saw Deliah's eyes go wide and how her heart jumped. I looked to see a human who looked a lot like Deliah, but was a guy. He looked up and surprise over took him when his eyes landed on Deliah.

Deliah gripped my shoulder and whispered, "Tero...that's my brother."

My eyes widened and I sighed. "Just wait," I whispered back, "I'll fix this." Then I quickly pecked her cheek and ran off to dragon keeps.

XxxxX

Mitsuki's POV

I shrugged to get out of this guard's grasp, but he only tightened his grip. "Stop your struggling girl! Thanks to all of you we will miss the party and the marriage."

I sighed. I couldn't believe that sea woman thinks that she can just take what ever she wants, thinking that Cole ie her property. I could, I would beat her head in if I could.

As we entered the dungeon, I was first to enter I stepped in what appeared to be blood. I gulped, fear over took me. I grew sick and dizzy, the room became a blur as the smell of a corpse filled my nostrils.

"What the fuck is that?" One guard called. He let go of Lily's arms, which were chained up, and turned the corner. "Oh son of a bitch."

"What is it Blen?" My guard called.

The guards pushed us back, but only I noticed Lily stay behind and I nodded at her. Once we turned the corner and I gasped. My eyes shut as the image remained in my mind. A dead body.

My guard yelled, "Damn! Who did Max in?"

"I don't know!" Blen said.

I felt sick, when my guards grip went lose and then disappeared. I turned around to see Lily and smiled. The other two guards charged us, when Zane head budded one and tripped the other.

Both knocked put cold as my guard. Lily picked up some keys and unlocked me. Then I unlocked her and Zane.

"Alright, we got to help Cole and find out if Deliah's here or not." Lily said sternly, "Got it?"

I nodded, and I knew Zane did as well. "Ok guys, let's go." Lily said while running.

I wasn't really running faster than both Zane and Lily because of Deliah, no, I was running to help Cole.

XxxxX

Deliah's POV

The wedding pressed on, Cole stood there by the priest. My eyes locked with his. I mouthed, 'What now?'

He sighed as the music played 'Here comes the Bride', he stared at me then mouthed, 'Nothing'.

I was shocked at his words how he just gave in to the conditions. Why did he? Then it clicked, Cole didn't come alone. The others' lives must be on the line. He wouldn't marry her, no, that is not my brother.

I sighed as the witch held my brother's arm, clinging on to him. Whispering to him, giggling and smiling. I looked away in disgust.

Then the priest said, "We are gathered here today

to celebrate the bringing of two people together."

I looked away and back at the main entrance. Where could Tero be? My brother is about to marry a monster and Tero is nowhere in sight. I knew that someone else's life had to be on the line, or else my brother wouldn't marry this beast.

As the words, "If anyone has any objection to why these two should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace."

I quickly stood up, but the words didn't escape my mouth. "I OBJECT!" I spun around to see Mitsuki, Lillian, and Zane there.

I just ran towards them and pulled them into a group hug, "You guys came for me!"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Zane whispered to me. I pulled away a shrugged.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK UP AND DESTROY MY WEDDING?! WELL THINK AGAIN!" The queen yelled stomping with each word. She snapped her fingers, "Kill them."

Guards came charging at us. Then I barely saw Cole tackle the evil queen while he yelled, "NO!"

One guard swung his sword towards me, which caused me to lose balance. I fell backwards and onto my butt. I glanced up to see the sword coming down; I quickly rolled to the side and jumped up.

I panted regaining my composer, and I got in my fighting pose. I kicked the guard's jaw, and spun kicking the other guard coming at me at full speed. Both of their swords flew up into the air, I jumped up snatching one, but failing to get a grip on the other sword.

I held the sword to the side of my head, my other hand out in front of another guard, I smirked. I taunted him, I signaled for him to come at me with my hand. He charged at me with a battle cry.

I spun and our swords clashed together. He smirked as he swung his sword in a different direction. I blocked it with mine. We continued to clash swords until a chair was thrown in between us. Both of our heads looked to where it came from.

Mitsuki was panting and holding her arm, blood slowly trickled down it. I quickly started to run towards her when I was pulled backwards by my hair. I let out a cry full of agony, the pain of my hair being pulled from my skull was too much to bear, not even Cole pulled this hard when we were younger.

A small dagger was put against my throat; I heard the queen scream, "NOW STOP! OR ELSE SHE DIES!" The dagger gently started to puncture my skin and gasped a little.

Cole shook his head and yelled, "Fine! I'll marry you!"

Mitsuki screamed, "No! This isn't fair!" She tried to get down a step, but collapsed, she lost too much blood. Lillian quickly rushed to Mitsuki's side, she lifted her head and muttered something.

Cole ran to Mitsuki, and then Zane. Then Cole looked at me and up to the queen. He stood up, "Let her go."

I felt her head shake 'no'. Then the main doors swung open and I looked up to see Tero running in.

He came up to the queen and mumbled, "Drop the knife."

The queen then shouted, "NO! YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME! YOU OBEY ME!"

Tero gripped her other arm and said, "Mirran, drop it." It fell from her hand. She slowly ran her hand through my hair, pulling the ribbon out as well. She crumbled.

Tears slowly drip down her face. Before I knew it, I jumped into Tero's arms and buried my head into his chest. Tero gently brushed my hair and mumbled, "Ready?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. He nodded, and gestured towards my friends. I ran towards them and placed my hand against Mitsuki's arm. "Rewind." I barely whispered. Her arm was completely healed, I looked at Cole and said, "Carry her, we got to get out of here."

Tero was waiting by the door as we left I looked back to see the queen still crying. I looked at Tero and ran out.

XxxxX

"We are riding dragons?" Lillian said in a shaky voice.

"Yes, it is the fastest way." Tero said while he helped Cole put Mitsuki on a dragon.

"But this one attacked us." Lillian was pointing at the water dragon.

Tero sighed, "My apologizes, under the instruction of the queen. But Tide is really a sweet heart." He gently scratched behind the ear of the beast.

Lillian nodded and carefully got on the dragon. Zane got on a different dragon, he gestured for me to ride with him, but Tero grabbed my hand and helped me onto his other dragon.

He smiled at me, "This is Clocks. She is very reliable and loving." He gestured towards the dragon that Cole and Mitsuki were on, "That's Gust, and that's," he pointed at the dragon Zane was on, "Potion."

He smiled, "I've had them for years..." He looked around absorbing everything. He rubbed the top of Clocks' head and said, "Let's get going."

Her wings slowly spread out preparing for flight, and the other dragons were too. We were up in the air and then first Tide went into the gateway first, Lily screaming the whole time. Then Gust, then Potion.

Clocks shot down when something pulled us back. Clocks crashed against a wall and I started to fall off. Tero grabbed my hand and pulled me back up. We looked to see a cannon and guards with the queen.

Tero sighed and whispered something to Clocks, then turned back to me. He muttered, "There is only one way to get out."

I knew what he was saying, he meant that one of us wouldn't be leaving. I shook my head, "I know. We are gonna get out of here." I could feel my eyes fill up with tears.

Tero sighed, "I wish we would both be able to leave."

I shut my eyes as two tears fell and hung my head down, "We will get out together."

He gently held my head up and wiped my tears, he gently rubbed my cheek, "I wish. I truly do."

I shook my head, "No," I mumbled as my tears poured.

My eyes opened slowly and his face became clear, he gave a small smile, "Did you know you look more beautiful with your hair down?"

I shook my head, "No."

He smiled, "Well you do," then he leaned in and touched my lips. We kissed for what seemed like an hour, but in reality it was only a few seconds.

He pulled away and said, "Take care of them, ok?"

I nodded, while my throat ached from holding back the tears. He pecked my lips and muttered, "Goodbye..." He was about to jump when I heard him say, "My love." Then he jumped.

I held onto Clocks as Tero shouted something to make her move. I looked down to see Tero spin in a circle, then water surrounded him. I went through the gateway and let the tears pour.

XxxxX

Tero's POV

I let her go. I had to. I truly and deeply cared for her. It hurt. It did and still does. But once I saw her go through the gateway, all the regret faded. She will find someone better than me, someone who will always be there.

I looked back at the guards and sighed, they nicknamed me Typhoon for a reason. I could turn myself into a typhoon.

I spun and the water formed. I was in the eye of the cyclone, and I was going at full power. Past my limit. When I said goodbye to Deliah, I met it.

XxxxX

Jay's POV

Ok now I am freaking out. No sign of anyone, and Sensei is tired of all the excuses of where everyone is. Now he searching the ship with Zane's dad, and Misako.

Nya and Kai are still trying to get them to stop, but it is no use. Lloyd and Jazz are leaning over the deck looking for them.

I'm losing my mind!

"Ah!"

"What is the matter?" I heard Sensei's voice say from behind me. I turned to see Sensei and everyone else behind him.

I gasped. "Uh...nothing. Nothing is wrong!"

"Nope not a thing." Jazz exclaimed.

Sensei nodded, "Where is Deliah?"

"Ummmm..." I let my mouth hang.

"And Zane?" Dr. Julien asked.

"Well..." Lloyd started.

"And Cole?" Misako eyed us.

"You see..." Jazz stated.

"And Lillian?" Misako continued.

"She is..." Kai mumbled.

"And Mitsuki?" Sensei said with a bit of concern.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Was all that escaped our mouths.

"Well you see...funny story..." I started. "They kinda...well..."

But before I could finish Sensei's eyes went wide, as well as Misako's and Julien's.

I was so confused. Then I heard Cole's voice call out, "Hey Jay!"

I spun around and my mouth hung open in shock. They all were riding dragons!

What the...? How? I'm so confused. I'm really confused.

They all jumped off the dragons as the dragons stayed in the air.

I looked at how ridiculous Cole looked and couldn't hold in my laugh.

I noticed Deliah wore a dress and I heard Kai start laughing as well. "What's so funny?" Cole barked.

"You!" Kai replied while gasping for air. He was laughing so hard.

I saw Jazz tackle Deliah into a hug and Nya hugged Mitsuki and Lily. Lloyd gave Zane a small hug, then they talked a little. Kai and I still laughed.

"I almost died and got almost married in the process...and now you guys are laughing at how I look?" Cole barked.

We both nodded. Then I heard Kai stop laughing and whistle, "Whoa, D, you look nice, like NICE!"

Deliah blushed a little, and I realized her hair was completely down. It was long, like LONG! And really nice.

She did look nice, but I already had the most beautiful girl in the world. I smiled a bit.

Cole snapped a little, cause as soon as Kai said that, he jumped him. "What did you say?!" Cole said while tugging at Kai's hair.

Kai kicked Cole off. "Nothing! Man, I can't even compliment your sister."

Cole glared at Kai for a moment, then gestured towards Lily. Kai got the memo, but he wasn't exactly ready to talk to her yet.

Before anyone could say another word, we all heard Sensei say, "What happened?" We all turned to see Sensei, Julien, and Misako giving us a cold stare.

We all gulped. Deliah stepped forward and said, "Well you see, it all started when..."

XxxxX

Normal POV

After all the excitement and being lectured the ninja were finally able to do as they pleased. Cole had decide to change and muttered, "I need to get out of this outfit."

The ninjas all laughed. Cole glared at them and stormed off. Deliah looked out at the ocean and gave a small sigh.

Zane tapped her shoulder and gave her a smile. "It's ok, we are safe."

Deliah nodded slightly and her lips formed a frown, "Some of us are."

Then she walked off, and down to where her room was. Zane looked at the sea and back to where Deliah walked.

Lily was leaning against the rail and sighed. She stared out at the sea as the moon reflected off it. She felt someone lean against the rail beside her, she turned a bit and quickly turned away.

Kai leaned against the railing besides Lillian. He sighed and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Lillian turned to look at him and mumbled, "No. I should be saying that, not you."

Kai shook his head, "I'm too stubborn and too rational."

Lily sighed, "I'm too stubborn as well and controlling."

They looked into each others eyes and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Both laughed and smiled. Kai held out his hand, "Forgive me?"

Lily smirked and took his hand, "As long as you forgive me."

**OoooO**

**All done! This chapter took me quite a while, but it is finished.**

**No bio for this chappie! Happy holidays! :)**


	14. Chapter 14:All For One Christmas Special

**Chapter 14: All For One Christmas Special!**

**I decided this chappie would be the Christmas special! c: enjoy!**

**Note: What happens in this special is not actually what occurs within the tale, it is just a little fun I put together. It does include pairings!**

**OoooO**

She had awoke with a small stretch and a pleasant smile. Her eyes slowly made the blurs out into the walls of her room.

She looked around, it appeared her roommate was gone already. She stretched out a little more and got out of her bed. She slowly changed from her pjs into a green long sleeve and black skinny jeans. She wore white boots while her hair remained in her usual braid and her bangs were pinned up.

She slowly exited her room and down into the kitchen. She slowly creeped in without making a sound ready to pounce her friend.

Sadly her friend sensed her presence and muttered, "Don't even try.

"Oh you party pooper!" Was her response.

Her friend turned around and mumbled, "Yet this party was practically my idea."

"Kidding. I'm just playing Deliah," she said waving her hands in defense. Then she stared at her friend and giggled, "Yet you aren't in one festive color."

Deliah glared at her and mumbled, "What do you want Jazmine?"

Jazz smirked, "Not a thing."

Deliah sighed and turned back around to continue mixing her bowl of batter. Jazz looked around the kitchen and then bluntly asked, "So who did you get?"

Deliah stopped her stirring and mumbled, "What?"

Jazz giggled, "You know secret Santa."

Deliah continued to stir and smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know." She sensed Jazz pout and open her mouth to speak, but Deliah beat her to it. "You will find out when we exchange gifts."

Jazz rolled her eyes, "You're no fun."

"I know," Deliah said with a smirk, "Now will you please leave or are you gonna help?" She turned around holding the bowl of batter still stirring with the spoon.

Jazz quickly shook her head and muttered, "I think I heard someone call my name!"

Jazz ran out while Deliah laughed while shaking her head. She continued to stir the batter and smiled a little.

XxxxX

"Alright! Alright!" Lily barked. She tapped her deep green heels aggressively, she massaged her temples and growled lowly. "I said put the wreath above the door, not on the door!"

Kai groaned along with Jay. Lily decide to help with the decorations and she had this image, which Kai and practically everyone else had to help her create.

Kai removed the wreath, while Jay removed the nail. The positive side to this was that Kai was able to see Lillian in a cute dress and heals.

She wore a pine green dress that went from her shoulders to her elbows, it was a v-neck style, it was fairly form fitting with deep green heals and a black belt; half her hair was up in a white clip, her lips were glossed up, and she wore green eyeshadow.

Jay wore a white button up with a black tux and a red tie, with black slacks. Kai wore a simple red button up with dark denim jeans. Both wore black dress shoes.

She sighed as the guys put the wreath up. She then muttered, "More towards the left."

They did so and finally Lily smiled, "Perfect!" She then grabbed some holly and tinsel, "Now let's hang this up!"

Both guys exchanged glances and sighed. They grabbed the holly and tinsel, ready to listen to her orders.

XxxxX

Mitsuki and Nya were both sitting on the couch discussing who they thought their secret Santas were.

Nya wore a red dress that went down to her knees with lighter red heels. She wore dark red lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara. Her hair remained the same.

Mitsuki wore a red and white striped v-cut long sleeve. She wore dark denim jeans and white heels. Her lips were covered with a light red lipstick, while her eyes had both eyeliner and mascara on. Her hair was up in a high pony and curled a little.

Misako was talking to Julien and Wu, she wore a white long sleeve with black jeans and red flats. Julien wore a light green button up with black slacks, Wu wore a white button up with black slacks, both wore black dress shoes.

Lloyd had just entered holding a gift bag and quickly placed it under the tree. He wore a dark green button up with denim jeans, and black dress shoes.

Lloyd then plopped himself next to Mitsuki and smirked, "So whatcha ya ladies taking about?"

Mitsuki flicked the green ninja and giggled, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Lloyd quickly smoothed out his hair and mumbled, "Watch the hair!"

Both girls laughed. Lloyd glared at them and sighed.

XxxxX

Deliah twirled in her dress and sighed. She wore a dark red dress cut straight across, barely below her shoulders. With a white trim on the top and bottom.

It was form fitting from the chest to part of the waist, then it became flowy. The dress was fairly short for her taste, it barely covered her knees, so she wore black nylons underneath.

She wore black wedges, that had belt buckles. Her hair remained in its usual high pony with two pretty well enough strands on each side. Her bangs were straightened though revealing her choppy bangs, but she curled her hair more, all into spirals. Her natural hair consisted of spirals, crescents, waves, river flowing, and curls out and in. But she made it all spirals.

She had eyeliner on with mascara and a bit of eyeshadow. She wore lipgloss and she tilted her head slightly.

She sighed, Cole would be dressed as Santa, but more his style. No beard, or pillow for a big stomach, just his style.

Then a loud scream ran out followed by the sound of something falling, then the electricity went out and someone screamed, "My blouse!", and "The tree!"

Deliah ran out only to bump into Cole. Cole and her looked at each other when someone screamed, "Ugh! It's all ruined!"

Cole then whispered, "Can you fix this?"

Deliah mumbled, "How can I?"

Cole then whispered, "Time."

Deliah nodded, "But you are coming with me." She gripped his arm, "Rewind."

Both were in the hall several seconds before it all happened, then she quickly said, "Pause."

Everything froze. Cole was half dressed, his shirt wasn't on. Deliah pushed him away and said, "Go get dressed, I'll fix this."

Cole smirked, "Fine." And he quickly ran off.

Deliah shook her head and sighed. She went back to her room just to check herself again.

She checked herself again and sighed. She opened her door and slowly walked out and into the kitchen. She grabbed her plate of cookies and slowly made her way to the rec room.

She pasted Kai who started to fall off the ladder with some tinsel, Jay who was in mid-fall holding holly, and Lily who had a look of horror on her face.

She pasted Jazmine who was holding her wrapped gift and holding a chip in her mouth. She also pasted Zane who wore a deep green button up with black jeans and black dress shoes. Zane was with his falcon, which rested on one of his arms, while his other hand carried a small box.

She giggled slightly as she entered the rec room and set down the cookies on the table. She looked at everyone. She moved Misako over and tilted the tree back into place before it fell completely. She placed a cookie in Lloyd's hand instead off the cup of water.

She moved Nya away from the power cord, that way the she wouldn't spill her drink, which was already tipping over. Deliah replaced the cup with a chip, and placed the cup right side up on the table.

She nodded to herself and walked out. She past Jazz and Zane again and smiled lightly. She walked to where Lily, Kai, and Jay were so she could fix this mess.

She pushed Kai back into place and put Jay on the ground. She fixed both ladders, and pushed Lily back a bit so she wouldn't step on Jay.

She walked away from them and straight to the boys' room. She knocked on the door, which opened to reveal her brother. "You done?" He asked.

She twirled, "Yup."

Cole glanced at her and tilted his head towards the rec room, " You fixed it all?"

Deliah nodded, "It is all good. Kai and Jay won't fall. Nya won't make the power go out, Julien won't spill his drink on Misako, and Lloyd won't knock down the tree."

Cole nodded and pulled her inside, "Now help me with this dam belt." He struggled to tighten the black belt.

Deliah giggled and helped her older brother. She snapped her fingers and muttered, "Play." And as before the scream ran out, but no fall and the electricity didn't go out. No more screaming, everything was perfectly fine.

Cole kissed his sister's forehead and mumbled, "Aren't you Santa's little helper?"

Deliah socked his arm, "You wish."

Cole grabbed his gift and said, "Let's go."

Deliah nodded and she grabbed hers for under his bed. "What?! You left your gift there?"

She smirked, "Yea, it was the best hiding place." She walked past her older brother with a huge grin and then turned towards him, "Ya coming?"

Cole opened the door and then threw Deliah over his shoulder. She yelped in shock, then pounded on his back several times. He only laughed in response.

XxxxX

"Present time!" Lloyd had shouted full of both joy and excitement.

Lloyd quickly grabbed his gift from under the tree and said, "Sit in a circle will exchange like that!"

Deliah happened to sit next to Zane who she secretly harbored feelings for. This was Zane's first real Christmas, and Deliah wanted to make it perfect for her secret crush.

Zane was a bit excited himself, besides his first real Christmas, he was able to sit next to the most beautiful girl he knew. Deliah. And the dress she wore helped show off her beauty more.

He held his small wrapped box in his hands and stared at everyone else. Lloyd sat next to Jazz and Zane. Lloyd raised his hand and exclaimed, "I'll go first!"

"Ok, ok, calm down dude!" Jazmine said while she punched him softly.

Lloyd quickly got up and handed his gift bag to Nya. Nya smiled widely and slowly took out the tissue paper. She gasped with joy, "Oh wow! Thank you, it is amazing!" Nya showed a nice size tool box that contained different wrenches, bolts and a few screw drivers.

Lloyd grinned, "Glad ya like it." Then he moved back to his spot and sat down. He looked over at Jazmine and mumbled, "Your turn."

Jazmine eyed him and grabbed her wrapped box and handed it to Lloyd, "Merry Christmas."

Lloyd looked surprised and muttered, "You are my secret Santa?"

Jazmine nodded and played with her braid. Lloyd eyed the gift and carefully ripped the wrapping paper. He opened the box to see a brand new video game. His lips formed a quick smile, "No way! It's black ops 2!"

He tackled Jazmine into a hug and said, "Thank you!"

Jazmine giggled and whispered, "Read the card."

Lloyd looked back at the box and gripped the card. He read it carefully, sadly out loud. "Lloyd, you are funny and smart. Hope you enjoy this gift. But you need to know something important...I really really really like you a lot. Like a lot a lot. I-"

Jazz covered his mouth and said, "To yourself!"

Lloyd pulled away and muttered, "Well I didn't know!"

Jazmine looked down, then back at Lloyd. Lloyd looked at the card and then it hit him. He looked back at Jazmine and then forcefully grabbed the side of her face and placed a kiss on her lips.

Jazmine was shocked. He pulled away and gave a small smile, he looked past Jazmine and said, "Next."

Kai smirked and walked over to Sensei, "Here you go Sensei."

Sensei opened the gift bag to see lots and lots of tea. Sensei chuckled, "How did you know I liked tea?"

Kai gave a small laugh, "Lucky guess."

Jay was next and he walked over to Cole. Cole took the present with a smile, but it quickly faded once he unwrapped it. He held the cookbook up and muttered coldly, "You trying to say something here?"

Jay sighed, "What can I say, you need it."

Everyone laughed while Cole growled lowly. Next was Misako, she slowly got up and handed Julien a wrapped gift. Julien opened it and smiled, it was a mini figure of a robot. He laughed and thanked her.

Then Lily got up and walked to Kai, she held a small wristband that said, 'Burning Up'. Which happened to be Kai's favorite rock band.

Kai slipped the wristband on and smiled, then Lily held out two tickets for one of their concerts. Kai's eyes lit up, he grabbed the tickets in awe. Then before Lily could react, Kai gripped her arms and pulled her towards him and placed his lips on hers.

He pulled away with a huge grin, "Thanks for the gifts!"

Lily was stunned, she blinked a couple times and then she fainted on the spot.

Kai looked at her in fear, when Mitsuki dragged her back to her spot and mumbled, "Sorry."

Mitsuki got up and handed her gift to Zane. Zane unwrapped the gift and gave a bright smile. It was laptop. Zane gave Mitsuki a hug and thanked her.

Next was Nya, she got up and handed Jay his gift. She pecked his cheek and smiled as he opened the gift.

Jay smiled then kissed Nya, he pulled away and mumbled, "Sweet, just what I needed." Then he pulled in for another kiss.

Kai stuck his tongue out and said, "Makeout later, we are still opening gifts."

Nya glared at her older brother and got up to sit back her place. She stuck her tongue out at Kai.

Julien got up and handed Misako her gift, she was shocked at the fact he was her secret Santa, but took the gift with a smile. Her smile grew wider as soon as she opened the gift bag, it was another scroll.

Misako thanked him with a small smile. She gave him a small hug, which surprised Julien a bit.

After that Sensei got up and put a gift bag next to Lily. She was still out cold and Mitsuki waved her hand over Lily's face.

Now it was Cole's turn, he got up with his gift and walked towards Mitsuki. He handed her the gift and stood there hoping she would like it.

Mitsuki had opened the gift and her face lit up. She jumped on her feet and grabbed both sides of Cole's face, then pulled him in for a kiss.

Cole's eyes went wide, he was beyond shocked. Mitsuki pulled away and smiled, "Thank you! They are perfect!" She looked back in the box that had a pair of dark purple dance shoes and a pair of hoop earrings.

Cole sat back down with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Deliah giggled, then slide her gift at Jazmine. Jazmine smiled as she opened the gift.

Jazmine's smile grew wider once she had unwrapped the gift. She squealed with joy, Deliah had gotten her a new sketch pad, and some more paints.

Jazmine practically leaped for her seat and tackled Deliah in a hug. "Oh thank you Rosy! Thank you!"

Deliah giggled and hugged back, "No problem. Your welcome. Your welcome."

Jazmine pulled away and looked at her sketch pad. She giggled while sitting back down.

Now it was Zane's turn. He was the last to give away his gift. Everyone already figured out that Deliah was the only person without a gift and that Zane was her secret Santa.

Zane turned towards Deliah and handed her gift. She took it with a bright smile. She gently unwrapped it, which revealed a lovely white box with a simple black bow.

She tugged at the bow a bit, then it slid off. She opened the box and her eyes slowly filled with tiny tears. She covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped, "Oh Zane, it-it's beautiful."

She pulled Zane in for a hug as she closed her eyes forcing her tears to stop. Zane smiled in relief that Deliah had like the gift. She pulled away from him and admired her gift.

What lied in the small white box was a necklace. A silver chain with a small silver locket. She took it out and held it up to see in better light.

All the girls gathered around her and awed at the necklace as well. "Wow...it is so pretty." Mitsuki's voice cooed.

"Very." Lily had said, which was a shock because they all still that she was out.

Nya gently touched the silver locket and smiled, "Pure, real silver. Nice, very nice."

Jazmine held it for a moment and sighed in bliss, "It is so pretty Rosy, it really is! Oh...wish I had something like it."

Deliah felt her cheeks grow warmer every compliment she got on her necklace. She opened her mouth to speak, but Lloyd beat her to it.

Lloyd had turned the music up and shouted, "LET'S PARTY!"

XxxxX

During such events of hard core partying, Deliah had slipped away with her gift and on to the deck. She leaned against the rail and looked out towards the moon.

The moon's reflection rippled upon the waves. Deliah stared out at the stars and let out a sigh full of simply bliss.

Her mission was complete. She threw a party and Zane enjoyed it. Zane loved it, he had expressed how he felt towards the party earlier.

That's all she wanted to accomplish, for Zane to have a good time. She looked at her necklace and held it up.

"Would you like me to put that on for you?"

Deliah spun around, she came face to face with Zane. She smiled a bit, "For once you caught me off guard."

Zane gave a light laugh, "Never thought that would happen." He slowly walked towards her and then took the locket from her hands. "Turn around," he said.

Deliah did and lifted her hair up, "Thank you for the locket, it's beautiful." Zane gently placed it around her neck then clasped the clip with the chain.

"I thought you would like it," he replied with a smile. He removed his hands from her neck, and she then spun around to face him.

"How-how does it look? Deliah muttered shyly.

Zane took a step back and held his breath. She looked as beautiful as she ever did. More beautiful in some way, but she always held beauty in his eyes.

He moved a bit closer to her and said softly, sincerely, "Beautiful. Just like you do."

Deliah felt her cheeks get hot, and she looked away in embarrassment, "Oh, now you don't mean that."

Zane gently grabbed her hand, "But I do. With every part of me."

Deliah looked up into his eyes, which spoke both truth and commitment. She blinked several times and bit her bottom lip. That's when something else happened to catch her eye.

Mistletoe. She gasped. Then looked over Zane's shoulder, but no one was there. She looked up again and this time she saw the culprit.

It was none other than Zane's falcon who held the mistletoe above the two. She looked at Zane and shook her head in a joking matter. Zane on other hand smirked a bit.

She muttered, "You do know the tradition of mistletoe, correct?"

Zane tilted his head from side to side and mumbled, "I may have read something about it. And Lillian might have mentioned the tradition to me once or twice."

Deliah rolled her eyes and mumbled, "So is there a reason there is one above us now?"

Zane quickly pulled Deliah closer to him, and with a small smirk he said, "You can tell me that."

Deliah gave a small giggle and said, "Or show you."

Then before Zane could respond, she quickly closed the space between their lips. And that was just the magic that happened on Christmas day.

**OoooO**

**Done! Yay! It sucks, I know. Sorry.**

**Note: the actually story takes place around January, remember Cole's bday? Yea. But this is the Christmas special and hope you enjoyed it!**

**C: happy holidays!**


	15. Chapter 15: So Close

**Ello peeps! Glad you liked the Christmas special! :) but sadly it wasn't really real. Sorry.**

**Anywho...on with the story! ~**

**OoooO**

It had been about a week since the ninja had discovered the underwater kingdom, and though the days had passed, the pain still ached within Deliah's heart.

At first she made it quite obvious that she was in pain, but no one knew why. She would go on the deck and stare out into the sea. She would lock herself in her room and think of all the what ifs and all the this could have happened.

But after a few more days she got back into her normal routine. She smiled a bit, and cracked a few jokes. Yet still the pain was still buried under all the fake smiles she put out.

Unsure of her own heart's request, she told herself that she didn't, couldn't and wouldn't fall for anyone any longer. Although she would form pity for herself. She would never admit to herself the truth, but she did care for someone. As much as her feelings brewed up for Tero. If not more...

XxxxX

It was obvious that there was emotions brewing up and feelings that were partly being shown.

Jay and Nya both had both deeply fallen for each other, and were practically the only couple who was together.

Mitsuki and Cole both had feelings for the other. Kai and Lily both cared for each other. Lloyd and Jazz had feelings that were both well hidden and obviously shown. Zane truly cared deeply for Deliah, while Deliah wouldn't admit to her feelings towards Zane.

In this tidal wave of emotions, the ninjas never felt so out of place and confused in their lifes.

XxxxX

Mitsuki was up on the deck, alone. Despite her fear of being alone, she took this time to be more like herself. She started to stretch out her arms, legs, and her back.

Once she was done stretching, she then outstretched her right arm upward towards the sky. She lifed her left leg and placed her left foot on the side of her right knee.

She spun several times, then stopped and arched her back. She slowly dragged her feet as she moved, then she spun a few more times.

She started the do ballet. Spinning, and twirling, with a few jumps and some stunts in the air. She spun several times, but then she mis-stepped and found herself about to fall backwards.

She gasped, when someone caught her. She glanced up to see Cole. She gave a warm smile and giggled, "Thanks..."

Cole returned the smile and mumbled, "No prob." He looked over his shoulder and then he looked back at her. "What were you doing exactly?"

Mitsuki cracked a shy smile, "Well..." She figited with her index fingers, they pressed against each other. "I guess you can say I was dancing."

Cole looked away and cursed under his breath, he hated when Jay was right sometimes and right now was one of those times. He glanced back at Mitsuki, unsure what to say or do.

He sighed and decided to take a chance, "Really? I use to be a dancer...ya know?"

"Yea I know...Jay told me once, but I didn't really believe him." Mitsuki glanced up to see his reaction.

Cole rolled his eyes, he should have known Jay would tell Mitsuki that. "Did he?"

Mitsuki nodded, "Yes. He even said you could the triple tiger sashay."

Cole froze. He slowly turned his head towards Mitsuki and forced a smile, "Did he?"

Mitsuki nodded slowly, "But only few professional dancer can do that. I highly doubt that you can, so I knew it was a lie." She gave a small laugh.

Cole was insulted. He couldn't believe that she didn't even think he could do the triple tiger sashay. Sure it was practically the most difficult dance move known to man, but it didn't mean that he couldn't do it.

He snickered at her and muttered smugly, "Well if you must know I can do the triple tiger sashay."

Mitsuki giggled, "No need to lie. I respect you either way."

Cole rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "But it's true. I can. And I don't care if you believe me or not."

"Fine then. Be that way, but I won't believe it until I see it," Mitsuki said crossly.

Cole inched closer towards her, "Challenge accepted."

Mitsuki inched closer towards him, "Alright then show me your moves."

Cole smirked as he stretched out a bit. He knew he could prove her wrong and wasn't afraid to. He stood up and balanced out. Then he slowly shook his body a bit, that's when he did the triple tiger sashay.

"See," he bragged, "I can dance."

Mitsuki was shocked. Her jaw hung open while Cole laughed smugly. Mitsuki gently punched his arm and rolled her eyes casually.

Cole shrugged and mumbled, "Admit it."

"What?" Mitsuki asked without a clue.

"I'm a badass," Cole said with a visible smirk.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes, as much of a pain Cole was at this moment, she still had a huge crush on him. She sighed and said, "Your a badass."

Cole laughed. He didn't actually think she would say it. He stopped his laughing and said, "So you really like to dance?"

Mitsuki giggled, "No I love to dance." She then slowly twirled around.

Cole smiled a little, then once Mitsuki stopped he held her waist. She gasped a little in surprise.

She turned slightly to face Cole. She smirked then continued to waltz around while she would swirl her hips from time to time. She quick stepped, which Cole easily followed.

Mitsuki now knew it would be hard to shake him, but she was gonna enjoy this, she doesn't usually get this close to Cole.

XxxxX

Kai was in the storage room looking for some more practice mats when he stumbled across some old armor. He smiled at the armor, knowing that only a blacksmith could make such armor.

He examined the armor trying to firgure out what metal was used. He knew it had to be copper, or maybe iron, but definitely not steel.

"It's a mix between iron and copper." He heard a voice call behind him.

He spun around to see Lily leaning against a shelf. Her lips curved into a smirk and her eyes showed the joy of being right.

Kai glanced at the armor and gave a small chuckle, "And you know that how?"

Lily giggled, "Love metal. Love working with it. Love it."

Kai nodded several times; he hated when Jay was right about something. He sighed, "Really?"

Lily nodded and walked over towards him. She grabbed the armor and looked at it.

Kai then muttered, "It's also a mixture of bronze."

Lily nodded and smiled. "Yup. You my friend are correct."

Kai smirked, "Of course I am, I was a blacksmith."

Lily's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open, "No way!"

"Yes way. My dad was a blacksmith and-"

"My dad was a blacksmith too." Lily cut Kai off.

Kai looked a bit surprised, "Really?"

Lily nodded, "Yup."

Kai smirked, "Alright then," he grabbed a hemlet and said, "What metal is this?"

Lily's eyes lit up and she mumbled, "Challenge accepted."

XxxxX

Jazmine was slowly tying a string around the door knob and then adjusted the door in place. She wasn't dressed in her usual battle attire, she wore a navy blue half circle cut tanktop, and dark denim jeans, with navy blue flats. Her lips slowly curved into a sweet smile when she heard foot steps.

She quickly hid in the closet near by and left it open a crack. She peeked out to see who was walking by.

The door opened when water splashed down and flour came swing into the person's face. Jazmine could no longer contain her laughter, which caused the closet door swing open revealing her hiding spot.

Her laughter filled the hall and sweet tears of joy escaped her eyes. She calmed down a bit, enough to where she could open her eyes and see who exactly she pranked.

Her eyes went wide as soon as her eyes discovered who's face had been covered in flour. Lloyd. Her laughter didn't cease, it only continued. Louder and longer than it had before.

Lloyd was utterly annoyed at the fact he was pranked. Him of all the ninjas, he was pranked. The king of pranking had been pranked, not just by anyone, but the only girl who ever caught his undivded attention.

He was beyond upset, but he wasn't mad, no, he was just annoyed. He slowed down his heartbeat, then he took in a deep breath, only to suck in some flour, which caused him to cough uncontrollably.

Jazmine quickly stopped her laughing and got up to help Lloyd. "Hold on. Just calm down."

Lloyd glared at her and forcefully pushed her away so she wouldn't grow any closer to him. Jazz couldn't believe how aggressively Lloyd reacted to her attempt in trying to help him.

Lloyd barely coughed out, "Stay...away!"

Jazmine gave a cross look and folded her arms across her chest. She rolled her eyes, then mumbled softly, "I was just trying to help," her voice lingered with the pain and distress Lloyd's actions caused her.

Lloyd rolled his eyes then created some water in front of him, "Then you shouldn't have pulled that prank." He had said that bitterly, not caring if it hurt her in any way, shape, or form.

He splashed some water in his face and rubbed his face, removing the caked on flour that refused to leave his face. He repeated this action until finally the flour had completely come off his face.

Jazmine felt all her joy deflate and her heart spin in a ripple of sorrow. She looked at the ground; she was unable to find the right words to say to him. She sighed in slight pain and in slight guilt.

Then finally she spoke, softly and her voice completely revealed her pain. "I'm sorry Pip squeak."

Instead of the calm and caring response she usually heard from her blonde comrade. She got a bitter and harsh response, which only caused her heart to tear even more.

After hearing Jazmine's apology, Lloyd still felt the need to suffocate her in guilt. He shouted with no remorse at all, "YOU BETTER BE SORRY! I MEAN COME ON, I AM THE GREEN NINJA, NOT SOME TOY YOU CAN JUST PRETEND IS YOUR REVENGE! STOP BEING SUCH A KID AND GROW THE FUCK UP!"

Jazmine could feel fresh tears form at the corners of her eyes. She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down, but Lloyd yelled again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK PULLING A PRANK WOULD ACCOMPLISH?! HUH?" His words hurt her, they echoed in her mind.

She finally snapped. Her tears fell and she backfired by yelling, "SHUT UP!"

Lloyd then realized how much pain he caused her. He actually realized the words that had escaped him mouth. He tried to inch closer to her, but she only moved away.

Lloyd then mumbled softly, "Jazz...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Jazmine still looked away from him and covered her eyes. Lloyd felt his stomach twist with guilt and his heart sting with pain.

He had to make this right, but was unsure how he could.

XxxxX

Deliah had been punching the life out of a punching bag as her memories flooded her head. She closed her eyes as the speed and strength of her punches increased.

She continued to punch and punch, she was hoping that this would help the aching inside her heart, her mind, her soul, inside herself.

She finally delivered a final blow, which caused the punching bag to fly off the chain. She wiped some sweat off her forehead and then she stretched out.

She sighed a little as her eyes remained shut. She shook her head as more memories flooded her head. She was clouded by the more painful ones and less powered by the more joyful ones.

Finally she let out a much needed scream, she didn't care if someone heard it or even if someone ran in assuming she was in danger. She just needed to let out the pain that was suffocating her mind.

She heard the door open, but she didn't bother to say anything. She didn't really want to nor did she feel the need to. She looked away so that whoever walked in wouldn't see her so vulnerable.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, then she moved away. "Why are you so sad?"

She didn't flinch, she just responded sadly, "I'm not sad."

Zane sat in front of her and muttered, "That's a lie."

She looked up to stare into his eyes. Her eyes hid her emotion, she knew how to do that well, his eyes revealed his concern towards her. She sighed at his sympathy.

"I'm perfectly fine," she said as she arose from the ground, "You don't have to worry, I am fine."

Zane didn't buy it. He knew Deliah too well. All the morning they had spent together Zane didn't just develop more feelings for her, he also learned more about her. She may not have talked about her a lot, but her actions and her reactions spoke some of her emotions.

Sure they may not have told each other everything, but it still wasn't a reason for her to pretend something wasn't wrong when it obviously was.

Zane couldn't take her being this way, it hurt him to see her this way. He quickly got up and grabbed her wrist. "Deliah."

She twisted herself out of his grip and flipped him in the process. "Nothing is wrong!" Her voice rose in both angry and annoyance.

Zane pushed himself up off his back and on his feet. He sighed and muttered, "I know something is, because if there wasn't you wouldn't be acting thks way."

Deliah looked away, "Nothing is wrong. Leave it at that."

But Zane wouldn't. He pulled her backwards, then spun her around.

XxxxX

They had practically danced every dance they knew. No music around to engulf their ears, just the thumping of their fast beating hearts.

Then at the end Cole dipped Mitsuki. Both breathing heavy, they stared into each other's eyes. Both completely lost in the moment.

XxxxX

Lily threw the helmet at Kai while dodging the armor he threw at her. "You throw like a wimp!" Kai had said with a smirk.

"And you can't aim," Lily backfired. She threw some more armor when Kai charged her.

He tackled her into a pile of armor. Both of them laughed when their noses touched. They stopped and looked at each other's eyes. Kai was on top of Lily and they were only a few inches a part.

XxxxX

"Jazmine please listen," Lloyd begged. He held her hands and turn her to face him.

She refused to. Then she felt Lloyd brush away a loose strain of hair from her face. She glanced up and her face grew a deep red. Her eyes went wide once she realized how close they were.

Lloyd looked into her eyes and it seemed as though he forgot what exactly he was gonna say, all he knew was that he was slowly growing closer towards her.

XxxxX

Deliah had crashed into the wall. Zane finally pinned her against it. They had been fighting, since Deliah wasn't talking to Zane and every time Zane dare laid a finger on her, she would got into attack mode.

Zane finally had enough of it and he realized that fighting was the only way he would be able to get the truth out of her. Now he pinned her against the wall and no matter how much she would struggle to get out he wouldn't let her go.

She kept shaking her head while banging her fists against the wall. She banged her head until Zane leaned forehead against her's so she would hurt herself.

Deliah gasped at this action and how close they were. Her heartbeat increased while her breathing slowed down. Zane looked into her charcoal colored eyes which were now reflecting dark purple, yet they showed her confusion and her misery.

Zane kept his forehead against her's and then he whispered, "What is wrong?"

Deliah didn't answer, she was too lost in his deep ocean blue eyes. She blinked a few times, but still they were so close.

XxxxX

All of them were. They all were so close...

**OoooO**

**^~^ done with this chappie! Stay tuned to see what happens next!**


	16. Chapter 16: Yet So Far

Chapter 16: Yet So Far

So I'm happy you enjoyed the last chappie :) But now I must be serious. Only few chapters will be rated M because of violence and self harm. Nothing else. Ok?

OoooO

Before Cole knew it he was almost kissing Mitsuki. He shook his head trying to process what was happening, though his heart was all for it, his mind reminded him of what respect he held for her.

He responded by pulling Mitsuki up from her back being arched backwards. He quickly let go of her and looked away.

Mitsuki still had her eyes closed and her lips put out, ready for a kiss. Although she was back up right, she assumed Cole wanted to kiss her standing up. Then Cole's voice rang out with the truth that had caved her heart inwards.

"That was fun, but I really should start training. Same with you."

Her eyes quickly snapped open, her hazelnut brown that lightly held sky blue orbs widened in response of shock and mockery. Her lips ceased their outward position and formed a thin line.

She couldn't catch her breath. She tried to say something, but her voice couldn't even rip past the sob being forced back down her throat. She glanced at Cole as he remained to look away from her, his back faced her.

Cole then stepped away in a quick hurry; he barely mumbled in the saddest of goodbyes, "See you later, I really should get going."

Mitsuki stood as the wind blew past her. Her hair gently lifted upwards, towards where Cole was walking.

She could feel her chest caving in, the corners of her eyes filling with the salty water based mixture. She blinked which caused the water to slowly trace down her cheeks.

She covered her mouth, but it didn't stop the ear piercing cry that erupted from her throat.

XxxxX

Lily stared into Kai's dark brown eyes that gently hinted a bit of hazel in awe. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings; all of her sense were focused on him and only him.

But her heart started to twitch as a sudden thought entered her mind which caused an eclipsing downfall. What if it was only a one time thing? What if Kai just wanted a so called 'kiss and tell'?

Lily turned her head knowing that it would block the most likely out come of the position they both were in. She knew that she would not recover the sudden aching that would weigh down her heart.

She then muttered softly, "It's been fun..." Her voice trailed off as her breath grew short.

Kai automatically snapped back to reality once the words had left her mouth. His eyes showed the confusion and hurtful feelings that were bubbling up inside him.

Lily continued to look away, "But could you please get off me now." She stated it as a demand more than a question.

Kai responded by pushing himself up and off of her. He offered his hand which she brushed away.

She lifted herself up and didn't even look at Kai. She turned towards tbe door, without looking she mumbled, "Talk to ya later."

Opening and closing the door, she was gone like that. Kai wasn't sure exactly how he felt.

Pain. Confusion. Misery. Sorrow. Loneliness.

Kai wasn't sure why so much pain seeped into his heart. He knew how much he cared for her, but he was not in love or anything like that. Nope.

He gave a small chuckle, there were fangirls he could have. He could have any girl he wanted really. So why did this matter?

He shook his head. He knew that truly he cared for her more than his own spinjitzu. He couldn't deny that.

And he couldn't deny the pain that was overwhelming him.

XxxxX

Jazmine couldn't breath. She was way too close to Lloyd. Way too close. Past her comfort zone.

She took a small breath, which was strange she could feel Lloyd's breath. Jazmine gently fluttered her eyes shut, her heart beating twenty miles a minute.

Lloyd was so close to just barely brushing his lips against her's. But then he left something twist within him. He couldn't just do this. What if it was just caught in the moment thing?

He moved away to were they seemed miles a part. Jazmine sensed his presences disappear. Lloyd turned on his heel and ran off.

Once her eyes opened he was no longer there. She could feel all the pieces shatter. It hurt so much that she could hear her heart breaking.

Tears appeared and found there way down her face, now trickling down off her chin. Soft sobs croaked out of her throat. She tried to hold them in, but the pain started to burn her throat, that it was just useless to try.

She backed up until she found herself against a wall. She slid down into a ball and cried softly into her knees.

XxxxX

Zane wasn't sure how he got this close to Deliah or why he felt the urge to press his lips against her's. But he wanted to. He slowly closed his eyes and inched a little closer towards her.

Deliah felt herself falling into temptation, but ceased it quickly. She slipped past Zane's grip and spun out of being pinned against the wall.

Zane was throw backwards a bit. He stumbled, but luckly caught himself from falling. He closed looked at Deliah, his eyes only showed pain.

Deliah shut her eyes. She didn't care for him like that. Before words could escape either one of them, Deliah's legs spoke first. She found herself pushing past the door and into the hall.

Zane could hear the thumping of her feet slowly fade away. He felt empty all of a sudden. As if his memory switch had been shut off. Or as if he was completely shut down.

It seemed as if he just couldn't move, as though it would hurt to even try.

XxxxX

Cole lied on his bed as his thought clouded his heart. He did the right thing, right? He must have.

But if he really did the right thing, then why did his heart ache? Why did he feel so torn inside? Why did he feel broken?

XxxxX

Lily stood leaning against the door of the storage unit. She shook her head vigorously; she was trying to block out all the doubt in her head.

She knew what she did was for her own good. For her own protection. Yet she felt that what she did was completely wrong.

XxxxX

Lloyd found himself in the dining room. He felt unbearable pain deflate his own being. Hurt beyond his own comprehension, he couldn't see what destruction he had done to Jazmine's heart.

He only felt the sorrow seep into his veins, and the misery overwhelm his mind.

XxxxX

Deliah locked herself in her bathroom. She shook her head in response of her clouded mind. She took deep breaths and tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Well...well...well. Why so sad?" Deliah looked at the mirror as her reflection smirked.

Deliah glared at it. A low growl escaped her lips. "Did I say something? Or do you regret what you've done?"

Deliah looked away. "You are so weak. So dumb. You can't even stand your own face. You truly are pathetic."

Deliah could feel herself break.

XxxxX

But yet they were all so far...

OoooO

Done! :o wooooooo! Yes! Next Chappie I'll give some bio. :b


	17. Chapter 17: Silence

Chapter 17: Silence

Hiya. Sorry for the delay. :( anyways here we go!

Note: this chappie is a little bit rated M for self harm. Very minor.

OoooO

Deliah's POV

Waking up to only feel pain run through you isn't a beautiful feeling. Awaking next to a blood covered razor blade isn't beautiful either. Opening your eyes only to realize that you have hurt yourself once again, only makes you think of one word. Death.

XxxxX

I slowly got up from lying on my back and stretched out a bit. Then a sharp pain ran through my legs and left arm. "Ahh..." a small cry escaped my mouth.

I closed my eyes as I held onto the sink for support. Then I opened them to see the razor blade in the crimson stained sink.

I looked at my arm to see a deep clean cut. I blinked several times as the memories resurfaced. I already knew what pain surged through my legs.

I shook my head hoping to awake once again. I silently begged that this was not reality, but I knew all too well that it was. And it was cruel.

I quickly wrapped my arm in toliet paper and pulled down my sleeve. Hopefully it won't bleed though all the way.

I cleaned it all up. All of it. I couldn't make it seem like I did anything. Not one thing. At all.

Then I stumbled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, I glanced at the clock, 6 o'clock.

Nya and Jay would be coming home soon. Same with Sensei, Misako, and Dr. Julien. It was my turn to cook, so I started to walk out into the hall.

XxxxX

I managed to walk normally now. I always knew how to make it like nothing happened. Always.

As I walked though the hall I stopped at Lily, Nya and Mitsuki's door. I sensed sadness. Pain. Misery. Torment.

I questioned why?

I forced myself not to knock and ask what was wrong. I couldn't. Not now.

I continued. I could feel the bleeding in my arm slowly fade, as well as my legs.

Then I heard sobbing. I slowly turned to see Jazmine curled up in ball. I looked at her and sighed.

My fragile heart tormented me, it wouldn't allow me to walk away this time. I sat in front of her and mumbled, "Hey...what's wrong?"

Shs shook her head in response. I scrunched up my nose, I have never been in this position in my whole life. Ever.

I have never really had any friends. I wasn't sure how this talking thing went, I was afraid I would say the wrong thing and mess everything up. I could already sense her pain and her distress, but I still didn't want to ruin it.

She looked up and wiped away a few tears. "I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Don't lie to me." I said sharply.

She looked away and forced a smile, "I am. I really am." Then she got up. She looked at me and turned around. She walked off.

I slammed my head against the wall and groaned. Why can't I do anything right? I closed my eyes and stared into the ceiling, why am I so useless?

XxxxX

Finally I made it to the dining room. I opened the door only to see Lloyd sitting on the table, his body hunched over, while his arms were on the table folded, his head buried behind his arms.

I could already sense his emotions. Confusion, pain, stupidity, uneven, unsure, anger, and misery. He flinched a bit which I froze from the sudden movement, but he didn't get up.

I walked around him and tried my hardest not to talk, but I couldn't stay it any longer. Finally I sat across from him and mumbled softly, "Lloyd...uh...what's wrong?"

No response at all. He didn't even flinch. Silence overcame us and I could feel some tension build up. I looked away from him, I wasn't sure what to say, nor what to do.

This is what I get for being a loner my whole life, huh? Not my fault I was born shy and anti-social. I didn't really choose to be.

Once I turned back to look at him, he was looking up at me. His eyes piercing through mine, trying to read my soul.

I gave a small smile, "What's wrong?"

He glared at me. "Mine telling me why your here?" He snapped bitterly.

I was shocked, but I found the courage to say, "My turn to cook tonight."

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever." Then got up to leave.

I had enough of this. I quickly got up and gripped his shoulder, "Lloyd what's wrong? Maybe I can help."

But before I knew it, my whole body was completely turned upside down and landed hard against the wooden boards. He glared at me, "What makes you think you can help, huh?" His bitter words stung me.

I lifted myself up and stared at him, "Maybe I can."

He pushed me against the wall with great force. I could sense some darkness around him, I feared this was the darkest part of him. Mine came out not too long ago, I feared for him.

Then before I knew it his fist collided with my stomach, causing me to loose air. My eyes went wide at the sudden impact. Then I felt my throat being gripped.

"What makes you think you can help, huh? Cause you're better than me? Cause you can beat me in a fight?" His voice boomed with anger, and it was darker than usual.

He gritted his teeth, "Well you know what? You can't help me! You don't know what it's like!"

His grip tightened around my throat. "To not be what everyone wants you to be. Only failing to please everyone. Even yourself."

He glared at me. I gasped for air and breathed, "But I...do."

He growled, "Stop lying and acting like you care!"

"But I...do...I know...exactly...how...yo...you feel..." Now everything was getting blurry, and starting to go black. I tried to pry his hand off my throat, but in this state he was super strong.

He tightened his grip once again. I gasped again, "I know how...it fe...feels...I do...not being able to...ma...make everyone...happy...to disappoint your...friends...your family..." my voice grew to weak, and my eyes completely closed. Then nothing else but darkness surrounded me.

XxxxX

Lloyd's POV

Before I knew it I was surrounded with anger and sorrow. Pain consumed me. I let the darkness inside rule my body. Overtake my power.

I closed my eyes when I heard Deliah's voice gasping and saying, "I know how...it fe...feels...I do...not being able to...ma...make everyone...happy...to disappoint your...friends...your family..."

I was shocked. No one ever understood that. No one. I opened my eyes and I felt my hand release something. Then a loud thump was heard.

I looked at Deliah as she lied motionless, her neck already developing bruises. It didn't take me long to realize what had happened and how it happened. It was me who did this to her.

I could feel myself choking her all over again. I shut my eyes tightly, I shook my head trying to wake up. Yet I knew I wasn't dreaming.

I looked at her and gently shook her, "Deliah." I shook her again. Softly I said, "Deliah please. Please wake up."

I then cradled her, "Please wake up. I didn't mean too. I'm sorry." I rocked back and forth, my voice growing shaky every second, "Deliah...I'm sorry. Wake up please. I need you."

I shook her again while she lied in my arms. "DELIAH!" I screamed.

That's when I heard footsteps. I didn't want anyone to see this, it was my fault. I couldn't face them.

I quickly shut the door and locked it. Same with the one that lead to the kitchen.

I gently set Delaih on the table and brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face. "Deliah," I whisper, "Please Deliah don't do this to me. Please."

I ignored the banging on the doors and yelling for both of us, I just stared at her. I gently touched her bruised neck. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

I felt tears choke their way up, I folded my arms next to her, then my head fell into them. I let them pour. Small sobs escaped my lips as the loud screaming and yelling grew louder each second.

I blocked them out, I cried in silence as Deliah lied in silence.

OoooO

I'm sorry...this chapter is much short than intended. Sorry.


	18. Chapter 18: Written By The Hands Of Fate

Chapter 18: Written By The Hands Of Fate

I'm sorry...but I did say that dark sides would be revealed in later chapters. At first it wasn't going to be Lloyd who Deliah confronted...it was going to be either Kai or Lily, but this actually works better for this chapter.

Now we get to see a little bit more of who Deliah is and some more of their relationship. Deliah and Lloyd's.

OoooO

Lloyd's POV

What had I done. Deliah is gone because of me. I let the darkness control me. It did run through my veins, but I thought I could over come that.

I lifted my head as a loud bang rang out. "LLOYD! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR OR I'LL KNOCK IT DOWN!" Cole's voice boomed. "DELIAH YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR!"

I feared what would happen if Cole saw her like this or even Zane. I closed my eyes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Lloyd...it's ok."

I looked up to see Deliah. Confusion overshadowed my face. Was I seeing a ghost?

"Deliah?" I mumbled softly.

She gave a small smile, "Hey."

I practically tackled her in a hug. My arms wrapped around her waist, while a cry escaped my lips, "I'm so sorry!"

She gave a lite giggle, "It's ok."

"No it's not! I almost killed you!"

She covered my mouth and whispered, "Shhh..." We heard Cole ram himself into the door. She looked over towards it and back at me. "Come on."

She jumped off the table, then ran towards the window; she unlatched the hook and pushed it open. Then she looked back at me, "You coming?"

I looked over at her and back at the door which could give any second, I was unsure of what to do. I looked back at Deliah who held out her hand.

I grabbed it when she pulled me out the window, we were both freefalling, fear struck me as we got closer and closer towards the water. Then she gave a small whistle.

Out of nowhere Comet came up and we landed on her. Deliah started laughing and she pulled on the reins to turn Comet. I was practically hyperventilating while I lied on my back.

XxxxX

Cole's POV

I slammed myself into the door once again. They weren't opening the door and it was annoying me.

"Hey maybe you should calm down." Jazz said gently.

I glared at her. Then I charged the door once again, only this time the door broke open.

The sound of wood splitting rang out, while part of my arm was sliced by the split wood. I ignored the pain and the blood that trickled down my arm, I looked around for Deliah and Lloyd.

I opened the door that lead to the kitchen, when Mitsuki ran into me. "Uh..." She walked past me along with Lily and Zane.

"Where are they?" Lily mumbled.

Jazmine sighed, "I don't know."

Then Zane had said. "Out here." I turned around to see his head out the window.

"Where could they have gone?" Mitsuki mumbled quietly.

Kai shook his head, "What if they didn't have much of a choice?"

I glared at him, "What does that mean?"

"That something or someone could have attacked them and taken them as well." He said sharply.

I closed my eyes, "How can we help them if we don't know where they are?"

Jazz mumbled, "We can't."

XxxxX

Lloyd's POV

As we flew above the clouds, I saw something in Deliah's eyes I haven't really seen before. Freedom. She was smiling and laughing as if she never had before.

She then spread out her arms like wings, I saw her close her eyes. I smiled at her as her hair gently lifted up following the wind.

She gave a lite giggle then asked, "Ever done this before?"

I shook my head and mumbled, "No."

"Well it's good to clear your head." She responded.

I nodded and looked over towards the sea. I leaned closer towards the edge, when my hand slid down and off I went. I could help but yell as I fell.

I spun several times, when I realized I was falling towards an island. My eyes grew wider and my heartbeat increased. I didn't know what to do, I was going to die.

Then I felt an arm wrap around my chest, I looked to the side to see Deliah. Then she quickly gripped a tree branch and swung.

She held onto me and when it seemed like we were gonna crash; me first, she spun us and landed on her back.

She cried in slight pain, then let me go. I barely got a scratch. I stared at her to see her groan in pain.

She slowly got up and sighed. She shook her head and muttered, "You really are a handful, ya know?"

I sighed, "Sorry."

She gave a small chuckle, then she put one of her hands to her shoulder and mumbled something softly. Then she got up quickly and stretched out. She looked around then said, "It will be getting dark soon, we should start a fire. I'll go get some firewood. You stay here."

She started to walk off, but I cut her off, "No. I'll go get some firewood, you stay here. You are still injured."

She chuckled and pushed by me, "I'm fine. As long as your safe, it's ok."

I saw her walk off, and I noticed her limp a bit. I just let her walk off, and not object to what I knew was right.

XxxxX

I started the fire by shooting out some fire onto the wood Deliah had gotten. She looked at me and muttered, "Why were you crying earlier?"

I looked across the fire to meet her face, but I felt like I couldn't even face her. I turned, "No reason."

"There must be a reason for you to cry," she scoffed. Then her voice went soft, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? Because I understand all that pain.

I looked down. "How?"

She gave a peculiar look, then asked, "You mean how I know the feeling?" I nodded in response. She sighed, "Well I wasn't exactly the best dancer in the family. I was sorta a klutz."

She gave a small giggle. "But my mom really kept pushing me to become just like her, sadly I only disappointed her every time." She held her knees towards her body, "And then I ditched the school my father sent us too." She pulled her knees in closer.

"My whole life I was forced to become someone I wasn't, and no matter how hard I tried to be that person, at least to make everyone else happy, I only disappointed them." She looked at the ground, her eyes only shadowed sorrow. "I kept trying and trying, yet I couldn't."

She looked at me, her eyes almost dead with pain, "Then I realized, I am truly no one, if you try to make me someone I'm not."

I closed my eyes. "Whoa...those are some heavy words... like dude did you get that from a movie or something?"

She smirked, "No. Those words came from my heart. Intelligence is always in the mind, but wisdom develops with experience and with time."

This girl was too poetic for me, way too poetic. My brain was fried, this is worse than back in language arts at school. She must I have read my mind, because she said, "So why were you crying?"

I looked down letting out a sigh, "Ever feel as though you just can't do anything right?"

She pouted a little and eyed me, "Really?"

I waved my hands in front of me and mumbled, "Sorry...forgot for a sec." I looked at her, "Well I think I screwed up big time, like I hurt someone I care deeply for."

It was like a lightbulb went off in her head, the next thing I know she said, "You mean Jazmine?"

I felt my eye twitch a little. "Wait wha? You know I like her?!"

She nodded several times. I growled lowly, "Oh Kai is gonna pay for this!"

She shook her head, "I figured that out for myself. I tend to be very observant."

I felt dumbfounded and wouldn't be surprised if I looked that way as well. "But...but..."

"The spark in your eyes whenever she's near you. Whenever she's talking to you or near you, your cheeks get reddish. Must I go on?"

I shook my head. Then I sighed, "Well I screwed up. And I feel like a jerk!" Anger start to boil throughout my veins, while pain twisted and jerked in my heart.

I felt darkness start to surround me when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned slowly to see Deliah rest her head against mine. I never realized how delicate her arms were, whenever we fought they always seemed so strong.

I blinked several times while my cheeks grew warm, I remembered how I had barred a crush on her a one point. She sighed, "Don't let the darkness consume you completely, you could hurt someone you love dearly."

I looked at her, even in the dim lightening of the fire, I could see the bruises on her neck. I sighed, "I'm sorry."

She looked up and muttered, "Why?" I gestured to her bruises. She touched them gently and mumbled, "Oh these are only bruises."

I shook my head, "They aren't."

She pouted a bit and sighed, "If they bother you that much then fine." She touched them once again and muttered, "Rewind."

Then the bruises went away. Disappeared as if they never existed. Deliah looked up at me and sighed, "Happy now?"

I shook my head, "It doesn't change the fact I hurt you."

She stood up and sighed, "Lloyd no matter what happens, my goal is not just to make sure everything else in balance, but to protect you at all costs! Even if I have to be hurt along the way. I will protect you no matter what. Nothing will stop me from that. Even if it's takes my life. I am the grey ninja, it is my responsibility that you complete your destiny. For that is mostly mine."

I stared at her in awe. I've never seen her so upset and so honest about something before. I gave a small nod, and sighed. I didn't want that for Deliah, I was reckless sometimes, and today...well today proved that.

She was almost choked to death by me, all because she wanted to make sure I was ok. She rescued me from becoming a splat on the island, and hit the ground first just to do that.

Ever since we met, all she has done is protect me. She's protected everyone. She was sorta like a big sister figure in a way or even a mother. She didn't just do it because she had to...she did it because she wanted to, because she felt the need to.

I felt like crying, no one had cared so much for me. Maybe it was because I didn't know my parents that much, but it felt good to be cared for and protected.

I looked into the fire and muttered, "I can't do it."

I felt her move. "What do mean?" Her voice soft like silk.

"I can't fight him."

She then mumbled softly, "You mean Garmadon? Your father."

I nodded, "I can't do it."

Her delicate arms found their way around me once again, "Sometimes the hardest things in our lifes are the facts that we can't let go. Whether it be the past, the present, or the future, we find ourselves attached to what we love, and in return we can't let it go."

I listened to her every word. Ever single one. It made sense. It all did. Every part of it.

"Goodbyes don't always mean goodbye, sometimes they mean hello to a new chapter in your life...and goodbyes are only painful, when you know you'll never hello again." I heard her choke back her own tears a little.

I knew how true her words were. And I knew how much that one goodbye will kill me.

XxxxX

Deliah's POV

I couldn't help but say what I said. It hurt every ounce of me as bitter memories clouded my mind. I shut my eyes tightly trying to forget it all. Trying to pretend it never happened, but I could never change the past. I'm not that strong.

I looked at Lloyd as he slept peacefully. The fire started to dim down, but the cold winds didn't. I collected more fire and created a spark with two rocks.

The fire went a flame and warmth returned despite the harsh cold breezes that kept coming. I sighed as I lied down and closed my eyes slightly.

I let out a tiny yawn and rested a bit.

XxxxX

Lloyd's POV

I felt something hit me a bit, I opened my eyes to see Deliah kick me gently, "Come on!"

She pulled me up and dragged me to the beach. The sun was already up and the cold breezes died down. I stretched out a little and let a yawn escape my lips.

She whistled loudly and looked around. Then I noticed Deliah's hair tie start to slip out. I was about to say something when it fell out completely.

My eyes went wide as her hair fell out. A long mess of curls and waves fell down. It touched the sand.

"Talk about Rapunzel hair."

She turned around while her hair swung around as well. She frantically looked in the sand for her hair tie. While she searched in the sand, her hair surrounded her.

Long and curly, it was amazing. I've never seen such hair like this before.

Deliah got up as a desperate look rested on her face, "Oh no. Not this," she gripped her hair and placed it up.

She held it up while scanning the ground again. I noticed a black ribbon that lied on the sand, then I picked it up. I looked back at Deliah.

She closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. I leaned in towards her and grabbed her hand that held her hair. Her eyes went wide as she looked at me; we were face to face.

I looked into her eyes which glimmer a dark green, and smiled. I held her hand then removed it from her hair. She gasped a little.

I slowly and carefully started to tie her hair up with the ribbon. As I did so I said, "I don't know why you keep your hair up all the time; it looks amazing the way it is when it's down."

I finished tying it and moved away, "There ya go."

She looked down, I noticed a tint of red wash over her cheeks. Then she turned around and untied her hair. My eyes widened, "Hey I just fixed that for ya!"

She retied it, but this time she made her hair look shorter than it's length, the pony stopped 6 inches below her shoulders. I was surprised and curious on how she did that.

She giggled then spun around, "I know, and I thank you for that. But I don't really like my hair so long when it's in a pony."

I eyed her then mumbled, "Well if you don't like your hair so long than why did you grow it out?"

She sighed, "I adore my long hair, I've been growing it out since I was 13. I just don't like how people look at it. Like how you said 'Rapunzel hair'."

I looked down. "Sorry. I didn't know it offended you," I mumbled sadly.

She grabbed my shoulder and smiled warmly. "It's ok."

No matter what I did, she never got mad. I realized that she was very forgiving and that she was so caring. It wasn't fair how I had treated her, this whole time I thought she saw me as a little kid, when in truth she saw me as an equal and was only protecting me.

I saw Comet land on the beach, and Deliah got on. She held her hand out to me and smiled. I took it carefully; again I never realized how delicate she was.

She helped me up, then said while doing so, "Don't fall off this time."

I gently nudged her, "I won't."

XxxxX

Normal POV

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO!?" Cole paced back and forth. He glared at Deliah and Lloyd, all the ninjas were, along with Jazmine and Nya.

"YOU TWO ARE SO LUCKY THAT SENSEI, JULIEN, AND MISAKO DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT!" Cole's voice boomed. "Do you have any clue how concerned we were?"

"We were worried sick about you!" Mitsuki pointed out.

"You can't be that reckless!" Nya added.

"Lloyd you could have gotten yourself killed or even worse Deliah!" Lily said sharply while tapping her foot impatiently.

They were all pointing fingers at Lloyd, blaming him for what happened. And in a way it was true. They all still saw a little kid, despite his aged body.

"I can't believe you would do something like this! That's it Lloyd, no more video games for a week." Cole said.

Everyone agreed.

"But-" Lloyd started.

"No buts!" Kai shouted.

Lloyd looked down in defeat, he couldn't believe this. No matter what he was still treated like a little kid.

Deliah couldn't stand it. How could they still look down upon him and not treat him as an equal. He was the same age, the same height, so what if he drank tomorrow's tea? How could they just result to grounding him?

Then before anymore harsh words could be said, Deliah stepped in front of Lloyd. "It's my fault!"

Everyone looked at Deliah in disbelief, nobody saw this coming.

"What?" Cole questioned.

Deliah stared at him and said it once again. "It's my fault."

Everyone was speechless, even Lloyd was at a loss of words.

"Took Lloyd out for a ride on Comet, we took a minor detour, it is all my fault. This was my doing, don't blame him, I'm the one to blame." Her voice soft, yet determined.

Cole looked at Lloyd and at her, "No joke?"

Deliah nodded, confirming that it was true. Cole sighed and rubbed his temples, "Fine...just tell someone next time and don't ever do it again. Got it?" The last part he said almost as a threat.

Deliah nodded. Then everyone let out a sigh.

XxxxX

Deliah was in the training room kicking a punching bag. She heard the door open and smiled.

Lloyd entered with a sheepish grin, "Tha-Thanks for helping me back there."

Deliah sighed and turned around, "Don't thank me, it's my job." She rested her hand on his shoulder. "Now come on let's see if you can finally beat me, one on one."

She got into a fighting pose, Lloyd laughed and did the same.

XxxxX

She rested in the bathroom while unraveling the toilet paper from her arm. She looked at the cut and sighed. She was weak still. Even if she did protect Lloyd, she was still weak.

OoooO

I promised bio, but I failed you. :( I am sorry.

Comet is Deliah's dragon. She goes by Comet or Clocks.


	19. Chapter 19:Frozen Souls

Chapter 19: Frozen Souls

Hehehe I'm on a roll. :) here is chapter 19!

OoooO

"It's ok...just...don't freak out." Kai said quietly.

Mitsuki rubbed her arms with her hands, "I won't as long as you don't."

Kai stared at her and created a fire in his hands. "Here. Some warmth."

Mitsuki slowly walked over towards him and held her hands out, "Do you think the others are ok?"

Kai nodded. "They are."

XxxxX

Cole slammed himself against the ice wall once again, his breath visible by the cold air. He panted several times, then charged the wall again. It cracked only a little.

"Stop it!" Nya shouted.

Cole looked over at her and Jay, both holding each other for warmth. Jay looked at him, "Stop wasting your energy, you'll kill yourself if you keep it up."

Cole stared at the ground and placed his gloved hand on the ice, "But we need to get out of here."

"We know that," Nya responded, "But killing ourselves isn't going to help."

Cole sighed as he crumbled to the ground. He failed to protect his team. He failed to protect his sister. He failed to protect his friends. He failed to protect his family.

XxxxX

[Earlier...]

All the ninja, Jazz, and Nya were on deck training. It was a nice day, prefect weather, and even the dragons felt good.

"Ha! Nice try but once again a fail!" Lily remarked as soon as she kicked Kai's butt once again.

Cole smirked and held his hand out, "You owe my five dollars."

Lloyd groaned while releasing the money into Cole's hand, "Fine..."

Deliah was training with Jay while she watched Kai and Lily battle it out. She shook her head, for Kai didn't learn his lesson. Jay swung another punch at her, which she caught.

"Jay, don't fold your wrist like this, you'll only break it," she warned him.

Jay sighed, "Sorry...I'm just concerned."

Deliah gave a concerned look, "What's wrong?"

Jay sighed again and stopped fighting, "Ya see my parents anniversary is in a few weeks and I'm afraid we won't be home in time to see them."

Deliah nodded, "No worries, if worse comes to worse then you can at least call them and wish them the best." She gave a kind smile.

Jay smiled a little, "Thanks Rose, you really are a great friend."

Deliah felt a bit embarrassed and gently punched his arm, "Nah."

Then a few moments later thick fog appeared. So thick that you could barely see anything. Deliah looked around frantically when the bounty stopped suddenly, and then tilted to the side.

Everyone fell down the side, but was caught by the railing. Deliah shook her head several times when she felt someone hit her. "Sorry." She heard Kai's voice say.

She responded, "It's ok."

Then before they knew it the railing broke, and off everyone went. Each one yelled as they fell. Then landed against the hard solid ground.

XxxxX

Blinking several times she lifted her head and looked around. The fog started to clear up, which had made her surroundings more visible.

She slowly got up, while scanning the area. Shaking her head several time she shivered at the cold. She rose her staff around to help her see better, but it was no use.

"Jazz!"

She spun around to see two people running towards her. She squinted trying to see exactly who they were. She gave a sigh of relief to see it was Lily and Nya.

She scanned the area again, then turned towards them, "Where are the others?"

Lily shook her head, "We don't know, we were lucky to land close to each other."

Nya nodded, "True. We were even lucky to find you."

Jazz nodded, then started to walk towards a figure. Nya and Lily followed. As they grew closer they found Cole.

Cole scanned hoping to find more than just those three, but no use, no one was in sight. Then out of no where they heard a yell, "Hey!"

Then saw two figures running at them, it was Kai and Mitsuki. Sighing in relief the group was now only missing three. Cole started to walk, "Come on, sooner we fine them the sooner we get out."

XxxxX

Deliah slowly got up. She was in a lot of pain. Closing her eyes she sensed an unfamiliar presence. She quickly shot up and scanned the area for someone.

She saw someone lying on the cold ground, and quickly she ran towards them. She kneeled down and slowly helped him up, "Zane," she mumbled while doing so.

He opened his eyes and muttered, "Deliah."

He slowly got up and shook his head. He felt the ground below him then muttered, "Were on ice. A frozen tundra."

Deliah looked around as chills went up her spine, "No wonder."

She got up as Zane did, then she heard a voice beckon for not her, but Lloyd. Concern washed over her completely as she frantically looked for him. She felt like she should call for him, but then she saw a figure in the fog.

Her legs responded by moving at full speed, Zane not to far behind her calling for her. She kept running, and the closer she got the person became clearer, it was Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" She called.

He turned and his eyes widened, "Deliah!"

She was almost there when out of no where ice pillars came out of the ground in front of her. She made an erupted stop and stared a Lloyd. A hand pulled him backwards, then the ice in front of her crumbled, leaving her with no way to get to Lloyd.

Zane had witnessed the whole thing and he quickly created more ice for them to walk on. He gripped her wrist and ran full speed, "We cannot let them get away."

Deliah nodded and ran with him. That's when they both stopped to see some kind of ice creature holding Lloyd, who was no longer conscience.

The creature stared at the two with glowing green eyes, and it gripped Lloyd tightly. But Zane and Deliah weren't intimidated at all. Deliah was first to speak, "Let him go!"

The creature tilted it's head and then shot out ice spears at them. Zane quickly stepped in front of Deliah and rose some ice up with the help of his shurikens, which was used as a shield to protect the two.

Zane put the ice down and glared at the creature. The creature then threw an ice beam at them. Zane held up his shurikens in front of him and spun them at a great speed, he still remained in front of Deliah.

He was slightly panting, but he was not going to let Deliah get hurt, whatever the costs may be. The creature only put more power and Zane was still able to deflect it, but then the creature stomped the ground causing an ice shard to hit Zane from under him.

Zane flew backwards, Deliah was too shocked to speak. She looked at Zane, but her eyes narrowed as she heard the creature laugh in a mocking way. She turned and extended her hand; palm out.

She cried out with anger, "Let me shed some light for you!" Then a bright orb of light and fire shot out and went through the creature, the creature had a gaping hole that only kept growing. "No one messes with my friends."

The creature let Lloyd go while gripping it's growing hole, it howled in pain. Deliah quickly made a run to fetch Lloyd. She grabbed him and swung him over her shoulders, then ran back to Zane.

She gently set down Lloyd, then got on her knees and leaned down over Zane. She gently touched his forehead and muttered, "It's gonna be alright, just hold on there."

Zane groaned slightly and muttered, "What was that?"

She shook her head in response, "I don't know."

Zane took in some deep breaths and then he tried getting up, but then he was pushed softly back down. He looked up in disbelief, but saw some tears in Deliah's eyes. He saw her hands still rest on his chest, which concerned him deeply, right now was not the time for her to discover the truth about him.

He gently held her hands up and off of him. He looked at her face which was completely washed with sorrow. A tear escaped the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek. Zane quickly wiped it away, and mumbled, "What's wrong?"

She looked into his eyes, misery lied within them. "I-I killed it."

Zane's eyes widened. Then before he knew it he wrapped her in a hug. He then muttered, "You did what you had to."

Deliah slowly started to cry in Zane's shoulder, she buried her face in his shoulder and mumbled, "I killed it."

Zane rubbed her back and sighed. Then he noticed something strange, the ice shook and then part of it broke, and it tilted. They were safe, but not Lloyd; he was already falling.

Zane released Deliah, she turned around quickly already knowing what was going on. She looked at how Lloyd was already almost at the edge and tried to construct a plan.

Instead she pulled a Kai and slid down the ice to fetch Lloyd. He fell off, which met she would follow. Deliah gripped his wrist, then snatched her dagger out. She plunged the dagger into the ice which ceased them from continuing to fall.

She looked up to see Zane looking over, a sheepish grin was placed on her face. She swung Lloyd over her, Zane caught him and pulled him up. Deliah grabbed her other sai dagger and started to climb up the ice.

Once at the top she lied on her back and panted several times. She turned her head over towards Zane and Lloyd and sighed. Zane rolled his eyes at her in a playful manner and shoved her gently.

"Don't scare me like that," he said with concern.

Deliah got up slowly while muttering sorry. She stared into Zane's eyes as he looked into her's. She felt her heartbeat increase and her cheeks grow hot.

She covered her face and turned away. She kept telling herself she didn't feel that way towards him. She only liked him like a friend, but she found herself battling with her heart.

Zane on the other hand accepted his feelings towards her, and he didn't understand this emotions brewing up whenever he was near her. He recalled that Jay would say what he was feeling was love, but Zane didn't find that possible. It was too humanly of an emotion for him to have, wasn't it?

He sighed in defeat, when the earth shook again. Ice pillars surrounded Lloyd as the earth rose up. Lloyd lied motionless surrounded by ice pillars on high land, while Deliah and Zane were far below him.

Then the earth shook then the ice below them crumbled. Deliah slipped backwards as the ice no longer supported her. Zane quickly gripped her arm, he started to pull her back up when the ice caved in and crumbled below him.

XxxxX

The earth shook below the ninja. The ice cracked. Mitsuki was starting to fall off the ledge when Kai quickly pulled her back up and closer to him.

Cole felt jealousy run through him when the ice caved in below him, he slipped down along with Jay and Nya. Mitsuki held her hand out and screamed, "COLE!"

She tried to breakout of Kai's grip so she could help them, but Kai held her back. "No. They'll be fine." Tears trickled down her cheeks as the ice continued to crumble.

Lily and Jazz tried to stay balanced, but the ice broke beneath Lily. She fell backwards, letting out a scream.

Kai's eyes went wide as he yelled for her. Jazmine tried to get a hold of her before it was too late, but some ice went around her waist. Then she was sucked into ice herself.

The ice kept breaking until finally Kai and Mitsuki were the only ones up there. Fear struck both of them as they worried for there friends.

XxxxX

Lily opened her eyes to find herself in some kind of cage made of ice. She clutched the bars and tried to break them. She grunted as her strength failed her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She looked around and saw Lloyd pinned to the wall by ice wrapped around his waist and the wall and ice on his wrists and ankles. She called out for him. He only stirred.

She looked around everywhere, but there was no one else. She was alone. She called for Lloyd again, but all he did was stir. She was confused, why was she and Lloyd only here?

XxxxX

Jazmine awoke in a barren waste land. Ice upon ice, covered in thick fog. Nothing in sight.

She gently lifted her staff to shed some light, but it was barely enough for her to see ahead of herself. She groaned in slight frustration as she took a step forward.

Then she shot straight down. Curving threw the path that was there and into another dead end. She placed a hand on her head and shook her head gently.

She blinked several times. When she felt something shake. She looked up to see the wall move when something hit it again.

She heard a voice call out at the blur that was hitting the wall. She quickly stumbled onto her feet and banged on the wall with her hands, she then called out, "Hey! Guys! Help me!"

She couldn't see who it was, but she heard a voice say, "Who's there?"

"I-it's me...Jazz," she yelled back.

"Jazz!" She heard Nya's voice shout.

"Nya!" She called back.

Then Jazz said, "Stand back." That's when she threw an orb at the ice wall, the ice shattered. There stood Cole, Jay, and Nya. Nya ran at Jazmine and hugged her.

Jazmine looked around and asked, "The others?"

Jay sighed, "No sign of Mitsuki, Kai, or Lily." He looked around, "And haven't seen Zane, Rose, or Lloyd since we were on the ship."

Cole sighed, "But we got to find a way out of here before we can find the others."

Nya agreed, "True."

Jazmine looked around and smirked, "Well I better start blasting."

XxxxX

Zane eyes slowly opened to find himself in an ice cave. He slowly got up when he noticed Deliah was rested on him. He felt his circuit go crazy, but kept calm. He carefully lifted Deliah off of him and rested her against the ice floor.

He stood up and looked around. He sensed Deliah slowly get up. He turned around to see her rub her hands against her arms. She was cold.

Zane took off his shirt and tossed it at her. Deliah had a massive blush on her face. She held his shirt up and stuttered, "Ummmm...I I don't ne-need i-it. It-it's yours."

"Wear it." Zane responded.

Deliah's face got redder, "Bu-but it's yours. Won't y-you get co-cold?"

Zane shook his head and muttered, "It's fine. I'm used to the cold."

Deliah gave a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

Zane gave a sheepish smile, "I used to live where there was a lot of ice; before I became a ninja."

Deliah nodded and muttered to herself, "Icy place." She held his shirt close to her as she closed her eyes. She sighed as a vision creeped into her mind. A fresh blanket of snow on the ground as a young girl ran through the woods, the trees white while some snow flakes fell upon the ground. The girl no older than eight years.

She was panting as the cold air was hard on her weak lungs. She made turns throughout the woods foolishly, for this young girl was lost. She was confused and afraid. Her hands balled up in tight fists as her legs ran as fast as they could. Her heart beating like a drum.

The girl kept running when she noticed a tree move, fear washed over her face. Then the tree hit her slamming her against another tree. She blinked several times as she lifted herself from the snow. She saw someone look over her, then she blacked out.

Deliah slowly opened her eyes to see that Zane was no longer there. She quickly got up and looked around. She took a step forward when something gripped her shoulder tightly causing it to bleed. She screamed in pain. Then she yelled for Zane.

XxxxX

Zane assumed that Deliah had fallen back asleep, he looked around once again. He started to walk through another part of the cave, he found away out from under and onto the surface.

He started to make his way back when a scream rang out. Then he heard another scream call his name. He ran back to Deliah to see her being held by an ice creature.

An ice shard in her shoulder causing her to bleed. Zane growled lowly as the creature held an ice sword against her neck. Deliah's eyes revealed a mixture of pain, fear, and drowsiness.

Deliah was slipping in and out of consciousness. She could feel herself slipping, she was barely hanging on by a single thread. Her blood gently trickled down her arm and her body could barely handle the deep wound any longer.

Zane glared at the creature then quickly threw his shuriken at the creature. Slicing off it's head the creature turned to snow. Deliah fell limp.

Zane quickly ran to her and lifted her up. He took her ice out of her body, removed his shirt from her hands and placed it upon her wound while applying pressure. Deliah looked into his eyes and muttered softly, "Once I ran away from home."

Zane nodded and asked, "Why?"

Deliah shrugged, "My mother died...and I felt like it was my fault."

"Why would you think that?" Was his response.

Deliah muttered, "I saw it happen before."

Zane put more pressure on the wound and said, "How so?"

Deliah then mumbled, "In a dream."

Zane nodded. He knew it was a vision she was speaking of. It still did not mean it was her fault her mother was gone. He looked into her eyes which were glossy and grey. She then mumbled softly, "I met people. I was in a village. It was nice."

Zane felt her forehead and stroked her cheek, he didn't know what to say exactly. He just smiled softly. Then she closed her eyes which worried Zane. He gently shook her, but she didn't open her eyes. Now he was really afraid.

XxxxX

Jay was gasping as he looked at the creature. The creature gripped his throat tightly, he tried with all his might to pry off it's hand, but it was no use.

Nya and Jazmine had be trapped behind an ice wall, while Cole was lying motionless on the ground. Jay then charged himself up a bit which caused him to electrocute the creature.

The creature released him while stepping backwards crying in pain. Throwing it's head back in agony and holding it's face with it's hands it stood screaming. Jay gasped for air when he heard the screaming cease.

He looked up to see the ice creature turn to snow. He looked to see Cole panting while hold his golden scythe, the scythe's deadly end was crashed upon the ground while Cole had a tight grip upon the handle.

His grip tightened as his thought shook him with fear. Had he just killed that thing? What would Mitsuki think? What would Deliah think? What would they all think?

He gulped, then regained his composer, he placed his scythe back behind him and looked at Jay. "Are you ok?" Were the only words that came out.

Jay nodded; he was still processing the events that just occurred. Cole looked at the wall, then he gripped his scythe out once again and slammed the point into the ice. The sound of shattered ice filled the caves.

Cole felt his anger fuel each pounding swing that hit the wall. His pulse increased as he swung more, each time full of more power, more anger, more violence. He swung one last time, which finally broke the ice enough for where Jazz and Nya could escape.

He panted as his body was hunched over as he panted. He was angry at himself, at what he had done. Beads of sweat dripped down his face and soaked the tips of his hairs that lied on his forehead.

Then he heard Deliah's voice echo in his head. The memory still fresh in his mind. She was only 7 years old while he was 8. She was smiling at him, while he looked upon the ground.

Anger was present on his face while his fists were balled up. He looked behind him to see the two kids he beat up a few moments ago. Tears formed while he looked at his fists. Deliah placed a hand on his shoulder, she smiled warmly at him, her hair tangled and completely ruined.

It was chopped. From it was diagonal, from one side to the other. From her left ear to her mid-neck on her right side. It used to be past her shoulders, an even cut. That was until two boys decided to pick on her for defended some kid that they had picked on earlier.

They shoved her when she pushed them away from the poor kid that was being picked on. They pushed her to the ground and then they pulled on her hair. One kid got smart and grabbed some scissors, then chopped off her hair.

She didn't tell the teachers, she only stuffed her bad haircut into her hat. Then after school Cole waited for her by the gates, and once he saw her hair he was beyond mad. He ordered for her to show him these kids, which she did, then he first confronted them for cutting his sister's hair.

One of the kids socked him in the face, so in return Cole punched him back. Then the other one started to kick him. Cole just fell backwards and held his arms up as protection.

Deliah quickly pulled one of the kids off her brother and pounded his back gently saying, "Leave him alone!"

The kid smacked her face and shoved her to the ground. That's when Cole's older brother instincts kicked in. He socked the other kid in the face, and tackled the one that was messing with Deliah.

He pounded him into the ground. Punch after punch until the other kid pried Cole off. The two kids took off running, while Cole called out, "Never mess with us again!"

That's when Cole felt really bad. His heart felt heavy. Deliah told him that everything was fine, but Cole snapped.

"EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT! IT'S NOT FINE OR GOOD OR EVEN OK!"

Deliah looked down for a second, but she smiled at him and said, "You did what you did to protect me. You would do anything to protect the people you care about. Even hurt someone else for hurting them."

Cole was shocked at his sister's words. He knew that she was a very smart child. From day one, she may not have talked, but that never met that she didn't know how to.

He hugged her tightly as he felt the need to cry. She hugged him back and sang softly to him. She was always there for him. Always. She knew what made him tick, what made him smile, what made him cry, what made him who he was. She knew him better than he knew himself; it was the same thing for him when it came to her.

They were so close. And right at this moment in time, Cole needed Deliah right now. He still couldn't believe what he had done to this creature. He couldn't.

OoooO

Seems like a good spot to stop. I shall continue this. :)

Bio time!

Deebono Janigi/Jazmine D'amor: Sorceress

Age:17

Weapon: Staff and chains

Appearance: Brown hair put in a braid, bangs pinned up. Pale green eyes out-lined with a lime greenish color.

Art: Drawing and Pulling Pranks

Normal outfit: Dark navy blue tank, with denim crops, and orange flipflops.

Personality: Fun, humorous, loud, bubbly, full of energy, strange, unique

Once was the protector of the silver weapons, and lived within the mountain of sorrow. Didn't have the best life, but loves her new one with thr ninjas.

Secrets: Has a small fear of snakes, thinks Kai is kinda cute, and likes Lloyd a lot (loves to mess with him).


	20. Chapter 20: A Daring Confession

WHAT? WHAT? MY 20TH CHAPTER! :D

Thank you! All of ya! Love you guys, my fans! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot.

OoooO

Deliah's eyes slowly opened. She realized that she was above the ground and that strong arms were holding her. She looked up to see Zane looking down at her.

Scrambling to get out of his arms she landed on her bad side. A small ow escaped her lips. Zane quickly lifted her body gently and mumbled softly, "Don't strain yourself too much, you'll only damage the tissue and muscle of your wound."

Deliah sighed as she touched her wound. Zane's shirt was still there. A small blush covered her face, then she pressed on her wound hard, causing her to gasp.

Then before Zane could say something, she got on her feet and took Zane's shirt off. Her wound was completely healed.

Zane grabbed his and muttered, "How?"

Deliah smiled warmly, "Just time." Then she peaked Zane's cheek and mumbled, "Thanks for being there."

XxxxX

Cole's POV

My heart pounded. I heard nothing, no one. I was alone. All alone in the depths of this coldness that ached in my soul.

Trapped by the shards of glass that pricked my skin. While the poison of torment flooded my veins. I could feel my hands tremble and my eyes grew wide.

Then before I knew the ground shook below me, breaking apart, I didn't even try to get out. I only let myself fall...

XxxxX

Lily's POV

My head started to ache all of a sudden, then my body grew weak. I crashed onto the ice floor letting out a groan. The room was spinning all of a sudden. Everything was fading away.

I closed my eyes when I felt something grab me. I was to weak to fight. Too weak to do a thing.

Then at the last second I heard something crash and a loud groan. My body fell once again on the ice. That's when I could hear Cole's voice call, "Lillian!" Then I blanked out.

XxxxX

Normal POV

Deliah and Zane had found themselves lost within the tunnels. Twisting and turning. It seemed hopeless. Deliah was still pretty weak, her body ached from the lack of energy, while her eyes grew weary. She fell against a wall.

Zane looked at her then mumbled, "Deliah. Let me help you."

Deliah quickly got back on her feet, "No. No. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine."

As she started to walk away, Zane gripped her arm and pulled her towards him. "No you aren't. Stop acting like you are. Just stop it." Then he buried her face into his chest. (AN: he has his shirt on).

Deliah felt her cheeks grow warm along with her ears, she could feel her heartbeat increasing. She closed her eyes as she trembled. She was so close to him, too close. Her feelings weren't just brewing up, but her mind was fighting with her heart.

Her inner conflict was tearing her apart, before she knew it she pushed herself away from Zane. She held her mouth before releasing a cry, and hung her head down in shame. She could already sense Zane's confusion and shock.

Zane was in shock he didn't understand why she was so distant all of a sudden. It hurt him deeply. He touched her shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?"

She flinched away and sighed. She then muttered, "It's nothing."

Zane quickly shouted, "No, it is something!"

Deliah felt herself tremble, but kept herself from looking away. That's when Zane forcefully turned her around and had said, "Look at me. What's wrong? Tell me! I'm tired of this, what is going on?"

Deliah looked away from him, which only caused him to lift her chin up to look at him, "Tell me."

Her eyes revealed all her mixed emotions. Every single emotion. She couldn't help the words that escaped her lips. The words that shook Zane's thoughts.

"You..."

XxxxX

Cole gently moved Lily against the wall and looked around. Once his eyes landed on Lloyd, he got up.

Running straight at him, he quickly gripped his scythe and swung it at him. Slicing the ice into pieces, he was quick to catch Lloyd from falling. Lloyd let out a groan, then mumbled, "D."

Cole set Lloyd aside, then shouted to the hole in the ceiling, "Hey guys! Get down here!"

Jay, Nya, and Jazz, had jumped down. All shocked to see the two other ninjas here. Jazz quickly rushed towards Lloyd and asked, "Is he alright?"

Cole nodded, "He is just weak."

Jazmine nodded, then held Lloyd close to her. Jay and Nya attended to Lily. Cole looked around, that's when he noticed some ice that seemed to be broken a bit.

Cautiously he grew closer towards the broken wall, then swung his scythe at it with great force. He kept swing and swing, shards of ice flew everywhere. But truthfully he just wanted to let his anger out.

XxxxX

Zane's POV

I felt as though all my circuits just decided to stop working. As if every gear in my body ceased to function. As though I had been completely and utterly shut down.

I stared into her eyes, they only expressed a whirlwind of emotions. All different kinds. Confusion. Pain. Misery. Sorrow. Joy. Anger. Agony. Torment. Care. Hope. Faith.

So many emotions that just stood there. The word echoed in my mind. 'You.' Me? Me. I'm her problem. I'm what's wrong.

I let her go, without really think I stepped away from her. It hurt. It hurt more than what happened in the training room. It just ached.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find the words that would fit the situation. I looked down, when she spoke once again.

"You are my problem. It's all you. You. You. You."

Her words stung me. Punctured me. But she only continued.

"It is all your fault. It wasn't suppose to be this way, not for me. Not like this. This isn't how it should have happened, why did you do this to me?"

Before I knew it I was looking straight into her eyes. She had inched closer to me. She looked as though she was hurt. Then she gently banged on my chest.

"I hate you!" She shut her eyes tightly, a few tears escaped her eyes.

The words broke me down. I felt nothing more than as if I were a bucket of rusted bolts. Yet she continued.

"I hate you! You hear? I hate you for being who you are! For what you do! I hate you for protecting me! I hate you for listening and trying to enter my life! I wish I never met you! I wish I never saw you!"

Her fists still banged upon my chest as she said every word. And I felt another piece of break as each word came out of her mouth.

"I swear if I never met you...my life would be just fine. Everything would be perfect! Every little thing! But no! You just had to come into my life and destroy it all. Why? Why did you have to do that!? Why? My life wouldn't be like this out all. I wouldn't have to be in so much pain everyday."

I couldn't take this anymore. I could no longer stand the pain anymore. Right as I was about to retracted myself from her, she said something that changed everything.

"But that's not the case. My life has been completely turned upside down since the day I met you. Since I first looked into your eyes."

Her hands stopped pounded on my chest, they only rested them against my chest. She looked down, I could sense the tears drip sown her face.

"You made me feel as though I was important. You listened. You care. You were different. You are different. And different is good. You wanted me to be apart of the world. You wanted me to be more alive. You actually cared. And I don't understand why?"

My circuits went wide again. Then she looked into my eyes.

"It hurts everyday! It does. I don't wanna believe it. Any of it. I don't wanna believe it at all, but I can't keep lying to myself anymore."

I didn't know what would happen next, but that's when everything crashed upon the surface.

"I like you. More than a friend. I like you. I care about you. I like you."

My eyes widened. Her charcoal orbs only showed truth.

That's when we heard something break and shatter. We both looked towards the sound, then we saw Cole appear out of a broken wall.

His eyes landed on us and smile curved onto his lips, he ran to us. Then he had pulled Deliah into a hug. He muttered something to her, but I couldn't hear it.

I looked at her, her words repeated in my head. It all replayed in mind. I wasn't sure what to do now.

XxxxX

Normal POV

As the group made it out of the caves below, they found that the bounty was there awaiting them. Kai stood there calling them over. He helped Lily up and Lloyd as well.

As soon as everyone was aboard, they quickly left. Everyone was wrapped in blankets and sipping on tea or coffee or hot coco. They had enough of the cold for a long time now.

XxxxX

Zane sighed as he leaned against the railing of the ship. He looked out into the open sky, while a memory replayed in his mind.

*Her hands were trembling, while tears dripped down her face. That's when the words came out, 'I like you. More than a friend.'*

He shook his head, he wanted to think of something else, besides that. Anything else. Just not that.

He looked down. He clenched up his fists. He already knew what he had to say to her. He knew exactly what he had to say.

OoooO

I shall post soon. Ok so Valentine's Day is over and stuff, but this part 1 of the Valentine's All For One thing! It is apart of the story, so please do enjoy it. :)


	21. Chapter 21: Which Road?

It is part 2! Enjoy dis!

OoooO

Deliah couldn't believe how much guts she had a few days ago. But every since then, she has been avoiding Zane. She wasn't sure why, but she was scared.

She sighed as she leaned against the mast. The clouds were blocking the sun and had been for hours.

Deliah sighed. She had come to a conclusion. She did like Zane. A lot. Despite her efforts in persuading herself that she only merely thought of him as a friend, she learned that deep down she liked him.

Letting out a much needed groan, she slumped down and lied besides the mast. She turned to the side, closing her eyes and humming softly she drifted off into sleep.

XxxxX

Zane lied in bed, his head clouded by thoughts. Did Deliah truly mean it? It seemed that way. He knee that it took a lot of courage to say what she had said.

Zane turned to his side and faced the wall. He heard the door open, but didn't react.

"Hey Zane! Why so down?" Kai's voice rang.

Zane shrugged, "Reasons."

Kai gave a puzzling look, then muttered, "What's going on?"

Zane turned to face him, "Something." He looked at Kai, he trusted him as if he were his brother, then he said, "If there was a fork in the road and you could only go one way...one path seems to look really good, but there may be a bump in the road, the other seems pretty bad, the road bumpy and old, but at the end it seems a little better...which road would you take?"

Kai sat down besides Zane and contemplated. "Hmmm...well I guess I would pick the road that seems a bit better in the beginning."

Zane raised a brow, "Why?"

Kai sighed, "Well I guess I would pick that road because it has a bump or two. I could always get through that, but if I go down the path that gets better towards the end I may lose somethings along the way. The road that only has a couple bumps can be fixed without having to destroy the whole road, that's why I would go down that road."

Zane nodded, "I see." He looked down as he thought of what his spiking haired companion had said.

Kai slapped Zane's back and smiled, "Enough serious talk, ok? Let's go down to the training room and train with the others!"

Kai started to drag his robot friend of the room while grinning. Zane tried to resist, but just let Kai lead the way, even when he was going the wrong way.

XxxxX

Deliah's POV

My eyes slowly opened to see that the sky was darker and more gloomy than before. The sun must have set, while the clouds remained to roll in. I slowly got up and stretched a bit.

I heard my back pop, which felt good. I rolled my neck and smiled, "Ahh...that was a nice nap."

I raised my arms in the air and stretched out a little more. It felt really good to stretched out and crack my back.

But when I turned around my smile faded. Zane stood there. My eyes went wide while my heart started to race. I gulped. I wanted to run, like I have been doing foe the past few days, but then he spoke.

"Don't runaway."

I blinked several times, then nodded. He looked at me then asked, "Why do you like me?"

That caught me off guard. What did he mean by that? I mean I already told him why, right? He cares, his kind, funny, smart, cute, handsome, fun to be around, makes me smile, actually cares about me, listens, what is there not to like about him? He is everything a girl wants, at least to me...

I sighed, then muttered, "Because you are you."

He looked as if he didn't understand.

"I like you because of who you are. Because you are just you. Nothing more."

I smiled. He gave a cold stare. His emotions blank, his lips a line. Then he spoke, his voice as icy as his element.

"You like me for that reason..." I nodded, unsure what to say exactly. "You don't even know me. What I am."

A hint of sadness lingered in the last sentence. I inched closer, that's when said, "If you knew, then you wouldn't care."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Not true."

He gave a small laugh, which I was shocked at. He then muttered, "That's what you say."

I inched much closer to him and muttered, "I only care for you."

He turned away. "You really want to know what I am?"

I nodded, "Yes."

That's when he spun back around only this time his stomach was open. I couldn't help but gasp at what I saw. Gears and blots, screws and lights, switchs and cables. I looked into his deep ocean blue eyes in disbelief, only to see that it was all true.

Zane was a robot.

"This is what I am. A robot. I'm not like you. I'm not human. I am not what you thought I was."

I stared at him and at his open stomach. He slowly closed it, I was still in shock, my hand was glued to my mouth. I sensed his eyes on me, trying to read me.

I shook my head trying to snap out of it. That's when I said, "It doesn't matter. I don't care."

I looked up to see his expression, which was complete and utter shock. That's when I continued, "I still like you. Robot or not. You are you. I still care for you. I like you for who you are, not what you are." I meant ever word. I truly did.

I hugged him, "I mean it with every part of me. I like you. I like you, Zane. I care about you. More than anything else." It was true, I've never felt so strongly about a guy in my life before. Not even Tero.

I could hear the gears movings. But I didn't care. I liked Zane. I didn't care if he was a robot. I didn't, because he was Zane.

"I am sorry." Were the words that escaped his lips.

I slowly retracted myself from him and mumbled, "What for?"

He gave me a look that showed me everything. "I do not feel the same away about you. I am sorry."

Time froze. I didn't stop it. No one did. Just at that moment the whole world just seemed to freeze for a moment.

Then I heard something break. Shatter. Just like when Cole broke the ice with his scythe. I clenched my ninja suit, the left side, near my heart. My eyes went wide as my whole body started to shake.

Then before I knew it, it started to pour. Within seconds I was soaked. My hair stuck to my face, as my suit clung onto my body. I looked at Zane, then I shouted, "DO YOU MEAN IT?"

He nodded slowly, then said, "I'm sorry, but I only think of you as a friend. "

I ran.

Down into the halls. I heard someone call me, but I didn't care. My eyes stung with the fresh tears that threatened to escape.

Pushing past my door, I slammed it shut. I locked it, then I leaned against it. I fell hard. So damn hard, only to have myself crash and burn. I curled into ball, and then muttered, "Should I be happy that we're friends? Or sad because that's all we'll ever be?"

XxxxX

Zane's POV

I watched her tremble with sorrow. Run in pain. Knowing she would cry full of misery. It hurt me more than anything. More than I assumed it would.

But I had to do this. I thought she would no longer care about me once she knew the truth, instead she still cared. This whole time I feared she would fear me, but instead she didn't.

I closed my eyes. It stung to know what I had done. I felt barren. Broken inside, tortured by this. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I wish that the rain could hurt me. Trigger my system to fry, causing me to die out, then rust me away to nothing.

I did this because I was a robot. I knew that because I was a robot I could not give her everything she would want. I was incapable of being everything she would want in a guy. And as she would grow older, I would stay the same. It would kill me to see her grow older and then go.

I slammed my fists into the mast and let out a cry of pain. Anger boiled within, but I knew this was for the best...even when it hurt both of us.

OoooO

Hehehe...I'm so evil. Anyways catch ya next time! ;)


	22. Chapter 22: One Second

Chapter 22: One Second

How you are all liking the story so far! :) and please review guys! I love hearing from ya guys!

Warning this chapter does contain self-harm, and other mature themes.

OoooO

The knocking and pleading continued as it usually did. Every morning, every night, and from time to time in between.

Jazmine cried and pleaded the most. Her voice full of concern and her fists probably swollen by now. Yet she kept it up.

And now she was at it again. Pleading for me to open the door, for me to let her in, but just like the last times I wouldn't.

XxxxX

"Deliah, hey umm it's dinner time again! Come on out everyone misses seeing you around," she called while knocking gently against the wooden door, "Come on. I'm not leaving food by the door this time."

I glanced at the door. I was lying on the floor, my body felt lifeless, my mind blurry. I stared at the door as she continued, "Rosy, please open up."

I didn't say a word, I just looked away. I didn't feel like I was ready to face the world. I still needed to dwell in my sorrow, listen to my tears, be comforted by pain, and lie in self pity.

I heard her walk off, but I didn't care. I stared at ceiling and then at my arms. Some new fresh cuts lied on them, the raw flesh beating there.

I slowly got up from my lying position and twirled in my dress. My white dress. It was long and flowy, it was snug, tank styled, and more flowy from the hip down. It stop below my knees.

I laughed like I was crazy, maybe I was. I smiled as I spun around again, then I stopped. His words ran through my head again.

My knees collapsed onto the floor, while tears slowly dripped down my face. So much pain was within me.

Questions filled my head, words, words, words.

This was the first time in my life I had felt this for someone. And it hurt more than anything else in the world. It hurt so much. It hurt.

I could feel the tears, but the didn't blur my vision. Her voice did though. She taunted me and called to me. She made feel beyond weak. She teased me, telling me how she knew this would happen. That I couldn't be cared in that way. That I was worthless and hopeless.

I felt my hand gripping the razor. Gently touching it's smooth edges, I felt how I gently placed the razor on my thigh. I could feel the wound being formed, the blood seeping through the wound itself, as the open raw flesh revealed itself.

It was painful. Yet it didn't hurt as much as the pain within me. I could hear my mother's violent words inside my mind. My brother's promise. I could hear it all. I could feel it all.

I screamed silently as soon as the razor no long touched my skin. I closed my eyes as the world felt like it was falling ontop of me.

XxxxX

Her name was Deliah Bella-Rosa Blacksmith. She was a quiet girl from the day she was born. Very quiet. An antisocialist.

Her mother was Nina Carrie Blacksmith. She was a dancer. An amazing dancer.

Her father was Lou Alberto Blacksmith. He was singer. A very talented one at that.

Her older brother was Cole Tulio Blacksmith. He was a talker. He was very protective of her and carefree at times.

XxxxX

It was a couple days after her fifth birthday, and for six long hours she had been training to become a dancer under her mother's instruction. She was to step, jump, step, kick, jump, spin; sadly though, her footing would miss one step and move along to the kick.

"No Deliah, no!" Her mother barked at her. She rubbed her temples, while she paced back and forth, "Try it again."

Deliah sighed, but did as her mother had asked. Moving her feet and raising her arms, she miss a step again, causing her mother to shout at her once again.

Deliah looked down in shame, she did not possess as much grace and poise in her feet as her mother did. She was chewing on her bottom lip as her mother went off on her fail again. She had been trying to do this dance right for several days now.

She hated how she could not get this simple dance right. She hated how no matter how hard she tired, she would just fail. But Cole, he was able to do this right the first time. Right off the bat.

She closed her eyes as she felt her anger rise within her. Boiling with her and burning as a forest fire. She rose herself from the ground.

Still bitting on her bottom lip, she lift her arms and then spun several times, she leaped into fairly gracefully, she gently landed on her the ball of her foot. Then she spun lightly around, that's when her footing got lost and she took a painful fall to the ground crashing on her elbow.

Her eyes went wide, but she kept her mouth shut. Her mother ran to her and asked if she was hurt or in any pain.

She closed her eyes and choked back the tears, "I'm fine," she lied through her teeth. She gently rubbed her now numb elbow. She quickly lifted herself up and stretched her elbow out all in vain, "See...perfectly fine."

XxxxX

Later that night she had snuck out and placed an ice pack on her now swollen elbow. It hurt, but she had to be strong. She couldn't just disappoint her mom.

XxxxX

She may not have been able to please her mother with her dancing skills, but she could always please her father with her voice. Dancing was not her talent, but singing was.

She could always hit perfect notes and stay on key, sadly, Cole couldn't. His voice was too raspy, and gravelly to bend and mold like Deliah's. Her voice was flexible. Super flexible. She could sing high, or go down into the bass notes. She could make her voice raspy, or simple and clean.

Deliah already knew she could never be the dancer her mother wanted her to be, and the Cole could never be the singer their father wanted him to be. Besides...both of them wanted something else in life.

XxxxX

Their first performance was together. He was six, she was still five. Deliah's hair was put up in a high pony, her hair barely pasted her shoulders, it had been straightened. Cole's hair was a mohawk. Spiked up with barely any peachfuzz to cover the bald parts.

She wore a dark red dress, with a black cardigan, a black ribbon tied around her waist. He wore a a dark red long sleeve with a black vest and black slacks. She wore black flats, while he wore black tap shoes.

She was beyond nervous, while he remained calm. She hand tightened around the mic, as they were preparing to lift the curtain. She was stiff and frozen with fear. That's when she felt a hand gently grip her unoccupied hand. She glanced to the side to see Cole give her a warm smile.

He gently squeezed her hand, then mouthed, "You'll be fine." He squeezed her hand again as extra reassurance. She nodded slowly and squeezed his hand tightly back.

He then let her go and quickly went back into his position, before the curtain rose. She took a breath and looked at the curtain.

Once it lifted, all lights were on her.

XxxxX

She was pushed against a wall again. She heard a couple girls mumble and/or cough, "Slut."

Others would say, "Bitch.", "Hoe.", or "Whore."

It didn't bother her as much as it once did. She got used to it. She got used to being called all those things, even "Emo.", "Scene.", and "Cutter."

It bothered Cole a great deal. He hated it. He despised it.

XxxxX

The first time I held a blade against my skin and let it open my flesh, turning it into a bleeding wound, when I was 11. Sixth grade. The worst year of my life...

I was used. Abused. Bullied. Teased. Taunted. Harassed. Hit. Beat.

It got to a point where I almost did kill myself. No one cared. They all just watched, especially when Cole wasn't there. When he was gone to do something, they all attacked me at once. When he came back, they would act as if nothing happened.

I would pretend as if nothing happened. They called me names. Cursed.

I broke. My parents wouldn't listen. I was too weak to fight back. At least I was too weak to be strong enough not to hurt myself.

Once I fought back. No, more than once, but I got the blame. Which only spread more rumors, which only caused more pain.

Guys wanted me for 'fun'.

Girls hated my guts.

My brother only knew part of the story, then he made a promise to me.

XxxxX

My heart ached as I ran. I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that it hurt. I was in so much pain.

Tears blurred my vision, while I hopped a fence. I shook my head. This was a nightmare. All a dream. A bad one.

I ended up sliding down a hill, and rolled at the bottom. A couple branches smacked me in the face, while several thorns snagged onto my clothes. I kept running though.

Then it dropped 30 degrees. But I didn't stop, not until something hit me. I flew, then crash landed on my back. My whole body ached. I heard voices curse and scream.

My eyes slowly closed as some faces appeared, my body felt so numb. Slowly I felt myself slowly fade...then it all went black.

XxxxX

She was crying and weeping as she cradled herself in a ball. She banged her fists against the floor while she screamed.

She was alone and cold. She glanced around then slowly reached for her clothes that were feet away from her. She covered her bare chest as if someone was still there. She quickly gripped her shirt and pressed it against her body.

She then proceeded in reaching for her skirt and underwear. She was able to locate both, but still she was beyond comfort.

As soon as she was as dressed as possible, she stood up and looked around.

XxxxX

If only the world could hear ever cry of agony, that's when no one could sleep, maybe for a single second.

XxxxX

She was pressed against wall as his lips crushed against hers. He held her head from behind, tangling his fingers into her hair. She wasn't sure how to react or what exactly to do.

He then lifted her up and cradled her close. He pulled away from her lips and pressed his forehead against hers. Then he muttered, "I want you. I need you. I love you."

The word echoed in her mind. Never in her life had a boy said that to her. (Not including her family) He gently pecked her lips again. She believed him.

XxxxX

Memories took my heart and let my dark side dance within it's flames. It reminded me off all the pain that still ached within my soul. The agony that danced within my tortured mind.

And now again I was a fool. Nothing but a fucking fool. I thought that maybe someone would have feelings for me, who truly deeply cared. But I was wrong. All wrong.

I lied here in so much pain. I already knew that my dark side at times would come out a cause me more pain, but at the moment...I did not care.

For once in my life...I am too numb to feel anything anymore.

If all the world could hear ever single cry that lingered with misery, then you would only have one second of sleep.

OoooO

So here is a thought. A story about my ocs lifes? Hmmm? ...just a thought. Anyways a little peak into Deliah's life.

Again cutting is away to deal with pain. It is not a style. Got that? Her dark side takes pleasure in seeing her causing herself harm, so she helps go emotionally and mentally cray-cray. When you go through a mental break down you do appear crazy, and Deliah finally went through one...after all the years and all the pain, it finally caught up to her. And no she didn't go crazy because of Zane, ok? Come on people, love is a maker and breaker, but no, just no. She just couldn't handle the misery anymore.

Will she be crazy for long? Nah...

Now will you please review? I love hearing from all you guys! :)


	23. Chapter 23: Crumbling Down

Chapter 23: Crumbling Down

Hope you enjoy this chappie.

XxxxX

Jazmine's POV

"Alright. That's it! I've had enough of this!" I banged on the door again. "Open this damn door Rosy! Open it now!"

No response.

I was upset. She would leave some of my clothes out for me, and open it to grab some food, but when no one was around. It was clever, but it made no sense...why would she lock herself in there?

I was about to knock on it again, when I noticed Zane walking by. I quickly gripped him and said, "Zane, can you get her out of the room? She listens to you more anyways...you guys are so close, she is bound to listen to you."

But to my surprise, Zane sighed, "Actually I don't really think she'd listen to me. Not right now..." his voice trailed off as he pulled away from me.

I watched him walk away; that puzzled me...I thought that Zane and Deliah were close, I wonder if something happened between them?

I started to knock and plead once again. "Please. Pretty please. Rosy I beg of you, open this door."

I felt someone set me aside. I glanced up to see Cole. He knocked gently and said kinda forcefully, "Deliah Bella-Rosa Blacksmith, let me in, now."

We stood there for what seemed like hours, then it unlocked.

She stood there in the open doorway, glancing at both of us. Cole had done this several times, and this time it actually worked. I was pretty shocked, as was Cole.

Then she pulled us both in quickly, then she quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. She tackled a pillow on the floor and held it close to her. Cole stared at her, then mumbled, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and replied in a raspy voice, "What's right?"

Cole grabbed her hand and muttered, "What happened?"

Deliah seemed so emotionless, like a lifeless doll. "Nothing," the word flew by her lips as if she took a breath. She turned towards the door then mumbled, "It just hurts. Aches. I feel broken."

I just muttered, "Why?"

She sighed and let out a ear piercing cry. Both Cole and I covered our ears in response. Then I saw her do something I've never seen her do before. Cry.

She was sobbing into the pillow, literary sobbing. She voice was chocking back as much of the cries as she could, but she could escape the fate her emotions set.

Cole quickly grabbed her and pulled her close, he held her head against his shoulder, and wrapped his arm around her back. He whispered somethings to her, but I couldn't hear. They stayed like that for ten minutes, until Deliah mumbled something softly.

That's when Cole got up, he gently set his sister down. He opened the door and rushed out, but I noticed something. His eyes burned with anger.

XxxxX

Cole's POV

I'm gonna kill that fucking prick. I trusted him. I believed his ass when he said he cared about my sister, then he pulled a dick move like that, oh, fuck it he is gonna get it now.

He made my sister cry. He caused her pain. He hurt her. That is just...just...I can't explain it. I just can't. But he is gonna die for it.

I slid the training room door open slowly, and sure enough he was here along with all the guys. Likely none of the girls were here. I slid the door hard. It slammed cause all of them to jump.

Jay was the first to say something, "What the crap Cole?"

Kai muttered, "Dude, seriously?"

I couldn't stop the roar that escaped my throat. Like a dragon, my anger lingered within the word I spoke, "ZANE!"

Rage filled my gut, I charged at him. He crashed onto the ground, I heard Jay and Lloyd already questioning my actions. I was about to punch him, when Kai pulled my arm back.

I flipped him while I said, "Let me go bitch!"

Kai got up and shouted, "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

I pointed at Zane, "This dick is."

Jay was confused, "Why?"

I didn't want to respond, I was to angry. My mind was just blurred by my rage. I gripped his throat, lifted him off the ground and pinned him to the wall. Zane's eyes went wide.

I raised my foot and kicked Kai's face as he ran at me. I elbowed Jay in the gut before he could touch me. I hit Lloyd with my scythe.

Kai rubbed the side of his face, "What the fuck man?"

Jay groaned, "Dude, what the hell is your problem?"

Lloyd held his arm, "What is?"

"I already said, Zane is my problem!" My grip tightened around his neck. I knew that he was given some human properties, requiring air was one of them.

"But why?" Lloyd asked.

I glared at Zane. I could already tell he knew. "It is his fault she cried. His fault she locked herself in the room. His fault she is hurt."

"What?" All three of them said.

I glared at Zane, "Tell them. Tell them what you did!" My anger cracked as I thought of the look in my sister's eyes when she said she felt broken. Her eyes only showed her broken pieces lying on the ground.

I felt my eyes water up, "Tell them!" My voice cracked as I said that. My rage was slowly being mixed with sorrow. "TELL THEM!" I felt a tear fall.

"I rejected Deliah." He said it loud and clear.

I let him go. He fell and stumbled. I felt my anger rise again. "Fuck you."

I didn't say it. Kai did. We both looked at him, his eyes were flames, he jumped Zane and shouted, "YOUR A FUCKING PRICK! YOU KNOW!"

Jay pried him off of Zane and muttered, "Bastard." It was directed to Zane.

Lloyd was silent. He only shook his head. I couldn't take it anymore, I tackled him again, I socked him this time. I kept cussing at him and hitting him. I was hurt. Only Deliah's broken eyes, her ear piercing cry, her dead to the world face lied in my mind.

I stopped. I pounded on his chest again, then I got up and asked, "Why?"

Zane slowly got up and muttered, "I had to."

"Had to what? Hurt her," my anger rose again.

Zane closed his eyes. He then shouted, "YOU THINK IT DIDN'T HURT ME? HUH? I LIKE HER TOO! I DID THIS FOR HER! I'M A ROBOT! SHE IS A HUMAN! I CAN'T BEEN WHAT SHE NEEDS. WHAT SHE WANTS. I CAN'T BE THAT! I CAN'T BARE THE THOUGHT OF WATCHING HER GROW OLD AND ME...I stay the same. I can't watch her die and feel broken. That's why...I'm selfish, ok? I get it, but she deserves someone better. That's why...it hurts me to see her like this. To know she is in pain because of me...but this is for the best."

I knew he meant that. That's when Jay said, "Idiot."

We all looked at him. "You are an idiot. So what? At least make her happy now. So what? You didn't have to be a dick about it. You could have at least told her why."

Zane sighed, "I could have...but it's better for her to hate me and think that only care so much, than know I like her and know it would never work out."

I didn't hate him, I just hated what he did. I didn't hate him, I just hate that he hurt Deliah. I didn't hate him, but I did hate the fact he hurt her to protect her.

XxxxX

Normal POV

After earning cold stares from everyone on the bounty, he decided to gonon deck and get away. To his surprise Deliah was there.

He sighed and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Deliah turned around and smiled. He was shocked. Then she hugged him tightly, "It's ok...I understand that you don't like me back. I get it. And yoj know what, I fine with it." She glanced up to meet his eyes, "Let's forget this every happened, ok?"

Zane nodded, "Ok."

She snuggled into his chest and listened to the gears work. Zane held her close as he felt himself break. Deliah was doing this because she still wanted to be his friend. He ran his hands through her ponytail and closed his eyes.

Deliah hated the fact that all she would ever be was friends with Zane, but was happy she could still be close to him. She wouldn't mind if they stayed like this forever. She really didn't, nor did Zane.

XxxxX

When you truly love someone you want them to be happy even if it kills you. That's why you just smile and pretend it's ok, because all you want is them to be happy. While inside you are dying, and breaking, but that is true love.

OoooO

Lame. I know. Short. I know. Sorry.


	24. Chapter 24: All Of A Sudden

Chapter 24: All Of A Sudden

Sorry for the wait... -.-↓

OoooO

A random act of kindness can save someone's life. A random act of anger can destroy someone's day.

XxxxX

She slowly sketched the facial details of his face. She looked up to see him fidget a bit. She growled lowly, then barked, "Stop your moving!"

Lloyd stopped and stood still. His body as stiff as a board. He bulged his eyes out while he clenched his teeth.

Jazz rolled her eyes as she tapped her chin with her pencil, "Really? I said to stop moving, not look like you're trying to take a dunk."

Lloyd gave a sarcastic laugh, "Haha...very funny," he sighed, then looked down, "I'm sorry, it's just...I've never posed for a drawing before."

Jazmine smiled a little, "Just relax and stay still, ok?"

Lloyd nodded, then he sat still and looked to the right. He thought of how she was drawing him. He closed his eyes and thought about how much he loved her. After about a good 20 minutes she muttered, "I'm done."

He quickly turned to grab her sketch pad to look at himself. He looked at the drawing at awe, it was amazing. The shading was realistic, as well as the drawing itself. He smiled wide and hugged Jazz. "It is amazing. You are such a good artist!"

Jazmine felt her cheeks grow warmer, then she muttered, "Psssh...as if...it's not that great."

Lloyd pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, "Yes you are."

Jazmine was now red as a tomato. She quickly looked away slapping her hands on to her cheeks, "Oh now you're just being too kind!"

Lloyd shook his head, "No I'm not. I'm being serious!"

This continued this, until they noticed someone walk in, and not just anyone, it was Deliah.

Both shut up and muttered, "Hi Deliah."

Deliah gently glanced up and smiled, "Hello." She gently waved.

Jazz then smiled wide and asked kindly, "So I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go out dragon riding this afternoon?"

Then Lloyd raised his hand and said, "Or we could train together, you could teach me some new moves!?"

Deliah looked away, she already sensed the pity within them. She sighed, "I'll think about it."

She slowly walked out of the room, her eyes cast down upon the ground. Her mind was full of thoughts that only clouded her mind. Blurred it actually, she sighed as memories snuck into her head.

She made her way into the training room, there was Kai practicing by himself. He was just punching and kicking a punching bag.

She walked towards him and waited for him to acknowledge her, which took about 10 minutes. Kai spun around and noticed her staring blankly at him.

"Oh, hey there D, didn't see ya there," he chuckled nervously. He then asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

Deliah mumbled, "Only 10 minutes."

Kai nodded, "Well alright..." He looked at her face; her eyes dead, her expression blank. He then said quite boldly, "Would you like to practice with me?"

She shrugged, "I was going to practice by myself..."

Kai's mouth hung open as his left eye twitched. Deliah pretty much just rejected him. He nodded and muttered, "Well I guess I'll just he going then."

He turned and started to make his way out. That's when he felt her hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. "But...practicing with someone else is good too."

She cracked a small, yet visible smile. Kai gave a warm grin as he turned back to face her. "Well alright then, I got better since the last time we fought, so prepare yourself!" Kai had exclaimed with joy.

Deliah's smile grew a bit more as she got into a fighting pose, "We'll see."

XxxxX

Mitsuki smiled at Lillian as she held her fist in the air after proclaiming that today was the day was the day she'd confess her undying love for Kai. She had come to the conclusion that she would, if Deliah could tell Zane, then she could tell Kai.

Lillian had smiled as she stared at Mitsuki, "I am gonna do it! I mean it! I really do!"

Mitsuki clapped in joy, "Great! Go for it, you got this!"

Lillian nodded and marched to the door, hand barely gripped the doorknob when she collapsed. Mitsuki jumped onto her feet when she heard Lily groan, "I can't do this."

She slowly got into a crisscross sitting position. She sighed fairly sadly, "I don't have guts like Deliah. I just can't admit it. I can't do this!"

Mitsuki patted her blonde friend. "Well...it was fun while it lasted," she acknowledged. Mitsuki then bit her bottom lip, she really thought her friend had worked up enough courage to confess her feelings.

Lily slowly got up and shrugged. Her heart now deflated, her mind fried. She opened the door and then said, "I'm going to punch a punching bag or two."

Mitsuki rolled her eyes, translation: I'm going to train and get my mind off of my epic fail.

Mitsuki lied back on her bed and turned to her side. She wondered if she would ever gather enough courage to admit her feelings towards Cole.

XxxxX

Lily had ran into both Cole and Zane who were both on their way to the training room. She had glare at Zane for a moment (still unforgiving of what he had done to Deliah). She then boldly asked Zane, "So you really don't like her in that way?"

Zane nodded, although he pained him to lie, he couldn't let anyone else know the truth. Lily chewed on her cheek, she wasn't buying this completely. "So you don't like her like that one bit?"

"I only see her as a friend. A close friend." Was his response.

Lily rolled her ice blue eyes, and then glanced at Cole. It boggled her mind on how quickly he was able to accept the pain Zane had caused his younger sibling, and was able to live with it.

Cole noticed how Lily stared intently at him. "Mind telling me why you keep staring at me like that?"

Lily then said coldly, "I thought you love your sister..."

"And what makes you think I don't, " he questioned, shocked.

Lily pointed her finger at his face and then said, "I have ever right to think so!" She then pointed at Zane, "After all the suffering he put her through, you act as if nothing had happened."

Cole stared into her eyes, eyes that were full of confusion and anger. He then said softly, almost in a hushed whisper, "Because it's what she wants."

Lily turned around slowly. Her own stupidity and anger fuelled her foolishness, causing her to humiliate herself. Her eyes guled to the floor as she dragged her feet.

Both Cole and Zane walked by her in silence, they were both ok with what she had done. They both understood why. It slightly hurt them, (mostly at the memory) but it didn't destroy them.

Lily slowly gripped the doorknob then she spun around and stared into Zane's eyes. She was about to ask him something, but continued to open the door into the training room.

XxxxX

Kai and Deliah were now lying on the floor laughing. Deliah had won the fight as always. Now they were just chatting it up.

Kai then smiled at her, he rolled onto his stomach and said, "So...?"

Deliah rolled over to face him right side up, "So?"

Kai then asked, "You really liked Zane, huh?"

Deliah felt all of her happiness deflat, all her joy disappear. She looked away, "I-I still do..."

Kai frowned a bit, "I'm sorry...I kinda envy you though..." Deliah gave a puzzled look. Kai chuckled a little, "Yea...you have guts."

Deliah understood. "So you wish you had some too? That way you could tell Lily?"

"Wait you-you know?!" He choked out in shock.

She nodded, "It's the way you look at her..."

Kai looked down, he felt some pain within him. He quickly pushed himself onto his feet. "Is that so," he questioned, his voice lingered slight anger.

Deliah nodded as she slowly stood up.

Kai then muttered, "But you still don't know, do you?"

Deliah gave a confused look and she then said softly, "Know what?"

Kai looked her straight in the eyes and then said, "That had a major crush on you..."

She felt her heart ache, it twist and tear away. She closed her eyes and turned away, "Why would you even like me?"

Kai was taken back by the question. He sighed, "How couldn't I like you? You're gorgeous, amazing, caring and considerate, why wouldn't I like you?"

Deliah shook her head, "You just don't know, do you?"

"What," he spoke so softly, so kindly.

She shook her head and started to walk away, but Kai tackled her into a warm embrace. She struggled to break free; finally she buried her head into his chest. She felt tears slowly forming, but she didn't understand why. Then she felt two fingers gently grip her chin and lift her head up.

Dark brown with a hint of hazelnut eyes met her charcoal ones.

Kai knew that deep down below the surface, he still had feelings towards her. Buried down, and it wasn't until Deliah's heart that he realized the emotions were still alive. He had felt something towards her; attraction and maybe something much more. But he always assumed that his heart only felt something towards Lillian and no one else.

But once he heard of the heart break, he felt anger, hatred, envy, jealousy; he felt all the emotions brewing up. He realized that he had felt something more than friendship with Deliah, and now here she was. Still broken and wounded, like a beaten pup. He wanted to heal her wounds, help her stand, he wanted her to know that.

He then slowly lowered his head closer to her's. Her heart beat increased as he did so, she didn't know what to do. Her body just froze, and she was paralyzed. That's when it happened.

His lips barely touched her's. She felt heart explode. He felt fireworks go off inside. His eyes were now closed as he pulled her closer to him. She still was lost within this kiss.

This surprise.

The feelings that spun in their minds.

The things that floated in their heads.

This was a liking.

Was it?

Or was it blossoming into something more?

The questions that buzzed inside their heads were cut completely short.

"Kai?! Deliah?!" Three voice said in unison.

The two practically flew from each other and turned to see who stood at the door. Three people who shouldn't have witnessed what they had seen, stood there.

Lillian.

Zane.

Cole.

Kai had gulped. Deliah speechless.

Before anyone could speak, Lily bolted. Deliah was the next to react, she ran after her. Leaving Kai to deal with both Cole and Zane.

XxxxX

Deliah ran onto the deck following Lily. She then gripped her shoulder and said, "Lily listen to me. It is not what it-"

She was cut short once she received a slap to the face. She felt her cheek sting as the after shock kicked in. She stared at Lily, eyes wide.

Lily glared at her and then shouted, "HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT THAT YOU LIKED ZANE, DO YOU THINK IT'S OK JUST TO MOVE IN ON SOME OTHER GUY? YOU'RE A BITCH, YA KNOW? I-I HATE YOU!"

Deliah let her go. Lily then ran off. Deliah touched her now red cheek, she felt herself breaking down, dissolving in her own pain. She felt a tear roll down, but wasn't afraid to let it fall.

XxxxX

Cole had slammed the door shut. He then tackled Kai, "How dare you lay a finger on her!?" He tugged on his hair, "You even have the balls to kiss her?!"

Kai kicked Cole off. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is...I still like her and you know that. You like Lily, don't you?" Zane had asked, his voice cracked a bit.

Kai stared at him, then ran a hand through his hair, "I've had a thing for D...for quite sometime now..." He looked away from both of them and then said, "I guess my feelings were clouded. I like Lily, I do...but I realized how much I actually care for Deliah."

Zane looked down. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, "Well you better make her happy, because if you don't I will hurt you." Turning on his heel, he ran.

Zane felt his heart space twitch and ache. He felt like he couldn't breath. He thought that rejecting Deliah hurt enough, but he realized seeing her with someone else, hurt even more.

Much more.

XxxxX

Cole socked Kai. "What Zane said." He started to walk out, "That was a pretty dicky move, you know?"

As soon as Cole was gone, Kai muttered, "I know."

OoooO

What shall happen next? Hmmmm...

Please review! :)


	25. Chapter 25: By Your Side

_Chapter 25: By Your Side_

_I held her hand tightly as her head rest on my chest. She finally dozed off into a deep sleep. _

_I didn't wanna move. Not now. I could lie here like this forever. _

_With her. _

_Near her._

_Beside her._

_The night stars twinkled brightly as I stared into the dark sky. I closed my eyes._

_Earlier I found her crying. She banged on my chest saying that she hated me, but I knew that was a lie. So I held her close and let her cry on me._

_I heard her hiccups and tried my best to dissolve her wounds. _

_She was tired. Sleepy. Exhausted. _

_Now she rests on me. Sleeping, her face so peaceful, as if she has nothing to worry about. I wished she was like this all the time. _

_I felt her stir. I barely lifted my head to see her turn. She then flinched. _

_I awaited for her to get up or say something, but she was still fast asleep. _

_I slowly closed my eyes and muttered, "Night."_

_XxxxX_

_I awoke to see her sitting up, her arms hugging her legs. She stared out into the morning sky. I gently touched her shoulder, she flinched._

_She turned away and muttered, "You just got us into a crap load of trouble." _

_I sighed, "I know...I didn't mean to though."_

_She looked into my eyes and then mumbled, "Then you shouldn't have kissed me." Her eyes piercing through mine._

_I stared back into her eyes, "I know...I know...but I couldn't help myself." She rolled her eyes and looked away, I then muttered, "But didn't you like it?"_

_"It wasn't the worst kiss of my life."_

_I didn't see that one coming._

_"So it wasn't your first kiss?" I pressed the question. _

_"Of course not. Why? Was it yours?" She spun around to face me._

_I raised my hands and waved it off. "No. No. No. I've already had mine. Trust me, I have." I smirked._

_She rolled her eyes, "Well that's hard to believe."_

_My jaw flew open, "What is that suppose to mean?" _

_She giggled, "Well the kiss was kinda hesitant. It was like you've never kissed a girl before." _

_I never thought I'd ever hear Deliah say this._

_She smiled wide, "I mean it was a good kiss, but it was like you weren't sure what to do..." _

_I kinda glared at how she laughed at me. I then tackled her down. I pinned her arms to the floor and smirked at her. I then lowered my head closer to her. "Watch this," I whispered into her ear. _

_That's when I crashed my lips onto her's. She stiffened up, but then, to ky surprise, she kissed back. _

_Passionately. Softly. Fully._

_When we parted, I stared into her eyes. _

_"I love you." _

_She stared back at me, eyes wide. Then she kissed me._

_XxxxX_

_When I woke up I was surprised. Deliah and Kai were holding hands and had told everyone they were a couple. I smacked Kai just because. _

_I couldn't believe how my sister had just forgotten about Zane. It hurt him deeply, I could tell..._

_A few weeks had pasted and of course the two were still hitting it off. It wasn't until I heard sobbing coming from my sister's room, that I grew concerned. _

_I opened the door and shouted, "Rosa! Are you ok?"_

_She looked up at me and shook her head, "I'm...I'm...I'm..."_

_I hugged her, "What's wrong?" _

_She then muttered, "I'm pregnant. And it's Kai's baby..."_

_My world stopped. Since when did they do it? Had Kai really taken her innocence so easily?_

_I reacted firsted. I already found myself in the training room looking for Kai. Then onto the deck. _

_I tackled him and screamed at him. "HOW COULD YOU?! SHE IS ONLY 17!" _

_They all surrounded us as we fought. Kai really had no clue what was going on. I was about to kill him when a weak voice muttered, "I'm pregnant."_

_Everyone turned to see Deliah there. Looking as distraught as ever. Kai was the first to hug her and console her. They left. _

_It was another 4 hours before they came back with the cheerful news. _

_XxxxX_

_Darkness surrounded everything. Then pain fell before me. I opened my eyes. Was it all a dream? _

_Deliah was still a virgin and Kai never did such a thing?_

_I got up and poked Kai's face. He groaned, "What?"_

_"Did you get Rosa prego?" I hissed._

_"What? No!" He exclaimed. _

_"Are you two going out?" _

_"No."_

_"Did you kiss her?" _

_"Why would I? I mean D is great and all, but I only have my eyes set on Lily. Besides I don't roll like that." He turned over and eyed me. "Go back to sleep you idiot." _

_I socked him, then climbed back into bed. It was all a nightmare. When I walked into the training room. When I saw them kiss. All a bad dream._

_I didn't want Kai as a brother in law anyways._

_OoooO_

_It was all his imagination..._

_Hahaha. This chapter and_ the_ last was all a bad dream for Cole. :p sorry for the rotten twist. _


	26. Chapter 26:Juilen's Past, Deliah's Fate

Chapter 26: Juilen's Past And Deliah's Fate

I noticed that there was a lot of confusion with the last few chapters. Imma clear that up.

Deliah and Kai are not a couple. They never kissed. Haven't gone out. Are not in love. It was all in Cole's head. A scary dream. Not a thing more.

No this is not over. I would never end a story like that. I'm not that cruel.

But this story will be ending in the next 5 chapters or so. Sorry.

OoooO

Lloyd's POV

This is cruel. Too cruel. They all get to leave and find this temple of light, while I'm stuck here in the bounty. Well at least I'm with Deliah. Well kinda...

She is meditating and I'm...I'm waiting for the ninja to return. This is almost like before when I was a kid. This sucks.

I looked out into the woods, one word. Boring.

XxxxX

Normal POV

Deliah slowly got up from her sitting position and onto her feet. She stretched out a little, then continued to exit her room. Both her and Lloyd weren't allowed to leave the bounty, for certain reason.

She didn't question it. Lloyd did though. He felt as thought he was being treated like a little kid again, but she understood it was for their protection. And she was fine with it. Besides she wasn't completely ready to tackle a new fight with Zane, there was still raw emotions that kept dancing within her kindled flames.

She closed her eyes as she gently turned the knob, she had to push back those feelings. Past the surface and deep down below the core. She pulled back the door and right as she took a step out, a loud scream was heard, "LOOK OUT!"

She turned to her, but it was too late.

A metal wheel rammed into her. She placed her hand on her forehead and groaned. She slowly sat up and blinked several times, trying to process what had just occurred.

She looked around to see Dr. Juilen giving her an apologetic look. He quickly ran and grabbed the wheel, "I am so sorry."

Deliah smiled lightly, "It's ok."

He helped her up and apologized once again. He bid his farewell, but Deliah then said, "Do you need any help with-"

"This?" He cut her off while holding up the wheel.

She nodded. He smiled and muttered, "Follow me."

XxxxX

She glanced around the room. Blueprints and drawing. All different things were there. She was amazed.

He was explaining what he was working on, she nodded and then noticed a blueprint that was labled Zane. She pointed at it and asked, "Is it ok if I look at this one?"

He nodded without really paying an attention, "Sure. I don't really mind."

She gripped the blueprint and unrolled it to examine it. Then a picture flew out, it flew on to the floor. She set the blueprint down and then picked the photo up.

There was a man who resembled Juilen a great deal, but he was much younger. His hair a light brown, his eyes a deep blue. There was a woman. Her hair a light blonde, her eyes a sea blue. They were hugging and smiling. In between the two was a small child. No older than 2 years old. Light blonde as the woman, and deep sea blue eyes.

She turned the photo over. She gasped.

Juilen age 25. Christine age 23. Zane age 1and 1/2.

She felt herself stumble backwards. She caught herself in time, but she was still in complete and utter shock.

XxxxX

"We should really be looking for the temple of light," Lily groaned softly.

"Well we can't just ditch Zane," Jazmine mumbled.

"I spy something green," Jay had started.

Cole rolled his eyes then said annoyed, "Jay how did you become a ninja?"

That's when Jay jumped up and said, "The temple of light!"

Cole patted his back and said, "I take back everything I said about you-"

But Kai cut him off, "Guys...looks like Zane is in trouble."

Lily put her hood on and muttered sarcastically, "So much for staying hidden..."

XxxxX

Juilen had snatched the photograph from her hand and sighed, "Seems like I need to explain, huh?"

Deliah shook her head and muttered, "You-you don't have t-to." She looked away and bit her bottom lip.

He chuckled lightly, "I can tell how confused are. And I can tell how hurt you are about what happened between my son and you."

She looked up at him, her eyes did show pain. He pulled up a few chairs and handed her one. He then sighed, "Christine and I were married."

Deliah nodded. That's when he looked down and adjusted his glasses, "I think this would be better if I started from the beginning." He looked at her and smiled, "I was only 16 and new to Ninjago City..."

XxxxX

"You sure you are able to get back home?"

"Yes mom. I can walk home."

"Well ok. Good luck."

Today was my first day in Ninjago City. In Ninjago High. Scary? Quite.

I guess this is what happens when your family moves all the time, but you get used to it. I adjusted my glasses and tightened my grip on my book bag.

My first step into the school already made me feel uneasy. I was hit by a football. Before I knew it the next thing I knew a football flew into the side of my face. I crashed upon the ground and my glasses flew across the floor.

I blinked several times before I realized what actually occurred. That's when I met Sean Harren. The worst person a new kid like me could meet. He only aimed for the weak and bullied us to a point of pain.

He started laughing, and already targeted me as his next victim. "Look at the newbie! Already kissing the floor."

I slowly got up and grabbed my glasses. I was stupid. I said, "Sorry." That only fuel the cruel jokes to continue.

My first day was the worst.

...

Months had pasted, that was when on March 6th I met her. She was apart of the it crowd and was a cheerleader. But she was beautiful.

Her name, Christine Williams.

I had been shoved into a locker, when I was able to get out. Sadly I only fell onto the floor. She was there and helped me up. She had said, "Quite a fall. Here," she handed me my glasses.

"Christine!" Another girl called.

She turned around and started to walk off, "Bye."

I was in love at that moment.

...

The first time I kissed her was when I walked her to her house. We had become good friends. We would go a study at the library together and go to the park for long walks.

She had reached the top step of her porch and she had already said goodnight and bid her farewell.

I started to walk away, but then I said, "Christine."

I turned around, when she looked at me and smiled, "Yes, Evan?"

I gulped. "Well...Christine, we have been friends for quite sometime now and I was wondering if maybe..." my voice trailed off.

She nodded, "Maybe..."

I cleared my throat, "Maybe...more than friends..."

She raised her eyebrow. I sighed and then muttered, "I know. I know. It was a stupid suggestion, I'm sorry I wasted your time."

I stated to turn, when she turned my face to face her, "Why did you take so long to ask me that? I've been waiting forever."

I was beyond shocked, that's when I blurted, "Have you ever been kissed?"

She giggled, "I was beginning to think I never would be..."

I understood what she met by that. I took the liberty and gently kissed her, full of passion.

...

"SEAN! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Christine had screamed. Tears slowly dripped dpwn her face.

"Hold her back!" Sean had said to his friend who was holding Christine.

Two guys held me while Sean continued to punch me. I groaned in pain, I could feel blood fill my mouth, the bitter taste flowing from the corners of my lips. Crimson stains being coughed out onto the grass.

He shouted in anger, "WHAT GIVES YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO STEAL MY GIRL?!"

Truth was she never was his to begin with.

I didn't answer, it hurt to even swallow my own blood.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Christine continued to beg. Her pleas were all in vain though. They didn't stop. That's when she screamed, "You win! I'm yours."

They dropped me. She held me as I coughed blood onto her, she kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

...

After high school, I went to college. After college I went back to Ninjago City. That's when I met Christine again. She had changed.

When she saw me, she couldn't help but hug me. I remembered that she couldn't stop crying. She wouldn't stop asking for my forgiveness.

I looked her in the eyes and said, "I still remember."

She kissed me and I kissed back.

...

A week later we got married. She was only 20, I was 22.

A few years later we discovered that Christine was pregnant.

...

When he was born. She already knew what she wanted to name him. Zane.

Zane. Was the name she thought was perfect. I loved it just as much.

We named him Zane. His last name Juilen. His middle name Tiberius.

Zane Tiberius Juilen.

Unique. Unusual. Different.

We wanted that.

...

April 4th. Zane was barely two years old. Christine about to turn 24. I 26. It happened.

We were driving along the road that day. What was all was calm and peaceful one second, turned into chaos and havoc the next. It all became a blur, the spinning, the screaming, the screeching, the darkness, her cold hands, his dead eyes.

The red. The rain. The hail. The sirens. The glass. The shredded tires. The skid marks. The pale skin.

Her body lied dead on the floor, blood dripping from her lips, a gash on her side. Her head smashed open, chunks of her brain lied on the ground. White and sick looking.

My baby boy dead as well. His eyes dead. His skin pale. Only a crimson wound that lied on the top of his head revealed color.

Both dead. And I still living. Only a cut to the leg, a gash on my arm, and broken ribs. I lived.

XxxxX

"So when I created Zane, I made him look like what my son would if he was older." Juilen sighed while looking sadly at Deliah.

Deliah hugged Juilen, she knew that he could break at any moment. She couldn't imagine how hurt and distraught he could feel.

That's when Lloyd came running in, "Deliah hurry! They found the temple of light."

Deliah had nodded. She looked at Dr. Juilen and said, "Thank you." Then she ran off with Lloyd.

XxxxX

As soon as the bell rang, it hit each pillar for each ninja. Then it changed their outfit and weapons as well.

Kai was now red and black, the blade of his sword turned to flames. Jay was now blue and black, his nunchucks did not change, but became stronger. Zane was now white and black, his the tips of his shurikens were now ice. Cole was still all black, but two different shades; his scythe's blade was surrounded by earth. Lily was now aquamarine and black, her hoops' edge now water. Mitsuki was now purple and black, her kamas remained the same, only the very tips changed.

Deliah was now grey and charcoal grey, her sai daggers remained the same.

After their new powers were uncovered, it seemed as if nothing could stop them now. Nothing.

XxxxX

Deliah's POV

As soon as I exited the temple my head hurt. It ached out of nowhere. I felt my head snap back as my hands gripped the top of my head tightly, holding my hair.

A raspy voice filled my ears, "So much power...such a waste..."

I closed my eyes as I felt my knees grow weak. Darkness suffocated me. "What...a shame...you will see...what power you have...you will understand...you aren't meant for this...this life..." the voice continued.

More darkness slowly took place of all the light. I felt as if something was squeezing my heart, twisting and digging its nails into my heart. I couldn't breathe.

"Wait...and see...just wait...and see..."

All of it died. The pain ceased, yet my body could no longer handle it. I felt myself go limp and felt my body hit the ground. Then it all went black. Black as night.

XxxxX

I opened my eyes and half of my body flew up. I looked around to see the others surrounding me. I blinked several time dazed.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Mitsuki's cheerful voice cried.

She hugged me, I returned the hug full hearted. I smiled and looked at everyone else, "What happened?"

"You collapsed." Kai said.

I did?

"You ok?" Jay asked.

I nodded, "Yea...I guess just too much excitement." I lied. I remember now. His voice, how it echoed in my head. I remember it all now.

I tried to get up, but Cole shoved me down. "Oh no you don't. You are going to stay here and rest."

I stuck my tongue out and rolled my eyes. He only messed with my hair.

XxxxX

"Deliah, may I speak with you?" Sensei had asked as he entered the room.

I slowly sat up and nodded.

He walked towards me and then asked, "You remember the grey ninja's prophecy?"

I nodded. The grey ninja has a sole purpose. Protect the green ninja with his or her life.

He looked at me, "There is more."

I knew that. "To keep balance and order?"

He nodded. Then he said, "There is a legend that says that in the final battle, after the green ninja completes his destiny there will be a gateway. An opening for evil. Within those last moments, the gateway will either be closed or opened."

I nodded.

"During the final battle there will be a time where you have to let Lloyd go. And there is also a choice."

I leaned in closer towards him, "A choice?"

He nodded, "Between good and evil." He sighed as he paced back and forth. He stared at the floor, he was trying to figure out what to say, but sadly I think I already knew what he was going to say.

"Deliah you are the key. If Lloyd is able to complete his destiny, you are the last opening. Evil could escape through you, which means you are the gateway."

I felt my eyes tear up. I'm the gateway.

"You will decide what fate will be brought upon Ninjago after Lloyd has done his part." He looked into my eyes, "You shall decide your own fate."

OoooO

Tada! I am done with this chappie.


	27. Chapter 27: The Fate Of Time

Chapter 27: The Fate Of Time

Hello my fellow ninjago lovers, I am sorry for this on and off updating. But between school and soccer and choir, it is pretty difficult. Anyways...I was wondering which of the ninja is your favorite. Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, or Lloyd. Hmmm...? And which of my ocs you guys prefer. Lily, Mitsuki, Deliah, Jazmine, or even Tero/Typhoon. ?

Also if you guys would like a couple one shot with one of my couples, or Jay and Nya, even Misako and Garmadon. Just a few thoughts that crossed my mind. (One shots will be separate from the actually story it self. It might show some earlier themes from this story.)

And if you guys want a perfect example of Lillian's silver hoops, they are exactly like the hoops that Yukio from the anime from Marvel. Wolverine.

Thanks for staying tuned during our commercial break, :) now back to your feature presentation.

XxxxX

Why do we fall in love? Why do you grow attatched to things, to dreams, to people? Why do we, when we know one day we will have to let it all go?

XxxxX

She woke up to see Jazz with a wide grin spread across her face. Jazz quickly lifted her up and said happily, "Come on! We are gonna go to the beach!"

Deliah then snapped her arm back and muttered, "No thanks."

Jazmine pouted, "Why not?"

Deliah glanced at her covered arms, she couldn't tell the truth. "I don't have a swimsuit," she had claimed. It was true though.

Jazz smirked, "No worries...you can have one of mine."

Deliah shook her head, Jazmine was too persistent. In the end she did win.

When Deliah wore the suit she did glance at her scars. They had healed and weren't that noticeable. Mostly thanks to her skin tone.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, she was definitely uncomfortable in this swimsuit. But everyone else had already chosen theirs, and Jazmine had claimed that she would look amazing in it. Of course Deliah didn't see it.

As soon as she walked out of the room, Jazmine shoved a orange bag into her arms. Then she gripped her hand and ran off with her. Deliah was slowly keeping up, her sandals stomping on the floor.

XxxxX

The boys were already out there. In swin trunks and all. Only Cole and Kai had that guts to show off what they had under their shirts. It wasn't bad what they were hiding, it was actually pleasing to the eye.

Cole was the strongest of the ninja physically, (also emotionally and mentally since he had dealt with the other issues inside of him) and he had a very vivid 6-pack, slowly forming into an 8-pack. Kai on the other hand had a soild 6-pack and nothing more.

Both seemed very happy with their abbs. The other three remained to wear a shirt. Jay wore a male tank, Lloyd a simple tee, and Zane wore a Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey guys look who's here," Lloyd gently nudged the others and tilted his head towards the bounty.

They all peered over Lloyd to see Mitsuki and Nya walking out. Cole and Jay could not take their eyes of the two females.

Mitsuki wore a light purple one piece bathing suit. It was a v-cut, the cut was pretty low, also each side of the suit had a hole which showed off skin.

Nya wore a red and green mono-kini. A u-cut and cover the front, but only a string in the back holding up the top half, and normal bikini bottoms.

Kai quickly barked, "Why is there only string covering you!?"

Nya rolled her eyes, "Only in the back. On my back."

Kai looked away. That's when he heard Lillian's voice say, "Catch!"

He turned slightly to see her, that's when he jaw dropped. Lily wore swim shorts, but a normal bikini top.

The shorts were turquoise, the bikini top was orange and purple. It was a low v-cut, it was mostly the string kind. It covered her, and revealed cleavage.

The girls started to play volleyball while the guys watched. Lloyd looked towards the bounty to see Jazz run out while gripping her blue bag. She had sunglasses on.

She wore a dark green string bikini top, with a dark green skirt bikini bottoms. It complimented her figure and gained Lloyd's attention.

She set down her towel and turned around, she noticed Deliah hiding behind the bounty. She rolled her eyes and ran back.

Deliah saw her coming and quickly moved backwards. But Jazmine gripped her wrist and dragged her out there. Jazz took the orange toat, and set it next to her bag, then she pushed Deliah towards everyone else.

Kai was the first to notice Deliah. She wore a full on black bikini. V-cut, a golden hoop in the middle of her bikini top, two gold hoops on the sides of her bikini bottoms. It went around her neck and a tie on the back. It showed off her curves and her figure perfectly. She mostly wore her ninja suit, which didn't quite show off her body. And when she didn't wear her ninja suit it was mostly baggy clothes.

Kai nudged Cole and muttered, "Look at D."

Both Zane and Cole looked at her. Zane's mouth hung open. He had never seen her like this, he quickly looked away as his cheeks were flushed. One second Cole was there the next he was gone.

Deliah had just got a bit comfortable and hit the beach ball, when she was smothered with a towel. Cole was covering her with it. "What are you wearing?"

"A bathing suit," Deliah exclaimed.

Cole muttered, "Not even." Deliah was able to get out of the towel, Cole then muttered, "Put something on over it."

She kinda glared at her older brother, but sighed. Jazz threw her bag at her and said, "I put something in there for you."

Deliah walked back behind the bounty and pulled out some rolled up clothes. She unrolled them to see a mid-drift top and short shorts. She rolled her eyes, typical Jazz.

She put them on over her swimsuit and walked back over to the group. She eyed Jazz and she already saw Cole coming. She held her arm out with a closed fist which Cole had run into. In the back round you could hear Kai and Jay saying, "Ohhhh."

Cole got up and muttered, "What's this?"

"I believe clothes," Deliah had replied.

Cole then mumbled, "Very funny."

Deliah smirked, "Glad you think so."

Cole sighed, "Rosa...I just don't want guys to look at you in the wrong way."

Deliah hugged her brother and said, "I know...but your friends know better and I'm positive Dr. Juilen and Sensei Wu aren't pedophiles."

Cole sighed, "Yea I guess so...but I still don't want you wear this kind of shit...so change now."

Deliah rolled her eyes and then took her shorts and top off. She then plunged herself into the water. She smirked at Cole and shouted, "COME ON AND GET ME BIG BRO!"

Cole shook his head, then ran into the sea. He dove under and tackled her from her side. She gasped at the sudden shock, but she kicked him off. Smiling, she swam away.

That's when the rest of the group joined them in the water.

XxxxX

I wanted to go. I did. But I knew I couldn't. If I did I would let my emotions get to me, I would let them control me and ruin the mission. I could not have that happen.

I felt anger boil within me, twist and turn. It was sickening. I gripped the vase and threw it across the room. Why did it have to be me? Why am I the one that might let evil seep into the world once again?

It isn't fair, it isn't just. It can't be right. I can't be the gateway for evil, I can't be the key. There has to be some mistake...

When Misako had told us there is a way to stop the clock, I practically jumped with joy, but when it came down to it...I couldn't help.

Slowly I picked up the shattered pieces of the vase. A piece slipped and barely sliced my finger. I gasped at the sudden pain, but shut my eyes. I continued to pick up the pieces and then muttered, "Rewind."

The vase looked completely brand new. I got up and placed it back on the table. A small sigh escaped my lips.

I could feel so much anger spin within, dark energy clawing at my heart, torturing my very soul. I shut my eyes tightly and started to gasp for some much needed air.

"You are such an idiot."

I turned around while I opened my eyes. I stared into the mirror, her eyes piercing through mine.

"You can't even accept the facts."

"What do you mean," the question escaped my mouth before I could even grasp the situation.

"You are the gateway. Face it. This is who you are...evil's way into this world..." her voice sly, yet it pricked my heart.

I shook my head, "It's a mistake."

"Fate doesn't make mistakes..."

"Well it did this time!" I screamed. I wanted this to be fake.

"Time is in your hands...and fate is by your side. You are the gateway. Why do you think you can hear Overlord? Why do you think you can speak to him? Can't you see? You are his connection to this world!"

I shook my head vigorously.

"You really can't accept this, can you?" Her eyes full of evil. I glared into my reflection. She smirked and then laughed.

"Shut up."

"Why should I? You know it's true. You knew that you were always different from the others."

"Shut up."

"Face it. You were made to be evil."

I shook my head then I ran out of the room. I couldn't take it anymore. Once I was out in the open I ran into someone. I opened my eyes to see Lloyd.

I got up carefully, my voice quivering, "I'm-I'm sorry...I was-wasn't looking."

Lloyd being kind as he was said, "It's fine." He got up and gave a sad smile. I knew why, and here I am being as selfish as can be. I was so caught up in my own life to see what this was doing to Lloyd.

I stared at him and fake a smile, I was really good at that. "You wanna talk about it?"

He looked away, he was trying to decide whether or not he wanted to. Finally he stared at me and nodded. I linked arms with him and muttered, "Alrighty then."

XxxxX

"And I'm afraid to do this!" He said while shaking his hands in the air. He sighed and looked down at the mat.

I nodded. He stared at me and then muttered softly, "Aren't you afraid for this...this final battle?"

I gulped. Truthfully I was more than afraid for this battle. I stared at Lloyd and nodded. "I'll admit it. I am afraid, but I won't let this fear get to me, I have a duty to Ninjago. To you. To everyone." I stared at him and sighed, "Lloyd I know this is going to be hard for you."

He flinched away from me, "You have no clue."

I sighed and grabbed his arm, "Lloyd listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me. I have to kill my own father! I have to save the world, but murder my father in the process! And it isn't even his fault he is evil!" He cut me off, he was practically screaming as he said this.

He pulled away from me and glared into my eyes while doing so. He got up and then muttered, "Your job is easy. All you have to do is protect me and that's it. Get me to my father unharmed and alive. Then I get to finish the job."

He slammed the door. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt his emotions flow through me. They swirled around me and surrounded me. His anger which was fueled by his pain, his fear which caused his misery. The sorrow that howled within his soul and the betrayal that stabbed away at his heart. The thickest poison flooded his veins, while the wounds burned as if salt was poured upon them.

I felt it all. Crawling upon my skin, clawing at my soul.

Then I heard the sounds. The loud calls. The machinery.

I slowly got up. Time to go.

XxxxX

They were searching for the helmets place. They kept searching. This was harder than anything at the moment.

Lily and Jay had peered over the mountain to see how far the stone army was. Lily then said, "Guys..."

"They are almost up the mountain," Jay had finished.

Both turned to look at their friends. That's when Mitsuki glared at the two. Her eyes raging with fire. Her hair a mess while her eyes bloodshot from the tiredness.

She glared at the two, "We get it. They are on their flipping way! But if you hadn't noticed, we are trying to find this damn helmet's place on this damn thing!"

She took deep breaths, then she said sternly, "Now get your freaking butts over here and look with them," she pointed at everyone else. She then pointed at herself, "And I'll deal with the damn stone army!"

Both Lily qnd Jay ran towards the clock and looked around.

Mitsuki slowly walked over towards the edge of the mountain, that's when a stone soldier appeared. It growled at her and was about to attack, when she glared at it and muttered coldly, "That's all you got? You're kidding right?"

The stone warrior looked down as if it had no clue on what she ment. She tapped her foot impatiently, "This is why Jay and Lillian were freaking out? Please..."

She held out one kama and then swung it in a circle in front of the warrior. The warrior flew off and hit a few others that were climbing up in the process. She then slammed both kamas into the edge of the mountain, which created a powerful gust of wind that spiraled down onto the stone army.

She turned back to the group, who watched in shock. They all had their mouths open and eyes wide.

She saw their looks and then snapped, "What?! Keep looking! We don't have time to watch me beat up a freaking army! Come on, I just gave so more time!"

They quickly searched around. Kai then mumbled softly to Cole, "Yup...she's a keeper."

Cole smirked, "I know."

They vainly put the helmet on different spots hoping that it would end it all. None of the spots of course worked. It was a matter of time before the stone army would attack.

That's when at a single glance Misako saw it's place. With only thirty seconds to spare, and the stone army charging she went for it.

The helmet was being tossed around and thrown to waste time. Misako was hit against one of the golden hoops on the clock. The helmet flew into the air. 10 seconds left.

9...

They saw it fly. Deliah shoved a warrior and ran after it.

8...

Deliah jumped for it along with a warrior.

7...

The warrior tackled her. The others tried as well, only to have the same fate.

6...

Deliah pried the warrior off her and ran for it again, it barely falling near it's place on the clock.

5...

It landed beside it's place. Deliah was almost there. Everyone else occupied with the army.

4...

She held it in her hands. This thing would stop her fate. Stop the prophecies. Lloyd's and her's.

3...

"Do it now!" The shouting snapped her out of it. She blinked as she stared at it's place.

2...

She raised her arms and was about to place the helmet on it's finally resting place. When, "You can't escape fate." The raspy voice said loud and clear. She sensed the presence here.

1...

She set it down. The clock stopped ticking. She slowly backed away. Her breath finally released. It was over.

0...

The clock rang loud and clear. It broke the sound barrier, which caused Deliah to fly backwards, because she was still close to the celestial clock.

Zane saw her fly backwards. He quickly pushed a few warriors and leaped towards the side. Deliah flew into his arms, he tightened his arms around her as the hit the ground. The impact caused both of them to het hurt.

All the ninja realized that the final battle would happen soon. This was it.

The dark blackish purple aura laughed in a breathy raspy voice, "How...could you...think...you could...escape fate...? There is no...escaping it...ever."

The ninjas backed away as the warriors surrounded them. Kai looked down, the ocean. He looked back at the warriors. That's when he felt someone grip his hand. He looked up to see Lillian's eyes, her fear that lied within them, his heart went heavy. He squeezed her hand tightly.

That's when the earth below them started to crack. Jay held Nya as tightly as he could, but as soon as the earth started to fall...she wasn't on the earth that was falling.

He held onto her hands until the warriors pulled her back and pushed him away.

"JAY!" She cried.

XxxxX

Once Garmadon heard the bell, he knew what it ment. The final battle would happen. It was going to happen. There was no escaping it. It was fate. It was inevitably.

He started to laugh evily. He shouted as if he was victorious. Then a few tears dripped down from his eyes.

He didn't want this. He hated this. He didn't want to fight his son.

Closing his eyes, he ceased his laughing and continued his crying.

XxxxX

Her eyes barely opened as the waves washed her on the sand. She coughed out water as she glanced around. "Take it easy Mitsuki." She heard Cole say.

She turned as he helped her up. Kai patted Lillian's back and muttered, "That's everyone. You can stop with the waves."

Lillian put her hands down as she looked down in slight shame. She closed her eyes in sadness. Everyone felt the failure and sorrow that creeped into their minds.

Lloyd felt it so much at the moment, he sighed. "This is it..." other words escaped his lips, all as sad as ever.

He felt a pat on his shoulder, which he looked up to see who exactly was touching him. Cole cracked a small smile, "No worries Lloyd, it's just how the cookie crumbles."

That's when Jay snapped, "Is that a joke?" He glared at Cole, "They have Nya and you're making jokes!?" He tackled Cole to the ground and started to punch him.

"That's enough." Sensei had said sternly. He shook his head in disappoint. Kai and Zane pull Jay off on Cole.

Jay muttered, "You don't know how much it hurts."

Kai then snapped, "She is my sister!"

Jay and Kai both stared into each others eyes. Mitsuki and Lily both tried to stop the boys. Then Lloyd started to go off on Jazmine about something, because she mentioned something about his father. Zane and Cole tried to end that fight.

Sensei was about the say that this was enough again, but some beat him to it.

"STOP IT! SHUT UP! THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped their arguing and turned and around to see Deliah looking at all of them panting. She blinked several times, when her head started to hurt again. She push her hands onto her head, gripping on to her hair as well. She groaned in slight pain.

She them opened her eyes and looked at them. She shook her head, "Stop it. Fighting isn't going to get Nya back, it isn't going to stop the fight from happening, it isn't going to accomplish anything."

Another head ache came around. She shut her eyes and forced herself not to react. She opened her eyes and looked at them. They were all looking down, feeling completely stupid for their actions.

Deliah then had another head ache, but this time his voice called for her. She fell to her knees and dug her hands into her hair. "Ahhh..."

"Why don't...you just...turn back the...clock? You...have the...power."

She placed her hands on the sand and let out deep breaths. Her eyes wide with fear.

"Why don't you just turn back time?"

Deliah looked up to see Jazmine with an optimistic look on her face. The others faces lit with hope. Sensei's didn't though.

Deliah got up and walked past them. "No."

"Why not?" Jazmine question.

"Yeah, why not?" Mitsuki asked.

"Come on," Lillian encouraged.

"D, it will work." Jay said full of hope.

"Please?" Kai muttered.

"Rosa..." Cole sighed.

"It would work." Zane stated.

"It would help us." Lloyd mumbled.

They all kept begging in a sense. She felt anger and pain. They didn't understand how much she wanted to. The had no idea. They didn't know her fate. What she was destined to be.

A curse.

A demon.

A monster.

She snapped. She spun around on her heel and glared at them. Her voice cold, yet full of anger and pain, "The answer is no, and that's it. Nothing you say or do will change my mind! So just stop it!"

She turned back around and slowly started to walk away.

"Why not?" Mitsuki asked. Her voice lingering curiosity.

Deliah muttered barely above a whisper, "Because...it's exactly what he wants..."

She then continued to walk away. No one followed her. That was until she stopped suddenly and tensed up. She fell to her knees and had a hard time breathing; she placed her hand on her chest and gasped for air.

Cole quickly ran by her side and muttered, "Rosa? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, still gasping for air. His eyes went wide and then he said, "We need to get to the bounty quickly!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Kai asked concerned.

Cole then muttered, "She's having an asthma attack."

XxxxX

When it happened she thought it was another head ache, but then her lungs started to burn. She could feel her body grow tired and weak. She tried to gain some air, but for some reason she couldn't.

She knew her asthma was now kicking in. She hadn't had an attack in years. Why now?

She knew she wasn't gonna die from this. Some miracle would happen and she would live through it. This wasn't her fate. She wish it was. To die and not go through with being the gateway.

But she knew her fate. She knew it too well. She knew that she couldn't escape it.

It hurt, but it was bliss. This attack. She could barely hear everyone. It was blurred out.

Still gasping, she could barely make out the bounty in view.

This was her fate and there was no escaping it.

She wished she wasn't so kind and loving. She wish she was a cold and mean as the rumors made her. That way she wouldn't be so attatched tk everyone.

That way things wouldn't end this way...

OoooO

Please review.


	28. Chapter 28: The Final Battle Begins

**Chapter 28: The Final Battle Begins**

**I am so happy that you all are enjoying my story. :) and now let's continue. **

**OoooO**

Cole's POV

We had made it in time. She was able to reach her inhaler before something worse were to happen.

I gently brushed away her hair from her as she moved. She didn't look peaceful at all. Not right now as she rested.

I had the heard the door open and the Kai's voice. "'Why didn't you tell us she had asthma?"

I turned around to face him. I noticed him peaking over me to see if she was ok, "She'll be fine." My voice dead. I glanced at her then back at him, "It wasn't my place to say."

"Wasn't your place to say? Don't you think it would have been better for her if we knew she had asthma? I mean-"

"No." I cut him off. "You would have only treated her even more differently. Besides she didn't want any of you to know. Her words," I closed my eyes, my head was hurting. I felt guilt swell up inside of me. Churning in my stomach, preparing to explode within my soul. I hated this. I'm her older brother. I should have protected her. I should have. It is my job, one of my purposes.

"Well still it would have been better to tell us." Kai muttered in response.

I opened my eyes, I stared blankly at him and then said, "Maybe."

I could see anger boil inside his eyes. Fire and rage burning up within him. He held his fist out as a threat. I didn't do anything, and quite frankly I didn't care if he were to hit me. I don't. This would not have happen if I just let her take it easy. The last time she had an attack this bad, was when she was 13... a long while ago.

He was about to hit me when he stopped. He recomposed himself and shook his head, anger still in his eyes. "You are the worst brother I've ever known." He slowly walked out, his steps quiet.

The words echoed in my head. Inside I was beating myself up, I wanted to disappear. Evaporate and leave this form, go somewhere else; to another time where our world was still unbreakable. There where the flowers bloomed, no bees to sting us or thorns to poke at us. A place where everything was sheer bliss and joy. That way she would be safe, she would be fine.

I leaned forward in the chair as I rested my elbows on my knees. I buried my face into my hands and sighed. So many things blurred my mind, it clouded my thoughts. So many words that meant so much, yet meant so little.

Everything seemed so lost and out of place, like grabbing it seemed to be a waste of time. Time. The ticking sounds and broken gears. Everything hurts, everything seems so broken and done. It all seems so dead.

XxxxX

Deliah's POV

When I woke up my eyes did not flutter open like in the movies. I shot up and got out of bed. I scanned the room and looked everywhere. Once I was outside on the beach, there was no one around, nobody here.

My body ached as I scrunched up my nose. I turned to the right and then to the left. There on the far off, way down there was darkness and fire and water and lightning and wind and earth and ice and light. I blinked several times and tried to understand what was being seen.

A battle.

Lloyd's battle.

My feet started the move on the sand. My legs going as fast as they could, I flipped my hood on. I closed my eyes for one more second absorbing it all. Listening and hearing.  
All at once it happened. The warriors came at me, the machine fired, a scream flew into the air. All at once.

For the first time in my life...

I didn't want to run.

XxxxX

"There is no way we can keep this up!" Jazmine had screeched as she shot an orb out.  
Mitsuki flipped and kicked a warrior, "We have to try. This is it." Mitsuki looked as if she wanted to cry.

I tackled a warrior and pried one off of Jay, "You just make an opening and I will get Lloyd up there," I pointed to where Garmadon was.

The first thing that they all said was, "Deliah?!"

No it's Santa Claus...

"Why are you here?" Lily muttered.

Love you too. "Why else? This is my battle too. It's all of ours."

"You shouldn't be here!" Kai said while he kicked a warrior.

I jumped as more dark aura was shot. I looked up as Garmadon laughed and Overlord remained there. I couldn't help but feel my heart twist. I shut my eyes as a headache hit me.

I glared at them and then I placed my sai daggers back in place on my hips. I cracked my neck and said, "Guys get behind me."

They did so, I sighed in relief. I then closed my eyes and then I clapped hands together. As soon as my hands met my eyes shot open. The army was sent flying backwards for the force of the sound wave I created.

Then as quick as I could I ran at the machine with my daggers in hand. I threw one on the side, then jumped and landed my left foot on it. I threw another a foot up, then I dropped down and grabbed a hold of my dagger and swung myself up and gripped onto my other one. I made sure to take the first one out.

I looked over at the rest of the group who stood there stunned. "Come on, I'm not doing this on my own!"

They quickly stumbled to get to the machine as well. Then some more dark energy shot out. We dodged it. I swung myself and gripped the back of Lloyd's hood and threw him to the controls where Garmadon lied. I closed my eyes and waited to see how fate would treat us.

XxxxX

Normal POV

As Lloyd stared at his father, and his father stared back at him, he felt pain swell up within him. He then said, "Father stop this."

Garmadon laughed and sighed, "No, why would I? Now I can shape Ninjago into my own image!"

"But father!" Lloyd tried to protest, but he couldn't come up with any real words. He only looked at him with pleading eyes, it was killing him inside. "I'm sorry father." He started to create a green energy ball that kept growing.

He was preparing to shoot it when the stone general had come up behind him and threw him down. Deliah had jumped and caught him, but she landed on the ground first. Yet still Lloyd's foot had been twisted in the process. They slowly got up and then witnessed Garmadon being taken over by Overlord.

All the fears and nightmares of the world had just been collected and bundled into one thing.

The laugh had roared throughout the island and as the portal opened he spoke, "It is over, this is the end."

Deliah's heart was beating faster and faster. _Bu-dump._

_Bu-dump._

"And even if you do beat me, you must remember who you will fight in the end!"

_Bu-dump. Bu-dump. Bu-dump. _

_Please don't tell them, not yet… _Those were the only words that could run across her mind. Deliah was afraid.

"Of course we do. It's you!" Kai had shouted at him.

"Not in the end, don't you know the prophecies?" He had said.

"Yes and it is said that Lloyd will defeat you!" Jay yelled.

Overlord sighed, "That is well known, but what happens after that. The enemy that is in your group!"

_Bu-dump. Bu-dump. Bu-dump._

_Bu-dump._

_Not now. Not yet. _Deliah blinked as her heart raced.

_Bu-dump. Bu-dump. Bu-dump._

Confusion over took the ninjas as they glanced at one another. Then Lily had shouted, "What do you mean?"

Overlord had a smirk placed upon his face as he glanced towards Sensei and then Deliah, "You haven't told them?"

Deliah closed her eyes as she barely shook her head, _No! This can't be happening!_

_Bu-dump. Bu-dump. Bu-dump!_

Overlord grinned evilly. "The enemy that you must worry about the most is none other than the one you look to most." _Bu-dump! _ "One that is trusted and loved." _Bu-dump! _"The ninja that will take my place is," _Bu-dump! _ "The ninja of time and space…"

Deliah's knee crashed onto the sand as soon as the words escaped his mouth. Her arms barely holding herself up as her head hung down. She could feel all their eyes fall upon her, all but Sensei's. The evil laughter filled the air and slowly disappeared as the portal closed.

She barely looked up to see the portal close; he was smirking as it closed. A tear slowly dripped down her cheek, she bit her bottom lip. They knew now. She was the enemy. Their enemy.

It all just fell apart like that…

**OoooO**

**Dun-dun-dunnnn! So? What did you guys think? Hmmm?**

**Ok so when I was writing this I decided to give Deliah a bit more of an attitude as a way to show how much change is going on inside her when Overlord is now in her head at times. **

**Also if you are wondering why she never told them, it is the same reason as to why she didn't tell them about her asthma. Now here a sneak peek at the next chappie…**

**OoooO**

"Even if there was a way to destroy him, he would still come back. And it would be through me." Her voice cracked as more tears spilled.

Zane held her and tried his best to comfort her. He rocked her and muttered comforting words. It killed him to see her in so much pain. It hurt all of them.

XxxxX

Standing in the smoke as fire blazed around, she pushed him away. Slamming back into the pillar she groaned.

"LILY!" Kai had shouted as he ran to her. That's when another solider had hit him and set him flying backwards.

XxxxX

He was no longer afraid if this was their last battle, then he wanted her to know how he felt. That's why he had marched up to her before she could even get on her dragon. Then as she spun around, he crashed his lips upon her's.

**OoooO**

**That's right! The next chappie is being written at the moment.**

**:)**


	29. Chapter 29:The Battle Has Just Begun

Chapter 29: The Battle Has Just Begun

Well I am sad to say that All For One is almost over. :( Sad huh? But you probably won't really miss it, huh?

OoooO

Deliah was frozen. She couldn't force herself to look up, or even move. Their eyes were still on her, but they were now much closer. Surrounding her.

"Deliah?" Cole had spoke first, but still she couldn't move. "Deliah, what was he talking about?"

The question that she never wanted to face. She knew why Sensei wasn't doing anything at the moment. He wanted her to face this on her own.

She slowly looked up to see their faces, so much confusion and disbelief. What could she do? What should she say? What? She looked back down and muttered, "It's true."

"What?" Cole had asked quietly.

"It's true. I am the enemy." Her voice so soft, yet so broken.

"Don't say that." Cole muttered as his eyes cast down.

Deliah gripped the sand in her hands tightly. She then looked up at them tears streaming down her cheeks, yet her eyes full of anger and misery. "It is the truth!" Her words seemed like venom to their hearts. "I am the enemy! I am! IT IS THE TRUTH! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IT IS LIKE!" She stood up throwing the sand aside, tears still falling. "HE IS IN MY HEAD! SINCE THE BEGINNING! SINCE I GOT THESE DAMN THINGS!" She then threw her sai daggers on the ground. "I AM THE THING THAT WILL BRING HIM BACK TO THIS WORLD…after Lloyd has completed his task, I become the enemy. I will become Overlord."

Gasps then followed that. She stared at them to see some cover their mouths, others looked down, some looked pissed, and few had tears dripping down. She turned away and then muttered, "In the end I will become the enemy."

"No….no…" Mitsuki had muttered while choking back her tears. "This, it just can't be!" Deliah turned around to see Mitsuki biting her bottom lip and a few tears were staining her cheeks. "It just cannot end this way! I cannot lose a friend, I cannot lose someone I care about," her voice started to crack; she had been holding back her tears too long. "There has got to be a way to destroy him!"

Deliah then mumbled as a few tears fell, "I wish it was that simple." She looked down as her feelings started to bubble. "Even if there was a way to destroy him, he would still come back. And it would be through me." Her voice cracked as more tears spilled.

Zane had walked towards her as she started to break down. Zane held her and tried his best to comfort her. He rocked her and muttered comforting words. It killed him to see her in so much pain. It hurt all of them.

Cole socked a nearby tree, which caused it to fall. He looked back at his sister, balling up his fists and muttered, "It's not going to end that way."

They all looked up at him. Deliah was barely able to choke out, "What-what…do you mean?"

Cole leaned closer to her and then said, "I won't let it go down this way. Who cares about this prophecy, you will never be the enemy, not to me, not to anyone." Deliah felt more tears swell up inside her, but this time they were for her joy. Cole really did know how to make her feel better. She jumped out of Zane's arms and into Cole's.

Cole hugged her back and calmed her down. Zane did feel slight jealousy, but he knew that this was better for her. Deliah held him tightly as she wiped her tears.

"How are we going to get to Ninjago though?" Jay questioned as he looked across the sea.

"Yea…the bounty is kind of jacked up." Lily had said in return.

That's when Lloyd said, "There is something in the temple of light, I pretty sure I saw something there."

Jazmine sighed, "But your foot."

Deliah pushed away from Cole and looked at Lloyd, "What's wrong with it?"

"Well it is kind of twisted and not good." Lloyd muttered and winced in pain as he got up.

Deliah placed her knees on the sand and then gently held his foot, "Stay still, ok?" Lloyd had nodded, then Deliah had muttered something softly. She released his foot, and all the pain had evaporated.

He moved his foot and then smiled, "Temple of light here we come."

XxxxX

"Well isn't that nice…we know how he is getting there, but what about us?" Kai muttered as Lloyd was admiring his new suit.

That's when a loud roar was heard from outside. "I know that noise!" Jay called cheerfully. He was the first to run outside the temple to see the girls' dragons and the mega dragon.

Cole had a huge grin and shouted, "ROCKY!"

They all laughed at their leader's childish actions. Cole then turned around and said, "Alright, let's move out!"

As they got ready, Deliah hugged Cole and muttered, "Be safe."

"Will do," he replied while hugging back.

She then hugged Zane and said, "Be careful."

"To you too." He said in response as he hugged back. She then ran and jumped onto Comet.

Kai jumped off the dragon, which caused Cole to call for him, "Kai!"

Kai turned around and shouted, "If I die, I wanna die happy!" He then ran to Tides. He was no longer afraid if this was their last battle, then he wanted her to know how he felt. That's why he had marched up to her before she could even get on her dragon. Then as she spun around, he crashed his lips upon her's.

Lily was shocked at this. As Kai pulled away, he quickly muttered, "I really don't care if you sock me or not, I just need you to know that I really like you."

Lily gripped his suit and pulled him in, "You bastard." He thought she was going to sock him, but instead she crushed her lips upon his. All the girls cheered silently, while the guys went wild.

Cole had smirked and shouted, "Way to go!"

Jay smiled while Lloyd kept shouting. Zane only smiled.

Deliah smirked and muttered to herself, "Knew it…it just needed some time."

When she pulled away from him she smirked and then jumped onto Tides. Kai then called, "Does that mean you like me back?"

She rolled her eyes, "Figure it out."

Kai had climbed onto the mega dragon with the goofiest smile on his face, he was beyond happy. Now he really could die a happy man.

XxxxX

The skies were dull, grey, and full of black clouds. The sun hidden; it was as if all the light in the world had been diminished and replaced with darkness. Ninjago was no longer Ninjago; it was slowly changing into the world that Overlord had tried to create in the beginning, a world full of hate and misery.

Each of the ninja felt a sense of disgust and pain to see all the dark matter spread over the land of Ninjago. A huge beam of darkness had flown up and remained in the air; it was no doubt that it was Overlord.

Deliah felt her heart beat increase, and then she broke formation. She had Clocks go down to ground level, keeping Clocks a couple of feet off the ground. She turned throughout the streets of Ninjago; she had to go somewhere before this had begun.

"Where is she going?" Jazmine had asked. She turned to look at Cole.

Cole watched where she was headed from above. "To do the right thing."

Once Deliah had made a stop, she jumped off quickly. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door barely opened a crack, "Who is there?"

She sung a sweet little tune, in perfect pitch, and with a nice tone. That's when the door swung open, "Bella!" Her father had hugged her and then looked at her, "Look at you, all grown. You really do have your mother's lips, and her eyes, and her body. You look so much like her."

She smiled and said, "I miss her too, dad."

Lou smiled and then looked at her fully, "I see you are running in the same crowd as your brother." Humor had lingered in his voice.

Deliah nodded, "It wasn't intentional." She then sighed, "I'm sorry dad, I am so sorry…I really wish I could have been the daughter you wanted." Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Oh, no. Don't you dare say that," he pulled her into a hug, "I am proud of you being who you are, I should be apologizing." He pulled away from her and wiped away her tears, "Now go on and save everybody."

She kissed his cheek and nodded, "Will do." She then ran and jumped onto Comet, "Come on Comet, let's go!"

XxxxX

The steps that they took, those steps should have been called the footprints of death. The moment that they walked into the construction zone was the moment that it seemed as if death had gripped their throats and lifted them up. Everything in the world was depending on them, all the people, all the world. They had to fulfill the prophecy.

They sound of millions of feet rushing towards them, caused the earth to shake. Cole then said, "On the count of three, jump." He removed his scythe, "One." He lifted it above his head, "Two." He slammed it threw the air and hit the ground, "Three!"

The ninjas had listened and as they jumped they witnessed the ground roll and all the warriors fly. Cole placed his scythe back and cracked his neck, "I am not going down that easy."

He looked at the warriors as they got up with pissed looks, "None of us are."

At that moment, both charged each other. Weapons ready, no fear, only one thing in mind, 'Win.'

XxxxX

Kai had created so many flames, which in return created smoke. He was fighting wildly, and blindly. Deliah started to cough out the smoke for it was burning her throat as much as her eyes. She had found herself on her knees as she coughing, that's when Zane scooped her up and said, "Kai, hold back on the fire!"

Kai nodded. Lily then poured some water on some burning flames. She smiled at Kai as he looked at her. Then a huge warrior swung a rod at Kai. Standing in the smoke as fire blazed around, she pushed him away. She was hit instead and had flown backwards. Slamming back into the pillar, she groaned.

"LILY!" Kai had shouted as he ran to her. That's when another solider had hit him and set him flying backwards. He had rolled in the ashes and dirt.

Lily slowly lifted herself up to see the huge warrior swing the rod at her again. She rolled to avoid it barely. She quickly got up and got out her hoops, the warrior swung at her blindly, but aggressively. Each hit was harder to block, mostly because each hit became more precise and more powerful.

She was panting now, beads of sweat dripping down her face. The warrior swung again, but this time much more powerful. One of her hoops went flying, and she landed on her back. He prepared to hit her full on with the rod.

Kai had been witnessing the whole thing, but couldn't do a thing because two stone warriors held him back. But at the moment so much fear overcame him. It was as if a blanket was suffocating him. He was not afraid of death anymore, but he was afraid of losing the one thing that he truly loved. Lillian.

He was set ablaze. His hair turned into fire, his skin burning, it became embers, his eyes a blazing red. His true potential was revealed.

He set the warriors flying and rushed to Lily. He slammed himself into the huge warrior. He then shot magma at the warrior. As soon as he knew nothing was left, he turned to Lily. She slowly got up and stared at him, wrapping her hand in water she touched his cheek. Her water turning into steam, she then placed some on her lips, and then pressed them against his.

A tear escaped her eye and she pulled away. The battle was far from over, but now she knew what she was fighting for. A word that she always assumed existed only in fairytales. Love.

XxxxX

Zane had hid her behind some wood, allowing her to control her breathing. He peered over the wood and said, "We are clear."

Deliah coughed out, "Thanks for helping me out."

Zane shook his head, "It is no trouble, we must look out for each other."

Deliah sighed, "You might as well not help me."

Zane looked at her, "No matter what, you will never be the enemy to us."

Deliah closed her eyes, "You really need to open your eyes and see that I am."

Zane gripped her shoulders and stared into her eyes, "You will never be the enemy. I do not care what the prophecy says. Not in my eyes. Not in your brother's. Not in anyone's."

Deliah was about to say something when a warrior jumped over the wood. She pushed Zane away and force pushed him away. She looked at Zane and then at a couple warriors. She then gripped her sai daggers and charged at them.

She flipped in the air sideways and landed several kicks at the warriors. Zane had joined in by freezing a few. The two kept this up for a while until Deliah had a massive headache. She held her head and screamed in pain.

Zane quickly rushed over towards her, but was slammed backwards by one warrior. The warrior swung a pillar at Zane again while he was down, which sent him flying backwards again. Zane slowly got up and threw his shurikens at the warrior. But it dodged them.

It charged him with the pillar read, that's when the warrior was thrown backwards. Zane looked over to see Deliah standing up, her eyes a glowing blue, her face formed a pissed look, one hand pressed to her head, the other extended out palm down. She then flicked her wrist which caused the warrior to slam into a wall.

Zane slowly inched closer to Deliah, he knew that she had not reached her true potential, and this was not her full potential. She had already unlocked that.

Deliah then flicked her wrist again, sending the warrior flying far off. Her eyes no longer glowed, and her knees grew weak. She slowly sunk down and fell onto the ash covered ground.

Zane rushed over to her, he had grabbed his shurikens along the way. He lifted her up and shook her several times, "Deliah! Deliah! Deliah!"

She head rolled back as if she were dead. Zane felt new emotions boil inside, he felt the urge to cry. Then her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Zane,"

Zane hugged her tightly, "Don't scare me like that!"

Deliah then whispered, "He drained some of my power..."

Zane looked at her, she looked weak. "It's ok. I'll protect you." He picked her up bridal style and said, "Hold on."

XxxxX

Jazmine was able to blast them while she flew above with Sensei, Misako, and Dr. Julien. They were looking for the helmet that controlled the army. She spotted it; "There!" she pointed it out while she blasted another warrior.

They had just landed when Dareth had put it on. Jazmine was about to blast him when Sensei put her arm down. She removed her mask and listened as Sensei talked to Dareth. Dareth then grinned at Jazmine and said, "Hey,"

Jazmine rolled her eyes and then helped him on the mega dragon, "And the answer is no to a date." A sad sigh came from Dareth after she said that.

XxxxX

Cole had jumped backwards to avoid attacks and spun around to hit a few with his scythe. He felt something grab his shoulder, which triggered his instinct to attack. But he stopped when he saw Mitsuki. Her face covered in dust and her hands shielding her body.

He lowered her arms and sighed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare or harm you, we are at war."

Mitsuki nodded while she turned to look around. Ditches, ruins, smoke, fire, ashes, so many things that indicated it was a war zone. She looked back at him and muttered, "No worries, you didn't scare me. I was scared from the start."

She removed her kamas and then muttered, "Move."

Cole did so just as she swung it to the side of him. She hit a few different warriors while swinging her other kama. Her eyes revealed the fear that her face didn't express, Cole always had feelings for her, but at that moment he felt something inside him twitch. He wanted to protect her more than himself.

She started panting as soon as she was done destroying some stone warriors. She felt something wrap their arms around her, she glanced up to see Cole's face. She just broke. She didn't understand why she broke, but she did.

Cole did his best to dry her tears, and protect her from the warriors as they attacked. Once she was ready to fight, she cracked a small smile. Cole helped her up and said, "Don't be afraid, you have me."

XxxxX

Jay fought along side Lloyd. Both covered each other's backs. That's when a couple warriors had tackled Jay. Jay groaned as he used his nunchucks to block as many hits as he could.

Lloyd had pulled a few away from Jay, but was thrown back in the process. He rolled in the dirt, but was hit again.

Jay quickly went after Lloyd only to get hit from behind. Lloyd slowly got up and catch a punch that was swung at him. He flipped the warrior and thre it at the ones that were attacking Jay.

Lloyd held his hand to Jay, who took it and got up. "Thanks dude." Jay muttered while rubbing the back of his head.

Lloyd shrugged, "It was nothing."

XxxxX

As soon as the warriors had charged to climb the building and failed, everything seemed dead.

"We have no choice but to get up there." Cole said.

The others nodded. All of them went up, except Sensei, Misako, Dr. Julien, and Dareth.

They were already up almost half way. "This is it." Mitsuki mumbled.

"Yea…" Jazmine mumbled.

That's when both Deliah and Zane said, "Move!"

But it was too late dark matter had hit Cole. He gasped as if he lost air, and then he pushed Lloyd away, "Ahhhh…ahhh." He groaned in pain.

Deliah rushed to him and muttered, "Cole, no, no….please this can't happen."

Cole looked up at her and the said, "I'll fight it off as much as I can, but you guys need to get moving. Go on, it will be ok, ahhh."

Deliah nodded slowly and then looked at everyone else, "Let's get going."

They ran away as Cole was fighting off the dark matter as long as he could. But they all knew he would end up just like Nya.

As they continued up the building, another wave of dark matter fell. It would have landed on Lloyd if Mitsuki hadn't pushed him out of the way. She took the hit for him.

She screamed in pain and then said, "Go!" Which they did. Mitsuki leaned against the building while screaming in pain. So much darkness was choking her, it burned.

The darkness became more overwhelming as they grew closer to the top. Jay had taken the next hit. He fell to the ground and urged them to go; he told them it had to be this way.

The next to fall under darkness was Lily. She had pushed Kai out of the way, she then howled in pain. Kai tried to hold her, but she pointed her hoop out and muttered, "Go! Leave, this is what needs to be done, understood?" She looked at him and said, "I still like you, always will. Now go."

Kai nodded sadly and then ran off behind the others. It killed him to leave her behind, but he had to. They had to get Lloyd to the top.

Dark matter dropped onto Jazmine. She stopped and then said, "Go, go, go. Just go!"

Lloyd looked at her sadly, "But…"

"No sad goodbyes go on pip-squeak. This is your destiny, not mine." She groaned and then told them to go once again.

They had reached a certain point when they heard grunts. Zane stopped and took his shurikens out, "Go on without me. I will hold them off."

Deliah didn't want him too, but she knew that this was for the best. She nodded and allowed herself to detach herself from him. She turned and ran behind Lloyd and Kai.

When they reached Nya Kai muttered, "This is my stop." He looked at the two and smiled, "If anyone should be beside him during the final battle, it should be you." Deliah couldn't help but hug Kai. She pulled away and rushed Lloyd up the steps.

Kai had jumped his sister, which she did not take lightly.

XxxxX

On the top everything was dull yet full of darkness. A purple light had shone brightly it almost blinded Deliah and Lloyd. Overlord's laugh filled the air as he stared at the two.

That's when both Lloyd and Overlord started to transform. Overlord had done so before Lloyd and swung his tail at him, luckily Deliah was there. He had hit her instead which set her flying off the edge. She fell down, past Kai and Nya. Zane saw her while he battled Cole, but he couldn't do anything, Mitsuki had jumped him from behind.

She was falling and was unable to do a thing. It didn't bother her, if this would stop her from becoming Overlord's puppet, so be it. Yet fate was a cruel thing, Comet had caught her.

The rest of the battle was history.

XxxxX

All the cheers could be heard by the ninjas. Mitsuki was tackled in hug by Jazmine. Then by Lillian. Cole had got up and helped Zane up, that's when Clocks landed and Deliah jumped down. Both Cole and Zane tackled into a hug. Then Jazmine joined in. Kai and Jay had hugged Nya, until Lily tackled Kai. Lloyd recieved a hug from everyone.

A sad look washed over his face. Misako hugged her son with the same amount of sorrow. Then out of the rumble, a elder man appeared. He then muttered, "Lloyd? Misako?"

The two turned around to see Garmadon. No longer with the poison of the great devourer, but normal. Both rushed over to hug him.

Smiles filled all of them, but that's when Deliah's smile faded completely. Her eyes went wide as a major headache hit her. She fell onto her knees as his voice laughed in her head, "Now the gateway is open."

Her eyes filled with tears as she held her head down, her arms supporting her body. She could barely hear her friends call out for her. Her body rung out with pain, she could barely breath. Her eyes shut close as her body trembled.

Cole got down on his knees, "Rosa?"

That's when she slowly stood up. Her face drained of it's color and her eyes seemed to have black eyeshadow on them. Black eyeliner went from her lids to her temples with a swirled design.

Her eyes shot open to reveal a glowing red. A male raspy voice mixed with a low female voice spoke, "Now the real battle has begun."

OoooO

So? What do you think? Hmmm...? Finf out in the next and finally chapter of All For One.

Sneek peek...

OoooO

As she floated in the air she rose her hands up which caused everything on the ground to start floating. The ruins, the machines, the pillars, the metal, and even the ninja.

An evil grin spread across the face of Deliah as the ninja exchanged glances. "She never revealed this move, hmmmm? Well it's called Remove Gravity."

That's when her arms dropped down to her sides, which caused everything to fall back to the earth. "And that's called Add Gravity."

XxxxX

Her grip on his throat was iron. She squeezed it harder while the creepy grin remained there. "More little you. Trying to save your beloved sister, but in the end she will be the one to kill you."

Cole gasped, "Rose! Listen to me. I know you're in there, please fight it."

That's when her other hand lit up with a mini ball of fire. "This is a mini sun orb, it should kill you within seconds."

Cole looked into her glowing red eyes, "Fight it."

Then her hand with the sun orb came at him full speed.

XxxxX

Zane vision was coming true it was all coming to life. And he didn't want it to happen, not now. Not ever.

XxxxX

For the first time in my life, I felt fear. True fear. Raw emotions that sizzled inside and broke down. The moment I stared at the destruction that one person could do.

How powerful she was. How she kept all that power hidden from us. How painful it must have been to rarely use such power.

She had practically destroyed half of Ninjago city. But not by her own free will, by being a puppet to the destroyer that controlled her.

This was not the same girl who was found in the cave. Not the same girl who barely spoke to anyone. Not the same girl who could read people like a book. Not the same girl who cared about everyone and put everyone else before her. Not the same girl who understood us, who understood me, who made me feel welcome, who made me feel equal. Made me feel human.

XxxxX

"How sad, first it was your brother who you had to fight, and now it is one of your students!" Laughing she flicked her wrist and stopped Sensei from trying to land a kick on her.

She then placed a forcefield around Sensei, Dareth, Misako, and Garmadon. "Now sit still and watch how powerful she is. What you should have destroyed me with."

OoooO

Stay tuned for the final chapter of All For One.

Where It Ends.

:D


	30. Chapter 30: Where It Ends

Chapter 30: Where It Ends

Sooooo...hi, I am so sorry about this super late update. But I have rewritten this like five times (no joke) just to make sure it was acceptable. Anyways...it is super unfair to you and I am sorry. Please forgive me. (But a part of me still feels like it is crappy)

Anyhow...This is the final chapter of All For One! Oh my god! Man I can't believe it, can you? Anyways you all just want to see what is gonna happen right?  
Like...

What is gonna happen to Deliah? How are the ninja going to fight her? How can she be saved? How will they defeat Overlord? Why does it have to end with so many questions? And why is this author soooo cruel!?

Well…. wait no more. Here it is. The answers to all your questions.

Note this is 15,487 words without any author's notes. It took me so long, again I'm sorry!

Also some scenes in this chappie are rated M for violence.

OoooO

As she arose and floated in the air, that laughed echoed throughout the city. Staring at the ninja with a smirk, she lifted her hand and a huge orb of fire, gas, and light was created. It shot out towards the ninja, it missed them and hit the ground but caused them to fly backwards.

Loud groans escaped them as they slowly got up. "What was that?" Jay questioned while he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know...I've never seen that move before." Cole muttered as he rose up.

Zane looked over at her and mumbled, "I've seen it before once. While we were with the ice creatures."

She shot out another one this time directed at them. They were able to dodge it, but it set things ablaze. That's when Deliah turned towards Sensei and the others. "How sad, first it was your brother who you had to fight, and now it is one of your students!" Laughing she flicked her wrist and stopped Sensei from trying to land a kick on her.

She then placed a force field around Sensei, Dareth, Misako, Nya, Dr. Julien, and Garmadon. "Now sit still and watch how powerful she is. What you should have destroyed me with."

She then shot up higher into the sky past the dull grey clouds. Once she stopped, an evil smirk spread across her face as she lifted her arms and threw them down.

Meteorites started to fall from the sky and crashed down upon the earth. All different sizes. She laughed as Ninjago was being destroyed by the falling rocks.

The ninjas had been avoiding them as best as they could. "Where are they coming from?" Kai asked as he dodged a couple meteorites.

"I don't know the sky?" Lloyd had questioned.

"Well no duh pip-squeak!" Jazmine called while blasting a couple of the rocks falling from the sky.

That's when a very dark twisted laugh was heard. It sounded beyond dark; it sent chills up their spines. Goosebumps traveled up their arms as the laughter continued. The meteors had ceased falling; only the help the laughter travel.

Then a huge meteor flew past the dark sky, and came down to crash upon the ground. Barely able to avoid it, the ninja were sent flying backwards. Spiraling and tumbling in the dirt, they had coughed and spit out the dirt that may have entered their mouths.

Her body was now floating above the huge meteor, her eyes a glowing red, her skin had now changed into dull grayish pale color while her eyeliner and eye shadow remained the same. Her lips were now a dark shade of charcoal, it looked like she wore lipstick.

She turned her attention to the ninja with a smirk, "How sad that this is how you shall die?" She then muttered, "But it appears you know her power so it should be a challenge."

"What power?" the question had escaped Jay's lips before he could take and catch it.

"Don't tell me you've never seen the move before…" She had chuckled, but once seeing the confusion on the ninjas' faces she knew the true answer.

As she floated in the air she rose her hands up which caused everything on the ground to start floating. The ruins, the machines, the pillars, the metal, and even the ninja.

An evil grin spread across the face of Deliah as the ninja exchanged glances. "She never revealed this move either, hmmmm? Well it's called Remove Gravity."

That's when her arms dropped down to her sides, which caused everything to fall back to the earth. "And that's called Add Gravity."

The ninja had land roughly against the ground and slowly got up. She had now laughed, "Face it! You are no match for me! You don't even know her power! Her strength."

She then gave a powerful force push at the ninjas which caused them to fly backwards into walls and rumble. She knew that they were now out cold. An evil grin spread across her face, she slowly turned her attention to the city. "Now they will all pay. Every last one of them."

Without a second thought she had flew towards the streets of the city. Raising her hands in the air she had mumbled something softly. Closing her eyes and bringing her arms closer towards her body, she then shot her arms out which released glowing blue orbs in different directions. The orbs crashed into walls and through glass, which then set on fire. The buildings were set ablaze while people tried to escape the fast moving flames.

Laughter escaped her lips while she would release more orbs. She had flown through the streets and threw more orbs in each building she pasted. Cracking her neck she stopped in front of the museum, "I always hated how they would get the past wrong."

Creating a huge blue orb, she then threw the orb straight at the entrance of the museum. A smirk played upon her lips. That's when she noticed a couple cars driving away. Clenching her fists, she landed on the street behind the cars. She slammed her fists upon the road which caused the earth to crack and split apart. The cars had crashed into poles avoiding the opening gap.

She chuckled, "Don't try to take the easy way out…"

XxxxX

**Zane's POV**

My eyes slowly opened. My vision still blurry, while pain struck my body. I tried to recall what exactly happened. I slowly stood, using the pole near me as support. The smell of smoke soon hit me hard.

I turn towards the smell to see Ninjago city practically burning to ashes. That evil laugh rang out again, and my eyes widened to see her figure far off floating while throwing blue lights.

My head ached, I lost my balance. I fell back as I saw this destruction before me. How could this happen?

For the first time in my life, I felt fear. True fear. Raw emotions that sizzled inside and broke down. The moment I stared at the destruction that one person could do.

How powerful she was. How she kept all that power hidden from us. How painful it must have been to rarely use such power.

She had practically destroyed half of Ninjago city. But not by her own free will, by being a puppet to the destroyer that controlled her.

This was not the same girl who was found in the cave. Not the same girl who barely spoke to anyone. Not the same girl who could read people like a book. Not the same girl who cared about everyone and put everyone else before her. Not the same girl who understood us, who understood me, who made me feel welcome, who made me feel equal. Made me feel human.

It made my body tremble.

_"I like you. More than a friend. I like you. I care about you. I like you."_

Those words. Then followed by tears. This should have been followed by anger.

But instead I received forgiveness. I didn't deserve that. I deserved those punches that Cole had given me. Those harsh words.

_"I am the enemy! I am! IT IS THE TRUTH! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IT IS LIKE!" She stood up throwing the sand aside, tears still falling. "HE IS IN MY HEAD! SINCE THE BEGINNING! SINCE I GOT THESE DAMN THINGS!" She then threw her sai daggers on the ground. "I AM THE THING THAT WILL BRING HIM BACK TO THIS WORLD…after Lloyd has completed his task, I become the enemy. I will become Overlord."_

We heard her, but tried to walk away from the inevitable. We assumed that if his being were to die, then what she said would be nothing more than words. We were wrong. She was right.

_Cole leaned closer to her and then said, "I won't let it go down this way. Who cares about this prophecy, you will never be the enemy, not to me, not to anyone."_

We fueled our own lies. But she knew that deep down, she knew that it was no use to try and convince us. So she played along. We should have known that she saw past our lies.

_Deliah closed her eyes, "You really need to open your eyes and see that I am."_

She told me that, hoping that I would open mine. Yet, my feelings would not allow me to. I should have known.

_Zane looked over to see Deliah standing up, her eyes a glowing blue, her face formed a pissed look, one hand pressed to her head, the other extended out palm down. She then flicked her wrist which caused the warrior to slam into a wall._

_Zane slowly inched closer to Deliah, he knew that she had not reached her true potential, and this was not her full potential. She had already unlocked that.  
Deliah then flicked her wrist again, sending the warrior flying far off. Her eyes no longer glowed, and her knees grew weak. She slowly sunk down and fell onto the ash covered ground._

_Zane rushed over to her, he had grabbed his shurikens along the way. He lifted her up and shook her several times, "Deliah! Deliah! Deliah!"_

_Her head rolled back as if she were dead. Zane felt new emotions boil inside, he felt the urge to cry. Then her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Zane,"_

_Zane hugged her tightly, "Don't scare me like that!"_

_Deliah then whispered, "He drained some of my power..."_

_Zane looked at her, she looked weak. "It's ok. I'll protect you." He picked her up bridal style and said, "Hold on."_

I knew her power. I had seen it more than once. Her power. I said I would protect her, but I should have known that it was something I couldn't do. Something that I was incapable of.

She kept shaking her head while banging her fists against the wall. She banged her head until Zane leaned forehead against her's so she would not hurt herself.

Those memories that are cherished within me. What happened? Where did all the joy go?

The sky was still dark, grey, dull, and lifeless. I turned my attention back to my team mates, who were now groaning and slowly getting up.

"What happened?" Lloyd had asked while scratching the back of his head.

"All I remember is Deliah floating taking about gravity and then we flew back..." Jay responded while leaning on a broken wall.

"Where is Deliah?" Mitsuki asked while scanning the area. "Oh no!" she gasped, "Look at the city!" she pointed frantically while holding back her tears.

"Oh my goodness…" Lily had mumbled while staring at burning building.

"We need to get her back here." Cole stated bluntly.

"Yea, and how are we gonna do that?" Kai asked while pointing at the city, "Dude look at this shit! There is no way we can deal with that! She destroyed half of the city with the flick of her wrist!"

Cole clenched his fists and the shouted, "I KNOW THAT! BUT WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING! AND ATTRACTING HER BACK TO US IS BETTER THAN DOING NOTHING!"

He was trembling, "I cannot lose her."

Kai took a step away and sighed, "I'm sorry, I just…I'm scared."

"I am too…" Cole muttered while looking at the burning city, "But she is my responsibility."

He then threw his scythe on the ground it then it transformed it to the 'Tread Assault'. "Let's go."

XxxxX

**Normal POV**

"Got her in our sights," Mitsuki had said.

"Shall we take a shot?" Jay asked while preparing to fire.

Cole sighed while glancing at the burning buildings, "Do it. Fire when ready."

That's when the sound of thunder was heard along with a flash of lightning. Her laugh ceased which was replaced with a howling scream. Her body turned to see the two brave souls, "I would run if I were you!"

Both Mitsuki and Jay had already made their ways back to the construction zone, with Deliah not far behind. She shot several orbs at them which had barely missed each time.

The two barely made it back, then turned their vehicles back into weapons. Both ran behind a pillar and glanced at each other. That's when there was a huge explosion beside them. Flying in the air, both stopped mid-air to see Deliah with an evil grin, "So who shall I kill first, hmm?"

"Now!" Mitsuki managed to scream.

Then a huge boulder flew at Deliah knocking her to the ground. She slowly got up with a glare, then water shot at her, along with hot magma. A hissing noise escaped her lips instead of a scream.

She shot up in the air and panted several times. Ice had hit her in the back, along with a powerful stun orb. She flinched and tensed up, she then crashed onto the ground.

The ninja slowly approached her. "Did we stop her?" Jazz asked when looking at her motionless body.

"I think so..." Kai muttered.

"Let's hope so." Cole said.

Then her body sunk into the earth, and disappeared. All the ninjas were confused and scanned the area. Then a blast hit Jazmine causing her to fall. "That was black hole; it allows me to teleport or send things into darkness."

They stared at her as she grinned, "A very good plan, only wish it worked, don't you?"

XxxxX

**Deliah's POV**

I could only watch the chaos unfold. I could barely feel control within my grasp. It slipped away like the sun does at night. It faded as a new power seeped into my veins. No words worth saying as I saw the pain and misery through their eyes.

Why didn't they understand that I am no longer me? The darkness had found its place here and remains still. Why was that so hard to see? He is the victor here; he has the power, the control.

Please I beg you. Do not go easy.

XxxxX

**Normal POV**

She sent a shock wave at them causing them to fly back. Lily had thrown a hoop at Deliah which barely sliced her arm. She hissed in slight pain, but glared at the girl.

Lily was thrown backwards by a force push. She rolled in the dirt while her body was taking the punishment.

Once she ceased her rolling, she slowly sat up and held her head in her hand. She turned to see another shock wave coming at her.

Blasting her again, Lily flew into a pillar, and dropped to the ground. Groaning, she tried to get up. Her body against her, begging her to just play dead. She slowly lifted her arms up as her knees came in towards her stomach. She glanced up to see not far from her, floating in the sky, staring at her with piercing red eyes and an evil grin, there was Overlord.

She knew now that Deliah wasn't there anymore. She could only see Overlord. A being who had control over Deliah, who took over and now was an enemy to all.

Lily saw the bright orb of fire, gas, and light being created by the hands of a monster, who was in the body of an angel. Lily silently wished she had been kinder to Deliah, she wished to see that rare smile and those eyes once again. Lily wished to see her friend.

Preparing for the worse, she closed her eyes tightly and turned away. A lone tear escaped and slowly dripped down her dust cover face. Unable to leave her position due to her weak body, she awaited the death that was useless to avoid.

The heat of the ball being created grew warmer on her skin. A small whimper escaped her mouth, as she held back the burning pain of crying in her throat. She awaited her end, the doom that was going to unfold upon her, but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see Overlord now fighting Jazmine and Jay. Then she was picked up and over someone's shoulder. Her vision a bit blurred, she could only see green, "Lloyd?" she was barely able to croak.

"Yea?" his voice flowed without fear.

Unable to respond, he spoke again. "You ok?"

Nodding slowly, "Just…just shocked."

Lloyd understood that, "Yea, Deliah isn't the same."

Lily felt anger burst within her soul, "That thing is not Deliah! That is a shell of her body! That thing is Overlord! Don't you dare call that Deliah!" Tears slowly escaped her eyes, she felt broken, her friend, her sister, her family, against her. "That is not Deliah. It is Overlord…"

XxxxX

Cole stood behind a pillar panting hard; he looked across from him where Kai was. Ever since Overlord took control of Deliah, he was pulling out moves they never knew existed.

Things like meteor shower, sun orb, black hole, force push, comet shards, shockwave; it was all new to them. It was bad. Really bad.

Much worse than assumed. It was agreed, Deliah was gone; Overlord lived.

"They were barely able to save Lily back there!" Kai shouted while blasting a couple meteors.

Cole sighed, "That's not good. Damn, why didn't she tell us about her abilities!?" He hit the pillar while cursing even more.

"Because she didn't want to be the one with power." Kai had said while rolling towards the earth ninja.

Cole sighed, a memory barely slipped into his mind.

_She stared out as the sun slowly set below the sea. Her hair was just cut, barely past her chin. There stood a 13 year old Deliah. The wind gently blowing past her._

_"Mom loved the ocean," she mumbled softly._

_"True." Cole had replied, he being only 14. "But she loved the city life more."_

_"Why did those people do it Cole?" her voice sounding broken._

_Cole sighed and placed his hand on his forehead, "I really don't know, for the money, for the power; I suppose…"_

_Deliah still looking at the setting sun, mumbled, "Power, just like money, the poison that stings men's untamed hearts, fueling greed and tormenting them, teasing them, creating a vain illusion. A paradise. A dreamland. A wonderland. There they can live, and be treated like kings, gods, what an ill fantasy. That greed that destroys all common sense, that starts to bubble into hate as well, turning into nothing more but a power-craving person. A lust for money, for power, that very thing that destroys all, tears the world a part." Several tears had found a place down her cheeks, and dripping off her chin. Cole now had all his attention on his younger sister, and opened his mouth to speak, but she had beaten him to it. "That very poison that controlled those men that destroyed our family! That took away everything we had! Those men took away not just one, but two!" Gripping a rock tightly, she threw the rock which had caused her hand to bleed. Down it fell and made its way into the sea. Cole tried to calm her down, but she pushed him away, "No! Listen to me Cole! They took our family away from us! We will never see them again! No more of those, te amo-s, or those hugs for comfort! Abuela hasn't smiled since it happened!" Her fist balled up in fists, "Those men who were drenched in greed, in the lust for power, killed our mother! They killed our baby brother too! Never again can I hold him, or teach him how to hit notes! You can no longer read him stories before bed, or teach him how to break-dance! They took away the most precious things in our lives!"_

_Crumbling down to her knees, she pounded on the ground, while the crashing waves below them couldn't even drown out the sobs that escaped her throat. Cole brought her close and rocked her back and forth. He muttered comforting words, and allowed her to wipe her tears and mucus on his clothes._

_"Tu-Tulio?" she croaked out. It was his middle name that only she was allowed to use._

_"Yes?"_

_"Promise-promise me that you won't let power get to you, or greed." She muttered while looking up at her older brother._

_"I promise," he said while kissing the top of her head._

_"Good…" she slowly got up and said, "Let's go home before dad worries." Taking one last look at the sea, she inhaled the scent of the salty water that reeked of fish as well._

_"Goodbye momma…goodbye Andres…" turning away she took a hold of her older brother and slowly walked away._

Cole felt so much pain swell up inside him. "We need to do something about her,"

"No shit Sherlock," Kai replied, "What gave you that hint?"

Cole socked the fireball, and said, "Listen to me; we need a fucking plan, that is what I mean!"

That's when they looked up to see a huge shock wave coming at them. Cole quickly forced a wall come out of the ground, and then grabbed Kai. He then pushed Kai to the ground and covered the fire ninja with his body.

The shockwave blasted through the wall, and lifted the earth ninja off the ground. Kai remained on the ground due to the Cole's sacrifice. Kai's eyes went wide as soon as the shock wave was subdued. He rushed over to where Cole flew off to and hit his friend, "Dude, come on wake up!"

Cole coughed and stared at Kai, "Fuck, either I'm dead and this is hell, we are both dead, or I am still  
alive."

Kai hugged his brother and muttered, "You are a fucking idiot."

"Sure, sure, now save the hugging for your girlfriend." Cole muttered while pushing Kai away. "Come on we need to stop Overlord somehow."

XxxxX

After sending some more comet shards at Jay and Jazmine, Overlord had thrown a huge meteor at them. Both barely avoided it, coughed as dust and ashes spewed out into the air.

Panting hard, Jazmine got up and muttered, "Hakono gantin kabanto!" A bright light shot out of her staff and hit the floating demon. She then held her hand out for Jay.

He took it and looked around, "How much time do you think you bought us?"

"A minute if we're lucky," Jazz said without much hope.

That's when both heard the sound of crying. Both turned their attention to a small girl clutching onto a stuffed rabbit. She was covered in dust, and she was crying her eyes out.

Jazmine approached the girl slowly and muttered, "What's wrong?"

The girl slowly wiped her tears and was barely able to choke out, "My-my mom-momma is gone! I-I don't kn-know where she-she is!"

Jazmine looked over at Jay who gave a sad look. Jazmine went down to the girl's level and said, "Hey, calm down, we will help you find your mom, ok?"

The young girl nodded, but continued to blubber and cry. Jay then said, "What's your name? Mine is Jay, and this is Jazmine."

The girl wiped some of her tears and mumbled, "Cass-Cassie."

"What a pretty name!" Jazmine exclaimed while picking the girl up. The girl giggled and smiled.

Then a loud screeching sound hit their ear drums hard. They all covered their ears, and then looked to see comet shards flying at them. Jazmine and Jay started to run, Cassie still in Jazmine's arms. A comet shard hit Jazmine's ankle, which frozen her foot to the ground. She fell down letting Cassie go.

"Run!" she screamed while looking at Jay and Cassie with fear. "GO!"

Jay took Cassie's hand and ran with the young girl. "What about Jazmine!?" she cried.

"She can handle herself, trust me!" Jay shouted while running past a couple broken cars. He then picked the young girl up and held her close.

That's when a blast hit him from not too far behind. The impact of the hit had caused the ground to break and fly up, a piece had hit him hard. He fell, but turned that way he would fall on his back and Cassie wouldn't be harmed. He looked at the young girl and then said, "Go on, run!"

Cassie nodded and ran off, she looked back to see Jazmine barely getting up while Jay fought Overlord while on the ground. She stopped as more tears escaped her eyes; she clutched her stuffed animal tightly.

Jazmine blasted Overlord only to receive a shockwave which slammed her into a brick wall. Jay was now on his feet and struck Overlord with some lightning, but was sent flying onto a car. Then Overlord blasted several sun orbs onto the ground, causing it to blow up once it hit the ground.

A truck which was sent ablaze had flown into the air and was headed straight for Cassie. "Cassie!" Jazmine had screamed while running towards the girl, but was thrown backwards by a blast.

Jay looked up to see the young girl frozen in fear as the truck covered in flames came at her. Jay tried to get up, but his body ached too much. He lifted his hand ready to blast the truck, but a blast blinded him. He hissed in pain.

The young girl lifted her arms and covered her face and head. She held onto her rabbit as tightly as she could. Awaiting the flames to engulf her and then the explosion that would follow, but it never came. Barely opening her eyes, a barely visible force field that was a very light purple had shielded her from the burning truck.

Jay was now able to see completely and saw that a force field was still present protecting the young girl. Jay grinned and shouted, "Way to go Jazz! Great thinking!"

He glanced over at Jazmine, who was slowly getting up. She gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?" She then noticed the force field and muttered, "That's not me."

Both confused looked up to see a hand extended out which was pointed directly towards Cassie. The hand belonged to the floating figure that had created the blast that would have killed the girl. Both shocked and even more confused, that's when they noticed that her eyes no longer glowing red, still red, but no longer glowing.

Her skin was gaining some color back, while she let her hand drop. The force field disappeared; Cassie was still clinging onto her stuffed rabbit for dear life. The dark aura slowly vanished from Deliah, while she was slowly floating closer to the ground.

"Rosy?" Jazmine muttered while holding a hand out towards her friend.

She turned head towards Jazmine and Jay. Tears filled her eyes, and her eyes almost back to their original color. Both Jazz and Jay were overfilled with joy to see their friend again. Both ran towards her, but were stopped by a small force push.

"Stay away!" she screamed. "Stay back, get away from me!" She then held her head with her hands, she screamed in pain while a dark aura surrounded her. She flew up into the air and screamed. Breaking the sound barrier, she flew off into the dark sky.

Both Jazmine and Jay looked at each other, and then they turned towards Cassie. Jazmine scooped the young girl up and muttered, "Let's find your mother."

Jay and Jazz were thinking the same thing. They knew how to get Deliah back.

XxxxX

**Deliah's POV**

I couldn't just watch something that my body, that my power caused, kill a little girl. She was so scared, so afraid. She was terrified.

I had to stop it somehow, before I knew it my arm was extended, and a force field surround her. My body, my power, was in my control. His voice no longer lingered in my head.

I slowly let myself drop to the ground. Tears escaped, without any warning. Everything was burning, was destroyed because of me. I almost crumbled until I heard someone call my name.

Turning I came to face Jazmine and Jay, both looked happy. I had to push them away, while darkness seeped into my pores again.

Screaming while flying away he yelled in my head. "Your body is mine!"

"No it is not! It is mine!" We flew into the clouds. Spinning and arguing. "Leave me alone!"

"Never! You are the gateway! I will never leave!"

The way we fought was getting nowhere. Words were not enough for us. Inside the real battle begun.

He held two swords, I held my sai daggers. He charged first, swinging blindly, while I avoided each attack with grace. I was able to land a kick on him, while avoiding one of his swords. That's when he sliced my arm.

"Ahhh," the pain had hit me like a blow to the head. Gritting my teeth, I stared at him while he smirked.

He threw a sword at me. I ducked and then swung at him, of course I missed. He on the other hand was able to kick me from behind, my body crashed through a wall. I panted hard, my body already sore.

"Face it, you cannot defeat me, if you do you will only defeat yourself." He inched closer towards me, "We are one."

I threw a sai dagger blindly at him, rage fueled my new strategy. It was what everyone called, 'Kai-jitzu'. To not think about what you do, but just do whatever.

Rapid punches came out, while blind kicks hit his legs. I elbowed his face, while kicking his gut, then an uppercut to the chin. He gripped my shoulders and said, "If I go, you do too."

He stuck my dagger into my stomach. I gasped while a smirk fell upon his face. That's when I stuck my other dagger into him and then twisted it. "Go rot away."

"I will, but this is only one of the many fights we can have."

He slowly faded away along with my wound. He was right, we were one. I am the gateway, he the key.

Finally I let myself fall. Down we went. We crashed into the dirt, the earth shifted for a moment, while we laid there in the crater that my body created. This is where we belong. Alone. In a pit of nothing.

XxxxX

Normal POV

There they had regrouped. All of them exhausted and barely clinging onto any energy. Cole looked at all his friends and sighed, "I don't know what to do guys, I'm sorry, but I really don't."

"That is fine, none of do either," Mitsuki had said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Cole smiled a little, but sighed. All looked down and stared at the earth. What could they do exactly?

"She has a weakness." Jazmine mumbled.

"What?" Lloyd coughed up some water.

"She has a weakness." Jay said louder.

"How do you know?" Cole muttered.

"When we were fighting earlier, some young girl, a little girl was about to die. Both Jay and I couldn't help, but she was saved by a force field. That force field was from Deliah, she came back for a few seconds; I know it may have only been a few seconds, but she was back. Her eyes and her face, she was the same!" Jazmine had said with tears.

Jay nodded, "She was back. And we couldn't help, she flew away. But now we know she is still in there, maybe if we could convince her to fight it then…" Jay looked at them with as much hope as he could muster, "We can have her back."

"Who would be able to convince her?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I will," Cole said while standing up.

"But what if it doesn't work, you could die!" Mitsuki practically screamed.

"I'm her older brother; she has to listen to me." Cole said with a smirk.

Mitsuki then said, "No, I don't want to take any more chances."

"What else can we do Mitsuki?!" Lily shouted. "I mean it isn't like we can go off and let him destroy the world! Mitsuki this is our only choice, we either do this, or we die!"

Mitsuki had tears dripping down her face, "There has to be another way!"

"The only other way would be to kill her."

Everyone's eyes fell on Zane. He looked up at them and muttered, "That would be our only other option. That is our third choice, our only other choice. I highly doubt anyone wants to do that…do we?"

Cole then muttered, "You know that we don't."

"Then this option, to have her fight it is more suitable than any other choice," Zane stated. He looked at them and sighed, "It is a bit risky, but still we have barely any other options."

Mitsuki sighed while looking down, "If these our only choices then I guess we have to go with the plan." She looked up at Cole with a weak smile.

Cole patted her head and muttered, "No worries, I will not let her to be under the control of that monster." He growled while saying the last part.

Then they felt the earth shake and smoke coming from a far off area.

"What was that?" Jay yelped.

"Another meteor?" Kai questioned while trying to state a fact.

"No, it is something living," Zane mumbled while walking towards the area.

"It could be her…" Jazz had stated with a small glimmer of hope.

Clenching his fists tightly, he ran towards the area, "Come on! This is the only chance we have!" Cole ran as fast as his body allowed him to, he was not going to let Overlord take away Deliah. He was not going to lose someone else he loved.

XxxxX

They surrounded the crater while looking at her barely breathing figure. Her chest slowly rising and falling. This indicated that she was having a hard time breathing.

Cole slowly slid down the hole and looked at his sister. Her face no longer a dull pale grey, but not fully back to its original color either. Her eyes still covered in eye shadow, but her eyeliner slowly fading away, while her lips were almost back to normal.

Cole examined her being and whispered, "Rosa…" he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

_"Cole!" her voice rang out._

_"Yea Rosa?" I called back while pausing my gameboy, I then looked up towards the door._

_"Will you please come here!" her voice a little stern._

_I slowly dropped his gameboy on my bed, and then got up and walked out. I poked my head into the kitchen and looked at my younger sister, "What now?"_

_Her hands were placed on her small hips, my seven year old sister stood there glaring at me, her nose scrunched up while her eyes shot out like daggers. "What is this?" she pointed at a pot which was still on the stove._

_"A pot, duh…" I chuckled with a grin._

_"I'm not an idiot Cole, why is it still here, and why is it a ruined?" Deliah who was the least bit assumed had stated while holding her cold stare on me._

_I picked the pot up and looked into the pot, burn marks all over. "Oh yea, I tried to boil water in this pot…" I gave a sheepish grin, "But I burned it."_

_"You burned water?! How is that possible?" Deliah had almost fainted right then and there. She held onto the oven for support, her hand to her head, "But that is one of mom's favorite pots…"_

_I shrugged, "It can be fixed, right?"_

_Deliah took the pot and nodded slowly, "Yea, I'll fix it for you…"_

_I smiled, "Thanks," then hugged her and ran back into my room._

_Later that night she had taken the blame for me. She claimed she forgot to turn the heat down and left it there for over an hour. I felt so bad, not because I burnt the pot, but because I didn't man up and say it was my fault._

Cole brushed away some of her hair, "Rosa…I'm so sorry." He looked at her intently while his feelings were bursting inside his soul. Tears slowly dripped down onto her forehead.

Wiping away his stray tears he proceeded to wipe away the ones that fell on her. That's when her hand gripped his, "What are you doing?"

Her eyes glowing red, her voice evil and cold. Cole gulped as he stared at Overlord, fear struck him.

She violently threw him into the dirt and floated above him, anger swelled in her eyes. She then shot several comet shards at him, but not the ice ones, metal ones. They tore up his clothes, cutting into his skin causing him to bleed, and scream in pain.

Mitsuki let out a yelp, which caused a shockwave to hit the other ninjas. All of them flew backwards and rolled in the dirt. She then looked back at Cole with an evil smirk. Cole slowly stood, using his scythe as support.

She then punched him in the gut, "What's wrong? Can't fight me?"

Cole looked up at her and muttered, "Rosa come back."

Swinging a kick at him, he flew back into the wall that helped form the hole. "You don't get it; I am not your sister, not the girl you use to know!" Then she blasted him with hot meteor.

Coughing out some blood, the iron taste made him grunt in pain. He wiped his mouth and swallowed the rest of the blood. "Rosa! I know you are in there! Fight it!"

Rolling her glowing red eyes, she flicked her wrist which caused him to fly back into the wall. He groaned and bit on his bottom lip. She then stared into his eyes, "You have a lot of courage, a lot of will too." A smirk played on her lips, "You are very powerful as well."

Angling her head, she inched closer, "Join me, hmmmm? It would work out much better for your sake at least, imagine it. Ruling the world, everyone listening to us, so much power, it would be limitless, we would be gods!" An evil chuckle escaped her lips. She lifted his chin and muttered, "What do you say, fair deal?"

Cole stared into her piercing red eyes; he coughed a little more blood. He was defiantly unsatisfied at this whole god talk, along with this need for power. Overlord was a power-hungry tyrant. Consumed with hatred and anger, Overlord looked crazier in his sister's body than in Garmadon's. It was actually scary to think that his sister would say such things.

Cole sighed, "Sounds tempting, but I made a promise." Her head tilted to the side, a puzzled look on her face. "I made the promise 4 years ago…I made it to my little sister. I promised her I would not be consumed with power or greed." He looked at her intently.

Backing away slowly she pressed both of her palms on her ears and let out a blood curling scream. She fell onto her knees while screaming bloody murder, her eyes grew wide as her breathing grew hard. She glared at Cole, "What did you do to me?!"

Cole then shouted, "Come on Rosa, I kept my promise to you! Now how about you? Do not let the power get to you, fight it!" He inched closer as she screamed and held her head tightly.

Her arm shot out and her hand gripped his throat tightly. "You will pay for this!" She lifted him off the ground and glared at the earth ninja. She started to laugh evilly, "You may have kept that promise, but you broke the last one!"

Her grip on his throat was iron. She squeezed it harder while the creepy grin remained there. "Poor little you. Trying to save your beloved sister, but in the end she will be the one to kill you."

Cole gasped, "Rose! Listen to me. I know you're in there, please fight it."

That's when her other hand lit up with a mini ball of fire. "This is a mini sun orb; it should kill you within seconds."

Cole looked into her glowing red eyes, "Fight it."

Then her hand with the sun orb came at him full speed.

The flames diminished as her hand stopped an inch away from his neck. Her eyes slowly transforming from glowing red, to that beautiful charcoal grey.

Cole stared at her. The color of her face reappeared. She blinked several times and looked at all the damage that was done, what her powers had caused.

Her grip on his throat loosened, and then disappeared. He fell onto the ground and looked up at her. "Rosa…" his voice so tender and loving.

She looked at her brother as tears swelled up in her eyes. He stared at her, a tear escaped her eye and traced down her face. He hugged her and muttered, "It's ok."

The other ninjas surrounded them. Cole looked up at them and gave a small smile, nodding his head, she was back.

Tears filled their eyes as all the pain disappeared. Cole held his sister closer, "It's ok, everything is fine now."

She shook her head, then quickly pushed him away. She glanced at his scythe and then said, "Do it! Do it now!" Confusion had struck his face. "Kill me!"

Once she had screamed it, everyone felt pain strike them. _"Kill me!"_ How could one kill Deliah? She was so kind and caring. No one could just end her life, none of them, especially Cole.

"Please," she begged, "I can only gain control for so long." More tears dripped from her eyes and fell down her face. "Please…please Cole. If you love me and want to help me, do this…"

Cole couldn't, "No. I can't. I can't." He turned around and shook his head.

Deliah grabbed his shoulders and then said, "You promised me that you would always be there for me. That you would always protect me from harm and save me." She stood in front of him now and looked into his eyes. "Please, keep your promise and just end my suffering…"

He shut his eyes; he was unable to look into her pleading ones. This killed him, it hurt him. Broke him down inside. He couldn't just kill his younger sister, he just couldn't.

"Please…Cole." Her voice full of sorrow.

Cole spun around and looked at her, "Is this what you really want?" She nodded in response. Cole felt tears fill his eyes as he gripped his scythe tightly and loosened his grip so it would fall. He then tightened it and looked at her. He held it as if he were up to bat. He then muttered softly, "Forgive me." Then he swung.

XxxxX

**Cole's POV**

My heartbeat had increased. There in front of me, my sister begged for death. No longer able to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders. She cried in front of me, just asking for death, literally sobbing wanting me as her executioner.

Those tears that dripped from her face, I promised myself that day, when we had made our amends, I promised myself I would do anything stop those tears from falling.

Death.

What a word…it meant so much yet meant so little. When my mother died, along with my younger brother, that day I wished for those men who killed my family to die. I used the word so carefree, and then the reality of it all made me curse myself for ever wishing for more blood to be shed.

Deliah wanted to die right now.

No one wanted her to die. Not me especially, but she wanted it, begged for it, almost as if she craved it. It was breaking my heart, my baby sister looking straight in the eye and saying, _"Kill me!"_

I couldn't just do that; just take her life as if it were ok, as if it was acceptable.

My own sister's life?

**She is already asking for it; why not give her what she desires?**

Because she is my sister.

**But you promised her. You also promised to stop her tears…killing her would be best, no?**

Who are you? And no!

**I'm you. The dark part of your heart, the darkness within your soul. Look at her, she is crying and sobbing, stop her suffering already Cole. Just do it, take her life, it would be easy, besides she wants to die anyways…what difference does it make?**

That is wrong. She is our sister!

**Oh, come on, look at her. She is blubbering and asking for death. It would be so simple to just take her life in one swift move. She is even warning you that she can't have control forever.**

Maybe she just hasn't tried hard enough…

**Even Zane said that the only other option you had was to kill her, it was the only other way to stop her…just use your scythe. One cut to the chest would make her bleed out, or you could decapitate her.**

No! I won't do it! I can't! She is my sister for god's sake!

**And you are her brother, but yet she almost killed you…just do it, you know that it would be for the best.**

My body started to move without direction. Before I knew it my scythe had been moved. My heart stopped.

I could not live with myself knowing that my sister's blood would forever be stained onto my hands. Onto my soul.

XxxxX

**Normal POV**

She had closed her eyes, but the impact never came. She opened her eyes to see it stop halfway. Tears had dripped down his face, "I'm sorry, I just can't."

Deliah's eyes went wide as her body twitched. She froze and held her hands against her ears. She gasped for some air and then shut her eyes while hanging her head down.

Cole dropped his scythe and held her shoulders, "Deliah! What's wrong?"

She only shook her head and muttered, "Get away!" She kept gasping for air.

Cole then said, "What is wrong? Tell me! What is wrong?"

She froze and ceased her moving. Her head slowly rose and faced him. Her eyes snapped open, but were now a glowing red, the eye shadow and eyeliner returned as well. Her face now pale and a smirked was placed upon her lips.

The raspy voice that was mixed with her own voice, had then said, "You should have killed her, wait, correction us, when she had given you a chance."

Her eyes narrowed, while sending a huge shockwave at him. He was thrown back; the others were as well, for it was that powerful. She flew into the air to get a better view as to where each ninja had gone.

A smirk was placed upon her lips, using a force field; she then trapped Lloyd and brought him up to her level. She then shouted, "Every one of you! Look here!"

Each of the ninja and Jazmine had looked up to Lloyd banging on the force field. Jazz had gasped. "That means you as well Sensei and all of you!" she barked.

She laughed at Lloyd's attempts at trying to free himself. "There is no use, you cannot escape."

She stared at all of them. "Just to prove to you that your dear friend is gone, I will show you how cruel I am…"

"But Deliah can't hurt Lloyd," Misako had stated quietly.

"This is proof that I am no longer the friend you knew so well!" Revealing her fangs, she glanced over at Lloyd and then set lightning waves into force field. Pain struck the green ninja; he screamed and shrieked while his back bent back in the unbearable pain.

She then set in metal comet shards, which bounced off on the sphere of the force field. Rapidly and repeatedly, each shard hit him, cutting him and tearing his suit into shreds. Blood and hair soon fell onto the floor of the sphere.

He lied there, suspended, barely awake. She made the shards disappear, an evil smirk still present on her face. She then sent several shockwaves at him from different directions, sending him hitting multiple places of the sphere.

"STOP IT! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Jazmine had screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face.

Looking at the pleading sorceress, and to his parents who were clutching each other tightly, one was crying, the other being as strong as they could. Sensei trying hard not to choke, Dr. Julien was holding Nya while he cried with her, Dareth gave a look of fear and gulped.

She burst out into laughter, "Oh this is delicious. How amazing, I will show no mercy, not anymore." Her eyes narrowed as she had said the last part. Then electrical shocks had started in the force field.

Lloyd screamed and shrieked louder than before. His body no longer able to handle the pain any longer, he slowly drifted into blackness. That's when it stopped suddenly. Barely blinking, he opened his eyes a crack, there she held him bridal style and stared at him.

"Aww tsk, tsk. Poor little child, I am no longer there to protect you from harm, instead I cause all of it." She smirked and then elbowed his stomach. He gasped for air, and then felt himself falling.

She had let him go, and watched assumed. Both Kai and Cole ran after the green ninja, they slide and caught the poor kid. He was barely able to breathe. They looked at her floating figure in the sky.

"MONSTER!" Jazmine cried, while Jay held her back.

A smirk still lied upon her face, "I know what I am, no need to compliment me so." She examined her nails and then stared at the ninja coping for their injured friend. "This is your last chance, join me, or simply die."

Jazmine spit towards her, "I'd rather die than join you!"

"That can be arranged." Without another word, she sent a shockwave at Jazmine.

Jazmine lifted her staff and created a force field, "I don't think so! You are going to give Deliah back; I will not allow you to have her any longer!" She then blasted a stun orb through her force field, which did hit the target.

Overlord flew backwards and started to fall back, but stopped. Anger and rage was present upon her face, while her eyes glowed an even more menacing red. Lifting her arms into the air, she created a gigantic sun orb. Grunting, she had sent it down at the ninja, "Learn some damn respect!"

Their eyes widened, while Jazmine created another force field. She held her arms up supporting the field for as long as she could. The orb had rolled along the field slowly disappearing. Once it had finally disappeared, Jazmine almost collapsed, and panted. She then glared at Overlord, "Is that all you got, bastard!"

She cracked her knuckles and then her neck, "Not even close, bitch!" Throwing a few comet shards, the ice kind, she awaited to see their next move.

Kai used his flames to destroy the shards, and Lily proceeded to release a huge tidal wave onto Overlord. Overlord raised a hand which created a small opening in the water, not hitting him one bit.

That had shocked the couple who only muttered, "Shit." Overlord then sent a shockwave, which was blocked by a wall of ice that Zane created. He then threw a few ice shards at her, which she easily avoided.

"You don't get it, her memories are mine, I know all your moves." She chuckled and then threw another shockwave at them.

Cole created a rock wall and muttered, "Damn…she is right. Deliah beat us without using her powers, and now, look at us."

"We cannot lose hope…I mean," Mitsuki choked back her tears. Lily then held her.

Cole sighed; he still held the wall up. He then mumbled, "I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough to help her. I couldn't help her." His voice had cracked while tears slowly fell down his face.

"No, do not just blame yourself," Zane had panted while shooting more ice shards; "We all were so wrapped up in trying to stop her and not realizing how powerful she is." He glanced back at her, and then said something that painfully tore him a part, "We tried to stop the inevitable."

They all looked down, all knowing too well what this meant. "Can we stop her?" Lily had mumbled, ever so softly, but frightened.

"I-I do not know if that is an option anymore," Zane had said truthfully, "Despite the fact that she had gained control, it was easily shown that she cannot control Overlord for so long."

"Well why don't I just defeat him like I had done with my father?" Lloyd barely coughed out.

"Negative. You are too weak to even try and do such a thing." Zane stated quite bluntly. "Besides…" he started, "If by chance you could do such a thing, there is a very high chance that it would not work out the way you hope."

"What does that mean?" Kai had said a bit angered.

"It means that her body is a source of energy flow for him, and he is using her powers. He has seemed to control over her, but it seems as though he was able to fuse himself to her and create one mind, and soul. Even though they do not agree, if I am correct, then she does fight him, but in her mind, subconsciously. Where it an equal playing ground, mostly due to the fact that their minds are now one." Zane had said while leaning against the wall.

"Your point?" Cole had grunted still supporting the wall as best he could.

"My point being that would be the other option we already discussed!" Zane had practically shouted. "If we were to try a take him from her, or defeat him, ultimately we would kill her in the process!"

"So…there is no way to separate her for him?" Mitsuki had mumbled softly, tears slowly streaming down her dirt covered face.

Zane looked down, he felt defeated. Sighing he shook his head, "I-I am afraid not. There would be no possible way without taking her life in any procedure."

"So that's it, either we live or she does…" Jazmine had mumbled. She stroked Lloyd's hair as a tear gently fell from her eye. Finally a part of her snapped inside, "No, that isn't right! There has to be some way! I will not lose her; I will not lose my best friend!" Tears pouring down her face, washing away any dirt, or ash that lied upon it, she choked on some tears while burying her face into Lloyd's chest.

Clenching his fists tightly, Zane mumbled, "If there was any way possible, I swear I would not keep it a secret. If it meant someone had to be sacrificed, I would offer myself up first. Believe me, I do not want this anymore than you do, but there is nothing else left to do."

Jay sighed, "But what if we can get her to gain full control?" Hope still lingered within him.

"With what? She wouldn't even listen to her fucking brother!" Kai muttered angrily. He then shoved Jay forcefully, "She only came out when someone's life was on the line, and then she loses control all over again!"

Jay then shoved him back, "Maybe if we could get her to think that everyone's life was on the line, that each of us were to die, that would push her off the edge, and then make her contain Overlord!"

Kai then without warning slugged him right then and there. "He would still be there and we would keep thinking in our heads, just waiting for the day she can't contain him anymore! Listen, no one, and I mean no one wants to take her out, take her life!" Kai wiped away a tear or two, but continued, "But we can't keep taking fucking risks anymore! I am tired of constantly questioning myself, and doubting my powers!"

He then felt as if his knees became jelly, he sunk down, crashing onto his knees, he let out a small whimper. "I never felt so unsure about a battle in my life, and I hate it! We have no other options, this is a do or die, so tell me, what the fuck are you gonna chose?" Kai looked at Jay, pain and fear lingering in his bloodshot eyes.

Jay not quite sure how to go about this, looked away from his one of his best friends gaze. He trembled a bit at just the thought of this all, the reality of it seemed so surreal. It scared him, it scared them all, but taking a life wasn't something that you did every day, and one of their own? No, just no.

It seemed as though each and every one of them had the same thoughts lingering within their minds, each praying that some other conclusion would come up.

Cole already fought with the very demon within him, the very one who had almost killed his sister on the spot. He knew he could not kill her even if it was the only way to save them all.

Kai still shaken up his sudden confession had felt arms slowly snake their way around him from behind. He knew Lily was there just holding him. Such words that came out of his anger fueled mouth, it really made him wonder on how heartless he could be, just saying things bluntly and without a second thought.

Lily held Kai tightly, she repeating every word that escaped her boyfriend's mouth. It pricked at her soul, engraved in her mind, would she really kill her friend. Despite all they had been through, when it had come down to it, would she do such a thing even when the other had welcomed it with open arms?

Mitsuki, who was already balling, had curled into a ball and tried to piece together everything that had been laid out before her. She gripped fistfuls of her hair, whimpering and sobbing away all the pain she could. Her mind was at war, telling her that it was best, but at the same time telling her that it wasn't.

Lloyd still hoping that he could defeat Overlord like he had before, and then that way Deliah would be back to herself. Yet the odds were against him and he knew that. Already bruised, cut, and battered, he still couldn't see Deliah as an enemy, he knew that Overlord was, not her. His mind fogging with thoughts of saving her, while his heart thumped loudly telling him to calm down.

Jazmine, who was still crying in Lloyd's chest, could not bring herself to even consider killing her best friend. She wouldn't, she did not care if it would save the Ninjago or even their lives. It pained her to even think of that, the person who taught her to forgive, to cherish every moment, and to stay strong.

Zane felt so much emotion boil within him. Anger that lived and roared in fury because Overlord had limited their options. Pain that ached inside and ticked away, burning his circuits and causing his mind to turn against him. Sorrow that made him want to cry, even more than he had wanted to when he had seen Deliah crying for him.

There they all were, confusion dwelling within them, emotions swirling around and clouding their every thought. Jay still on the ground, Cole still holding his ground, Kai on his knees, Lily clinging onto Kai, Mitsuki curled in a ball, Lloyd laying on Jazz's knees, Jazmine crying in Lloyd's chest, Zane leaning against the wall; there they could not come to a conclusion.

"I can't…I will not!" Jazmine croaked while lifting her head up. "I cannot kill her! I don't care if that is our only option left, I won't do it!"

Everyone had looked at her, all still shocked at what they had even considered. _"Kill me!"_ Her voice had screamed earlier, she begged for death. Literally, she had gone on her knees and begged. Did she know that was the only thing that they could do?

Before anyone else could speak, the wall had exploded. Each of they were sent flying, screaming, and looking at one another. It was like slow motion for them, the fire that spewed out, the pieces of earth flying by them, their hands slowly slipping away from their grasp, and then the impact.

She floated above them, eyes glowing even redder than before, scales slowly forming on the edges of her face, her suit had been torn and turned into a two piece outfit. Her flat stomach showing, it was tore in a tank style for the top, while her bottom tore into a skirt style, it was an angled cut. It went from her mid right thigh, down to her left ankle. Arms and legs showing now, revealing black marking and designs, there were tattoo like. Her hair put up in crazy up do, while strands of her long, lengthy hair were left out by her ears.

Her black lips softly spoke, whisper like, but they could not hear anything besides a ringing sound. The explosion had popped their eardrums. They blankly stared at her as she stood above them, her eyes closed while her hands touched her collar bones. Then she pushed her hands out and opened her eyes, which were now glowing a light purple.

It was like a shockwave was sent out, because the ninja flew back a little. Then some monster looking thing stood before them. Snarling and growling, it was dark grey and taller than them. She had a tiny smirk, and spoke again, but they barely caught the last piece of it, "-and with this spell that only can be used with my power, I can summon a creature for another world."

They slowly stood up and got into fighting stances. "Why aren't we a bit over our heads? All well, it is your funeral." She had scoffed, then with a flick of her wrist, the beast went charging at them. She then turned her head towards a force field only a foot away from the fray, "Watch your students die Master."

Cole had slammed his scythe onto the ground, splitting it open, but the creature had jumped out of the way. "Shit," Cole muttered under his breath while sending a boulder at the beast.

He scooped up Mitsuki and then mumbled, "Prepare the give this beast a flying lesson." Then threw her up into the air, she had not responded kindly to that at first, but then removed her kamas and shot out an air tunnel straight onto the beast.

It had growled in anger and charged at the fire ninja. Before Kai could react, Zane had created ice pillars in front of Kai. Then shot ice spikes out of the ground underneath the beast. Howling and snarling, it turned to face the ice ninja, who only held out his shurikens out with a pissed look.

The beast came at him at full speed, Zane remained calm and stayed still, he waited for the right moment. Just as the beast was going to ram him into the pillar behind him, he jumped and flipped onto the beast. He then created a huge ice spear which he then lifted above his head, and then he lunged it into the beast. Dark green blood spewed onto the ice ninja's white suit, while hot boiling water washed onto the beast's face.

Zane had jumped off the beast and smiled at Lily who made sure the thing was dead. She returned the smile and muttered, "Pretty brave of you, huh?"

Zane shrugged, "I suppose." He then looked at a very angry Overlord. With a death glare, he shouted, "Let Deliah go!"

Her red eyes narrowed, "Listen to me Zane Julien; I will never let her go! She is me, and I am her!"

Zane let out a low growl which had formed in the back of his throat. "Release her!"

"Read my lips!" She yelled while pointing at her black lips, "I will never leave her, ever."

Zane was angry, everyone was. They all stood together now, like a wall. Lloyd with the help of Jazmine and Kai, but still standing. She laughed in amusement.

"Hope cute, all of you lined up and ready to die." She giggled evilly.

"I said let her go!" Zane muttered through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" She scoffed. "What will you do to me if I don't? Or maybe a better question is what will you do if I do? Hmmm?"

Zane raised his eyebrow and blinked. "What will I do?"

A smirk washed over her pale grey face. "What will you do? Will you sweep her off her feet, carry her off into the sunset, be the hero here? Then like you had done before, break her heart? Build her up and then just tear her down again?"

"Wha-what?!" Zane had choked out, he was appalled. "I never did that before…"

She dropped down to the ground and stared into his deep blue eyes, "Really?" She let out a chuckle, "That is exactly what you did to her! All you did was play with her heart, made her fall for you, and made her think that you cared for her a little more than a friend! Then what do you do? You reject her, making her fall down into a pit of pain! A pit of damn misery! You hurt her! You made her feel pain, the worse pain ever! You broke her heart!"

She jabbed at his chest, poking hard enough to bruise him if he were human. There was slight pain in her eyes, that's when Zane realized that was some of Deliah's feelings. _Of course they are one, which means that they feel similar emotions…_

"Ok, I may have done that, but I have a reason." He muttered while staring at her.

"Reasons, oh lovely, reasons!" she threw her hands into the air and turned away. "Well I no longer care, that emotion is now subdued. It no longer lives."

"That is a lie." Zane stated.

She turned and faced the brave blonde. "How would you know?"

"Because if you are one, then that means you both would share some emotions." He stared at her with intense eyes.

"Smart and handsome, I can understand why she would pick you." Turning away, she then floated into the air. "But what you have miscalculated, is that despite her emotions towards each of you, there is hate and pain that she keeps bottled up, emotions like anger and rage. Feelings that she rather keep away from each of you, she was always so quiet and alone, so those emotions that she kept hidden are now blended with mine, which would explain why she cannot gain control."

"What do you mean?" Mitsuki mumbled lowly.

She smirked, while still facing away from them. "It means that her own emotions are fueling this power as well. She can only gain so much control for a limited time because a part of her wants to destroy things, to take control, that is why."

Cracking her knuckles, she then spun around, "And sadly each of you has something do with her pain, or her anger." She then glared at Zane and Cole, "Especially you two!"

Shooting out comet shards, she growled in rage. Barely avoiding any of them, Zane got trapped in some. Slightly wounded, he got up and out his shurikens. He grunted while beating the ice away.

Without anyone really paying much attention, Overlord had shot something into the ground, but continued to brawl with the ninja. Throwing more comet shards, and shockwaves, Overlord knew it would end the same.

That's when Zane was caught in an open spot, in plain sight. Overlord then had a long sword appear, a tiny smirk curved upon her lips. "I am sorry that it must end like this." Then the sword flew at him. Terror struck him, gluing him in his spot; Zane closed his eyes knowing now that this was the end.

XxxxX

It played out in slow motion actually, screams and shouts that beckoned for him to move, his fear paralyzing him, and the sword flying towards him.

But no sword had gone threw him. Instead he felt something; more like something push him out of the way. It happened so fast, but it seemed as though it went play by play. When his eyes finally responded and opened, he faced something else.

Zane's vision was coming true it was all coming to life. And he didn't want it to happen, not now. Not ever.

XxxxX

**Deliah's POV**

Once the sword had left my grasp, fear shook throughout my body. The control had barely allowed me to do anything, so I did the only thing I could. Knowing that if I tried to put a force field around him, Overlord would only block the signal.

I created a black hole, and then went through it. Appearing right beside Zane, the sword only a foot away, without another thought I pushed him out of the way.

But then when I turned my body back straight, it flew into my body. Penetrating my skin and through my flesh, it burned at first, but then pain travelled throughout my whole body.

"You idiot!" he screamed at me while his aura slowly disappeared. "Now we will both die!"

I mentally gripped his throat, "Good, now neither one of us can hurt a soul…" I squeezed his throat until his being slowly evaporated.

Back in the real world though, I was still standing, my body was in shock. I knew that the sword had gone through my body, protruding through my body. I gulped for some reason, I was not afraid of death, but I felt alone.

I still stood, but my knees were growing weak, then I felt something slowly stream down the rest of my stomach. I touched it and lifted it to my eyes, I saw red. I was bleeding now. This felt so much different than when I cut myself, funny actually; I inflicted this wound upon myself too.

I felt my legs start to crumble on me, then I heard faint screams. Were they calling me?

I glanced up just as my legs gave in; deep blue eyes stared into mine. Worry filled them. I then felt the bitter taste of iron flood my mouth. I coughed up blood, while blood slowly dripped down my stomach and back.

XxxxX

**Zane's POV**

My eyes opened to see Deliah's body stand there just as the sword hit her. Right through her flesh and stopped once part of it was out her back. Blood covered that end; blood had also flown out while the sword came out her back.

A scream escaped my throat; it was like the roar of thunder. I ran after and barely caught her just as she collapsed onto her knees. I stared into her eyes, those beautiful charcoal eyes. "Deliah?" I barely whispered her name.

She had barely responded, blood spewed out of her mouth, it fell onto my chest. I noticed her blood dripped down the rest of her stomach and onto my hand which held her back.

"Deliah!" The other called for her; I could hear them running towards us.

She twitched a little, blood still dripping from the corner of her mouth. She glanced up at me again, "Zane? You're ok, that's good." She then scrunched her face up in pain; she then gripped onto my suit, "I am so sorry…" Tears formed in her eyes.

"No, don't be, it's fine, believe me, it is fine." I muttered while wiping away the blood. "No worries, it will be ok."

She shook her head, "It isn't. I destroyed half the town, and I almost killed people." Several tears fell down.

I wiped them away, "No, believe me, it's fine. And key word, almost. You didn't kill anyone, so don't worry about it."

"No, Zane, it is not fine!" she persisted. She then looked up to see everyone else, "I am so sorry guys, I let all of you down."

Cole spoke first, "Do not say that, we are the ones that failed you."

"Yea, we didn't understand and we didn't think about the possibilities." Mitsuki mumbled quietly.

She then stood up and looked beyond us. "I am so sorry Sensei." She made an attempt to bow, but both Cole and I stopped her.

Sensei, Nya, my dad, Garmadon, and Misako stood before us. Sensei shook his head, "My apologizes, I did not warn you sooner, I should have."

"And I take the most blame, if I was not so consumed by darkness then this would not have happened at all," Garmadon stated.

Nya ran into Jay's arms, letting out a sob. Lily had clung onto Kai tightly as tears streamed down her face. Pain had struck each of us, there a sword still in Deliah's body, and yet each of us ignored it.

She then gripped onto it, while letting a painful cry, more blood gushed out of her body as she pulled it out of her. Through gritted teeth, she growled lowly, blood still pouring out of her. Both Cole and I quickly applied pressure on her bleeding wound. Hissing in pain, she fell onto her knees again.

"Why would you do that!?" Cole had muttered still applying pressure to her back.

She only shut her eyes and slowed her breathing down, "Why wouldn't I?"

"If we hurry, we can get her to-" Lloyd had started, but was cutoff.

"No! Let's face it, I won't make it." She said it calmly.

"Don't say that!" Cole growled in response.

"But it's true!" Tears slowly streaked down her face. "This is the end for me. This is my end."

No one wanted to hear that. Not me especially. "This is not the end for you, you will be fine. You will live."

I stared into her eyes, applying more pressure on her stomach. She coughed up blood again, and then more blood gushed out of her wound, my hands still trying to press down and stop the bleeding.

Then the ground shook and rumbled.

XxxxX

**Normal POV**

Her body had felt the sudden jolt that shook the earth. Her eyes went wide as she realized what that jolt meant. She should have known what Overlord was planning._ Damn…why would he do that? _

Before anyone could react, she pried off both Cole's hands and Zane's hands. She felt extreme pain run through her body as she pushed herself to run. Blood dripping down from her wound down, slowly gushing out the red liquid. She had heard them calling for her, but she chose to ignore them.

She stopped in the exact spot her had used her body to plant the orb beneath them. Another earthquake followed, mild, but still it shook.

"What are you doing?!" Cole had shouted while running towards her.

They all were. She then created a force field big enough to stop them. She shouted, "I need to stop the wormhole!"

"What?" Jay had screeched, fear fell upon him like a ton of bricks.

"Overlord planted one, and if I don't stop it now, everyone will die." She pressed her hands onto the ground, and mumbled something softly.

"But if you waste your energy, you will die!" Misako had stated while giving a fearful look.

"I'm willing to make that sacrifice." Deliah looked determined while staring at her friends. All giving her a look that simply said 'don't'.

"We already lost you once; we won't let it happen again!" Jazmine cried while banging her fists on the force field.

Deliah smiled softly, still pressing her hands on the ground. "Jazmine, you have always been so kind, and nice to me. To be honest I was pretty cold to you in the beginning, but you still tried to be my friend. I thank you for your friendship, thank you. You are a very strong person, and this is just a little bump in the road, thanks again. Hadno ke danobe conittin housoni." (Let the past lift you into a better future.)

Jazmine crumpled; she fell while sobs escaped her mouth like unheard cries.

Deliah then looked at Lloyd, "Hey green ninja, I am so sorry for what I did earlier. I truly am. But look at you, all grow up, I going to leave you to some more training and promise me you'll look out for everyone, please?"

Lloyd nodded. She smiled warmly, "Thanks, and I love you like the little brother I once had, you reminded me like him so much, and I promised myself that you wouldn't share the same fate as him. I vowed to protect you and that this time you would be safe."

(A/N: just in case what she had said did not make complete sense, she saw her younger brother, Andres, in Lloyd. And well he had died, and so Deliah had promised herself that she would not let that happen to Lloyd.)

Lloyd felt several tears fell, then felt his parents embrace him. "Now your family is complete, enjoy them Lloyd."

The earth beneath her started to crack a bit, but stopped once it hit the ends of the force field. She looked over at Jay, Nya, Kai, and Lily. "You guys are so cute together; I swear all four of you should get best couples awards or something along those lines. Jay, thanks for teaching a lot more about technology, and always joking around. You really are funny, so don't listen to Kai or Cole, I love your jokes."

She grunted a little, but continued, "Nya, thanks for supporting me through some tough times, and having those discussions with me. Also for letting me in with open arms. I'll miss those talks about having stubborn brothers and relating to how we feel about our brothers. I am really going to miss your smart remarks and how much you surprised the guys."

Nya could no longer hold back her tears, she buried herself into Jay.

"Kai, so headstrong, and stubborn, you were always such a hothead. But when you fought me…I knew you were really scared, you were doubtful. I'm sorry that I gave you those feelings, but you shouldn't have felt that way. Truth is you are strong and powerful, and just because you are scared, and it doesn't mean you are weak. All it means is that you have the courage to face what you fear."

Kai looked away; he didn't want to see her like this.

"Lillian, you are so pretty, and an amazing person. You finally admitted how you feel for Kai, that is a big accomplishment. Both of you better not make the other cry, or else Cole will beat your heads in, ok?" Lily had nodded sadly. "You are so strong and thanks for teaching me the difference between steel and iron. Thank you for being you."

Lily turned away and covered face with her hands. Kai had pulled her close to him, and let her sob onto him.

The ground still cracking, but Deliah didn't move. "Thanks a lot Sensei; you taught me a lot about inner peace and how to live with pain. Thank you for accepting me and making me feel welcome." She turned towards Dr. Julien, "I am so sorry for your loss, but I am happy to meet someone as unique and interesting as you." Then to Dareth, "Dareth, I may not have known you, but from what I heard, you are a fun person. Thank you for fighting alongside with us, I wish I got to know you better."

She could see the pain that lied within them, and she had just given them an extra push. Turning to face Mitsuki, who had already started crying her eyes out, she spoke softly, "Mitsuki, no matter how much you object to it, you are a very strong person. You may call yourself weak, but I know you aren't. You get scared easily, but you are strong enough to push past that fear and move on, I always admired you for that."

This only caused the girl to drop to her knees and cry even more. Deliah still kept a smile on her face, and then looked at Cole.

"Cole, my big brother, my only living brother, I love you. I cannot really say all too much about you mostly because I know if I were to say something it wouldn't be enough. Despite the tiny mishap that happened between us, you have always done your best to protect me and help me. You have always been there and always pounded whoever hurt me. I love you big brother, but you cannot blame yourself for this. If you do, I will never forgive you, this is not your fault. It's like what mom always said, if fate wants it this way, then let it be."

Tears had escaped his eyes, which he covered with his hair. He looked down, and clenched his fists. He did not want his little sister to go, he was just too much for him to bear.

"Zane," her voice was so soft and tender. "I am sorry that I had almost murdered you. You really opened my eyes, and made me feel alive; I guess that's how it feels when you care that deeply for someone, huh?" She let out a small chuckle. "We've all come pretty far, huh? I mean, look at me, actually do something this crazy, but hey, life is a real mystery, huh? A part of me wants to let this go and just spend our last moments together, but I know that this is the right thing to do, that I have to do this."

She stared into Zane's eyes, "Please continuing cooking and watching the sunsets for me. Practice hard and never give up, also no matter what your body tells you, or what you tell yourself, you are human. To me and to everyone else, believe me; you have the spirit of one."

That's when the earth started to break, crack, and then fall. Each one of them pounded onto the force field, screaming for her. She only smiled at them, as the earth crumbled slowly, each piece growing closer towards her.

She then let out a scream full of agony. Cringing her face up, pressing her dirt covered hands which were also stained red, onto the earth more while a bright light flooded the earth she was on. Another howl of anguish escaped her throat; it burned their ears to hear her in pain.

The earth still cracking and breaking piece by piece, it only made her put more power into the light she was creating. Her crimson covered wound was still bleeding, although it was burning, and actually bubbling at how her energy level for power increased, this caused physical damage. More of the crimson liquid had found its way out of her mouth and down the corners of her mouth.

She screamed while blood emitted out of her jaws, even through clenched teeth it found a way to escape. Her wound still burned and bubbled, slowly causing bubbles of crimson to fall down her body. Gasping for air, at time chocking on her own blood, she still kept pushing, she knew this was the only way to save them. Her friend, her new family, her love.

Closing her eyes, she let out another scream which caused the light to become brighter than it once was. She shot this light straight down, then the earth shook again. But the earth still broke apart a sunk down.

She could hear them screaming for her, each of them begging for her to stop, saying no, and crying for her to come back. She knew from the moment the sword had pierced her skin, she knew that nothing would bring her back.

A lone tear found its way down her cheek and off her chin. The earth below her finally started to crumble, and proceed to crack. A small smile formed onto her lips, she then looked at them, with a burning wound that had bloody bubbles, and a bloody mouth and chin, she still smiled brightly.

"Live for me. Live for you. Live for us." Those words had left her bloody, yet smiling lips.

Then she fell just like the rest of the earth that was surrounded by the force field. No amount of screaming and yelling could have changed her mind. She already sealed her fate the moment the earth shook.

Once the earth stopped crumbling and the shaking subdued, the force field slowly disappeared, but it was too late. She was gone. Just like that, in a second, it was all over. The city stopped burning, but instead it was like the clock turned backwards and everything went back to the way it once was. The sky full of color and carefully decorated with white clouds, the only thing that didn't change was the huge hole next to the ninja.

They already knew that the light she created didn't just stop the wormhole, but turned back time for the buildings, the street, the cars, and everything else in Ninjago. They all were stunned, but also realized all there cuts and bruises, all they aching that once lived in their bodies, was now gone.

She turned back time for everything, and for everyone, but herself. She risked everything she had to save everyone else. It wasn't fair. In the end she died for them, and she fixed everything as well.

Tears slowly fell down his face. His deep blue eyes closed while hot tears prickled down his cheeks and proceeded to fall of his chin. Zane who had his fist clenched had then let out a cry full of torment, and misery.

XxxxX

**Deliah's POV**

Once I fell, I already had lost all the feelings within my body. I was completely numb. My body was covered in brown and crimson: dirt and blood, yet I still smiled. Because as soon as the force field disappeared the time spell I casted would go into action.

Everyone and everything would go back to normal. It would be like I never did anything. Like no one had destroyed half the town. That was enough for me; I lived long enough to know that sacrifices must be made in order for the world to keep moving along.

I knew that I was going to die either way, whether it was the loss of blood, or this fall. Either way I would die.

My eyes slowly grew heavier and heavier as I fell.

My body beyond weak and darkness slowly enclosed me. Then my eyes finally gave in and everything else went black.

XxxxX

**_5 months later…_**

**Zane's POV**

If was to stay that everything went back to normal after that day, it would be a lie. Nothing went back to normal, if anything; it had changed each and every one of us. Each of us had gone through trauma that day. That very painful, disturbing day. But each of us got something from her that day.

Lillian had become a bit less bossy, and less insecure. She did not obsess over herself or anything, but she learned to love herself a little more. She also found some peace during the of her mother's day, the day of her mother's birthday, she had broke down in front of Deliah, who comforted her and talked to her. We all discovered that at the funeral we held for Deliah. She gained that from her.

Kai had become less reckless. He would actually think things through at time; he would not just go off and do his own thing. He also started to listen to people before stating something, at least more so than he did before. He learned that from her.

Nya had become a bit more vocal, she would state how she felt a lot more than usual, and be more a part of missions. She also became a little more independent, she took the liberty of fixing things without asking Jay, and tried to do her best at all she did. She got that from her.

Jay had become a little less of a chatter box, but always kept the jokes coming. He also became less on edge about missions, and stayed as calm as possible in certain situations. He picked this up from her.

Jazmine had become less of a closed person and become more open. She talked about her family, things that she had only told Deliah, and she decided to take up a role of baking and cooking more often. She also joined missions and when we moved into Dareth's dojo, she had created a room for Deliah, making sure to put everything the way she had it on the bounty. She acquired that from her.

Lloyd had become more open with what he felt, and took charge when needed. He didn't take the leadership role from Cole, but when he had to he became a leader. He also found time to have fun, and ride his dragon, which he did a lot. He adopted those traits from her.

Mitsuki had become more independent as well; she faced her fears more often and became a little more carefree. She would practice her skills every day, she would always try to improve her powers, and become a more skilled fighter. She found herself having more courage than ever. She had obtained that from her.

Cole had become less uptight, and more untroubled. He would train hard, but he would have a lot more fun when he could. He would also spend time with his father knowing that his father needed him as much as he needed him to get past his sister's death. He was stronger than anyone of us would have assumed, especially under the circumstances. Of course he would break down, but only when he was alone, but for the first few weeks he would barely sleep, he would cry during the night, because he blamed himself, but he did remember his sister's words, so he eventually got over it. He also became more open when it came to having fun and doing stupid things, but still remained serious when he needed to be. He had achieved that from her.

I had become more open when it came to loving people. I also found myself a little less silent about things, and actually gaining a sense of humor. I had become less about skills and lessons, and focused more so on living, I did have the spirit of a human after all, which meant I had to live to the fullest. The first few weeks were a hard wakeup call for me, actually for all of us, but we pushed through it, each one of us. The first two months grew harder for Cole, Jazz, Lloyd, and I. Then over time it just grew harder for Cole and I. But still I tried my hardest to take risks, and know not to get too ahead of myself. I learned this from her.

Here I leaned against the railing of the Bounty; I was waiting for the sun to rise like I promised I would.

The sunrise never felt the same after that day though. It would never be the same without her. Nothing would be.

Never will I see that smile again, or hear that beautiful laugh of hers. Never can I talk to her again, or train with her. Never shall I feel the way I did with her, how I still feel towards her, I cannot see myself feeling like that for anyone else.

She was different from the start. Quiet, shy, timid, but once she opened up…you saw how caring and loving she was, how funny and humorous she could be. She was like a flower, which had not bloomed just yet, but once she did, you saw her true beauty.

Once again the sunrise is so beautiful, warmth awakens the earth and red paints the dark blue sky purple. Yet without her to watch it rise, to watch it peak out into the day…

The sunrise isn't as warm or as beautiful as it once was before…

Once it had fully risen, and settled into the sky, I turned away. By that time, my memories had resurfaced, and I can no longer bare the pain anymore.

I peak over my shoulder one last time and mumble softly, "I miss you." Then turn back to walk back down and into the dojo.

OoooO

So? How was it? Please review and feel free to ask questions! I like to answer them :)

Sorry for such a sad chapter, a very depressing one, but it was already planned. Please don't kill me. I apologize, and if you cried, no worries I did little too. Love you all, and sorry again for such a late update.


	31. Chapter 31: Sequel

The sequel to All For One has been posted my lovelies.

Bound By Honor is the title, so go on and enjoy. :)


End file.
